Dawnfall
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Draco termina su sentencia en Azkaban, sale para reencontrarse con unos ojos verdes que ocultan muchas verdades, donde esta su pasado?, donde continuara su vida?, que será de su futuro!, HarryxDraco, Mensaje de Año Nuevo
1. Aquella ves

Este es un fic Slash de Harry Potter, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen y yo solo hago mis sueños realidad, jeje que Draco ame Harry, Ejem…sin fines de lucro!...no gano nada, no me demanden…

Esto puede contener "Spoilers" del 6 libro….DxH, ah…y faltas de ortografía (una disculpa por eso xD).

_-Dawnfall- capitulo 1-_

_El cuerpo delgado y escamoso, cayo sobre las rocas, dejando escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo hueco y sin vida que Harry, aprecio con satisfacción a pesar del ajetreo a su alrededor. La adrenalina recorriendo sus brazos y piernas , y provocándole escalofríos, su respiración agitada, y las gotas de sudor que se enfriaban de inmediato sobre su cuerpo, gracias al frió aire. Mas escalofríos…_

_De su garganta escapo un grito eufórico, que sonó igual que un aullido lastimero, dado que su misma felicidad, no le permitía hablar correctamente quebrando su voz._

_-"ESTA MUERTO!"- _

_las demás batallas se detuvieron, las varitas dejaron de apuntar, los rostros de total sorpresa, y confusión, nadie dijo nada, solo se apreciaban las respiraciones agitadas rompiendo el silencio._

_Un sujeto de túnica negra, y malévola mascara blanca, se acerco hasta los dos cuerpos sobre el suelo, reviso cuidadosamente a uno de ellos, después alzo su mirada aterrorizada._

_-"oh mierda…"- dijo el sujeto dando a conocer su terror a sus compañeros, de inmediato el hombre aventó su varita lejos de el, y alzo las manos cobardemente._

_Nadie parecía salir de su asombro todavía, hasta que la voz de alguien les devolvió a la realidad_

_-"ESTAN TODOS ARRESTADOS…"- _

_entonces de nuevo se hizo la confusión, la gente corría, tratando de escapar, lanzando de nuevo las maldiciones que les llegaban a la mente. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, el señor oscuro había caído. Y no existía ningún hechizo ni mago suficientemente poderoso para traerlo de nuevo a la vida. Eso era todo. La profecía estaba cumplida._

_Harry Potter se dejo caer en el suelo, en un maravilloso desmayo. Y no despertaría hasta el amanecer de una nueva era, sus mejores amigos le llevarían la primera plana del profeta, por la tarde irían juntos a reconocer los cadáveres de sus conocidos y reencontrar a sus familias, pero a pesar de eso, nada impediría fueran a los festejos de victoria._

_El eclipsar del miedo, la llegada de la felicidad._

Harry Potter caminaba por los fríos, deprimentes y tristes pasillos de Azkaban. No podía ver a los dementors pero sentía su horrible presencia, y aun torturado por sus temores , los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, ya era un adulto maduro en el mundo mágico, 23 años. Era el héroe mas grande de la historia mágica, todo el mundo lo conocía, y lo adoraban. Pero eso no significaba que siguiera temiéndole a la oscuridad de ves en cuando, o que siguiera desmayándose ante la presencia de los dementors.

Pero tenia una infinita influencia en el ministerio, así que por su visita (no oficial por supuesto), le hicieron el favor de limpiar el camino, hasta su objetivo. "la sala de los dragones".

Charly Weasley le había puesto ese apodo, a las 63 celdas, que estaban emparentadas entre si, el núcleo de ese irónico árbol de familias, eran los Malfoy. Todos esos mortifagos, estaban completamente aislados, los débiles habían sido los primeros en volverse locos, los fuertes aun continuaban en la eterna depresión que algún día los mataría, por que sus condenas eran perpetuas.

Harry llego hasta la celda numero 17, y saco su varita para hacer el delicado, secreto y difícil encantamiento, decir las palabras correctas, para abrir la celda. Esta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entro con paso elegante, casi pomposo, haciendo resonar sus votas de piel de dragón, sobre el suelo frió.

-"Hola Draco…, que tal tus vacaciones?...te tratan bien en esta isla?..."- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, que apareció poco después de la gran guerra.

El mencionado Draco Malfoy alzo la vista confundido, sus ojos plateados y brillantes estaban nublados, llevaba 6 años viviendo en una pesadilla, pero esa mañana los aurores se habían llevado a los dementors, sabia perfectamente que algo así sucedería.

-"que, no dices nada?...mírame, acaso ya te volviste loco?..."-

Draco fijo su mirada en las verdes pupilas de su enemigo, y se dio cuenta, que era un color tan hermoso, ese verde esmeralda, brillante, lleno de vida y juventud, era una novedad para el gris y café de la celda, no había visto nada así en mucho tiempo. Suspiro.

-"Eh, Malfoy te volviste idiota o que?...sabes que día es hoy, responde con una mierda…"-

-"no, no lo se…"- dijo con una voz gruesa, rasposa. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con alguien, y de inmediato lo sintió con un dolor agudo de garganta.

-"eh…"- Harry de repente se sorprendió, y olvido todo, todo por un segundo, incluyendo sus malas intenciones de lastimar a Malfoy, y un escalofrió le recorrió al escuchar ese tono tan varonil..pero luego una oleada de coraje lo regreso a su realidad. -"ma…a..Malfoy, hoy es 30 de agosto, mañana termina tu condena…"-

-"como?.."-pregunto confundido, había grandes, grandes huecos en la memoria del rubio, síntomas naturales de un prisionero de Azkaban

-"eres libre Malfoy, no recuerdas tu juicio?..."-

-"en realidad no, y por que vienes tu a decírmelo Potter…"-

-"le pedí de favor a unos amigos, que me dejaran, cobrarme las que me debes Malfoy, es algo que eh estado esperando, y es para que recuerdes, quien eres y donde estas ahora, en caso de que lo olvides cuando salgas, y cometas los mismo errores de siempre…"-

Harry se acerco hasta el rubio, y sin aviso, consideración, pena, o remordimiento, lo sujeto del raído camisón de barras que llevaba por ropa, y comenzó una brutal golpiza. Soltando cada golpe con odio.-"Este es por Sirius, toma perra estupida, eso es lo que eres Malfoy, una maldita perra, tu y la madre que te cago, este otro es por Dumbledor, hijo de puta!"-

Una costilla derecha se quebró de inmediato, el labio se reventó, y la sangre comenzó a brotar, un ojo se hincho como una uva asquerosa. Y uno de sus dedos se rompió cuando intento para una de las patadas de Potter, pero, estaba tan débil, tan cansado, casi muerto, que no se resistió.

Se dejo golpear durante varios minutos, hasta que Harry sangro sus nudillos, y ya no tuvo fuerzas para continuar.

-"pendejo, hubiera sido mas fácil si te defendieras…"-

-"matame Potter, matame ahora…no quiero salir a un mundo lleno de cabrones como tu, que quieran cobrármela…"-

-"que mas quisiera Malfoy, pero la gente sospecharían de mi"-

-"bien, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo mismo…"- Draco ensombreció sus ojos.

-"cobarde"- dijo Harry antes de escupirle, y salio de la celda, con la misma seguridad con la que entro.

Malfoy se paso la tarde pensando, completamente adolorido, y durante la cena, le mandaron una pócima "regalo de Potter", para curar las heridas. Bastante efectiva para suerte de Draco, que ya no aguantaba el dolor intenso. Y no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar del cambio evidente en Harry, seguía siendo el mismo niño Gryffindor de siempre, solo un gatito podía cometer un acto cruel y después sentir culpa.

No pudo dormir, estaba contento de salir del horrible lugar que era Azkaban, sin los dementors en el área, el pudo sentirse de nuevo vivo, a pesar de los desgarradores gritos que recorrían las paredes de ves en cuando.

Le trajeron su ultimo desayuno, que comió de manera automática, y después los Aurores vinieron por el.

-"Esperen…quiero ver a mis padres…"- dijo con mirada suplicante.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre si, pero asintieron con lastima, antes de abrir la primera puerta.

Lucios Malfoy totalmente acabado, lleno de arrugas en su rostro, ausente a todo ruido, ausente a toda visión, pedido en un mundo de horribles pesadillas, su cabello largo y desarreglado, casi blanco de las canas.

Su piel amarilla y enferma, el pútrido lugar donde estaba sentado, Draco sintió coraje, mucho coraje, odiaba como habían terminado las cosas, había muchos a quien culpar, muchos con quien cobrar venganza…, pero no…, el ya no intentaría nada estupido de nuevo, le dieron una oportunidad de no pudrirse de por vida, igual que sus pobres y maltrechos padres. Quizás hubiera sido mejor morir en manos del señor oscuro…

Abrazo a su padre, era seguro que jamás le volvería a ver, el hombre no parecía aguantar mas años, pronto moriría, y aun que Draco pudiera venir a verle, jamás lo haría, jamás regresaría a la puta prisión!.

Salio de la celda que fue sellada de inmediato, para continuar con su camino y ver a su madre. La mujer igual que su esposo, estaba anciana, la belleza había muerto, solo era huesos.

-"Madre…madre…lo siento…."- fue lo único que le dijo a la mujer, ella sonrió levemente…, el rubio dudo que ella le escuchara realmente, pero aun así correspondió la sonrisa y deposito un beso sobre su cabello, una lagrima rodó por su rostro y el salio en completo silencio, sin si quiera voltear de nuevo la mirada.

Salio por unas puertas de roble, después de que le entregaron las cosas que le habían quitado hace 6 años cuando entro, por suerte su elegante capa seguía igual de hermosa, y como el no había cambiado su complexión le quedo solo un poco grande debido a lo delgado que se encontraba .

atravesó miles de cuartos a llegar a una sala, llena de personas, morbosos la mayoría, y guardias de la prisión, algunos reporteros echándole de inmediato los flash de las cámaras.

-"Draco Malfoy, esta siendo puesto en libertar condicional, como usted sabrá deberá escuchar a su consejero, así como su consejero le escuchara, no solo en sus problemas legales-que espero no vuelva a tener- si no en la cuestión emocional que usted pueda sufrir durante la readaptación., le hago entrega de sus pertenencias heredadas de sus padres"- aquel hombre sonrió enormemente, y luego le paso un pergamino que firmo.

-"perfecto!...ahora, déjeme presentarme soy el ministro de magia, y eh venido especialmente a dejarle salir, espero sea un hombre de bien…por que ya es libre!"-

algunos comenzaron a aplaudir dudosamente, y las cámaras volvieron a tomarle miles de fotografías. Que estupidez, lo que menos quería, era llamar la atención, ahora todo el mundo le reconocería.

Estaba pensado en eso cuando su consejero llego derrapando por el pasillo, y era nada menos que……Ginny Weasley. Se le quedo mirando asombrado, confundido, dudoso. Ella se apuro a hablar a pesar del esfuerzo que hacia por respirar, seguro habría venido corriendo.

-"Malfoy, lo siento, lo siento…llego tarde…pero es que mi hermano es un idiota, olvido despertarme esta mañana, lo siento de verdad"-

el la miro con asco, reflejo de unos ideales inculcados en una dura y rígida educación. Pero ella no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír -"debe ser una broma…tu no puedes ser mi consejera…"-

-"Oh si lo soy!..."- dijo Ginny con emoción

-"entonces por que mi consejera permitirá que su estupido novio viniera a matarme a golpes, sin si quiera oportunidad de defenderme?"- dijo con rabia, entornando los ojos. Dolido completamente, y apretó sus puños antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-"Eh?...novio!"- dijo la chica confundida..-"Neville esta de viaje en escocia!"-

-"como? que hay de Potter?..."- dijo dudoso..

-"Harry, hay dios mío, el es como mi hermano, no volvimos a intentarlo después de que termino el 6 curso, y espera…Harry vino, oh dios, dios, ese estupido me las va pagar"-

-bien..Weasly.."-

-"Dime Ginny!"-

-"bien…Weasly"- repitió Draco con arrogancia como si la chica no hubiera dicho nada, -" a donde debo ir, y que debo hacer de ahora en adelante.."-

-"bien, tienes todas tus mansiones pero, se muy bien que están desabitadas y no en condiciones, así que, mientras que la nueva generación de Elfos domésticos se encarga de eso, te vienes conmigo a la Madriguera, no te preocupes serán solo unos días!"-

de nuevo Draco, sintió ese impulso de decir algo desagradable hacia la familia, pero, que rayos….eso tenia que cambiar, ya no había Dark Lord, ni mucho menos el clásico racismo que predomino durante muchos años. Solo los ancianos seguían con esas costumbres. Y sobre todo la chica tenia razón, además, el quería la compañía humana por dios, necesitaba ver gente, no soportaría estar encerrado de nuevo solo en una casona llena de recuerdos horripilantes…

era un nuevo año para el, despertar al mundo de nuevo, sonrió un poco, asombrando a Ginny…-"deacuerdo, iré a la casa Weasley a pasar unos días…"-

-"en serio?...pensé que pondrías mucha resistencia…"-

-"no tiene sentido.."- dijo simplemente encogiendo los hombros.-"podemos irnos?...deseo salir de inmediato de este lugar.."-

-"oh…si, si, vamos!..."- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente, afuera estaba estacionado un Corvett 72 color cereza, los asientos de cuero color rojo, y techo descapotable. Ella le abrió la puerta para que subiera, para después arrancar el auto directo al cielo. Era un auto volador.

Harry salía de la oficina y quedaba atrapado entre las personas que transitaban la calle, miro su reloj de pulsera, y vio que Ron aun no había llegado o quizás se había ido, se miro las manos rojas por la golpiza que le dio a Malfoy el día anterior, oh si!...le dijo su mente, hoy sale Malfoy de Azkaban, había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo de la oficina que ni si quiera recordaba ese detalle, bueno no es que le importara realmente pero era la noticia mas escandalosa que se dejaba escuchar en el mundo magico

Draco Malfoy, su aspecto era terrible, mal alimentado, completamente desalineado, apenas pequeño rastros de su hermosura juvenil, casi como cuando conoció a Sirius…

Una mano le toco el hombro, volteo a los pilares detrás de el, y de las sombras emergía Ron Weasley.

-"te apareciste?..."-

-"eso es obvio Harry…"- dijo el pelirrojo con una mota de mal humor

-"pero que paso con el Corvett, pensé que lo traerías"-

-"se lo llevo Ginny, para recoger su primer "trabajo"-

-"oh…y bien, como te fue!"- dijo Harry impaciente, tenia una sonrisa grande adornando su rostro, y luego observo atentamente a su mejor amigo, Ron parecía enojado, pero tenia las mejillas hinchadas! Y cuando hablaba su voz parecía balbucear un poco.

-"amigo fue horrible!"- dijo desesperado, y comenzó a contarle su día desde que despertó esa mañana.

-Flash Back On-

Ron había despertado emocionado, y muy nervioso, ese día debía cumplir una misión muy importante, y no con sus deberes como Auror, pero si podría ser de las cosas mas importantes que pudiera hacer en toda, toda su vida!.

Se puso unos vaqueros Muggles, y una camisa, se arreglo el cabello, que ya traía muy largo. Un poco de colonia, y listo. Desayuno ligero, y salio tranquilamente por la puerta de la casa, a pesar de que traía un papel pegado en el pantalón, que una señora amablemente le retiro mientas caminaba por la calle.

Sus ojos se abrieron y miro el camino ya recorrido, si regresaba a casa, ya no llegaria a su cita, y no podría haber errores, no en esto!...

-"lo siento Ginny…"- dijo el pelirrojo botando la nota para que se la llevara el aire…

_Ron, por favor levántame cuando estés apunto de irte…_

_Att. Ginny…_

Continuo el recorrido tranquilamente, pues al lugar que iba, no había medios mágicos para llegar, y si se aparecía corría el peligro de ser visto por un Muggle. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde tomo un "Taxi", o esa cosa amarilla que transportaba gente.

Y luego le dijo al conductor la dirección, y para sorpresa de Ron, el conductor lo dejo a pocas calles de donde lo tomo. Pago con dinero no mágico y miro aun mas nervioso el edificio…

Fue una rápida subida hasta el piso. Y un hombre con bata de doctor atendió la puerta, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en una gran silla reclinada, iluminado por una luz cegadora, con la boca abierta, y el señor Granger con sus dedos dentro casi tocando su garganta, pero seria un buen hombre y se aguantaría!...

-"semñor anger…, semnor, temgo alblo que demirle.."-

-"No hables Ron, muchacho, no tardare tanto.."-

-"temggo algmo que medecir…"-

El señor Granger ya harto por escuchar los balbuceos del chico, le dio chance de hablar mientras preparaba los instrumentos, escogió un taladro de fresa, y antes de hacer contacto con el diente, Ron hablo fuerte y claro

-"ME QUIERO CASAR CON HERMION!..."-

El docto Granger estaba tan sorprendido que dejo caer el instrumento dentro de su boca, y bueno…sangre por todas partes…

-Flash Back, Off-

-"y que te dijeron?..."- pregunto Harry con una enorme sonrisa

-"aceptaron y me dieron su bendición…"- Ron acaricio su mejilla.-"Bueno valió el sacrificio!"- se sonroja mientras ríe con suavidad

-"felicidades Ron.."- dijo Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo, después un ligero apretón de manos, y ambos regresaron con "plop" a la madriguera.

Ginny llevaba ya rato conduciendo por las espesas nubes.

-"Weasley, no es ilegal tener un "_Garro_" volador?"- pregunto Malfoy presionando curioso el botón de la radio

-"se llama "carro", y bueno tengo mucha familia en el ministerio!"- dijo ella con una risa alegre.

-"y todos viven en la misma casa?..."-

-"jaja no del todo, los mayores viven con sus familias, pero es inevitable tenerlos por ahí rondando de ves en cuando, Charly se caso con una chica regordeta que conoció en un viaje, ella es Muggle, y Bill se caso en medio de la guerra supongo que lo recuerdas, los gemelos tienen una gran fortuna y construyeron el Weasley Manor..que me parece es un "_casino"_ muggle. Y Ron y yo seguimos viviendo con nuestros padres…"-

-"y donde viven la sangre sucia, y cara rajada?…"-

Ginny sorprendida por el interés, y ligeramente molesta por los apodos no le pareció malo hablarle de ellos.

-"Harry vive solo, pero mi Madre lo obliga a ir a cenar todos los días, en cuanto a Hermione, ella continua con sus padres, por lo menos hasta que termine su investigación sobre el comportamiento social de los gigantes"-

Malfoy miro por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que a lo lejos se asomaba la madriguera Weasley, con su exceso de dormitorios en la parte de arriba, recién añadidos pensó recordando cuando el visito la casa en sus días de mortifago…el patio grande lleno de árboles, y una cochera que parecía tambalearse con el viento, la velocidad del auto disminuyo mientras aterrizaban, hasta que tocaron el suelo con un ligero golpe de las llantas.

Ambos bajaron cerrando las puertezuelas, la entrada principal se abrió y por ella un grupo de niños pelirrojos salio corriendo.

-"Tia Ginny!"- dijo uno de los chiquillos.

Había una pareja de Gemelas, y una de gemelos, dos chicos bastante altos y tres niñas de cara redonda y llena de pecas.

-"Mira Malfoy mis sobrinos, quiere decir que hoy la casa estará llena…"-

-"oh dios…una nueva generación de Weasley´s en el mundo…"-

-"Jajaja así es…parece que seguiremos siendo una familia numerosa.."-

-"Dime algo….se supone que ustedes no son protectores de la sangre, pero todos en sus familias son magos no?..."-

-"No Malfoy, la primera hija de Bill es una niña completamente Muggle (Squib), pero por ello no la vamos a borrar del árbol"-

Draco miro a todos los niños con atención, y le pareció que podía ver las caras de sus padres y revivió muchos de los momentos no muy agradables que tuvo que compartir con ellos.

Cuando paso por la puerta lo primero que sintió y pensó, fue ese maldito sentimiento de cariño hogareño que solo los Weasley poseen como familia, la sala estaba tenuemente iluminada con la luz de la chimenea, y no había mas que un a tonelada de juguetes en el suelo.

El rumor de voces en otra habitación que parecía ser la cocina, y que conforme avanzaba, se convertía en las escandalosas voces de los adultos Weasley, Ginny entro antes que el, como para evitar las sorpresas que su presencia podría traer.

Desde donde estaba no podía distinguir la charla, pero cuando ella entro se detuvo, después su vos femenina dando un par de explicaciones, y luego de nuevo un coro de voces masculinas, al parecer enfadadas, se detenían y luego comenzaban a gritar de nuevo.

Malfoy tuvo un poco de miedo, estaba en el territorio de sus antiguos enemigos y sin su varita con la cual protegerse, pero como parte de su libertad condicional, no podría usarla durante un año entero.

La pelirroja volvió por el, la discusión seguro había terminado y ella lo tomaba del brazo con confianza y lo arrastraba hasta la cocina, ahí donde los demás.

Primero lo recibieron las miradas de los hombres, menos claro de el mismo señor Weasley que ahora estaba un poco calvo, y su cabello perdía el color lentamente en el área de sus sienes, y su mujer sentada aun lado de el, con la mano tomada, su rostro mas arrugado que hacia unos años, sonriendo calidamente.

Fred tenia el ceño fruncido pero después de unos minutos, la confianza regreso a el, dándole la oportunidad, y se acerco lentamente a tomar su mano.

-"Malfoy…la ultima ves que te vi…corrías para escaparte de mi varita…"-

-"Asi es Weasley….que bellos recuerdos aquellos no?..."- dijo con sarcasmo, pero no agresivo, lo que le saco a Fred una enorme carcajada.

Su gemelo no parecía de acuerdo con su hermano por lo que ignoro totalmente al rubio, Charly le dio la mano con un fuerte apretón, y Bill lo imito.

-"Tengo que ir a acostar a los niños…mañana es su primer día…"- dijo una mujer muy rubia, de una belleza encantadora. Era Fleur la mujer de Bill Weasley.

-"Es verdad, déjame ayudarte"- dijo la señora Weasley. Y la otras tres mujeres que no reconoció se levantaron aprisa de la mesa, en busca de sus pequeñas criaturas que seguían corriendo por el jardín.

-"Bien Draco, toma asiento por favor!"- Dijo Ginny jalándole una silla, los demás se hicieron a un lado con desconfianza, y su hermana le servia un poco del guisado de la señora.

Después de varios minutos, los pelirrojos hombres seguían mirándolo con desconfianza y asombro, por la manera tan voraz con la que comía.

-"apuesto que la comida no es muy buena en Azkaban"- dijo vagamente el señor Weasley para aliviar la tensión.

-"Luna, quiere proponer la mejora del menú…esta escribiendo un oficio que le pasara al director de la cárcel…"-

-"no creo que lo aprueben en el ministerio.. en realidad a nadie le importa lo que ahora sufren esos mortifagos.."- le respondió Bill

-"Bill!"- grito su hermana indignada.-"para eso me pagan…"-

-"siceramente Ginny, mejor hubieras aceptado nuestra propuesta en los sortilegios Weasley, de la calle Madison, Fred y yo hubiéramos querido dejarte esa tienda"-

Draco comió la sopa lentamente, y ese fue el tiempo mas o menos lo que duro la discusión sobre la profesión que debió estudiar Ginny, parecía que la platica lentamente tomaba forma, y regresaba a esa forma calida de discutir que tenían los muchachos.

Cuando las llamas azules salieron de la chimenea, y de ella salía, una Hermione Granger llena de cenizas, saludo a todos con un abrazo calido y luego reparo en la presencia del rubio..

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente, y Hermione, al igual que George ignoro olímpicamente a Malfoy, sentándose a la mesa, mientras que uno de ellos le servia un plato con comida.

-"Hey, Mione, como va la investigación?..."-

-"fascinante….es simplemente fascinante…"-dijo ella mientras alcanzaba un pedazo de pan de la mesa,-"un sujeto llamado Gidens propone que los gigantes de América, se dividen en grupos nucleares parecidos a las familias, y que al igual que nosotros cuidan a las próximas generación como el tesoro de su cultura, y no se puede explicar el por que del desarrollo tan rápido de ese lado del continente, mientras aquí los niños gigantes suelen crecer aislados y rechazados incluso por sus mismos padres…"-

-"vaya…"- dijo Charly pensativo.-"es verdad…eso lo eh observado yo en dragones americanos…deberías darle una checada Mione…"-

-"Si eso haré, gracias Charly…"-

Hermione miro la mesa buscando algo, lo encontró justo aun lado de Malfoy, y como si no pasara nada, se lo pidió con amabilidad, el se lo paso y ella le dio un gracias.

Fue tan momentáneo, y tan extraño, pero fue interrumpido con un "Plop" en la sala, luego las voces elevadas de dos personas, discutiendo como siempre, dando fuertes pasos sobre el piso de madera acercándose lentamente hasta la cocina, y por tercera ves se paralizo la escena. Pero ahora todos estaban nerviosos, no por algo conocían a la perfección a Harry Potter, y sus repentinos episodios. Y claro no fue equivocación.

-"Que demonios!..."- pregunto muy sorprendido mirando la delgada figura de Draco Malfoy sentado junto a sus dos mejores amigas, rodeado de su única familia.

-"Nos volvemos a ver Potter, mas pronto de lo que hubiera deseado…"- dijo el rubio con un tono venenoso, todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley detuvieron su mirada en Harry, esperando escuchar una buena explicación a lo dicho por Malfoy

pero Harry no la tenia, mas que un odio infantil, y vengativo que no pudo reprimir, y que a base de corruptos movimientos se enfoco en saciar, golpeando de manera brutal a una persona desprotegida, y débil que jamás hubiera podido responderle, dadas las circunstancias, Harry levanto la voz, con violencia por supuesto.-"LARGATE DE AQUÍ, NO ERES BIENVENIDO SABANDIJA"-

-"HARRY, EL ES MI INVITADO!"- grito aun mas indignada Ginny, levantándose de su silla, para interferir en cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer su amigo

-"Ejem…Harry….sabes que eres de la familia, y que…por supuesto te tenemos en una gran, gran estima, pero…te ruego que no alces la voz en mi casa.."- dijo de repente el señor Weasley, ligeramente molesto, pero lo suficiente como para calmar a Harry.

Aquel hombre jamás se enfadaba, y cuando sucedía era un evento horripilante, por lo que Harry sintiéndose un tonto, completamente en ridículo, por correr de la casa a una persona. Como si fuera parte de su derecho, pero aun necio como para dejarse vencer, busco apoyo en la mirada de Ron que parecía sorprendido.

-"Lo siento Harry…hoy tiene que ser un día tan perfecto, así que no lo arruines amigo, por favor…"- dijo el pelirrojo en un murmullo con la mirada suplicante.

Harry recordó que ese día le anunciaría a sus padres el casamiento con Hermione, quien era el! para arruinar un día que debería ser de suma felicidad, el no seria un mal recuerdo en la historia de sus mejores amigos, así que respiro profundamente, contando hasta un millón. Y poco a poco su sangre dejo de palpitar con tal velocidad.

Continuara…

Hola, soy Lady Une Barton, escritora de fics Yaoi, y este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Espero les haya gustado la idea, hay muchas cosas que se esconden, y que se revelaran como avance la historia. Déjenme muchos reviews, y dentro de poco les subiré el próximo capitulo.


	2. una tibia casa, un frio corazón

Este es un fic Slash de Harry Potter, por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen y yo solo hago mis sueños realidad, jeje que Draco ame Harry, Ejem…sin fines de lucro!...no gano nada, no me demanden…

Esto puede contener "Spoilers" del 6 libro….DxH, ah…y faltas de ortografía (una disculpa por eso xD).

_-Dawnfall- capitulo 2-_

Harry salio avergonzado de la cocina, y se apresuro a encerrarse en el baño debajo de la escalera, ahogo un grito mordiendo su muñeca, y del propio dolor golpeo una pared haciendo retumbar las viejas maderas.

"Harry cariño, estas bien?..."- pregunto la señora Weasley tres pisos arriba.

Aquello lo hizo sentirse mas estupido aun, como era posible que lo reconociera, que acaso seria así de predecible, seria de esperarse sus conductas infantiles, como le había dicho su ultima novia, Anne MacSon.

Bueno, esta ves lo haría por Ron…y para demostrarle a los demás, que el podía controlarse, y ser el héroe serio y calmado que las revistas retrataban en los ejemplares de moda, y que seria también el galán de los posters de las chiquillas. Seria el estereotipo de Harry Potter, el hombre mas poderoso. El vencedor.

Ahora, la pregunta en su cabeza, era…que diablos hacia Draco Malfoy en la madriguera…, y de repente los hilos se ataron frente a sus ojos, Ginny era trabajadora social de la prisión de Azkaban y se encargaba de la rehabilitación de sus prisioneros, Y junto con Luna Lovegood habían fundado una nueva sección encargada del cuidado de los prisioneros con cadenas perpetuas o de muerte, alegando que a pesar de todo seguían siendo gente con sentimientos y humanidades.

_Eres una tonta Ginny!..., Malfoy siempre será el mismo maldito estupido que siempre fue, y se los voy a probar. El tiene un punto y me ha hecho ver como un loco, pero en el pasado me han ignorado y tengo un muy buen sentido para las calamidades. Debe estar planeando algo. Lo detendré._

Harry se arreglo la túnica y salio del baño respirando profundamente. Entro de nuevo en la cocina, donde ahora habían regresado las mujeres y se sentaban junto a sus maridos. Ron busco apoyo en su mirada y el sonrió, era el momento esperado.

"Ma…Ma…Madre…."- dijo con nerviosismo

"Que pasa cariño?"- dijo la señora aun con el mismo tono que usaba cuando Ron era tan solo un pequeño

Todos los demás dejaron las pequeñas charlas que se habían formado, y Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y le tomo la mano, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que apenas se distinguía donde comenzaba su cabello rojo como el fuego, incluso las orejas tenían ese color encendido de pena.

El chico murmuro unas palabras incomprensibles, y Hermione se sonrojo también de una manera muy notoria, George que estaba mas cerca de su hermano comenzó a sonreír.

"Que dijo, repite lo que dijo"- exigió su gemelo

"Ronald, decidió sentar su cabeza pecosa!"- respondió aplaudiendo, y todos los demás parecían sorprendidos pero comenzaron a felicitarlos

Draco Malfoy se levanto de la mesa y se acerco con pasos elegantes hacia los dos chicos, Harry empuño la varita dentro de la capa, pero Malfoy le dio una reverencia a Hermione, y un apretó de manos a Ron

"Felicidades Comadreja…"-

"jajaja…gracias Huron…"-

_PER QUE, que nadie ve, que nadie lo veeee, es Draco Malfoy, el desgraciado de destruyo Hogwarts, el perro maldito que propicio la muerte de Albus Dumbledore!...nadie te recuerda?...acaso es eso?..._

La Familia Weasley continuo celebrando por lo menos dos horas mas, y Draco estaba cansado de ser un hipócrita…por que la verdad, no le caían taaaaan bien los pelirrojos…con un demonio no iba a cambiar de un día para otro, aun los detestaba, aun le deban asco, pero, había aprendido a esconder ese tipo de detalles con una mascara de perfecta simpatía, un rostro muy diplomático que a veces los Malfoy usaban.

Se levanto con una disculpa, y le pidió a Ginny que lo llevara al que seria su dormitorio 

"Hay dios….esperen, no hay tantas habitaciones, así que alguien deberá compartir el cuarto con Draco…"-

"yo puedo hacerlo Madre.."- respondio Ginny

"NO"- grito Harry, todos se le quedaron mirando.-"yo puedo compartir el cuarto con Malfoy. Ginny es una señorita…"-

"es verdad, Ginny, no puedes dormir con un muchacho…que seas mayor no impide que sigan bajo mis reglas"-, dijo la señora Weasley mirando a todos sus hijos, que comenzaron a reír de nuevo

luego Ginny los condujo hasta la habitación que compartirían, les dio sabanas limpias, y pijamas. Luego se retiro a la cocina a continuar con sus hermanos. ,M

"Potter, no quieres continuar la fiesta con tus "amiguitos""- Dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo, dejando ver su verdadera personalidad, a solas, con Harry que de inmediato se irrito

"No Malfoy…me siento como un intruso, y no me gusta ser hipócrita como otros, que fingen que nada paso…"-

"hay Potter, te sale lo zorra cuando estas a solas…"-Draco Comenzó a reír…-" que piensas, me quieres golpear de nuevo a tu merced, por eso me quieres en este cuarto!"-

"Quizás…"- Murmuro Harry quitándose la túnica, quedando solo en boxers y camiseta.-"pero en realidad estoy aquí para vigilarte, no te perderé ni un segundo idiota, escúchame que si le quieres hacer algo a ellos, yo lo sabré, y me encargare de matarte igual que A Voldemort y quizás te arranque el corazón de un puñetazo, y lo entierre en mi varita hasta destruirlo"-

Draco sintió un escalofrió, no sabia si era por que Harry le amenazaba con robarle el corazón en un acto mas bien violento y explicito, o el simple echo de escuchar el nombre del Dark Lord de nuevo, con tanta claridad que involuntariamente su cuerpo se sacudió por el miedo.

Harry se puso el pijama, Draco lo miraba con disgusto, con desagrado.

"Potter!"- dijo escupiendo cada palabra.-"La guerra te dejo paranoico animal…pero no te culpo bastardo miedoso…de todos modos, quiero dejarte bien en claro que ya no hay Dark Lord, ya no tengo por que seguir siendo un puto mortifago de mierda, y al igual que todos estos pobretones pelirrojos, quiero formar una familia, así que no jodas mi existencia, déjame vivir en paz, de ahora en adelante…"-

terminadas estas palabras Draco se quito igual su túnica (prestada por Ginny), quedando en una playera de manga corta que dejaba ver sobre su brazo izquierdo el horripilante tatuaje de calavera y serpiente.

Harry no supo que mas responder, seria que Malfoy realmente quería dejar de ser tan…tan.."Malfoy" y ser un mago normal y corriente?...Nah…el tipo era un delincuente, y en su trabajo se dedicaba a cazarlos a todos ellos, de cualquier manera, el estaría al pendiente de Malfoy, cualquier error que este pudiera cometer….

Cerrojos ojos cuando apagaron las luces, escucho la respiración irregular de su Némesis, y lo siguiente que supo fueron sus sueños recurrentes, muertes, sangre, el rostro de Voldemort, los recuerdos borrosos de esa noche.

Harry se sentó de golpe, mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Luego escucho de nuevo el ruido que lo había despertado, y se quito la delgada capa de sudor que cubría su rostro.

Arriba los gemelos y las niñas se correteaban y dejaban caer los baúles por las escaleras. Haciendo gran escándalo. Luego las puertas abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo, se puso los zapatos y salio a investigar.

Mark Weasley lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Que pasa?.."- pregunto Harry consternado

"Tío Harry, nada…no recuerdas!...hoy es 1 de septiembre!"-

"ahhh?..."- Harry se puso a pensar…._1 de septiembre…1 septiembre…..ahhh la entrada a Hogwarts…_.-"es verdad…"- Harry sonrió al chiquillo.

Mark era el tercer hijo de Bill, ahijado de Harry. Un pelirrojo delgado y alto, bastante hermoso como su madre, e igual de varonil que su padre.

"Hey , espera aquí, te daré un regalo, de acuerdo?.."- el chiquillo asintió emocionado y Harry regreso a la habitación.

Draco Malfoy seguía roncando sobre la otra cama, y su mano izquierda sobre salía de las cobijas, Harry sentía tanto asco por esa marca, que pateo la cama del rubio para despertarlo.

"Despierta estupido…"-

"Que paso?...que?...señor…no…yo no, no, no…yo no…"- murmuro Draco confundido, después pareció reaccionar…-" que mierda quieres Potter?..."-

"te perderás el desayuno.."- se respondió a si mismo, preguntándose para que demonios lo quería despierto?...

Tomo sus pantalones y rebusco en los bolsillos, de donde saco dos galeones de oro, y salio de nuevo para encontrarse con Mark.

"Toma, es para que los guardes, o los uses como quieras si?...prometo que en cuanto pueda te mandare unos caramelos…"-

"Graciaaaaaaaas Tío harry!"- el chiquillo le dio un abrazo y continuando con lo que hacia, perseguir a su hermano

" Mark no le digas nada a tu padre!..."- grito Harry por las escaleras.

Bill apareció detrás de el… 

"Que quieres que no me diga?...no le habrás dado algún regalo verdad?..."-

"oh rayos, olvide decirle algo a Malfoy"- dijo Harry apresuradamente y se encerró en la habitación.

Malfoy se arreglaba, traía la misma ropa del día anterior solo que se había puesto una sudadera gris, su cabello era muy largo y caía desordenado por su rostro. Y Harry se le quedo mirando, tan silenciosos y tan quietos, que se podría disfrutar el momento, luego Malfoy rompió su contacto visual, y salio apresurado por la puerta.

La casa era un caos total, los niños salían ese mismo día y deberían estar en el anden 9 ¾ justo antes de las once, pero dado que eran tantos, sus padres y abuelos batallaban cada año para tenerlos a tiempo en la estación.

"Hay por merlín, Brian por que sigues en pijama, donde esta tu padre?.."- dijo la señora Weasley persiguiendo al chiquillo para ponerle la ropa

Draco se sentó a la mesa, junto al señor Weasley que le dio un buenos dias y después le dio una edición matutina del profeta

Draco se vio a si mismo en la primera plana, era su imagen firmando sus papeles, y cuando comenzó a leer se disgusto _"Criminal sale de Azkaban…el ministerio se ablanda con los presos!"_

"Que?..rayos…sabe señor Weasley…tal ves deje el pais…"-

"ah Draco, no puedes hacer eso…"- dijo el hombre dándole un sorbo a su café

"que diablos, por que no?"-

"eso deberías saberlo…es parte de tu libertad condicional…"-

"me lleva…la…"-

"No lo digas!"- grito Ginny desde la puerta-"Hay niños aquí Malfoy podrían escucharte.."-

Draco formo una cara de disgusto total.., y luego recordó que debía hablar con la chica sobre el acosamiento potteriano…que no era nada extraño, en 6° se la había pasado haciéndolo.

"Weasley"- dijo con disgusto

pero 5 personas voltearon la mirada a la ves…Weasley padre, Weasley madre, Weasley nieta. Charley Weasley y Ginny Weasley. Comenzaron a reír pero al rubio le pareció una total idiotes…

"Malfoy ahora si me puedes llamar Ginny?..."-

Draco gruño en disgusto y asintió lentamente poco convencido .-"Ginny….quiero hablarte sobre potter…pero en privado.."-

"no me digas que te intento hacer daño de nuevo.."- la chica se levanto de la mesa y acompaño al rubio a la otra habitación

"aun no lo hace, pero podría hacerlo…oh merlín esta loco!"- dijo exagerando y sonriendo

"bueno hablare con Harry, estoy segura que ustedes dos pueden dejar sus viejas rivalidades…"-

"No Ginny, hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, mucho menos eso…que me convierta en un hombre de "bien" no quiere decir que seré amable y cariñoso con todos, y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no explotar y lazarles maldiciones a tus sobrinos…"-

"vaya, por fortuna se van hoy"- dijo ella recuperando el toque liviano de la conversación

"si, por fortuna.."- Draco también sonrió

Harry entro a la habitación en ese momento, su mirada viajo entro los dos… 

"que pasa Ginny?..."-

"no le pasa nada Cara rajada…"- dijo Draco aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

"Malfoy…ya veras…ya veras desgraciado.."-

"Harry!..."- grito la chica.-"el no estaría aquí si no fuera gracias a ti, no entiendo por que reaccionas así con el"-

"eh como?.."- pregunto Draco confundido

"Draco sigues sin recordar eso?.."-

"pues…si no recuerdo el juicio…"-

"pues que recuerdas estupido?.."- pregunto Harry nervioso, en su interior se revolvía la verdad.

"ummm…apenas recuerdo la ultima ves que vi al Dark Lord…"-

"Voldemort?"-

Ginny y Draco temblaron, sus miradas de reproche le dieron risa a Harry 

"Que?...dije que algo malo?..."- puso su mejor cara de inocente

"bueno Draco, es normal que estés desorientado, tus recuerdos fueron modificados ejem…al entrar a Azkaban …y digamos que también el _imperius _ afecta esa parte de la memoria, pero no es permanente, así que es cuestión de tiempo"-

Dada por terminada la platica, fueron a terminar con el desayuno, y a pisotones de la señora Weasley, salieron cargando los baúles de todos los pequeños, Charly los llevaría a la estación en el Corvette, mientas que ellos se aparecerían con el equipaje.

Y con aquel sonido como cuando se abre una lata, "PLOP", se aparecieron en el medio del anden. Draco miro con ensoñación la maravillosa, y potente maquina de vapor, el expreso de Hogwarts atiborrado de estudiantes, como cuando el subía y se despedía de sus padres con un gesto de la mano y partía al que solía ser un mundo de juegos y descubrimientos. Eso si le trajo muchos recuerdos a la mente.

La mayoría fueron agradables, recorriéndole el pecho con la calidez que no había disfrutado en muchos años. Rayos, le gustaría vivir en ellos toda la vida…

Uno podría pensar que es imposible vivir en un sueño…pero Draco había pasado estos años dentro de una pesadilla, entonces…acaso era mucho pedir?...

"Que piensas Malfoy?"- dijo Harry a su lado

"Ja…Potter…en este momento no hay nada que puedas decir, que arruine la sensación de un recuerdo poderoso…"-

"No es el mismo expreso en el que nosotros viajábamos.., el antiguo fue destruido en una batalla contra los vampiros…el año pasado.."-

Draco abrió los ojos. Miro a Harry, y frunció el ceño.

"Olvídalo Potter, después de todo si puedes decir algo que arruine los momentos…genial, gracias…echaste a perder mis memorias.."-

Harry comenzó a reír, justo cuando vieron llegar a los niños corriendo, apenas a tiempo para escuchar el silbatazo en toda la estación. El equipaje ya estaba arriba.

"nos vemos en navidad!"- les grito Harry a la bola de niños pelirrojos que sobre salian de una gran sección de ventanas.

"Ginny, podríamos ir a mi mansión, quiero recoger mis propias ropas…"-

"Claro Malfoy…Vienes Harry?..."-

"no lo se…tenia que revisar unos documentos en la oficina, hay un dementor suelto por las zonas boscosas.."-

"Puedes hacerlo otro día…"-

"si bueno…supongo.."- respondió Harry

"perfecto, ahora chicos, me despido.."- dijo ella

"que demonios Ginny, no venias tu con nosotros?"- pregunto Draco disgustado

"lo siento no puedo, Neville regresa hoy y quiero darle una sorpresa, por eso le pedi a Harry que te acompañara!"-

"como?..yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso"-

"gracias por comprender Harry"- ella dio una risita conspiradora y desapareció de la estación con un "Plop"

"bueno supongo que no piensas hacerlo Potter…"-

"dije que lo haría, no hay problema, así te vigilo mas de cerca.."-

Cuando llegaron al salón principal del Malfoy Manor, lo primero que percibieron fue la oscuridad, el olor a polvo y la tristeza que emanaba el lugar. Los muebles permanecían cubiertos por sabanas blancas. Y con una palabra murmurada por Draco, las antorchas se encendieron. Incluyendo la gigantesca chimenea, en la que un hombre podría entrar sin tener que agacharse.

"acompáñame Potter, subamos a mi habitación.."-

Harry se impresiono, aquella mansión era ostentosa, con miles de habitaciones, y unas escaleras gigantescas, un comedor hermoso, y en una pared el largo tapiz de la familia Malfoy, con bordados en oro y plata. El nombre de Draco estaba al final de la lista…

La habitación de Draco era del tamaño de toda la casa de los Dursley, incluso tenia una planta superior, baño propio, y una cómoda sala, repisas con libros y uno que otro recuerdo de Hogwarts.

El Slytherin apareció una maleta, y comenzó a tomar las cosas de un gran tocador con espejo, perfumes, cremas…!

"Malfoy maricon, que eres una mujer reprimida?...esas cosas son de mujer!"-

Draco rodó los ojos..-"a ti nunca te ah importado tu aspecto Potter, pero yo, quiero verme tal y como era…"-

Draco se paro enfrente del espejo. Su desagradable reflejo le hizo fruncir el ceño, su cabello largo, la piel amarilla, las arrugas de su rostro, diablos…que delgado estaba!..., suspiro con tristeza. Y Harry lo noto.

"que te pasa?..."-

"nada en especial…solo que Azkaban no me sentó muy bien, no te parece?..."-

"bueno, te veras lindo de nuevo!"- Harry se sonrojo de inmediato, y luego quizo arrepentirse.-"no digo que hayas sido lindo alguna ves…"-

"jajajaja Potter…"- Draco comenzó a reír de buena gana, mientras que en su pecho un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió, así como su risa estaba llena de esa calidez pero recibió un puñetazo a respuesta, entonces paro aquel sentimiento.

"Hey…Potter de mierda, ahora si me puedo defender"-

"pues cobratela Malfoy, pero tengo mi varita lista para defenderme"-

"quien dijo que los Gryffindors no cometían injusticias?..."- respondió con sarcasmo

Harry se revolvió incomodo, estaba cometiendo una injusticia, y el era el salvador, por lógica alguien justo….

"Bien, que sea a puñetazos…"-

Pero Draco no espero mas, se lanzo sobre Harry apenas terminadas esas palabras, certeros golpes dignos de un luchador, Harry quedo tendido sobre el suelo, y el rubio se arremango la sudadera, dejando ver su horrible tatuaje, que parecía cobrar vida con la tensión de los músculos de Draco.

"Que paso Potter, lo justo no te sienta bien!..."-

"Púdrete Mortifago de mierda…"-

"era tiempos de guerra, Tu hubieras echo lo mismo que yo para salvar a tus padres….Hay Potter!...tu nunca has tenido padres…"-

A Harry le dolió tanto el comentario, que se levanto como un resorte, empujo a Draco con un golpe de codo, sangrándole la nariz.

"ese no es pretexto Malfoy, el director Dumbledore te hubiera ayudado si así lo hubieras querido …"-

"yo no lo mate, yo nunca mate a nadie…"-

"No jodas Malfoy, por algo te mandaron a Azkaban…"-

"si claro, por ser su aliado..y quizás por participar en uno que otro crimen…"-

"pero y la marca!"-

"me la puso el mismo Dark Lord…"-

"entonces quiere decir que eres un maldito acecino…"-

"no quiere decir nada…ya te dije que eran tiempos de guerra…el Dark no podía darse el lujo de matar a sus mortifagos, en especial en los últimos días, así que todo el tiempo Snape me protegió…viéndolo por ese lado…nunca me dejo matar a nadie, el hacia el trabajo por mi"-

se quedaron mirando y Draco hacia grandes esfuerzo para recordar, recordar a su profesor y padrino le había dejado un sentimiento desesperante, tenia que recordar urgentemente que era aquello, pero…que era?...una persona…no…, estaba seguro que no era una persona, entonces algún sentimiento?...o quizás…algún dato importante!...¿que diablos había pasado la noche de la caída del Dark Lord?...eso tampoco podía recordarlo, ni el juicio…y por que mierda nadie se lo recordaba!

Continuaraaaa…..

NnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hola, soy yo de nuevo!...

Bueno, eh leído cada uno de sus reviews, les agradezco mucho sus opiniones, y quiero aclarar, por si no se entiende muy bien de las actitudes de los personajes, Draco esta "sumiso", por que en realidad esta desubicado, y muy resignado, despertó en un mundo que piensa diferente, pero como veremos en el siguiente capitulo, el mundo sigue igual. Y el regresara a como es "normalmente".

Y como dice mi Hermanita, Dejen reviews bola de webones, nn por favor.

Att. Lady Une Barton


	3. La ultima ves que te vi

Ya saben, Harry Potter, y cualquier otro nombre que aparezca en los libros de la autora, son propiedad de JKR, y Warner, y no se que otros que tengan acciones, esto es Slash aun que aun no lo parezca, y proviene de mi enferma imaginación , ah por cierto, los personajes inventados para el fic los invente SHO, al igual que la historia alternativa y explicaciones paranoicas para el libro

Y si quieres utilizarlo de alguna manera, deberás avisar, si no te acusare de plagio y haré tu vida un martirio. Arderás en el infierno, amen…

--Anuncios del día…

Los capítulos serán mas cortos de ahora en adelante, por que!...pues por que me gusta tenerlos comiendo habas (como dicen en mi patria), el suspenso mis lectores, hay que mantener el suspenso.

Y bueno, es la primera ves que escribo tantos capítulos antes de publicarlos, en mis anteriores fics, me mantenía al margen que ustedes, y escribía los capítulos de acuerdo a sus opiniones en los reviews, pero, esto es algo nuevo, y la historia esta muy avanzada en los documentos de mi chompu , y para mantenerlos alejados, osease que no quiero que me alcancen todavía, si no, me entraría la presión, luego el pánico, y el fic terminaría incompleto, so…lo siento, adelante si se quieren quejar.

Ahora si, el fic.

----------

"Potter…puedes decirme como venciste al que "no-debe-ser-nombrado?"-

Harry lo miro con desconfianza… 

"con el Aveda Kadevra"-

"en serio?...ja…no pensé que tuvieras las bolas para lanzar una imperdonable"-

entonces los ojos de Harry ardieron en ira renovada, y aquella sonrisa maniática asomo su rostro de nuevo.

"pues soy muy capas, quieres ver?"-

"huy que miedo me das"- respondió Draco, como si no le creyera nada, había cierto toque cómico y agradable en su voz, tratándose de una broma, pero Harry no lo tomo así.

"_Crucio"- _murmuro Harry empuñando malignamente su varita, de ella emergió un rayo de luz fosforescente de color verde, que dio de lleno en el pecho de Draco, su risa se detuvo por completo, y su cuerpo se precipito al suelo. Se revolcó igual que una araña, estirando y contrayendo sus brazos y piernas, verdaderos alaridos escaparon de su garganta.

Pero Harry estaba en un transé, y no se detuvo hasta pasados varios minutos. Cuando se detuvo, Draco ya se había desmayado del dolor, y su cuerpo aun temblaba como si tuviera epilepsia.

"Draco, Draco estas bien!"- Harry se inclino junto a el, dándole palmadas en las mejillas, pero este no reaccionaba, -"_Ennervate_"-

El rubio volvió en si, asustado, sudando y aun mas confundido por despertar en su casa, a un lado de Harry Potter, y poco a poco fue calmándose.

"Maldito maniático…"- murmuro mientras se levantaba. Harry intento darle la mano, pero fue rechazado de un manotazo.-"sera mejor que me vaya…"-

"espera Malfoy, se me paso la mano…yo…"- intentaba explicar pero fue interrumpido bruscamente

"ahorrártela Potter, es mejor que me largué de aquí, antes de que se te ocurra hacer otra cosa.."- le recorrió un escalofrió, y reconoció el miedo, y como decía su espíritu de conservación, la cobardía era una buena manera de seguir vivo.

"Malfoy…"-

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Gin…..a Weasley…"- Tomo su maleta, llenándola desesperadamente de ropa, y sin darle si quiera otra mirada a Harry, se esfumo de la habitación con un "Plop".

Draco apareció en la entrada principal del Caldero chorreante en Londres, la calle estaba húmeda, solitaria, y entro seguido únicamente por su sombra. Se acerco hasta la barra principal.

"podría darme un Fire whiskey, y una habitación por favor…"-algo helado se estaba acumulando en su estomago, estaba nervioso aun, se podría decir triste, decepcionado, enojado, y dolido, pero jamás lo aceptaría ante alguien, ni si quiera el mismo y se obligo a sonreír con autosuficiencia.

la dependienta no le vio con buenos ojos, escudriñándolo de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada, solo le paso el vaso, la llave permaneció atada a su mano.

"hay que pagar en efectivo..muchacho…"-

"lo se….si me permitiera ir mañana por la mañana, al banco podría hacer un retiro y pagarle de inmediato…"- se tallo los ojos enrojecidos, mientras que la humedad escurría de ellos, y su rostro completamente pálido, con el sudor aun en la frente.

"lo siento tiene que ser ahora…"- la mujer endureció aun mas su rostro.

"pero ahora no traigo ni en que caerme muerto…"- respondió frunciendo el ceño queriendo impresionar o asustar a la mujer. Pero su aspecto era tan terrible, y estaba tan jodido. Débil y cansado, que la mujer rió con mucha gana.

"bueno, bueno, toma todo lo que quieras, y quédate esta noche, pero quiero ese pago mañana mismo, de acuerdo?"-

"si gracias…"- asintió ligeramente, mientras intentaba sonreír

"tienes hambre?...has echo un viaje largo?..."-

"si me muero de hambre!"-

"no te preocupes, ya estas aquí, y la cocina de Paty es la mejor"- ella señalo su pecho orgullosa, desapareciendo por la puerta de las cocinas. regreso en pocos minutos con un estofado de carne, y una sopa de nabos.

"Por merlín, es lo mas rico que eh probado en años!"- y era verdad, el pobre Draco disfruto enormemente su comida, hasta que termino con cada migaja del plato, era como si aquella sopa llenara el vació en su cuerpo, se podría decir que era la misma sensación de comer chocolate después de enfrentar un dementor.

Ya estaba mas tranquilo, repuesto del susto de la tarde, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para bromear con la mujer.

"ahora si chico, de donde vienes?..."-

"de un lugar horrible…"- murmuro

"oh..oh, y vienes huyendo de alguien?..."-dijo ella igual murmurando por lo bajo, en sus ojos se leía la emoción y el misterio que solo un forastero le proporcionaba a su monótona y aburrida vida.

"así es…es un tipo cruel, y tiene la cara rajada…"-

"hay por merlín!"- exclamo ella, con las manos sobre los labios.

--------

Harry había dejado la Mansión Malfoy, estaba nervioso, no podía controlar esos episodios en presencia de Draco Malfoy, era extraño pues todos estos años jamás había echo daño sin motivos, y cuando sentía las ganas sabia manejarlo, haciendo ejercicio, o leyendo un libro, pero …

Seguramente era aquel odio!...diablos, era acaso su resentimiento?... bueno lo mejor seria buscar a Draco y pedirle una disculpa, lo cual ya era en si bastante extraño, suspiro, Ginny se pondrá furiosa…

"PLOP", apareció en la madriguera, los niños estarían camino a la escuela, sus padres de regresos a sus negocios, la madriguera ahora estaba terriblemente silenciosa

-"Ron?..."- pregunto en voz alta

-"estoy arriba Harry!..."-

subió las escaleras de madera, Ron estaba en su habitación, sentado en el pequeño escritorio escribiendo algo sobre una hoja de pergamino.

-"Que haces?.."-

-"escribiendo el informe que tengo atrasado, sobre los kappas que andaban sueltos y que atrapamos la semana pasada"-

"-has visto a Malfoy?..."-

-"Malfoy?...no, el no ah venido a la casa…pensé que estaba contigo, eso dijo Ginny…"-

Harry se removió incomodo .-"si bueno…digamos que estaba "jugando" un poco con el, y…bueno puede que haya salido algo lastimado…"- Harry esquivo la mirada de su amigo pelirrojo que se había separado abruptamente del pergamino en el que escribía.

-"lo golpeaste?..."-

-"Oh vamos Ron…..es Malfoy…"-

-"Harry, eso no importa…piensa en el pobre hombre, no por quien haya sido, que te aseguro fue un bastardo, y que aun es un bastardo"- se apuro a aclarar.-"imagina lo horrible que ah de ser pasar tan si quiera una semana en Azkaban, debe estar traumado, lo ultimo que desea es encontrarse con el rechazo y la burla del que fue tu enemigo, eso es muy humillante para el!"-

Genial, pensó Harry, ahora se sentía jodidamente culpable, se sentó sobre la cama de Ron, se quedaría toda la noche si fuera necesario, tenia que disculparse con Malfoy….

-------

Blaise Zabini entro al bar con paso firme, lento y elegante, ondeando su capa de manera encantadora, apenas había salido del trabajo y se le había apetecido beber una copa antes de marcharse a casa, de repente se detuvo, dudando por unos minutos de la visión que tenia. Draco Malfoy?...

Vaya que acabado se veía, aun mas pordiosero de lo que se veía en las fotografías del periódico, que lastima daba aquel hombre…tan joven.

Se acerco hasta el, y coloco la mano sobre su hombro, pero que casual puede ser la vida

-"Draco Malfoy?..."-

-"Blaise Zabini?..."- contesto el rubio

-"Caray hombre, que alegría verte _"afuera""- _bueno un poquito de veneno Slytherin sobre sus palabras

-"jajaja…"-

-"pero que haces aquí?..."-

-"vengo huyendo de unos leones, es bueno ver a alguien de la misma calaña, ya no aguantaría otro rato con esas comadrejas…"-

-"ah la rehabilitación .."- contento Blaise frunciendo su ceño .-"eso no es necesario _Malfoy.._"- su voz se torno seria, con un toque ligerísimo de misteriosa sensualidad

-"a que te refieres?.."-

-"bueno, creo que este no es el lugar para discutirlo…las paredes oyen.."-

-"te sentirías cómodo en mi habitación?..."-

-"Claro, si nos suben una botella de Brandy…"-

-"jajajaja, vamos hombre…"- Draco se puso de pie, pidió la botella, y subió con el otro, dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras subían, Draco se sentía repentinamente bien…

una ves acomodados, apenas cubiertos por la tenue luz de una lámpara, sentados en los mullidos sillones rojos, separados por una mesa, y una charola de plata, dos copas servidas con el embriagante contenido.

Reanudaron la platica que comenzaría a cambiar los destinos de dos personas, algo que…de haber sido diferente…no hubiera culminado con la muerte de un hombre, y las vidas que le siguieron, por tontas casualidades.

_Pero, esa noche nada lo evito. Continuara…_

Ajaleeeee, este, es el punto mas crucial, de la historia…oh bueno no…en realidad no,…quizás si, pero no…bueno…..y si, si, pero no…jajajajajaja basta de divagación…Draco camina al Dark Side, y nada lo evitara….

Harry, donde estas, por que no lo evita…y por que no quiere ver la realidad?...

Esas y otras cosas en el siguiente episodio, Dejen muchos reviews…

Att. Lady.


	4. Un paso al dark side

_Las mismas advertencias de siempre. _

_-Dawnfall Capitulo 4-_

una ves acomodados, apenas cubiertos por la tenue luz de una lámpara, sentados en los mullidos sillones rojos, separados por una mesa, y una charola de plata, dos copas servidas con el embriagante contenido. Reanudaron la platica

-"Draco….mi eterno amigo…es bueno verte de nuevo, me pregunto si estarás listo para regresar a las viejas andadas.."-

-"no, esos días se han terminado, fueron una gloria, pero también una tortura…"-

-"no hablaras en serio.."- Blaise sonrió..-"aca fuera las cosas han cambiado, pero eso no desintegro el grupo sabes…, es verdad que la mayoría esta atrapada en Azkaban, pero los "jóvenes" entusiastas queremos …"-

Las palabras quedaron en el aire…cortadas por Draco.

-"Jóvenes entusiastas!"- no pudo evitar enfadarse, -"claro, bola de maricones, cobardes mierderos, jóvenes entusiastas dices, yo les digo pendejos miedosos, y traicioneros, así les llamo a los putos que libraron Azkaban a base de mentiras convenientes, excusas poco creíbles, y traiciones!"-

Pero Blaise no parecía enfadado, ni si quiera sorprendido.

-"entiendo tu enojo Draco, de veras lo entiendo!...pero ahora que has vuelto a nosotros!...estoy seguro que el Dark Lord veía algo especial en ti…el quiere que sigas sus pasos!"-

-"Blaise…"- respondió en tono cansino, resignado, como en los últimos días, se levanto caminando por la habitación bebiendo de la copa de cristal.

-"Escucha Draco!...mira….es un caos, hay nuevos grupos surgiendo todo el tiempo, y todos se quieren discutir el liderazgo, y un montón de niñatos llamándose Mortifagos, no tienes ni la menor idea, de las miles de versiones falsas de la marca oscura que eh visto!"-

-"por favor…ni que tu fueras la sabiduría andado"-

-"no, una cosa es ser joven, y otra muy diferente ser un mocoso recién salido del colegio, con ganas de portarse mal…cuando los veas te vas a caer de espaldas!"-

-"y que quieres que yo haga, ni si quiera tengo varita…"-

-"Ese no es problema Draco, déjamelo a mi…"-

-"si me atrapan esta ves, me darán el beso del dementor…"- _aun que no tengo ni idea de por que no me lo dieron apenas entrar en Azkaban, …_pensó con molestia

-"no nos atraparan…"-

-"bien Blaise, ya me has suplicado bastante…"-

-"eso quiere decir que aceptas?..."-

-"claro…por que no?...además, es lo que todo el mundo esta esperando que haga.."- murmuro con decepción

-"genial Draco…genial!"- Blaise bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su copa, y de inmediato sirvió un poco mas para ambos, .-"pensaras quedarte en un lugar tan visible como el caldero chorreante?..."-

-"por supuesto que no…ahora lo que menos quiero es que me vean, que te parece si me voy a tu casa a vivir?..."-

-"por supuesto que si!...aun que no comprendo que haces aquí en una posada cuando pudieras estar en una de tus grandes mansiones…"-

-"no son aptas para vivir, creo que ni si quiera tengo elfos domésticos…"-

-"pasare mañana por ti!"-

Draco asintió con una sonrisa, pero algo en su pecho le molestaba, y de repente le vino a la mente el rostro de Harry Potter, contorsionado por la sorpresa, al enterarse que el había vuelto a convertirse en mortifago, que pensaría?...estaría decepcionado, o enfadado, o quizás feliz, feliz de tener la misión de cazar su cabeza…, desistió de sus pensamientos cuando Blasie le tomo suavemente del codo para llamar su atención.

Pasaron varias horas platicando de increíbles hazañas, hasta ya entrada la madrugada, cuando Blaise se tuvo que ir, era media semana aun y tenia que ir al trabajo a la mañana siguiente, como cada mañana desde que cayo el Dark Lord, y su vida se volvió ordinaria.

--

la casa continuaba en su silencio mortal, La Sra. Weasley se había ido a la cama hacia ya una hora, y el Sr. Continuaba leyendo el periódico en la silla mecedora., Ron platicaba con Hermione y el llevaba horas aplastado en un sillón.

-"Hay dios…miren la hora…"- dijo Mione, señalando un reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea, .-"ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya.."-

-"Malfoy aun no llega…"- fue lo único que dijo Harry, sus dos amigos le miraron

-"debe andar paseando por ahí, lo que me preocupa es Ginny"-Ron frunció el entrecejo.-"Si ese Neville le toca un pelo a mi hermanita, se las vera conmigo!"-

Harry se soltó a reír, junto a su amiga, y el señor Weasley, mientras que Ron se ponía colorado.

Una ves que Hermione se retirara, y el Sr. Weasley, se fuera a la cama, quedaron ellos solos, platicando de trivialidades. Pasaron dos horas esperando, y ninguno de los dos llegaba, Harry comenzaba a sentirse preocupado, que tal si a Malfoy le había pasado algo?...que tal si alguien lo agarrara débil y se atreviera a lastimarlo!

"Plop"

Harry interrumpió los pensamientos, Ginny había parecido en frente de ambos.

-"por que tardas tanto Ginny?"- pregunto Ron algo enfadado.

-"hay es que Neville tuvo un accidente, una coronea del norte que traía en su maleta, le ah dado una buena mordida, eh tenido que correr hasta San Mungo, con un mago de complexión, inconsciente!"- ella parecía realmente cansada.-"Harry, te quedaras esta noche?..."-

-"eh Ginny…Malfoy…no ah regresado.."-

-"como?...pensé que estaba contigo.."-

-"estaba si…pero peleamos un poco, y se escapo…"-

-"no puede escapar…seguro regresa mañana"-

-"si…supongo que si…"- Harry no parecía convencido pero, sus dos amigos lo alentaron, después de meditarlo un rato, Harry se marcho a su departamento. Se revolcó intranquilo en las sabanas de su casa, y las pesadillas lo atormentaron una noche mas.

Lejos de Harry, un rubio mago terminaba la segunda botella de Brandy, estaba solo en su habitación pensando que era lo correcto que tenia que hacer con su vida, como lo educaron!..

Arrojo la botella a una pared, y cayo rendido al suelo, inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven de la limpieza toco la puerta con insistencia, y luego utilizo su juego de llaves para encontrar lo que parecía un muerto!...se llevo las manos a la boca, totalmente asustada, cuando de repente aquel hombre se levanto del suelo, con expresión devastada.

-"que hora es?..."-

-"el medio día señor, se encuentra bien?.."-

-"si, solo bebí de mas…."- Draco rebusco entre su maleta, hasta encontrar su llave de Gringotts. Tenia que ir a conseguir dinero.

Era un día bastante soleado en el callejón Diagon, lleno de gente como siempre, y el esplendor de las tiendas llenas de increíbles objetos. Los duendes del banco lo trataron de maravilla, por que a pesar de la fama de los Malfoy, tenían varias cámaras acorazadas, llenas de galeones, fortuna heredada de generaciones, tanto que ni en toda una vida podría gastar, se podría decir que incluso era dinero mal logrado, de negocios aprovechados, o del abuso de la gente, pero al final de cuentas, para los duendes era dinero.

Pago su cuenta en el caldero chorreante, y salio a comprar ropas nuevas, resulto que las viejas le quedaban cortas, y cuando después de varias horas se aburrió enormemente, decidió ir el mismo a recoger a Zabini. Sabia que el hombre trabajaba en el ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

No tuvieron que comprobarle la varita pues el no tenia ninguna, y aun que varias personas se le quedaron mirando, el continuo a paso muy firme su recorrido. Sorprendió a Blaise, peleando con dos amazonas, totalmente desnudas.

-"Señoritas…por favor, aquí en Londres las mujeres deben ir con estas ropas"-

pero las mujeres le respondieron con un puñetazo que mando a su amigo al suelo.

-"Mandalas al carajo, Blaise…"- dijo recargándose en la puerta, el otro lo miro sorprendido pero asintió de inmediato

-"si, prefiero que armen un alboroto, y las encierren en las cárcel Muggle, creo que seria mas fácil que batallar con estas salvajes"-

-"falta mucho para que termine tu turno?.."-

Zabini miro su reloj y luego ensancho su sonrisa.

-"soy el jefe del departamento, mi hora de salida me la impongo yo mismo.."-

-"eso es perfecto, estaba planeando que podemos empezar con "aquello", hoy mismo, dado que estamos tan cerca del El callejón Knockturn."-

-"Claro Draco, espera, debo coger unos papeles antes de salir"-

Draco no sabia que Harry Potter trabajaba en ese mismo momento en la segunda plata del ministerio de magia, un piso mas debajo de donde el se encontraba parado, El auror de ojos verdes tampoco se imaginaba que la persona que lo tenia mas "preocupado" en ese momento se encontraba en ese lugar, y por casualidades del destino no se encontraron a tiempo.

Harry salio de su oficina para buscar a un compañero justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, el no miro directamente a los ocupantes hasta que en milésimas de segundo la puerta se cerraba, Draco Malfoy apareció delante de sus ojos, iba junto a Blaise Zabini!...

Harry intento detener la puerta, pero era muy tarde, presiono con desesperación los botones para que el ascensor regresara pero este ya iba hacia abajo, aventó los papeles que traía en la mano, y salto a las escaleras de emergencias, descendiendo lo mas rápido que sus pies podían bajar los escalones, pero cuando llego al atrio con la respiración muy acelerada, solo pudo mas que observar la alta figura de Draco Malfoy envuelto en llamas azules, desapareciendo por una chimenea.

Sus sentimientos eran frustración, y la opresión en el pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, también sentía coraje, mucho coraje, pero no sabia si era consigo mismo, o Draco, por que rayos iba acompañado de Blaise Zabini, a pesar de trabajar en el ministerio aquel hombre tenia su fama muy marcada, había sido también mortifago y por razones que Harry desconocía, el tipo había librado Azkaban!. Y si eso no fuera poco, decían los rumores que lideraba a varios magos oscuros, Harry lo tenia en su lista de investigación desde hace ya varios meses, pero era tan difícil encontrar pruebas!.

Refunfuñando tomo el ascensor y regreso a su piso, levanto sus papeles que seguían esparcidos en el piso, y amargamente regreso a su cubiculo. Se sentó con pesadumbre pensando, aun que quizás era mejor no pensar, dado que pronto se imagino a Draco dormido en Brazos de Blaise Zabini, quizás era su amante y el rubio se había quedado toda la noche con el!.

Golpeo su escritorio con fuerza, atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros, y soltó un gruñido para que no se le acercaran a preguntar si se encontraba bien.

-----------------

Draco y Blaise, no vieron nada extraño, ni fuera de lo común mientras abandonaban las oficinas del ministerio de Magia, y usando los polvos Flu llegaron a lo que parecía una taberna, muy concurrida por jóvenes, en su mayoría.

-"Bienvenido a "La resistencia""- le dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras lo conducía a una mesa, donde había varios muchachos. Se apresuro a presentarlo con mucha galantería, y el procedió a impresionar a los chicos, aun que ya lo había echo tan solo con su nombre.

-"señor Malfoy, es un encanto conocerlo"- le dijo un chico castaño un poco mas baja de estatura que el, llevaba una playera de mangas cortas dejando ver el tatuaje de mortigafo, y con un agarre violento Draco lo examino.

-"Zabini, eres un artista, esta marca es idéntica, como si el mismo Dark lord se la hubiera puesto"- dijo Draco aplaudiendo.

El chico se sonrojo, puesto que el sabia perfectamente que cuando paso la segunda guerra el era solo un mocoso, ni si quiera había visto una sola ves al Dark Lord.

-"Gracias Draco, mira estos son mis muchachos, este de aquí tiene un gran futuro.."-

señalo a un muchacho negro, que sonrió cuando reconocieron sus habilidades.

-"Ahora, mi querido Blaise, donde esta la varita que me has prometido?"-

-"jaja es verdad, espera, iré por el hombre"-

Blaise se perdió en la multitud, y regreso varios minutos después, acompañado de un hombre muy desarreglado, llevaba un sombrero de copa roto, y su saco estaba lleno de tierra. De su mochila sobre salía una pala.

-"Draco, el es Artemio Dougt, es un profanador de tumbas magicas"-

el hombrecillo, interrumpió a su amigo de inmediato al parecer de mal humor -"Y! también especialista en varitas mágicas, trabaje en el taller del señor Olivander durante 23 años"-

-"claro, claro, es un gran especialista, el se dedica a robar las varitas mágicas de los magos ya muertos, de esa manera, las varitas son irreconocibles para el ministerio de magia, dado que el numero de registro ah sido cancelado, y como su especialidad son las varitas, les da mantenimiento, las repara, y te puede escoger una muy, muy adecuada a tus medidas!"-

El hombrecillo abrió un maletín adentro había docenas de varitas mágicas, de diferentes tipos y tamaños, tomo una muy delgada de color blanco y se la paso a Draco esperando que hiciera algún movimiento.

Draco conjuro un vaso con vino, pero el liquido tenia un color anaranjado eléctrico. De inmediato el hombre le arrebato la varita y le coloco otra diferente una mas gruesa de color negro, pero obtuvo esta ves que liquido hirviera y se convirtiera en una cosa verde y viscosa.

Intento con varias varitas hasta que le dieron una color negra, muy delgada. Que Draco sintió ligera y adecuada para el, el hombrecillo enarco una ceja.

-"como diría mi maestro…esto es muy curioso…"-

todos guardaron silencio expectantes, el hombre se quito el sombrero y rasco sus sucios cabellos antes de continuar.

-"Esa varita Señor Malfoy, perteneció al Profesor Snape, estoy seguro que ella esperaba encontrar sus manos, al igual que usted, debe ser por que estaban emparentados de una manera especial"-

Draco asintió con una ligera sonrisa,.-"Gracias señor Artemio"- y de repente lo golpeo tirandolo al piso, le dio 3 patadas en las costillas, de una manera muy violenta-"Y eso es por profanar la tumba de mi padrino"- les dio una seña a los muchachos para que lo levantaran y se lo llevaran de su vista, de inmediato lo obedecieron.

-"que bien me siento ahora…ya no me siento desprotegido, y no tengo por que obedecer a nadie, estoy libre, bola de pendejos, y de ahora en adelante me van a obedecer!"-

todos asintieron asustados. Draco por fin se fijo en las demás personas que rondaban el Bar, que estaba abarrotado de gente, lo bueno era que ahora ya tenia bajo su poder las "tropas" de Blaise y eso era mejor que empezar desde cero, pronto se haría con el poder, y la gente comenzaría a pagar, los que se atrevieron a burlarse de Draco Malfoy.

Continuara……

-------

Holas mis queridos lectores, bien puedo ver que no les ha gustado el corte de paginas, pero así es la vida , a Haruko quiero decirle, que por obviedad, actualizare mas rápido si son capítulos cortos, y no entiendo de donde salio el Zabini x finigan, que me dices….creo que ese personaje ni si quiera lo había tomado en consideración….jajajajajaa

Anyway, el fic continua a paso rápido, lo cual me aterra por que ya me atore paginas adelante y shu, shu…

Necesito sus ánimos, dejen reviews.


	5. ya no hay regreso

_Las mismas advertencias dadas en el capitulo uno. No debe haber necesidad de repetirlas. _

**Información complementaria :**

**Calculo que Harry y Draco, y demás personajes de su edad, tienen alrededor de 25-a-30 años, y cuando hablan sobre "niños", o "mocosos", se refieren a los jóvenes que trabajan en sus mafias, que tienen alrededor de 15, 16, 17 y hasta 20 años, los mas grandes..**

_- Dawnfall capitulo 5-_

Pidió bebidas alcohólicas para todos, para celebrar su regreso, Mientras el y Blaise planeaban el siguiente golpe.

Markus Rigettrg era un ex alumno de Durmstrang, tenia el cabello castaño rojizo, y el rostro pálido, usaba un gruesa capa de piel, era muy alto, y delgado. Había sido alumno en tiempos del director Igor Karkaroff, lo cual lo convertía en un peligroso adversario, era seguro que sabia un montos de artes oscuras.

Pero como dijo Draco a viva voz en medio del bar, conciente de que cientos de oídos lo escuchaban, _"saber artes oscuras, no es lo mismo que ponerlas en practica, y nosotros hemos tenido al mejor maestro!"_ , su grupito rompió en carcajadas, mientras que una sombra desaparecía, como había deseado Draco, los aliados de Markus fueron inmediatamente a avisarle de su surgimiento.

Bueno el primer paso ya lo había dado, plantar la semilla había sido de lo mas simple, ahora, podrían retirarse.

-------------------

Harry Potter, se paseaba como león enjaulado por la sala de su departamento, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Malfoy había desaparecido de su mansión con un rumbo desconocido para todos.

Y Ginny andaba como loca buscándolo por todo Londres Mágico!. Y si no fuera poco, Zabini había pedido unas vacaciones en la oficina, así que no había podido si quiera preguntarle, del paradero de Draco. El estaba demasiado orgulloso, como para presentarse en la casa de Zabini y preguntarle todo preocupado por Darco Malfoy, y que tuviera la vergüenza del mundo, al descubrir a ambos en medio de algún acto sexual, seria humillante sin duda…

Una lechuza entro disparada por la ventana de la cocina, y fue a pararse muy cerca de Harry, que tomo el periódico atado a su pata, cuando le pago la lechuza se marcho.

"_aparece cadáver, lea mas en pagina 3!" _ se leía en el encabezado, de manera muy morbosa, con grandes letras. Se apresuro cambiar las hojas hasta llegar al articulo. Donde continuaba el amarillismo.

"_Londres a 30 de septiembre._

_Por. Marina Abbic._

_El día de hoy los vecinos del callejón Diagon, despertaron para encontrar un macabro hallazgo, se trata del cadáver de Tomas Calburi, un joven de apenas 19 años, que se dedicaba a trabajar como ayudante de pastelero en la calle de Picadelli; -Tenia el rostro lleno de vivo terror, como si hubiera muerto a manos de quien usted ya sabe!- comento la vieja Dorothea Tars. Ella cuenta que salía para comprarle leche a su gato, cuando encontró al joven tendido en medio de la acera, se acerco para revisar al muchacho y se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarlo muerto._

_Los voceros del ministerio de magia, admiten estar desconcertados, pero suponen que ah sido un ajuste de cuentas entre ex - Mortifagos, dado que el joven portaba el tatuaje de quien usted sabe. Tendrá relación alguna con el reciente libramiento de Draco Malfoy, que salio de la prisión de Azkaban sin un motivo razonable, esta reportera se dará en la misión de traerles la verdad sobre todo esto, por que tenemos derecho a saber la verdad, y tener acceso a los archivos y expedientes de la segunda guerra y de los juicios del Wizengamot!."_

Harry se acerco a su escritorio, y escribió una nota rápida, se acerco a Hedwing, para atársela.

-"llevala rápido a Ginny Weasley, no te detengas por nada, y por favor hazlo lo mas rápido que puedas, si contesta estaré en la oficina del ministerio"-

ese día llevaba puestas ropas de Muggle, por lo que tomo una chamarra de encima del sillón, para después dirigirse rápidamente a su chimenea. "Al ministerio!" grito claramente mientras las flamas azules se lo tragaban.

Corrió hasta llegar a su oficina, que como esperaba que estuviera, estaba llena de actividad. Ron aun no había llegado. Así que se acerco a Vincent Wett.

-"eh leído el profeta esta mañana, y me entere sobre el chico muerto"-

-"si hombre, se a creado un relajo en la oficina!...es bastante raro escuchar de una muerte así"-

-"y bueno que saben?..."-

-"nada mas de lo que has leído en el periódico, y Alex esta seguro que tiene que ver con Malfoy, ahora mismo bajo a pedir una orden de arresto"-

-"bueno podría ser un caso aislado!"- dijo desesperado, buscando apoyo en su compañero.

-"si podría ser, que Malfoy no tuviera nada que ver, y de todos modos, si no ah sido el, entonces tendrá bastantes pruebas para demostrar lo contrario"-

Harry fue a sentarse a su cubiculo, hacia unas semanas Malfoy le había dicho que ya no quería ser un mortifago, verdad?..., de repente, Hedwing entro volando y se estrello contra su escritorio, se apresuro a tomar la carta atada a su pata.

_Oh por Merlín, Harry, no digas nada, por favor no digas nada, yo no eh informado en mi oficina que escapo, y si se enteran Malfoy no tendrá ni oportunidad de defenderse, Ron y yo vamos para allá!._

_Att. Ginny._

Harry estrujo la hoja de pergamino, y se inmediato la tiro en su bote de basura, no sin antes hacerla varios cachito.

------

Draco sostuvo la varita y la miro fijamente sobre su mano, ese mismo día en la madrugada, había matado a alguien por primera ves….

Su mano tembló ligeramente, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Había matado a Tomas Calburi…y lo había disfrutado….

Si con un demonio, lo disfruto!...aun que inicialmente ese no era su objetivo. Y es que las cosas se habían salido de control en pocos minutos…

El solo había querido mandar un mensaje amenazador a Rigettrg, pero aquel tonto muchacho se había resistido, y lo peor era que Blaise había sido herido.

Margarett, una de las chicas de la cuadrilla, se había encargado de llevarlo a San Mungo, aclarando que había sido una herida mientras trabajaba, después de todo Blasie tenia su expediente en el hospital, por varias heridas que las criaturas bajo su regulación, le proporcionaban, y era casi nulo que lo relacionaran con la muerte, que justo ahora se esparcía a gran velocidad por el mundo.

Que va, lo de Blaise no era nada, comparado con las consecuencias que la muerte del chico desencadenarían!. Una cosa era amenazar, y otra desatar una guerra sin preparación!.

Estaba mas que seguro que Markus Rigettrg era un hombre de armas tomar, y la muerte de uno de sus muchachos no se quedaría así. Bueno ya habían dado el paso, ahora, lo único seguro era seguir caminando.

Tomando en cuenta claro, que el ministerio no empezara a buscarlo…

Rayos, la manera en que Tomas se revolcaba en el piso le trajo tantos recuerdos, sus gemidos le dieron una enferma excitación, y la adrenalina lo había dominado. No había duda que matar a una persona era….era…intoxicante.

Y entonces tuvo que sumar a la lista de sus problemas, aquellas ganas de continuar haciéndolo. Ahora Potter jamás, jamás lo aceptaría.

Aun que, de todos modos, para que quería la aceptación de Harry Potter, si siempre habían sido enemigos, incluso en la guerra lo fueron, y ahora que estaba de nuevo en el mundo, debía odiar a Harry Potter!.

-"señor Malfoy!"- dijo el joven Alexander otro de los chicos de la cuadrilla

-"que quieres?"- pregunto distraído.

-"Margarett envió una lechuza señor, el seño Zabini y ella ya vienen de regreso.."-

-"esta bien…."- contesto cruzándose de brazos, ahora asomándose por la ventana.

La casa de Blasie, no era tan grande como cualquiera de sus mansiones, pero era lo suficiente como para albergar a varios de sus protegidos a la ves, y atenderlos de manera maravillosa, dejando ver lo bien que le iba trabajando en el ministerio.

Ahora mismo Draco se encontraba en una gran habitación, con papel tapiz de color verde y una chimenea que hacia acogedora la estancia, los sillones era del mismo color, y combinaban con las alfombras. Un estilo antiguo y clásico del mundo mágico.

Y que desde que llego habían utilizado como oficina para sus actos ilícitos; se apresuro al pequeña mesa, y tomo de la charola una copa, ese día los elfos domésticos habían elegido vino para llenar las botellas de la casa, como había sido el deseo de su amigo.

Pues en su casa, se servían comidas y bebidas, diferentes y ostentosas, mas bien exóticas, por que el siempre se empeñaba en sorprender a sus invitados.

El vino resbalo por sus labios y lo lleno de un agradable sabor, definitivamente el mejor vino que había probado, y por algunos segundos sus tensiones dejaron de llenarle la cabeza, solo para distraerse con el incomparable sabor de un buen vino.

-"te interrumpo Draco?"- dijo la suave voz de la persona en la que ahora pensaba.

-"para nada…"- volteo su cuerpo para mirarlo.-"que tal estas?..."-

-"perfectamente, mira que solo ah sido un rasguño, aun que la sangre lo ah echo parecer mas grave"- señalo enseñándole su brazo vendado.

-"es una lastima que ese chico no pueda decir lo mismo ahora…"- dijo Draco enmarcado una sonrisa malévola que no sentía, pero que dentro de las cosas que el mundo esperaba que hiciera. El lamentarse realmente por matar no existía.

-"que malo eres Draco, pero así es la vida, además, ah sido el quien ataco primero, se quiso meter con chicos grandes, y lo normal es que resultara muerto"-

-"ahora Rigettrg, reaccionara, y te aseguro que no de una manera muy pacifica"-

-"asi es…me han dicho que es muy impulsivo, quizás ese es su punto débil, y esta muerte sea una oportunidad perfecta para destruirlo"- Blaise camino hasta la misma charola y se sirvió, le dio un largo trago y miro la copa contra la luz.

-"que crees que digan esos del ministerio?..."-

-"no dirán nada, y seguramente estén mas sorprendidos que preocupados…."- Blaise se sentó en el sillón. -"aun que…debo decirte que la prensa me preocupa mas…desde mucho antes de que salieras, han hecho relajos por saber la "verdad", dado que los juicios del Wizengamot, y sus archivos están restringidos. Nadie ajeno a la oficina puede verlos, y eso con un permiso que se debe tramitar con el mismo ministro"-

Draco lo medito unos minutos y luego recordó aquella duda que había postergado ya varias veces, por atender otras cosas mas importantes. -"y eso por que, que no quieren que sepa la comunidad mágica…"-

-"bueno..principalmente por que la mayoría de las familias mas ricas, eh influyentes políticamente, están muy involucradas en el ex partido de Quien-ya-sabes. Principalmente por que eran las mas obsesionadas con la pureza de sangre, y esas familias no han querido perder prestigio con lo que dijeron "un errorcillo", y le han dado una gran suma de dinero a los del Wizengamot, para que dejen todo eso en privado"-

-" si claro, todas las familias tenían sobrinos, hijos, tíos, primos en las líneas del Dark Lord, y realmente no me sorprende la corrupción"-

-"mis padres han dado 3 millones de galeones por el silencio…y otros 6 por el veredicto del juicio, y 10 millones por el empleo en el ministerio, para limpiar el apellido."- dijo Blaise como si hablar de todo ese dinero fuera algo muy insignificante.

-"Blaise, y que ah pasado en mi juicio?"- pregunto de nuevo confundido.

-"no lo se con exactitud Draco…algo tuvo que ver el nombre de Harry Potter, y eso por que se lo escuche comentar a uno de esos pobretones Weasley, el día de los juicios…"-Blaise se puso a pensar un rato. Mientras Draco también lo hacia.

De repente del crepitar de la chimenea los hizo regresar a la conversación.

-"y como ah sido tu juicio?"-

Pero Blaise parecía repentinamente sorprendido y preocupado, después recupero su sonrisa, y como si Draco jamás hubiera dicho algo.

-"Hey, mira la hora…es tiempo de que se sirva la cena…será mejor ir al comedor, llamare a los muchachos."- Blaise se apresuro a salir.

-------------

Harry iba por los pasillos del ministerio, junto a Ron, ambos iba hacia la oficina de Wizengamot, en el primer piso, Ginny ya estaba ahí esperándolos. afuera de una oficina.

-"que ah pasado?"- dijo el pelirrojo. Y su hermana se apuro a contestarle.

-"eh ido directamente con mi jefe"- ella miro el pasillo que se encontraba vació, y luego murmuro hacia ambos.-"_lógicamente le eh mentido, le eh dicho que Malfoy esta de vacaciones con Charly y su esposa, allá en Rumania, se a puesto como un loco, por que no le avise de eso, y que un Auror había pedido la orden de arresto, Malfoy tiene que regresar para mañana mismo y dar una entrevista…"- _ella suspiro pasándose la mano por el largo y rojo cabello..-"Luna a sugerido a otros dos Aurores para que hagan la realización del caso de Tomas Calburi, y adivinen a quien a sugerido?..."- dijo ella recuperando el tono y mirándolos a ambos.

-"y le a hecho caso a Luna!"- dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona,.-"no pensé que alguien pudiera si quiera tomar en cuenta a esa mujer"-

-"pues si lo han hecho, Edwin Rowwell mi jefe, esta enamorado de Luna, y no puede decirle que no a lo que ella sugiere, por eso los han hecho llamar…"-

Harry se sentía de nuevo muy culpable, por que su acto había terminado incluyendo a una larga lista de personas, que ahora debían estar sumergidos en una mentira que les podría quitar el trabajo.

-"y no se que rayos hacer!...no encuentro a Malfoy, y si no esta aquí mañana…dios…"- Ginny estaba muy desesperada.

Y Harry no podía seguir ocultado que lo había visto junto a Blaise Zabini, y que tenia la leve sospecha de que estaría con el, pero no quiso enfadar mas su amiga con una verdad que se había ocultado.

-"Calma Ginny, tengo una idea de donde se pudo esconder, yo lo buscare esta noche, no te preocupes si?..."- el intento sonreír para ella, y ella responderle pero estaba demasiado preocupada para hacerlo.

Por la tarde Harry se dirigió a su jefe de departamento, con la orden que tenia los nombres de Ron y el, como los encargados del caso. Y de inmediato les dieron la información que tenían. Angela Dimage, una chica rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca, que bestia una túnica sencilla pero bonita de color negro, estaba llorando sobre el hombro de uno de sus compañeros.

Ella era la novia de Tomas Calburi, y la habían llamado para ver si sabia algo al respecto.

-"Angela?..."- murmuro, tocándole el hombro para que dejara de llorar.-"Soy Harry, y soy el encargado de capturar al acecino de tu novio…si, necesito que me ayudes Angela!"-

la chica jadeo y algunas palabras incompresibles escaparon de entre su llanto,

-"shhh, tranquila…."- murmuro Ron sentándose junto a ella.

-"Markus….Markus Rigettrg"- dijo ella volviendo a caer en un llanto desconsolado.

-"Harry el es…"-

-"asi es…el líder de las serpientes del norte, el lo mato Angela?..…"-

Ella negó con la cabeza y hizo grandes esfuerzos por recuperar la compostura.

-"Tomas, se había unido a su grupo hacia apenas unas semanas…..oh merlín le dije que no!"- grito ella, tomando su cabello y tirando de el con desesperación, y Ron tuvo que abrazarla para que dejara de hacerse daño.

-"no es muy pronto para que le hicieran un ajuste de cuentas?..."-

-"quizas no fue un ajuste de cuentas, quizás lo mataron por que no cumplió alguna orden, o enfado a los miembros…"- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

-"van a atrapar al acecino verdad?.."- pregunto ella desesperada, y Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa confiada.

-"gracias Angela, ahora sabemos a donde dirigir la investigación.."- le dijo Ron despidiéndola, y llevándola al pasillo.

Harry se sentó donde Angela había estado antes, miro el reloj, si quería encontrar a Draco debía partir en ese momento hacia la casa de Blaise Zabini…

-"Nos vemos Ron, iré a buscar a Malfoy…"-

-"quieres que te acompañe?..."-

-"no, yo tuve la culpa de que se fuera, yo iré por el.."-

Harry pensó en la casa de Zabini, y con el ya conocido "Polp", desapareció, y apareció en la puerta principal, de una elegante casa.

Llamo a la puerta varias veces y un elfo domestico le abrió. Y Harry Potter se preparo para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocultar la casa de Blasie Zabini.

Continuara…..

**Tenia miedo que esta pregunta se formulara en la mente de algún lector, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, diablos una pregunta que ni si quiera me pude contestar con satisfacción a mi misma, "¿Que edad tienen?".- pues bien, la verdad no me quise involucrar mucho con fechas, la ultima ves que lo hice termine ideando una línea temporal taaan larga que no servia para nada. **

**Calculo que Harry y Draco, y demás personajes de su edad, tienen alrededor de 25-a-30 años, y cuando hablan sobre "niños", o "mocosos", se refieren a los jóvenes que trabajan en sus mafias, que tienen alrededor de 15, 16, 17 y hasta 20 años, los mas grandes..**

**Dejen Reviews. Att. Lady. **


	6. una verdad se ilumina

**Las mismas advertencias de capítulos pasados, esto es un Harry x Draco, por favor, por favor Dejen REVIEWS!.**

-"señor…hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verlo….señor…"- dijo el elfo desde la puerta del comedor, con sus ojos grandes y amarillos llenos de miedo.

-"lo atenderé en la biblioteca, Muky…"- dijo Blaise llevando la cuchara llena de crema de zanahoria a su boca, y después limpiándose con una servilleta.

Dio una inclinación de cabeza, disculpándose con los invitados sentados a la mesa, y salio a paso elegante hacia su biblioteca.

-"Harry Potter?"- pregunto sorprendido mirando al hombre que le esperaba.

-"Buenas noches Zabini…"- Harry le tendió la mano, pero Blaise le tuvo que dar la otra mano dado que su mano derecha estaba vendada.

-"esta bien tu mano?..."- pregunto interesado.

-"claro, solo fue un …pequeño _accidente laboral…_"-le dio una sonrisa que silenciosamente decía, no te metas en lo que no te importa, y luego continuo con su tono de voz amable, lleno de hipocresía.-"y que te trae a mi modesta casa?..."-

-"eh..vengo…vengo buscando a Draco Malfoy.."-

su cara se lleno de sorpresa, como era que el supiera que Draco estaba en su casa?...bueno eso tendría que averiguarlo.-"claro…el esta en el comedor…"-

-"ah…bien.."- dijo Harry casual.

-"por cierto Potter, por la hora puedo ver que vienes de la oficina….y seguramente no has comido nada…por que no cenas con nosotros?"-

Harry estaba punto de negarse, pero en realidad, tenia bastante hambre, y antes si quiera de poder decidir, Blaise ya había llamado a su elfo.

-"Muky, prepárale una silla al señor Potter, nos acompañara en la cena…_rápido_"-

el elfo desapareció de inmediato, y Blaise lo llevo al comedor, donde encontró de inmediato a Draco.

Estaba sentado, disfrutando de los platillos que había sobre la mesa, llevaba pantalones de vestir color negro y una camisa del mismo color, sobre sus hombros llevaba una larga capa con broche de rubí. Aun continuaba pálido, pero ahora su piel estaba mas recuperada, su cabello pulcramente recortado, y se veía _hermoso.._

El rubio se sintió observado por que se interrumpió para mirar al recién llegado, una lectura velos de dolor atravesó sus ojos, pero recupero de inmediato el semblante frió.

-"Harry Potter nos acompañara a cenar…"- anuncio Blaise, y entonces Harry pudo salir de su impresión, se dio cuenta que había mas gente sentada a la mesa, la mayoría chicos y chicas jóvenes, parecían "uniformados", pensó Harry por que todos llevaban pantalones negros y camisas blancas…, y aquella capa engarzada con un rubí. Incluso el mismo Zabini la llevaba.

Se sentó algo inseguro. Y saludo con una inclinación.

-"Potter, te presento a mis _protegidos_…me están ayudando en los negocios familiares, mira Margarett, se encarga de la fabrica de gira tiempos"-

el asintió a la joven, pero regreso su mirada hacia Draco, que ni si quiera lo miraba, continuaba comiendo como si nada.

-"Blaise…la mesa no es para hablar de negocios…"- esa voz profunda, elegante y hipnótica. Draco miro a su amigo severamente.

-"es verdad Draco…lo siento"- respondió el con una sonrisa.

Harry se lleno de unos celos incontrolables, Draco estaba tratando a Zabini como si fueran una pareja casada de años!...

-"por cierto que Potter, ah venido a buscarte…"-

Sintió que su alma caía hasta sus pies, la comida que apenas había probado se atoro en su garganta, junto al molesto nudo que sintió, se puso nervioso, y regreso los cubiertos a la mesa, alzo lentamente la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos grises fríos y calculadores que le miraban.

Draco estaba diferente, no era el mismo chico indefenso que había visto en casa de los Weasley. Podía leer en sus ojos el cambio. Y todo era su culpa!...

-"de que se trata Potter?...acaso Wasley quiere que regrese a su pocilga?...digo casa…"- dijo Draco con sorna.

-"si…digo no…Mañana tienes una audiencia en el ministerio…"-

-"si?...ah que se debe"-

-"es…tu visita mensual, junto con el reporte..de tus actividades…"-

-"Ah…bien, ahí estaremos…verdad Blaise?..."-

-"si claro, no te preocupes Potter, yo lo llevare…"-

-" no me preocupa…"- dijo de mal tajante .-"pero Ginny no sabia donde encontrarte, y le prometí que te lo diría…"-

-"buena manera de enmendar tu error no?.."- dijo Draco lentamente.

Pero Blaise se apuro a interrumpirlos por que, le disgustaba cuando Draco hablaba en ese tono, con alguien que no era el.

-"Potter, y que ah pasado en la oficina, escuchamos sobre una muerte…"-

Harry despertó y dejo de mirar los ojos grises, volteo hacia Zabini

-"sinceramente…en el ministerio culpan a Malfoy.."- dijo el bebiendo un poco de la copa de vino que le habían servido.

Y los chicos que los acompañaban en la mesa, se tensaron, bastante extraño, pero como Draco y Blaise seguían fríos, ni si quiera estaban sorprendidos.

-"me lo imaginaba…"- respondió el rubio, mientras que con la mano, llamaba al Elfo domestico para que le retiraran los platos.

-"por eso lo han llamado?"-

-"Malfoy"- lo llamo -"…Ginny se meterá en problemas, por tu estupida huida, sin avisarle a nadie, sin mencionar que ella a estado muy preocupada…"- se reprimió el deseo de decir, _"hemos estado preocupados"_.

-"no pienso volver a esa casa, de todos modos, solamente era temporal, en lo que encontraba un lugar donde quedarme…y como lo has demostrado, tu sabias perfectamente donde eh estado todo este mes, verdad?"-

Harry se sintió incomodo pero asintió lentamente.

-"y aun así no se lo has dicho a Weasley?"-

-"no estaba seguro del todo, que estabas en casa de Zabini"- respondió en defensa.

Y el mencionado Blaise Zabini encendió un puro llenando la habitación de humo gris. Y el ambiente quedo en silencio, la incomodidad aumento.

-"bien, no hay problema, Draco se quedara aquí el tiempo que desee, y mañana yo lo acompañare para que todos sepan que el no fue el acecino de ese chico"-

-"no es necesario, Ginny ah…mentido por ti Malfoy, le dijo a su jefe que te fuiste de vacaciones con su hermano Charly, y te agradecería que continuaras con esa idea.."-

Harry se levanto de la mesa. -"es hora de irme, muchas gracias por la cena Zabini"-

-"cuando quieras Potter…, déjame acompañarte a la puerta"-

salieron al vestíbulo, y el Elfo le entrego su chaqueta, y se despidió de un apretón de manos, y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.,

----------------

-"Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos?..."- pregunto Blaise dando otra calada a su puro. Harry Potter había abandonado su casa hacia apenas 15 min. Y nadie había dicho nada, desde entonces, la música acompasada que había puesto en la radio mágica, había llenado el silencio que genero su partida.

-"para nada, el inocente, ni si quiera lo sospecha…"- respondió el rubio ligeramente sorprendido, conocía a Potter lo suficiente como para saber cuando sospechaba o cuando dudaba de una persona, y cuando se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos, ni si quiera los acuso con su blanda y pura mirada.

-"es mas idiota de lo que pensé…"-

-"no lo es…simplemente que no ah encontrado la pistas correctas, pero no tardara…"- arrebato el puro de los labios de su compañero y dejo que el intoxicante humo le llenara los pulmones.

-----------------

Harry llego a la oficina tan puntual como siempre, sacudió su túnica de la ceniza de la chimenea y se fue a paso lento hasta su oficina. Anthony del S.E.I.S.I.R.S.P.M.O.R.N.D.P. "Servicio Especial de Información Secreta eh Investigación Reglamentaria de Sospechosos Peligrosos de Movimientos Oscuros, Región Norte con Dirección Poniente". (estupido ministerio y sus secciones se dijo mentalmente). Le llevo el expediente de Eliza Morllong...

Morllong era una mujer malvada, por supuesto, obvia partidaria de Quien no debe ser nombrado, y que escapo de la justicia dos veces, la mujer huyo fuera del país y por lo tanto de las leyes mágicas de Londres y toda gran bretaña.

Se rumoreaba que había vuelto al país, y se había aliado a Markus Rigettrg. Ella estaba involucrada con la venta ilegal de drogas y pociones, y se encargaba del reclutamiento de las tropas de las serpientes del norte, y como ella descendía de una familia sangre limpia, era de lo mas estricta y elitista en su elección.

Se trataba de su mayor sospechosa, hasta ese momento, pero cual habría sido el error de Tomas Calburi?...por que habría muerto en manos de sus "aliados"…seria que el pobre tenia ascendencia no mágica?

Comenzó a reír con ironía…, por que había gente con ideas tan radicales y racistas, cuando el propio Voldemort, no era nada mas que un mestizo?...incluso, su odiado profesor de Pociones Severus Snape, era un mestizo y uno de los grandes aliados, mano derecha de Vodemort ….

Y ahora, una persona había muerto por las entupidas y perpetuas ideas de Voldemort. El sabia por supuesto, que era como una hoya express. Acumulando la tensión con el paso de los años, y una relativa paz reino en el mundo mágico, dedo el miedo…si, miedo en ambos bandos, pero ahora?...

Que demonios había roto la barrera de la tranquilidad?...

Draco Malfoy!...podría ser, que siendo el heredero, y (único) indirectamente, de la sangre de Voldemort , bastante indirecto, pues los el árbol de los Malfoy se había unido en algún momento con el de los Marvolo, hacia miles de siglos por supuesto….

Pero si Draco era limpio, ¿podría contener la sangre del hombre que revoluciono la historia de la maldad, estupido! ….pero posible.., Malfoy es algo como la chispa de la rebelión, como si esos enfermos celebraran con confianza de un "retorno".

Pero eso si era para gente mal de su cabeza, como podía si quiera pensar algo así!...

-"hola Harry"- dijo Hermione

-"Hola Hermione…que haces aquí?"-

la joven se sonrojo, y sonrió apenada .-"vine a acompañar a Ron, ayer la pasamos juntos…y esta mañana …"-

-"bien, no necesitas explicar mas!"- se apuro a decir .-"donde esta?..."-

-"estacionando el Corvette"-

-"y Ginny?..."-

-"esta con Malfoy en el primer piso…"-

-"Malfoy ya esta aquí?..."-

-"si llego temprano para su vista…"-

-"crees que Ginny tenga problemas?..."-

-"nah…es solo una vista de rutina, solo estarán ella, su jefe y Malfoy.."-

-"mmm"-

-----------

Draco se levanto muy temprano en la mañana, Muky el elfo domestico, le había planchado una elegante túnica, de fina tela negra, y un sombrero de punta muy a juego, su piel y cabello resaltaban del atuendo mágico, pero se veía muy bien.

Blaise desayuno con el, unos huevos revueltos con jugo recién exprimido, y leyó el periódico tranquilamente, hasta que le recordaron que tenia que ir a ministerio.

No es que se pusiera muy nervioso con eso, de echo lo había tomado con demasiada calma, pero es humano sentir, incluso un poquito de "miedo", es como si un ladron se parara en una estación de policía cargando el bolso de una anciana. Era simplemente peligroso!.

Bueno, pero si no iba sospecharían de inmediato, demasiado rápido, tenia que ir…tenia que tapar los rumores

Escapo un gran suspiro de sus labios, y Blaise puso la mano en su hombro, como gesto de amistad, Draco lo agradeció, y después estaban ambos viajando por polvos flu hasta el ministerio.

Atravesó los pasillos concurridos del ministerio, con la mente totalmente en blanco, dispuesto a tranquilizarse, convenciéndose mil veces que incluso su mejor auror, el hombre que sobrevivió, el héroe de todo el mundo mágico, ni si quiera lo sospechaba aun..

Entro en la pequeña oficina, Ginny estaba ahí sentada, parecía muy nerviosa por que salto en el mismo momento en que lo vio y el otro hombre con el seño fruncido, cabello castaño del mismo color que el poblado bigote, que a pesar de ser un hombre joven, le aumentaba varios años, seguramente para atemorizar, tenias unas mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas al igual que su cuerpo que estiraba ligeramente el traje de cuadros escoceses. Le estiro la mano de manera elegante y segura, y el la estrecho del mismo modo.

-"Sientate Malfoy, bien, me llamo Edwin Rowwell, soy el jefe del programa de libertad condicional"-

-"mucho gusto señor.."- contesto Draco con una sonrisa.

-"como sabrás, o seguramente no…el programa esta condicionado por el mismo ministro y solo se usa en criminales de menor importancia, o digamos, crímenes menores, Robos, estafas etc; pero dado que tu caso…es bastante peculiar…"-

-"expliqueme eso…"- corto Draco de inmediato

-"como?..."-

-"Nadie ah querido decirme que paso en mi juicio…"-

-"No?..."- fingió sorpresa el hombre.

-"digamelo"-

-"umm, yo no estuve ahí, no puedo decirte que lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero me han contado muchas versiones, y para dirigir el caso me han dado el expediente"-

Draco lo miraba atentamente, y Ginny comenzaba a escribir su reporte.

-"te condenaron a Azkaban de por vida, igual que tus padres, dale las gracias a Potter…que en el ultimo momento subió al estrado a testificar tu inocencia, dicen que fue el discurso mas conmovedor que solo pudieron hacerle caso"- Edwin se echo a reir, Malfoy tenia una cara de sorpresa, que si tuviera una cámara mágica, la mandaría a concursar al programa de las fotos chistosas.

-"Potter no hablaría bien de mi aun que fuera lo ordenado en una profecía, Ginny quien mejor que tu, debes saber la verdad"- dijo desesperado

la chica levanto la vista y dejo la pluma aun lado, el tintero sobre la mesa y volteo a ver al rubio

-"debo decir….que fue la locura mas estupida que ah echo, pero fue algo bueno por que sigues vivo, y ahora eres libre para recuperar una vida…"-

-"no entiendo por que lo hizo…"-

-"nadie lo sabe, después de eso estuvo unos meses triste, luego entro al trabajo y parece que lo olvido, y cuando saliste…le dio un "ataque". Su reacción fue negar que te ayudo"-

-"por que tenia que ayudarme?…"- pregunto de forma lastimera, llevando sus manos al pálido rostro, y masajeando su frente.-"Potter, por que tiene que ser tan jodidamente bueno!"- sentía mas frustración que antes, y algo en su interior le gritaba que era un miserable, un basura y que no merecía nada mas que la muerte.

Le ardieron los ojos y sentía de nuevo la debilidad. Estaba apunto de pararse de la silla y gritarle a toda la oficina que el había matado a Tomas Calburi. Pero eso no sucedió. Blasie Zabini entro como caído del cielo.

-"lo siento, interrumpo?"-

-"pues no…"- dijo Edwin no muy convencido,.-"que necesitas?"-

-"nada, solo vengo a ver si Draco ya termino su vista…"-

-"ya se puede ir…"-

-"ya?"- pregunto Ginny confundida.

-"si claro en la oficina solo querían "verlo", para verificar si los rumores de que se había escapado de tu casa eran ciertos o no…además con el relajo del muchacho muerto, también era sospechoso."-

la pelirroja se sonrojo de inmediato.

-"entonces vamonos, Draco, necesito subir a mi oficina por unos documentos…"-

El rubio continuaba muy confundido y camino lentamente, siguiendo a su amigo en silencio.

**Por favor, por favor, por lo que mas quieran, dejen REVIEWS, si ellos no sabré que piensan, y no podré terminarlo nunca!. **


	7. y lo que paso cuando me entere

Sin nada que decir por el momento, mas que las advertencias están dichas en el capitulo uno.

Disfruten.

-_Danfall capitulo 7-_

Harry estaba sumergido en unos mapas nuevos que le habían llevado a la oficina, la verdad es que estaba perdiendo el tiempo por que la información aun no llegaba y ellos no podían hacer mucho sin ella. Eso pensaba justo cuando

Anthony del S.E.I.S.I.R.S.P.M.O.R.N.D.P. "Servicio Especial de Información Secreta eh Investigación Reglamentaria de Sospechosos Peligrosos de Movimientos Oscuros, Región Norte con Dirección Poniente".

Entro derrapándose por la puerta, y por la velocidad de su carrera fue a estrellarse en el escritorio de Harry, y los mapas salieron volando en todas direcciones,

-"Harry, la vieron, han visto Eliza Morllong, y esta huyendo!"-

-"que!"- pregunto Ron de inmediato, saltando de su silla, mirando a Anthony muy seriamente.

-"si parece que tomo el Tren a la 1 de la tarde, en dirección del puerto de Dover, a esta hora debe estar por llegar en dos horas!"-

-"como lo saben?"-

-"lo siento Harry eso es clasificado…"- dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente

-"estupido ministerio, y como rayos quieren que hagamos nuestro trabajo!"- se quejo furioso. Y Hermione que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-"tiene razón, ellos no, nos ayudan…deberías hacer una huelga, o hacer quejas con el sindicato…"- le secundo Ron

-"Si hombre, pero este no es el momento"- se quejo el rubio sacando un fólder de su maletín.-"tomen, aquí tienen sus boletos de Tren, tienen que salir esta misma noche si quieren darle alcance" -

-"Estas loco si crees que vamos a salir en una misión, sin antes una preparación o aviso adecuado, ni si quiera tenemos maletas"-

-"Una orden es una Orden, señor Weasley, si quiere tomarla es muy su decisión, pero esto por supuesto saldrá en su expediente, dado que no es una misión de rutina"-

-"ya, ya, Ron y yo vamos a ir, pero tu nos vas a acompañar"- dijo Harry tomándolo por la corbata y jalándolo fuera de la oficina, Ron soltó un bufido muy molesto y miro a su novia, disculpándose con una mirada. Ella asintió.

-"estare bien, y me quedare aquí a esperar a Ginny"-

-"bien…nos vemos "- Ron se apresuro a alcanzar a su amigo.

Harry aun llevaba a rastras a Anthony que gritaba en voz alta por ayuda, varias personas asomaron la cabeza fuera de sus oficinas buscando a los creadores del alboroto, o por simple chisme, e intromisión.

-"Sueltame Harry!"-

-"no, hasta que veamos a Sthepen, el decidirá si tu vienes con nosotros, y sabes, el es buen amigo mío…."- Harry sonrió malvadamente.

-"vamos Harry, tengo pareja, si me incluyen en la misión, ni si quiera podré avisarle, que tal si se preocupa por mi desaparición!"- dijo Anthony con desesperación.-"ademas yo no fui el que les manda a la misión, sabes que soy un simple ayudante de campo!"-

-"Yo.."- las palabras de Harry nunca salieron, y se detuvo repentinamente. Viendo un punto fijo sobre el pasillo, Anthony se dio cuenta solo para encontrarse a Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy viéndolos fijamente.

-"Potter!"- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro, acercándose para estrecharle la mano -"a pero si es Anthony Unitt el que llevas del cuello verdad?"-

Harry soltó a Anthony y este por poco cae al suelo, dieron un saludo muy diplomático, pero Malfoy seguía viendo fijamente a Harry, y este le regresaba la mirada.

-"Potter….maldito entupido, no estoy agradecido por nada que hayas echo por mi en el pasado!"-dijo su voz cargada de odio que incluso llego al corazón de Harry y lo estrujo como masilla, y le dolía como si fuera a dejar de latir.

-"no esperaba que lo estuvieras, Malfoy…"- contesto aparentemente tranquilo a pesar de la batalla que hacia en contra de las lagrimas.

-"vete a la mierda cara rajada, y ahora entiendo tu puta visita a Azkaban, ya te cobraste tu favor no, por que en mis 5 sentidos jamás haría algo por ti, hijo de puta"-

-"Draco?"- dijo Blaise confundido, dado que no estaba enterado de nada.

-"Vamonos Blaise"- ordeno de forma muy brusca.

-"Si Draco"- contesto de forma sumisa

Ambos desparecieron por el pasillo, en dirección de las chimeneas de huso publico.

-"Harry?"- pregunto Anthony pasados varios minutos en silencio, incluso Ron ahora estaba con ellos. Esperando a que saliera de su "transe"

-"si?"-

-"estas bien amigo?"- pregunto Ron

-"si claro…que íbamos a hacer?"-

-"salir a una misión de urgencia y llevarnos a este capullo con nosotros…"-

-"Ah claro…la misión…"-

-"vamos pues hombre, tenemos que ver a Sthepen…"- el pelirrojo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro,

y continuaron la marcha, pero Harry ya no estaría con la cabeza clara para cuando vio a Sthepen jefe del departamento de S.E.I.S.I.R.S.P.M.O.R.N.D.P. "Servicio Especial de Información Secreta eh Investigación Reglamentaria de Sospechosos Peligrosos de Movimientos Oscuros, Región Norte con Dirección Poniente".

Y Ron estaba tan furioso que se dejo llevar, y le recordó hasta a su madre, y le dijo de que iban a morir sus próximas generaciones, hasta que el hombre accedió a que Anthony estaba también en la misión, claro sin vacaciones por los siguientes meses. Por que esos días que faltaran se los descontarían del sueldo.

----------

-"estas bien Draco?"-

-"si"-

-"seguro?..."-

-"si…"-

-"quieres hablar de ello?"-

-"Eso no te importa Zabini, así que podrias largarte de aquí, no quiero escuchar tus estupideces por el día de hoy, largate …"- contesto Draco con voz gélida, pero Blaise no se movió un centímetro.

-"QUE TE LARGES HIJO DE PUTA"-

-"vete al carajo Malfoy"- contesto con el ceño fruncido, mientras asotaba la puerta del despacho, y salía con pasos furiosos hacia su dormitorio.

_Potter, Potter, no sabes como te odio. _ **CRASHS **la botella sobre la mesilla salio disparada y se reventó contra el marco de la chimenea. La sangre le hervía, y quería desquitarse de alguna manera de ese sentimiento que amenazaba con colapsar sus nervios, la sien le latía con fuerza y un dolor comenzaba.

Tomo la varita que reposaba sobre una almohadilla, la presiono tan fuerte y con tanto coraje, que chispas moradas brotaron de la punta. El estomago le ardió de solo pensarlo, es que Potter era un bastardo mal nacido!.

Si tan solo pudiera alejarse de todo…sin tan solo pudiera olvidar su nombre.

Disparo una maldición en contra de un florero que estaba en la esquina, los pedazo también salieron como proyectiles y uno le rozo la mejilla, la delgada línea se dibujo, y luego esta se cubrió lentamente de sangre.

El ligero dolor le calmo con paciencia, y se dejo caer en el mullido sillón verde, acariciando con los dedos el terciopelo de la tela. Varios suspiros escaparon de su garganta. Con extrema calma, limpio sus pensamientos, y dejo atrás la frustración de su pecho, hasta quedar como una pagina blanca y sin sentido. Cerro los ojos y el color negro como la inmensidad, lo poseyó.

La respiración regular, y se quedo dormido. Dormido y encerrado en un mundo de sueños que solamente reflejan sus mas íntimos deseos, y donde los sentimientos no hacen caso de las pociones, o a los títulos, y en sus sueños, dos personas se aman….tan simple...tan fácil.

.----------.

A los días siguientes Blasie regreso al trabajo, de nuevo peleando con bestias y criaturas hostiles. Aun que no estaba tan concentrado en eso, su preocupación era Draco, con aquella actitud que había tomado con el, todo el tiempo gruñendo y sumergido en pensamientos, sin mencionar que lo había mandado al carajo.

Ellos eran amigos cierto, no es que el esperara que hicieran mariconadas, como contarse sus problema mientras se hacían un pedicura, pero el mínimo esperaba que Draco le tuviera un poquito de confianza!.

Se sentía como un estupido, sin saber que puto rollo con Harry Potter, por que no había otro lugar a donde lo llevasen las su pociones. Si tan solo pudiera robar el expediente del caso, y leer las declaraciones escritas…

Pero no era tan fácil como decir Crucio, arriesgaría mucho buscando ese viejo expediente, aun que Draco seria muy feliz. Por supuesto que haría cualquier cosa por el, como dar la vida, seguirle en todo momento, jamás lo traicionaría, y si el rubio le diera un beso….

Dios, lo que daría por eso. Era un lastima que el rubio resistiera sus coqueteos, que tímidamente lanzaba en privado, por que no era tan estupido como para hacerlo de manera publica, aun que los muchachos de su armada comienzan a sospechar de su sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

Alguien toco bruscamente a la puerta de su oficinal, frunció el ceño por el escándalo, pero indico que pasara, Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, entraba para verlo, nada extraño tomando en cuenta que el tipo siempre tenia una variedad increíble de criaturas prohibidas o de población regulada.

-"y ahora que me traes Hagrid…"- pregunto Blaise con disgusto masajeando su frente en desesperación.

-"Blaise te juro que no sabia que estos, warthhgot, eran ilegales"-

-"ya sabes que hacer Hagrid, llena tus formas, se sellan, se envían, se convoca a audiencia, se decide que hacer con el animal"- le contesto de manera metódica entregándole un bonche de hojas, y una pluma.

Hargid comenzó con el papeleo, gruñendo por que había palabras que no entendía.

-"Blaise, mis Warthgot tienen nombre, quiere decir que tienen identidad?"-

-"No Hagrid, esos animales además de ser peligrosos no tienen ningún tipo de conciencia, como lo seria un unicornio, o un centauro, tu les pusiste el nombre como si fueran criaturas domesticas"-

-"ahh…"-Hagrid revolvió su barba confundido.-"yo que pensaba darle uno a Harry en navidad"-

-"no creo que te lo agradezca mucho…"-

-"a Harry le gusta todo lo que le doy"- contesto el semi gigante ofendido.

-"claro, como un mamífero que escurre veneno cuando lo ponen nervioso;…por cierto, no eh visto a Potter estos últimos días…"-

-"Es que Harry no esta en Londres…"-

-"en serio?"- dijo Blasie como quien no quiere la cosa.

-"asi es, el esta cerca de Paris!"- Hagrid sonrió emocionado, sus ojos brillaron.-"le eh dicho que si encuentra un Mage en el camino, lo traiga para poder cuidarlo"-

-"Hagrid para tener un Mage domestico, se tiene que hacer papeleo y contar con permiso, lo sabes verdad?"- dijo Blaise con rapidez, con la esperanza de no tener que ver en su oficina a un animal tan feo y desagradable como un Mage.

-"si lo se, me encargare de hacerlo"-

-"y que hace Potter fuera del país…."-

-"esta buscado al acecino de Tomas Calburi, ese chico fue a Hogwarts, tiene poco que se había graduado"- dijo pensativo recordando el rostro de ese niño que había ido a Slytherin y que hace poco habían encontrado tirado en la calle, mas muerto que nada!.

-"ahh...con que Potter esta en ese caso"- dijo Blasie distraído mientras buscaba en los cajones de su escritorio, pero en realidad trataba que el estupido Hagrid soltara mas sopa, seguro que con la información alegraba a Draco!.

-"Si, parece que una tal Eliza Morllong lo mato, esa mujer ruin, como se atrevió, Calburi era un buen estudiante, recuerdo que le gustaba hacer preguntas sobre los animales!..."-

Vaya, vaya….así que estaban detrás de Eliza la grande, aquella sucia, y vulgar mujer que vendía pociones estimulantes en la mas oscura y pestilente esquina del callejón Knockturn, Que lejos estaba Potter, que lejos de Londres, y que lejos de resolver el caso!.

-"Bueno Hagrid, fue un placer verte, pero te agradecería que sacaras tu trasero de mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…"- Dijo Blasie con su sonrisa hipócrita .-"me traerás esos documentos mañana para que pueda firmarlos"-

Hagrid frunció el ceño pero se retiro en silencio, no le convenía molestar a Blaise, después de todo siempre lo ayudaba con sus pequeños monstruos.

.----------.

Harry despertó con el salto violento de las llantas del autobús, y se levanto para cerrar la ventana por la que comenzaba a entrar un viento muy frió. Cuanto llevaban viendo los mismos paisajes, cuanto tiempo llevaban sobre la carretera?...diablos casi dos semanas si haber tocado su cama!.

Gruño mientras cerraba su chamarra, Morllong había tomado el tren de Londres a Dover, y después el Ferry toda la noche hacia Caláis en Francia! Y ahí la vieron al menos dos minutos mientras tomaba otro tren y se adentraba en las campiñas francesas.

Ya no tenia noción de los miles de trenes y autobuses que había tomado en esas dos semanas, pero ellos seguían en el camino, ya muy cerca de Suiza, y si no se apuraban perdían los transportes y ese atraso era imperdonable por que la maldita mujer se les adelantaba. Y si no llevaran a Anthony estaría perdidos y no sabrían donde buscar.

Dos largas semanas sin saber de Draco…, que tanto sabrá?...quien diablos le dijo, debía hablar con el, y aclarar de una ves que fue lo que paso, y después?...después…volverían a lo mismo de siempre por supuesto, y además Draco era el mismo arrogante mal agradecido de siempre, o seria acaso la influencia de Zabini, y hasta que punto podrá influenciarlo?.

-"Harry estas despierto?"-

-"no, es que me gusta dormir con los ojos bien abiertos…"-

Anthony soltó una carcajada que tapo con sus manos para no hacer ruido. Ron estaba dormido del otro lado del pasillo, con una chamarra encima, mientras ellos compartían el asiento.

-"que pensabas, te ves muy serio?"-

-"nada de importancia, solo que comienzo a extrañar mi cama…"-

-"y que lo digas, tengo un dolor muy persistente en la base de la espalda, de dormir en estos asientos incómodos, no entiendo a los muggles y sus métodos para recorrer grandes distancias"-

-" bueno, las escobas no son de lo mas cómodas…"- se quejo Harry-" ah pero son mucho mas veloces…"-

-"seria muy sospechoso, además Morllong esta usando estos transportes para perdernos"-

-"si, seguro ya debe saber que vamos detrás de su trasero, ya vera esa mujer cuando la tenga en mis manos, la llevare directo a Londres y haré que le den una buena sentencia"-

-"vaya Harry, veo que te apasiona tu trabajo…"-

-"no es eso, no del todo, pero tengo urgencia por regresar…"-

-"te espera alguien acaso?"-

-"no lo creo"- dijo vagamente,-"ni si quiera tengo perro…"-

-"Ron tiene novia verdad?"-

-"No, en realidad ahora es su prometida"- Harry sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo tan placidamente dormido, que incluso un hilo de saliva le remojaba la barbilla.

-"y tu?"-

-"yo que?"-

la voz de Anthony se volvió murmurante, mientras acercaba su rostro a Harry, lentamente y con deseos de besarlo, -"si tu tienes novio…"-

cada ves mas cerca, y Harry no sabia si corresponder o empujarlo. Aun que la segunda opción le atraía mucho mas, no es que Anthony fuera feo.

-"LLEGAMOS A LYON"- les grito el conductor, y muchos pasajeros saltaron asustados.

Ron entre ellos miro desconcertado con su varita en la mano, siempre alerta. Harry carraspeo la garganta y se levanto para bajar sus improvisadas mochilas. Anthony bajo el rostro hacia el piso unos minutos y luego también se levanto.

-"Vamos Ron…"-

-"ya llegamos?"-

-"asi es…Anthony, necesitamos que nos digas hacia donde buscar a Morllong"

-"si, esperen, necesito entrar al sanitario"-

Harry asintió y caminaron hacia las bancas de la estación de autobuses y se sentía bastante incomodo con lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, se decidió a no permitir que violaran su espacio personal de esa manera, de nuevo!.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me hagan sufrir, y dejen unos reviews, que puedan decirme si les agrada!...

Espero les guste este capitulo…

Att. Lady


	8. botellas rotas

Las advertencias son las mismas del primer capitulo.

_- Dawnfall capitulo 8- _

------------------

Draco se sento elegantemente sobre la silla del bar, Blaise se sentó a su lado, mientras que los chicos los hicieron circulo alrededor de la mesa, todos miraban a Draco con admiración. Como siempre pidieron varias botellas de alcohol. Y cigarrillos de clavo traídos de oriente.

El grupo siempre atraía la atención, con estridentes risas y gritos, iniciaban peleas, molestaban, incluso rompían sillas, bebían hasta la inconciencia, y a veces salían de excursión a violar prostitutas.

Blaise y Draco lo permitían, como muchas otras cosas, pero ellos generalmente no participaban lo cual levantaba sospechas, y los chicos los bromeaban insinuando una relación, y con un demonio ellos no lo negaban.

La discusión se había tornado acalorada, todos gritaban sus opiniones, cuando una botella reventó sobre una pared, todos los del bar guardaron silencio. Draco levanto la vista y se encontró con un joven alto, cabello rojizo, sus facciones eran hoscas, con cejas muy pobladas.

-"Malfoy….por fin nos conocemos….le importa que me siente a tomar una copa?"- dicho aquello, varios hombres robustos se acercaron a ellos, les quitaron las sillas a algunos de sus muchachos, aventándolos al suelo, Markus Rigettrg se sentó justo enfrente.

-"que te trae a este bar?"- pregunto Blaise, mientras su mano se deslizaba por su chaqueta en busca de su varita, pero la mano fría de Draco lo detuvo, el lo miro confundido, pero Draco solo le dio un gesto.

Orden muda de no mover si quiera un dedo, y el confiaba en Draco, lentamente regreso su mano a la mesa.

-"la pregunta es atrevida, Zabini…."-

-"bueno Blaise siempre a sido un bribón atrevido"- dijo Draco

-"igual que usted…"- contesto rascándose la barba y el bigote, y después tomo de un trago el contenido de una botella.

-"eso piensa, por que, si no lee las noticias, yo soy un chico bueno"- Draco sonrió con ironía.

-"eso dicen, aun que, entonces no hay explicación para la muerte de uno de los míos…"-

-"la única explicación, es que usted se resiste …"-

-"que pocos horizontes si se refiere a este barsucho.."-

-"jaja, pues es mejor que su modo de supervivencia, en el poco honorable mercado de las pociones estimulantes"-

Markus frunció el entrecejo y dio de lleno con su palma sobre la mesa, algunos de los espectadores saltaron asustados, pero Draco y Blaise se mantuvieron firmes y fríos.

-"Yo no vine a discutir eso, y de todos modos, ambas organizaciones han trabajado sin problemas todos estos años, es tan simple como que usted no me molesta, y yo no lo molesto"-

-"usted cree que estamos bien organizados, si así fuera, no estaríamos discutiendo esto"- dijo Blasie.

-"es verdad, además, sus palabras me suenan a que viene a rendirse".

-"ESO JAMAS!"- grito el castaño -"y ni si quiera lo considerare….aun mas si es que usted MATO a uno de los míos!"-

-"No le esta dando mucha importancia al caso, que nadie le enseño a no involucrarse con los subordinados, ellos a veces mueren por la causa, amenos que se tratase de su amante…"- Draco enfatizo las palabras levantando una ceja en interrogación

-"No, no, no….Malfoy, me esta dando dolor de cabeza"- Dijo Markus con las manos sobre la sienes.-"Tomas Calburi es hijo, de la hermana de mi madre, ERA, el maldito hijo de mi tía, entiendes estupido"-

-"perfectamente señor Rigettrg"-

-"se metió con mi familia, esto es personal…"-

-"si lo quiere ver así…"- Draco le hablaba con paciencia como si estuviera con algún estupido, y lo miraba con insignificación, lo cual comenzaba a molestar a Markus.

-"maldito Malfoy, voy a matarte…"- Se lanzo sobre la mesa para atrapar a Draco, las botellas cayeron al suelo con estruendo. Y entonces se desato una guerra dentro del bar, sillas volaban, maldiciones, hechizos

Draco fue rápido, y se levanto antes de que le tocaran un pelo, uno de los secuaces de Markus quiso atacarlo, pero Blasie le dio un empujón que los mando a ambos al suelo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la adrenalina recorriendo las venas de ambos, y todo era como una danza violenta, lanzar golpes o esquivarlos. Alguien le sujeto un tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo, pataleo con todas sus fuerzas, pero de inmediato supo por las grandes y callosas manos que lo sujetaban que era Markus, y que sus golpes no le hacían ni cosquillas.

-"DRACOOO!"-grito Blaise desesperado, cuando vio lo que sucedía.

¿Dónde estaba la varita de su profesor, ¿no estaba sujeta de sus pantalones, rebusco en aquel lugar hasta encontrar la superficie de madera. No podía apuntar del todo, Markus aun lo arrastraba mientras sus chicos lo golpeaban al pasar.

-"Crucio, Crucio, CRUCIOOO"-

alguno tendrá que pegarle no?...

-"Argeergrrr"- se quejo Markus. Y si efectivamente uno le dio de lleno en el pecho. Los pies de Draco regresaron al suelo y su recorrido sobre el suelo termino. Se pudo de pie lo mas pronto que pudo

-"eso es todo?"- pregunto sacudiéndose la tierra del traje.-"Blaise, donde estas"-

el gatuno hombre seguía golpeando a otro joven -"estoy bien Draco"-

Draco asintió, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y no le quitaba la mirada a Markus, que continuaba aparentemente perturbado sobre el suelo. Aspiro hondo y le dio varias vueltas al hombre tirado. Jugó con la varita en sus dedos y sonrió malvadamente a pesar de la incomodidad que se albergaba en su pecho.

-"Crucio…"- murmuro mientras la maldición torturaba a su enemigo. Aquella palabra que huso Harry Potter en el…-"Crucio, crucio, crucio"-

-"Sueltalo por favor!"- grito una mujer que se colgó de sus brazos para detenerlo.

-"Albert, ven a quitármela…"- ordeno a su chico mas cercano y el obedeció de inmediato llevando a la mujer histérica.

Era obvio que seguía . el tenia que matar a Markus.

Harry Potter estaba fuera del país, detrás de una pista falsa, pero cuando Markus Rigettrg

muriera el regresaría a Londres, lo dudo por varios minutos hasta que el cigarro se consumió y tuvo que tirar el pitillo. Si Harry regresaba tendría que verlo y no sabia cuanto tiempo podría mantenerse con es pose. Su corazón era un lió.

¿Tenia que matarlo?...

¿matarlo para que Harry Potter regresara a su lado?...o ¿matarlo para que Harry lo odiara?

**-"_Avada Kedavra"- _**dijo una voz, pero aquella no era la propia, si no de Markus!

Se tiro al suelo lo mas rápido que pudo, el rayo verde atravesó la habitación, y pego directo al cuerpo de dos personas que se desplomaron como costales sobre el suelo, preocupado Draco decidió no levantarse aun, el griterío de las personas lo alertaron. Cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, los pasos de todos corriendo, y de nuevo las maldiciones atravesando. Rayos de todos los colores alumbraban con velocidad.

Rayos de colores……gritos…..pisadas…..

Lodo….su cuerpo cubierto de lodo, arrastrándose para llegar a su objetivo, había dolor en su cuerpo, confusión, el olor del pasto húmedo, donde estaban sus padres!

-"Madre…Madre, Madre!"- grito con todo sus pulmones, pero nadie detuvo la batalla, y el encontró el cadáver de un muerto con el rostro de alguien familiar….

Severus Sanape, con aquella horrible expresión de inmenso dolor, su cuerpo tieso y frió, al igual que el cubierto por lodo y sangre!.

Unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros, y el cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras intentaba deshacer ese agarre.

-"sueltame….suéltame…"-

-"Draco, Draco…soy yo Blaise, reacciona!..."-

dejo de manotear, y abrió los ojos confundido, ya no estaba en aquella noche oscura, tirado sobre el campo de batalla, Blaise estaba arrodillado sujetándolo, y detrás de el podía ver claramente la barra del bar…con sus maderas brillantes y sus luces calidas, el desorden reinando la habitación. Igual que en su recuerdo la gente gritaba.

-"Rapido Draco, reacciona, tenemos que salir de aquí!"-

-" que ah pasado?"-

-"Markus intento matarte pero lo has esquivado bastante bien, en cambio le dio a uno de los nuestros"- dijo Blaise con tristeza, -"Mataron a Albert…y tenemos que irnos, el dueño del bar llamo a los Aurores"-

Draco continuaba confuso por la visión que acababa de tener, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pero se levanto de inmediato, Markus estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, con el cadáver de una chica sobre su regazo, y el cuerpo de Albert no muy lejos de ellos.

El rayo mortal había atravesado la habitación con intención de matarle, pero en ves de eso, había tomado la vida de dos personas, y Blaise se acerco rápidamente para tomar el cuerpo de uno de sus muchachos, mientras Margarett organizaba una huida ejemplar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, flamas salieron de la chimenea, en secuencia, y le siguieron varias mas, Draco ayudo a Blaise a cargar el cadáver y desaparecieron rápidamente de la escena, justo antes de que unos 20 aurores entraran por la puerta principal del Bar.

Harry estaba escondido detrás de un gran bote de basura, el abrigo se estaba mojando con los charcos de agua sucia de la lluvia pasada, y el trataba a toda costa de ver cada una de las personas que salían por la puerta, metros mas adelante.

Había luna llena, y sombra de Ron que estaba en el techo, se formaba sutilmente, alguien que se fijara dos veces podría distinguirlo entre las sombras de una gran antena.

Eliza Morllong había entrado al edificio y llevaba ahí un par de horas, y por lo que habían visto, no era mas que un bar, así que bien algún día tenia que salir…

La mujer, harapienta, sucia y vulgar emergió del bar, cargando consigo un bolso muy feo, que llevaba de llavero la cabeza de un elfo domestico, Harry conjuro hechizó que hizo iluminar el callejón con una bengala color roja, y Ron salto del techo con gran habilidad, mientras el saltaba también de su escondite.

La mujer grito asustada y levanto las manos cobardemente, mientras ellos la rodeaban. Harry la tomo de los hombros y le apunto con la varita, pero había algo mal, aquella mujer no se parecía las fotos que Harry había visto…

-"Espera Harry!..."- grito Anthony mientras corría hacia el.

-"que pasa? …"- pregunto fastidiado mientras Ron le ponía las esposas.

-"Esa no es Morllong"-

-"como sabes?"- pregunto Ron examinándole la cara.

-"es una Muggle!"-

-"que?"-

-"Y Morllong!"-

-"Se escapa, esta escapando, rápido, vamos al bar"-

fue muy tarde, por que al entrar se encontraron con un típico bar muggle, y no había ninguna pista de su objetivo, Harry suspiro pesadamente, y reconoció que Eliza Morllong era igual que atrapar aire con las manos desnudas….

Un segundo….

Eso mismo dijeron años atrás sobre Sirius….

Y Sirius violaba la ley de solo una manera conocida por el ministerio.

-" Eliza Morllong debe ser un animago!"- dijo de repente, captando la mirada de Ron, que de inmediato también lo relaciono.

-"con una mierda….y que crees que sea su transformación?"-

-"no lo se, pero deberían poner reglas mas estrictas en el ministerio, para detectar a los animagos no registrados…"-

bueno pues esa mujer, no tendrá otra oportunidad!"- dijeron golpeando su puño con determinación.

Continuara…

Notas de A.:

Oh, oh…oh….esto es malo, ya me alcanzaron….y todo por un pequeño bloqueo que me ataco…tratare de adelantarme otra ves, para no tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo.

Muchas personas se quejaron del capitulo 7….que no tenia nada de emocionante, y que ni había pasado nada….pero se equivocan, sin esas escenas no comprenderíamos varias cosas importantes, que en este punto se van a desatar, era el preludio a la acción que este y los siguientes capítulos tienen…

Dejen Reviews por favor…


	9. Los misterios del Ministerio

Las mismas advertencias del capitulo Uno.

_**-"Dawnfall capitulo 9"-**_

**Queridos lectores, necesito su ayuda, Mi lector "Beta" renuncio. ¿Qué es un lector Beta, bien es simple, se trata de una persona que se encarga de leer los capítulos de un fanfic, antes de que sea publicado, esa persona da sus criticas, corrige algunos errores ortográficos, sin interferir mucho con el trabajo original. PERO ES DE GRAN AYUDA!.**

**Y este fanfic se quedo sin su beta, así que el puesto esta libre, CUALQUIER INTERESADO CONTACTAR CONMIGO. No se necesita experiencia ni nada, solo muchas ganas de leer, y un poco de tiempo libre. **

**En caso de que nadie se ofreciera al puesto, las actualizaciones se retardarían por varias semanas, hasta encontrar a alguien. **

**Por su atención gracias. **

**Att. Lady Une Barton. **

"**Los misterios del Ministerio!**

**Por: Marina Abbic. Londres a 4 de noviembre.**

**Ahora podemos asegurar que el ministerio a estado ocultándole información a la comunidad mágica, como la detención de dos supuestos mortifagos, ayer en la noche, en el Bar "La resistencia". Esta reportera decidió hacer sus propias averiguaciones dado la falta de respuesta por parte del vocero del Ministerio.**

**De nuevo los vecinos del callejón, han escuchado el estruendo de varias maldiciones al mismo tiempo, o el griterío que se desato cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Como lo que identificaron gritos de auxilio, por lo que han llamado al ministerio de inmediato. **

**Pero debido a la incompetencia, y falta de preparación, el equipo de Aurores llego 5 minutos tarde al lugar y, aseguran testigos, tardo 15 minutos en decidirse a entrar al bar, por falta obviamente de valentía. **

**Pero eso todavía no esclarecía el misterio de lo sucedido dentro del bar, por lo que seguimos investigando, hasta encontrar el reporte oficial, de la muerte de una mujer de 20 años, llamada Laura Darlian, una rubia de nacionalidad extranjera, posiblemente Americana. Y ya habiendo encontrado esto, nos preguntamos (la gente de redacción), ¡¿ como es que murió esta mujer!.**

**Arriesgando cosas aun mas valiosas que la vida de su servidora, conseguimos la entrevista exclusiva, para el diario el Profeta. de un Mortifago que prefirió dar su nombre al anonimato.**

**Se trata de un joven amigable, y por sus ademanes recién graduado de la escuela. El estuvo esa noche en el Bar para presenciar los hechos que continuación relataremos…..**

¡que demonios!...se pregunto Draco esa mañana mientras bebía su café caliente. Y Blasie a su lado contenía una expresión de horror.

-"Tenemos que hacer algo rápido Draco…"- dijo Blaise

…………**.Era una noche joven, el bar estaba como siempre muy concurrido, cuando Draco Malfoy y su banda de Neo Mortifagos, entraron por la chimenea. No es extraño verlo ahí, ni mucho menos a sus fieles seguidores, que son protagonistas de otros varios rumores…**

**todo pintaba normal, con el acostumbrado escándalo y el ambiente fiestero, hasta que una botella dirigida al Sr. Malfoy reventó en la chimenea.**

**Hombres con pesados abrigos salieron de una oscura esquina del bar, y se sentaron en medio del silencio en la misma mesa. Intercambiaron palabras por varios minutos, hasta que el mencionado forastero develo su verdadera identidad, Era Markus Rigettrg.**

**No se que paso después, pero Markus debía estar muy enfadado, y intento golpear a Malfoy, entonces sus seguidores empezaron a pelear con los de Markus, y hubo varios heridos por lo que vi, de echo Malfoy y Rigettrg en medio de su feroz lucha, dieron muerte a varias personas que accidentalmente cruzaron el camino de los rayos.**

**La batalla termino cuando la mujer murió, y Malfoy salio como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, por la chimenea con todos sus secuaces detrás.**

**Mientras Markus que lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, reacciono tarde para cuando del equipo de Aures entro, eran 100, y todos ellos se veían como enanos junto a Markus, ya se imaginara que no lo han detenido, Escapo!. **

Ginny sostenía el periódico, confundida, cuanto de esa historia seria real, pero que estupidez, Claro que no!. Habían detenido a dos muchachos en el bar, pero no murieron tantas personas, de echo solo aquella mujer y se piensa que fue por fuego cruzado entre los dos mortifagos detenidos, En Londres no hay 100, Aurores. Quizás en todo Inglaterra, pero no en la misma ciudad.

Seria lo de Malfoy real?...había estado ahí?... Markus Rigettrg había estado ahí, y por que motivos habían peleado?"-

**Y lejos de esclarecer el caso de Tomas Calburi, el Ministerio se da el lujo de otorgar vacaciones indefinidas y con sueldo a miembros importantes de la oficina. Demostrando la total apatía a los casos suscitados últimamente. La lista puede ser interminable pero mencionaremos algunos. Empezando por el mismo Ministro, que ah demostrado en varias ocasiones ser un inepto, es criticable el escándalo que sostiene con su secretaria, y la deliberada decisión de liberación de Draco Malfoy. **

**Blaise Zabini**, **jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas que tuvo alrededor de dos meses de vacaciones, con sueldo pagado, se sabe que disfruto de excéntricos manjares en su casa del centro. **

**Harry Potter, el mago mas poderoso de la comunidad mágica, el que otorgo la "paz", pero donde esta el ahora, cuando de nuevo se le esta necesitando, y que cumpla con su deber de Auror, deteniendo estos asesinatos, pues bien, el famoso señor Potter, esta de vacaciones en Francia, con sueldo entero, y por lo que se sabe el es el que lleva el caso de Tomas Calburi, que hace entonces en otro país!.**

**Podríamos seguir mencionando la corrupta actividad del ministerio, pero ahora la pregunta que queda es, ¿ como reaccionara el gobierno americano de magia,**

**El decreto internacional de magos, en su párrafo 344643226632113, menciona que si de así quererlo, el gobierno americano, puede mandar a su propia gente a territorio Ingles, a esclarecer el caso. Personalmente, preferiría que así fuera. Y de ser necesario, despedir a los agentes que están deteniendo las líneas de investigación, como Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Potter. **

diablos como odiaba a las reporteras del profeta, siempre inventando historias fantasiosas. Dejo el periódico sobre su escritorio, y fue a prepararse un té.

El agua hervía lentamente mientras ella perdía la mirada en las burbujas, cuando el teléfono de la cocina sonó, asustada dio un salto y tardo unos minutos en comprender que era una llamada.

-"Diga?"-

_-"Hermione, habla Harry, antes de que ambos se quejen, te dejare hablar con Ron en unos minutos, primero necesitamos tu ayuda en el caso"-_

Hermione se sonrojo, y una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-"Que pasa?"-

_-"Ron y yo, pensamos que Morllong esta usando la estrategia de Sirius, Con una transformación no registrada."-_

-"Es Animaga?"-

_-"Eso es lo que queremos saber, y en que Animal se transforma si lo es…; ¿Sabes de algún hechizo para saberlo?"-_

-"umm…..creo que lo hay…."-dijo pensativa.-"Pero quizás tarde unos días en hacerlo"-

_-"cuantos días?"-_

-"No se…tres o cuatro días., Harry eso no es como hacer limonada"- dijo con un ligero tono de enfado

_-"Okay, esta bien, te llamare en unos días"-_

-"Espera, Hay otra cosa que quizás deban saber…."-

_-"Que es?"-_

-"Es Malfoy…."-

_-"Que tiene, le paso algo, necesita algo?"-_

-"salio en el periódico con una nota muy escandalosa, además de que te mencionan, y como siempre con mucha mala leche, será mejor que les envié una copia…"-

_-"Esta bien, ah ya puedes hablar con Ron, esta pateándome los talones para que lo deje, Cuídate.."-_

Hermione soltó una carcajada y le contesto a su desesperado novio. Pero su mente seguía en el reportaje del periódico, y como hacer el hechizo que le pedían.

-"Calmate Blaise"- Dijo Draco, mientras ponía la mano en su nariz, como gesto nervioso.

-"Draco, esa reportera se entero de todo, me pregunto quien habrá sido el desgraciado que se encargo de venderle la noticia."-

-"ya lo has dicho, un desgraciado, uno que morirá…"-

-"bien, y que hay de la reportera?"-

-"tambien morirá, pero hay que esperar"- dijo fastidiado

-"esperar que?"-

-"no seas idiota Blaise, quieres ir corriendo ahora mismo, con el sol en todo su esplendor, cuando seguramente esta rodeada de muchos testigos, y matarla, Piensa un poco"- dijo con un dejo de disgusto

Blaise suspiro, dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, y lanzo una mirada bastante enojada a su compañero.

-"Y ahora, que haremos para vengar la muerte de Albert…"- su voz era una agresión obvia, un tono frió y duro. Pero a Draco no le importaba que Blaise, se pusiera a hacer sus rabietas con el.

Draco rodó los ojos, y contesto en tono cansado..-"si, también los vamos a matar… pero primero deberías encargaros de su entierro, lo mas discreto posible."-

-"Bien!"- dijo Blaise

-"Markus debe estar escondido, después de todo, La muerta era su novia, y su sobrino el otro cadáver, así que…lo mas probable es que sospechen de el…"-

-"los padres de Albert, registraran su muerte como un accidente, increíble que mintieran por nosotros, yo no entiendo esa fascinación que tiende a tener la gente hacia ti, Draco.."-

-"es el precio a pagar por una arrolladora personalidad, y un gran físico…"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, después de todo, sus preocupaciones solo se arreglaban con la muerte, todo lo demás, no le importaba.

-"te falto mencionar el apellido…"-

-"Blaise, que no se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo?"- pregunto Draco incomodo. Blaise estaba poniendo esa miradita lasciva que tanto odiaba, ¡¡¿que ese estupido no podía mantener sus deseos a raya, era un buen amigo, un leal seguidor, un lame botas excelente, de compañía agradable, pero un bastardo hijo de puta al final de cuentas…

Blaise se decepciono, pero sintió, su coraje regreso a el, miro a Draco hoscamente.

-"Pendejo…ya me voy…"-

y se perdió en la chimenea con una llamarada.

Una ves solo, Draco se puso a pensar en su estupida lista de asesinatos, y en los planes que necesitaba. Bien, esa noche sin importar nada, irían a matar a Marina Abbic, la reportera del Profeta, que estaba seguro nadie se encargaría de investigar su muerte.

Luego estaba el mocoso, no seria tan difícil de encontrar, maldito, le demostraría como paga su traición a los mortifagos. Le haría tragar sus palabras. Atreverse a portar la orgullosa marca oscura.

Se levanto la manga de la camisa y miro su marca, la acaricio con un dedo, imposible de quitarla. Jamás podría deshacerse de ella…

Ni de lo que significaba, su pasado lo perseguiría siempre!. Sin escapatoria…

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Estoy muy triste, solo 4 personas leyeron el capitulo 8….y se suponía era la tan esperada acción….y si lo leyó mas gente, no lo creo, por que no dejan ni pistas que siguen la historia, y la verdad, eso me quita las ganas…**

**No saben el apoyo que significan sus comentarios…así que por favor, si lo lees y te gusta, o NO te gusta, podrías decírmelo…**

**Att. Lady Une Barton**


	10. Dos asecinatos y un Funeral

**_-Dawnfall capitulo diez-. Todas las advertencias en capitulo uno, Importante leer nota del final._**

Ginny llego a la puerta de la enorme casa, era color verde con ventanas y tenia una bonita cortina, había una campana para llamar la puerta, y un buzón de oro, adornado con el emblema de la familia Zabini.

Toco un par de veces hasta que un elfo le abrió, la hizo pasar al vestíbulo, donde claramente escuchaba los susurros de varias personas, se pregunto si Zabini tendría una reunión o fiesta, y si había llegado en mal momento….

-"Weas…Ginny…"- dijo Malfoy corrigiéndose,.-"que haces aquí?"-

-"nada, soy tu consejera y, pensé que seria bueno venir a echar un vistazo al lugar donde ahora vives…"-

-"si, esta bien…pasa por favor…"- dijo Malfoy mirándola confundido

Malfoy la guió hasta llegar al salón decorado de verde, con la chimenea, hermosa por cierto, pero en ves de los sillones color verde, había un féretro negro, brillante, y varias personas alrededor de el, chicas llorando, y en especial una mujer de cabello cano, al borde de la histeria, Ginny miro confundida a Malfoy, que llevaba un traje completamente negro, igual que todos en la sala.

Ginny se avergonzó de inmediato, ella bestia de color rojo, y contrastaba con toda la gente en la habitación, se gano varias miradas, y tomo a Malfoy del brazo antes que siguiera avanzando, lo obligo a salir del cuarto

-"podrias haberme avisado…"- se quejo molesta, mientras hechizaba su ropa y la hacia cambiar de color…

-"lo siento, no pensé en eso…"-

-"quien murió?"- pregunto ella con la mirada afligida,

.-"un empleado de Blaise, nos hemos ofrecido con la casa, para albergar a todos los asistentes del velorio"- dijo con tono aburrido eh indiferente.

Ginny asintió, mientras ellos volvían al salón, Draco se separo de ella para atender a un chico, y ella perdió la mirada en la habitación, observando que un hombre elegante con cabello canoso igual que su esposa, lloraba sobre el hombro de Blaise, y aun que Ginny no hubiera querido escuchar la conversación que sostenían, lo hizo

-"Calma sra. Tolosa…Albert sabia perfectamente en que estaba metido, y creo que ustedes también lo sabían, no por algo le dieron consentimiento…"-

-"el Dark Lord esta muerto, la guerra terminada, nada tenia que pasarle, era solo un capricho de mi Marido, y mi esperanza de que a su lado, obtuviera posición"-

-"Su hijo murió como un héroe, dio la vida por el Sr. Malfoy…."-

Y eso fue todo lo que escucho Ginny, por que la sorprendió Draco, y la llevo "casualmente" a conocer a unos amigos suyos..

-"erh….Malfoy…y como murió?"-

-"Mira, te presento a Margarett…ustedes dos podrían ser buenas amigas, si se conocieran bien…"-

-"Srta. Weasley, eh escuchado tanto de usted y su programa de rehabilitación,. Escuche que es experimental, y ningún Auror se ofreció al puesto, mas que usted claro, y la Srta. Loovegod…"-

-"bueno, si….esto se…"invento" en …además de que Azkaban sufre de sobre población "-

Ginny olvido por completo sus preguntas, por que la rubia Margarett sabia muy bien que temas tratar para hacerla olvidar. -"Escuche que usted juega Quidichtt",

-"Si, aun juego con mis hermanos…"-

-"Y usted fue novia de Potter",.

-"Ah si…yo"- murmuro confundida

-"tiene varios hermanos verdad?"-

-"Si, somos una familia numerosa, mis hermanos…"- Ginny jamás terminaba de responder

-"uno murió verdad?..."-

-"ah…si…bueno…"-

-"Lo eh leído en el periódico, fue todo un escándalo!"-

-"si supongo que lo fue…."-

-"que sentiste?"-

-"no lo se….estaba confundida!"-

-"y ahora?"-

-"Percy nunca….quiso…"-

-"sabes sus motivos?"-

-"no del todo…"-

-"sabes quien lo mato!"-

-"No, el murió en…la ultima batalla"-

-"y por que no le preguntas a Potter!"-

-"el no vio nada!"-

-"como lo sabes, le has preguntado?"-

-"no, nadie pregunta eso"-

-"bien, pregúntale a Malfoy, el también estaba ahí…"-

-"pero el no recuerda nada"- dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema

-"pues yo creo que ya no tarda, el otro día, tuvo una visión de esa noche".

-"que?"- Ginny miro a Malfoy unos metros adelante, por la confusión de las preguntas no lo había visto marcharse, ahora hablaba con una joven, que mas bien podría ser una niña, estaba punto de preguntar sobre eso, cuando de nuevo las preguntas la atacaron.

-"tu estabas esa noche?"-

-"si, yo, estaba con Fleur…en…"-

-"la campeona?"-

-"Si, la campeona de…"-

-"entonces tu tampoco viste nada?"-

-"no, yo estaba muy lejos de donde, encontraron a Percy…"-

-"que pena…"-

-"tu no estabas ahí?"- pregunto de repente Ginny, agarrando a la rubia por sorpresa, pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-"Nop, pero mi Padre si…."-

-"quien es tu padre?"-

-" Lestrange, Rodolphus"-

Ginny se quedo de piedra al escucharla. De repente los recuerdos de la segunda guerra aparecieron en su mente, y los nombres de los asesinados por esa horripilante familia.

La madre de esta chica, la había amenazado, y ella había tenido que enfrentarla en numerosas ocasiones, hasta que por fin, Bellatrix Lestrange murió en una de las batallas, meses antes de la batalla final. Su padre, Rodolphus había muerto a manos de Bill, su propio hermano, y el ultimo de los Lestrange que pelearon esa noche, Rabastan. Había sido enviado a Azkaban de por vida.

Ella había pensado que se había terminado ese linaje, pero, que equivocación!...tuvo mas escalofríos, y trato de ignorarlos, sonrió incomoda. Bien, de todos modos esto era parte de sus principios, La chica podía ser una mujer de bien, normal, "rehabilitada". Y nada a comparación de sus padres y tío. Podría ser como Malfoy, que trabajaba duro para limpiar su nombre.

Decidió seguir platicando, claro que empezó también a manejar la conversación, no quería hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con la muerte de Percy, o la muerte de los Lestrange. Nada que hablara de familias de Magos sangre pura, o esos temas tontos, y mejor busco el tema de los giratiempos

-"pense que nunca se iría…"- dijo Margarett mirando la chimenea por donde Ginny Weasley se había retirado. Se quito incomoda un mechón de cabello rubio, de forma nerviosa

Draco asintió. La visita de Ginny había sido sorpresiva y había atrasado sus planes una hora, cual era desastroso en la misión que pensaban llevar acabo.

El funeral, aun continuaba en su apogeo, en la habitación de abajo. Y Blaise se había asegurado de invitar a un montón de gente, para que los vieran a ambos durante unas horas, formando la coartada perfecta.

Ambos se habían puesto unas capas mas largas y de color negro, estas cubrían sus cabellos y en la mano traían las mascaras blancas y sin rostro. Blaise entro sin tocar la puerta.

-"todo listo?"- pregunto, y Draco le contesto con un asentimiento.

Los tres se pararon enfrente de la gran chimenea y se colocaron las mascaras. Draco entro primero arrojando un puñado de polvos flu.

-"Abicc MANOR"- grito, y estaba en el remolino de colores, para momentos después aterrizar junto a una mesa. Apresuradamente la quito del camino, y en un instante Margarett entraba después de el, seguido de Blaise.

La entrada había sido fácil. Margarett había leído en corazón de bruja, que la famosa escritora del profeta, dejaba la chimenea conectada a la red flu toda la noche, para que su Romántico novio la visitara cuando quisiera. Draco se había reído a carcajadas, por que una tonta revista para mujeres, conduciría a su asesinato.

Todos los demás chicos se habían quedado en la casa de Blaise, para entretener a la gente y que nadie notara su misteriosa ausencia, además, con tres personas era mas que suficiente para terminar con una tonta mujer chismosa.

La mansión de Marina Abicc, era heredada de su abuelo, un Muggle que se había echo rico trabajando en películas de Woligood o algo así. Lo que la hacia una sangre sucia.

Y el lugar era simplemente vulgar a opinión de Draco, de echo la casa no tenia un estilo concreto, todo muy americano, puras basuras…

Buscaron las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, las maderas de la escalera rechinaban suavemente mientras caminaban con las varitas en mano. Las puertas eran blancas y tenían estrellas con el nombre de personas que Draco supuso serian actores de esas "películas", entraron en la que tenia el nombre de "Marilyn Monroe", y encontraron un gran baño de color rosa.

Has los grifos parecían tener algo de color rosa, los tres tuvieron una mirada de asco, y se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta del baño.

Continuaron recorriendo habitación hasta que dieron con la que tenia el nombre de la reportera, y dieron gracias a Merlín. Por que terminar su recorrido temático por las habitaciones de la casa.

La mujer rubia estaba durmiendo sobre una cama con forma de corazón, las sabanas parecían de seda, y llevaba un antifaz para dormir. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando la figura recostada.

Draco miro la habitación. Justo a su lado había una cómoda con un jarrón. Dio un ligero empujón y el jarrón se hizo añicos con gran estruendo, rompiendo con la armonía de la casa, y la respiración tranquila de la mujer se interrumpió, seguro había despertado, pero no se movía para nada, parecía estar esperando.

-"Hector eres tu?"- pregunta a la oscuridad. Aun llevaba el antifaz.

-"Shhh…"- contesto Blaise, acercándose a la cama. En la cómoda, descansan unos lentes, un libro y una varita mágica muy delgada. Blaise se apresuro a tomarla, y arrojársela a Margarett, quien la cacho en el aire.

Todo ocurría muy rápido a los ojos de Draco. Por que en un movimiento Blaise sujeto los brazos de la mujer sobre su cabeza, quien empezó a gritar.

-"shhh.."- repetía Blaise.

-"sueltame Hector, a que estas jugando!"-

Draco se acerco a los pies de la cama.

-"Mi querida Marina, deberías cuidar mas tu lengua…."-

-"Tu no eres Hector"- dijo la mujer tontamente, aun sin comprender que se enfrentaba a algo mas.

-"sabes a que vine?"-

-"si quieres dinero, hay mil galeones en el armario…"-

-"ja…no, gracias tengo mi propia fortuna…"-

-"entonces que quieres?"-

-"Que te calles para siempre, por que has estado hablando mal de mi en tu columna en el periódico"-

y entonces la escritora cayo en cuenta quien era la persona que la tenia atrapada, sus labios se abrieron en horror, y boqueo un par de veces, antes de pronunciar su nombre con miedo.

-"Draco…Draco Malfoy"-

-"asi es querida, pagaras caro lo que has hecho.."-

-"no importa Malfoy, siempre hay alguien que se encargara de decir la verdad, MATAME, pero la verdad no muere, jamás morirá, y tu iras a Azkaban a morir, Te vas a morir!"-

-"eres una tonta…"- murmuro Draco señalándola con su varita.-"esas fueron tus ultimas palabras"-

Ella comenzó a gritar aterrorizada, y Draco tuvo miedo que alguien oyera sus horribles alaridos.

-"**_crucio_.."- **murmuro, y ella se retorció adolorida, la mantuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que se canso .-"**_ Avada Kedavra"-_**

y la mujer dejo de moverse, Draco tuvo que agradecer que llevaba la mascara de Mortifago puesta, por que de lo contrario, Blaise y Margarett, hubieran podido ver las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, una tras, otra, lastimaras bajaban contorneando su rostro.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta, y no podía decir ni una palabra, los ojos blancos y sin expresión de la mujer muerta, le dieron un escalofrió terrible. Y su cuerpo tembló. Su brazo seguía tenso, apuntando. Y su puño se cerraba con fuerza al mango. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, y como si la varita aun tuviera la fuerza acecina, que le mantenía pegado a ella.

Cada muerte lo alejaban mas de Harry…., lo alejaban de las oportunidades, cada ves las puertas se cerraban firmemente….pero lo que estaba bien era lo que tenia que hacer cierto?...El era Draco Malfoy, heredero de los Malfoy, tras generaciones de odio hacia los media sangre, como la mujer que acaba de matar. SI CON UN DEMONIO!. Hizo lo correcto..

Lo correcto para un Malfoy…entonces, por que no podia quitarse dela cabeza aquel sentimiento molesto!

-"Draco te importa si tomo la bolsa de los galeones?..."-

Draco negó con la cabeza, y Margarett comenzó a buscar en el armario, mientras Blaise rebusco en el tocador de la mujer.

-"Mira, este anillo le gustara a mi hermana…"- dijo Blaise metiéndolo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Draco bajo el brazo lentamente, apenas comprendiendo el robo que se suscitaba a su alrededor. Su prima biológica y su mejor amigo recorrieron las habitaciones como un par de locos, gritando y festejando la muerte. Robando a su paso, cualquier cosa de valor que encontraran…

-"Que pasa Draco?"- le pregunto Blaise.

-"Nada, me siento muy cansado, esa maldición me roba energía…"- se excuso, no queriendo mirar a su amigo enmascarado. Por que aun podían verle los ojos, y sus ojos en ese momento mostraban que tan triste estaba.

-"Ya esta, es hora de irnos…"- dijo sacando de nuevo su varita, apunto al cadáver sobre la cama, y murmuro.-"_** Lacarnum Inflamarae**"_

una pequeña flama salio de la varita, y salto a las colchas, que como si fueran un material explosivo, se incendiaron de inmediato. Salieron a pasos apresurados porque el fuego comenzaba expandirse con rapidez. Y delante de la chimenea, las llamas azules se tragaron a Blaise, después a Margarett, y el se quedo solo en la mansión para ver su propio desastre comenzando a consumirse.

Levanto la varita por ultima ves esa noche y murmuro.-"**_ Morsmordre"- _**el techo de la casa se ilumino de verde. Por que una misteriosa y terrorífica marca se alzo al cielo. La marca de los días oscuros…, la marca de Lord Voldemort. La calavera y serpiente.

Draco salio disparado por que la túnica se le había encendido con el fuego. La mansión Abicc ardió en llamas humeantes, iluminando la inmensidad de la noche, el fuego ardía explotando las ventanas, y el derrumbe de puertas y paredes. Todo, todo se quemo…

Las llamas lo llevaron de nuevo a la casa de Zabini, donde sus secuaces lo esperaban con un vaso de Weaskey de fuego, aun sentía la rigidez en su mano, horrorizado por el sufrimiento y la culpa que se generaba en su interior. Bebió el contenido de golpe, no fijándose en dolor que le quemo la garganta.

-"magnifico…"- murmuro Blaise, sentándose en un diván.

-"ciertamente fue un éxito, no crees Draco?"-dijo la mujer, sonriéndole, pero el tenia el ceño fruncido.

-"ah….si, si…lo es…, una persona menos, un éxito mas…"- dijo con voz abandonada, no queriendo mirar los ojos de ninguno de los dos, se tallo los ojos esperando que el rastro de lagrimas no adornara su pálido rostro.-"Me voy a mi habitación…discúlpenme…"-

-"adelante…"- dijo Blaise, levantándose y haciéndole una reverencia. El asintió ausentemente y dejo el salón a paso apresurado, se encerró en su alcoba, en medio de la oscuridad.

Su túnica aun tenia el hedor de la muerte, la carne quemada impregnada en la suave tela, se apresuro a quitársela, y arrojarla metros alejada. Hizo lo mismo con las botas, y se arrojo en la cama, todo estaba bien….lo correcto!...dijo su mente, como hacia unas semanas. Como un mantra antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Pequeñas costumbres de Azkaban. Por que los dementors lentamente te roban la energía, y es mas fácil caer inconsciente. Aun cuando el suelo estuviera húmedo, o tan duro que la espalda doliera terriblemente.

Su suave respiración indico que efectivamente, se había dormido, mientras que en sus perturbados recuerdos uno revoloteaba molestamente sobre el inconsciente. Era el, claro que mas joven, y mas guapo que ahora. Se miraba al espejo, el brazo blanquecino descubierto, con aquel tatuaje sobre su brazo.

Llevaba una túnica negra, los guantes de cuero bien ajustados, y en su mano la contrastante mascara blanca. Conocía bien esa mascara. El señor oscuro los obligaba a portarla en sus incursiones. De echo, llevaba las botas altas, lo que quería decir que el se estaba preparando para salir.

Poco a poco reconoció el lugar, era una habitación que había en una base. Había una cama pobre y sin mucha grandeza, y recordó de repente que esa era su habitación en los días del Señor oscuro.

Un privilegio de verdad, le había dicho aquella criatura con su rostro como serpiente y sus malvados ojos, su voz era rasposa, lenta y silbante.

-"Que te hace pensar que te la mereces Malfoy Jr."- dijo el que no debe ser nombrado.-"que te da derecho Draco?"-

Draco se hincho orgulloso, y señalo su pecho.-"Soy un Malfoy, señor…los verdaderos leales seguidores…de su majestad…"- hizo una breve reverencia. Pero que sabe un muchacho de eso!..nada en realidad, había visto a su padre hacerlo miles de veces, y siempre funcionaba.

Voldemort sonrió.-"aprende rápido Lucius…"-

Y su padre se inclino ante el malvado.

-"Bien, bien, Draco mi niño, te puedes quedar la cama…."- hizo una pausa, a su tono meloso que, sin dudas a cualquiera le erizaba los pelos.-"Y!"- pronuncio atrayendo la mirada de los demás presentes.-"Se quedara con la habitación…"-

todos asintieron envidiosos,. Por que, en estas épocas de guerra, los mortigfagos siempre viciosos peleaban a muerte por ellas. Las bases temporales generalmente eran muy pequeñas. Y con solo una cama, y esa por supuesto era la de su señor, los demás, dormían encimados sobre el suelo, sufriendo las penas. Por que Voldemort siempre decía que ellos eran inferiores a el, y entre ellos iguales.

La base de Cambridge tenia dos camas, y el señor le había ofrecido una. Un verdadero privilegio. Después de meses de seguir al loco.

Y ahora estaba ahí, solo, mirándose en el espejo. Arreglándose para la excursión, no es que realmente hiciera algo de importancia en ellas, pero, los hijos de los mortifagos, "el futuro" como decía Voldemort. Debían aprender, de la misma experiencia.

Y como Hogwarts se había ido al diablo, muchos chicos y chicas, viajaban en grupos familiares siguiendo al señor oscuro, justo como sus padres y el. Tambien habia visto a Pansy Parkinson rondar con sus cinco hermanos mayores, el campamento, después de la muerte de sus padres en una batalla, de echo recordaba bien esa batalla, había sido el ataque a la casa Weasley.

Y recordaba a ver visto a Potter por ahí corriendo entre el lodo, lanzando maldiciones como un loco, una de ellas lastimo a Blaise. Por supuesto estaban los Zabini, Alfonso el hermano mayor, Joseph y Blaise mientras que todas las hijas se habían ocultado en un pueblo semanas atrás. Sus amigos Carbbe y Goley se mantenían a su lado, y el hijo de Nott. Y si tambien el de Macnair.

Lo verdaderamente malo era que, viajando juntos no se podía evitar la muerte de algún miembro familiar, o incluso, la muerte de la familia entera. La familia Allson habia muerto entera, incluso los niños de 12 y 13 años que viajaban con ellos. Bueno la mierda pasa…

-"estas listo Draco?"- dijo una voz a su espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y el Draco Joven con el esplendor de su arrogancia, se volteo a mirar a Severus Snape.

-"no te importa…"- dijo resentido. Había intentado hacer su debut y impresionar al Lord. Pero ese estupido grasiento siempre se interponía.

-"me importa mas de lo que crees…"-dijo sujetándolo de la chaqueta.-"Escuchame Draco, esta es la ultima batalla, lo presiento, y yo creo que, al igual que todos, sabes quien va ganar…"-

-"mi señor oscuro por supuesto.."-

Snape le dio una cachetada.-"dejate de juegos Draco …abre los ojos…"-

-"eres un traidor mierdero, media sangre, no creas que no lo sabemos…"-

la expresión del ex profesor, frunció mas el ceño, y levanto en el aire al muchacho.

-"escuchame bien…eres joven, y eh evitado a toda costa que cometas un error…aun puedes salvarte…aun puedes ser alguien mas que esta porqueria!...no sigas los pasos de tus padres….ellos están locos, tu no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar escondido, igual que Margarett…"-

-"Margarett es una niña…y las niñas no deben estar en un campo de batalla…"-

-"Ahhh hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo, por que tu no eres mas que un niño Draco"-

-"yo no soy un niño!"-

-"Lo eres, y uno muy cobarde, acéptalo Draco, Acéptalo, cambia, se alguien, sal de esta mierda, quieres que te encierren en Azkaban!"-

Draco se quedo callado comprendiendo las palabras del hombre, con un demonio, tenia razón….Potter iba a ganar…, y si salía vivo de esta batalla, lo enviarían directo a Azkaban, tenia la edad legal para entrar….amenos que se escapara, y que a toda costa no participara, pero si el Dark Lord en la remota posibilidad ganaba, seguro lo mataban por traidor….

-"Piensalo Draco…, piensalo bien…"-

Draco toco el suelo de golpe, y el profesor salio apurado. Draco se quedo pensando sobre el suelo…hasta que entro su padre por el…, todo estaba listo, la batalla final comenzaría…

-"Malfoy?"- pregunto una voz llena de eco.

Draco dejo de verse a si mismo, y era el de nuevo, el Draco que esta marcado por una vida de preso obviamente por sus decisiones erróneas y precipitadas.

-"Malfoy, que…que fue eso?"-

-"que, fue que?"- pregunto confundido, a pesar de saber exactamente de quien era esa voz.. Era Harry Potter…, pero que hacia el dentro de sus sueños, que hacia el dentro de su mente!.

**CONTINUARA!.**

**Una Gran Disculpa. A todos los que leen el fanfic, de verdad siento no haber actualizado pronto, pero mi desesperada búsqueda por encontrar un Beta, también se vio interrumpida por una viruela. Gracias a Merlín que ya estoy mejor y pude salir de cama, pero como siempre eh dicho, NO hay pretextos para los buenos escritores. Así que mi manera de demostrar cuanto lo siento, fue subir este capitulo en su formato original de 11 paginas. **

**Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, las palabras de aliento, las amenazas de muerte, las maldiciones imperdonables, etc. Jajaja, gracias. Por favor dejen Reviews!.**

**Que Harry Potter ya va en camino.**


	11. Mostravertati animagus

-"Malfoy?"- pregunto una voz llena de eco.

Draco dejo de verse a si mismo, y era el de nuevo, el Draco que esta marcado por una vida de preso obviamente por sus decisiones.

-"Malfoy, que…que fue eso?"-

-"que, fue que?"- pregunto confundido, a pesar de saber exactamente de quien era esa voz..

-"eso te pregunto, no seas idiota…"-

-"me estoy volviendo loco Potter….ahora incluso te veo en mis sueños, después de un alucinante recuerdo de mi borrada memoria.

-"eso era un recuerdo?"- pregunto un Harry Potter junto a el,

-"asi es…un pequeña charla con Snape…"- dijo mirando la niebla blanca que cubría el lugar donde estaban parados, un interminable espacio color gris.

-"Antes de la ultima noche, me refiero, a la noche de la caída…"-

-"esa misma noche….aun que no recuerdo que paso después…es claro que Snape murió…"-

-"quieres decir que, tus recuerdos están volviendo en desorden?"-

-"Precisamente Potter, siempre fuiste un genio de la deducción…"-

-"pudrete…"-

-"después de ti…."- Draco se soltó a reír de lo estupido que le resultaba hablar con un sueño.-"esto es patético Potter…que no hay lugar donde me dejes tranquilo!"-

-"Malfoy has sido tu el que…."- murmuro Harry confundido. Viendo a Draco fijamente.

-"callate Potter, estoy harto de ti, tu eres el causante de mis problemas…."-

-"que, por que no aceptas que la cagas…"-

-"cagarla es una cosa, sentir culpa por lo que tu puedas hacer o decir. Eso es una putada!..."-

-"culpa?"-

-"claro, todo lo que ah pasado estas ultimas semanas es culpa tuya…, si hubiera recordado esta platica con Snape antes, no hubiera echo lo que hice hoy…"-

-"no tiene sentido lo que dices, pero vendré mañana por la noche, y rebuscaremos juntos en tus recuerdos…"-

-"ahh eso es una cita con un Potter imaginario?"- se rió Draco

-"Malfo yo…no!"- comenzó a decir Harry

-"esta bien Potter, te dejare ayudarme, además, lo que pasa en mis sueños se queda en ellos…"-

Harry asintió y se alejo lentamente por la neblina que cubría el paisaje, esa platica con Draco había sido extraña, y además, el recuerdo le resulto perturbador, hacia mucho que no veía tan claro el rostro de Voldemort. Que fue como enfrentarle de nuevo.

Había movimiento, alguien lo llamaba….

-"HARRY, despierta!"-

-"que?"- pregunto abriendo los ojos, y viendo el mal iluminado cuarto del hotel donde se quedaban…

-"apurate amigo, llego una pista del ministerio, Morllong esta a 6 cuadras de aquí, y la poción que preparo Hermione llego hace 20 min.!"-

Harry se levanto apurado. Y se puso los pantalones a tropiezos mientras Ron caminaba nervioso por la habitación. Era lo mas cerca que habían estado de la mujer desde hacia 4 días que le perdieron la pista. Y como siempre los del ministerio se tardaron en encontrarla. Como sea no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Salieron corriendo a la calle, con las varitas en la mano, aun era de noche y la luz de las farolas proyectaba sus sombras en miles de lugares. Llegaron a la dirección indicada y como lo esperaban, ninguna mujer estaba ahí. Ron abrió el frasco de la poción y la vertió sobre el suelo, dibujando un pentagrama y unos símbolos.

-"bien, Hermione decía en la nota que, debemos apuntar hacia el pentagrama y decir firmemente **_"Mostravertati animagus" _**esta bien!..."-

Anthony asintió acomodándose las gafas. Se pararon alrededor del círculo, y se miraron a los ojos para prepararse.

"**_Mostravertati animagus"- _**Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y de sus varitas salio un chorro de luz anaranjado que toco el pentagrama y lo ilumino, la poción anteriormente de color azul, embarrada con los burdos dibujos de Ron,.

destruyendo el pavimento. Un campo de energía se formo encima de ellos, y de la oscuridad comenzó a escuchar gemidos.

De un rincón oscuro salio volando una araña negra y peluda, y Ron de inmediato expreso su terror al verla acercándose a gran velocidad, atraída por el campo que habían creado. El pelirrojo intento soltar su varita, pero nada, el campo lo tenia amarrado con una unión.

La araña callo sobre el pentagrama, se retorcía y gemía, mientras aumentaba considerablemente de tamaño!. Y los rasgos de Morllong fueron apareciendo en el animal, luego la araña tenia una mano. Y luego una pierda, la cabeza termino de formarse.

Hasta que todo termino, y el pentagrama dejo de emitir su luz, la mujer estaba con su transformación humana, parecía dolerle por que no se levanto y no trato de atacarlos.

Anthony le coloco las esposas con una sonrisa emocionada.

-"ya esta…"-

Harry suspiro. Si, ya estaba, por fin podrían regresar!.

Cuatro horas mas tarde, estaban viajando de regreso a Inglaterra, llevaban a la mujer dormida, a base de hechizos aturdidores. Llevaba rato pensando en el sueño con Malfoy, que estaba seguro no había sido un simple sueño.

Durante la noche había estado soñando con una hamburguesa gigante, con doble queso y patatas fritas, cuando de repente. Escucho su nombre en un leve lamento, lo siguiente que encontró fue a Malfoy mirando por lo que parecía una gran pantalla, en ella había imágenes del joven Malfoy, quedo atrapado por lo que sucedia en la pantalla, mientras el Malfoy adulto miraba con ojos nublados las imágenes.

Y luego cuando termino trato de hablar con Malfoy que parecía confundido, y le dijo todas aquellas cosas sobre la culpa. Culpa por que!. Además Malfoy parecía seguro de estar soñando, pero estaba claro que había sido una intensa sesión de Legilimancia.

Harry lo sabia, con el tiempo aprendió a dominarla, aun que no hubiera querido en realidad, pero durante los días oscuros Voldemort intentaba todas las noches entrar en sus pensamientos. Y el estaba mas que seguro que Draco lo había contactado inconscientemente por medio de la Legilimancia, había escuchado que el rubio la manejaba bastante bien, incluso podía decirse una habilidad innata, quizás una habilidad que a veces no podía controlar….que durante la noche sus propios deseos salieran a relucir.

Era entonces que Draco había estado intentado verlo, o deseando verlo de nuevo!.

Se sonrojo como un tonto, y Ron a su lado se dio cuenta, por que se apuro a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba.

-"nada…solo me acorde de algo…"-

-"tengo hambre, me acompañas al carro comedor?"-

el asintió y salieron del compartimiento del tren. Hubiera sido mas fácil tomar un avión de regreso, pero eso no estaba dentro de su presupuesto...esos del ministerio querían hacer milagros con los Euros…

Draco entro solo al Bar, que estaba casi vació, era de día y la romántica vida nocturna aun no comenzaba. Había poca gente en la barra. Junto al cantinero que limpiaba los vasos.

Le hizo señas al cantinero y este se acerco a escuchar.

-"tu sabes quien vendió esa historia al profeta?..."- murmuro en su oído, luego haciendo sonar unas monedas en su bolsillo, pero el cantinero no acepto y eso molesto a Draco..-"quieres que lo sepa de la mala manera?"-

el cantinero negó lentamente, en su pecho, se recargaba amenazante la varita de Draco.

-"Steven Bonson…"- Draco soltó al hombre, que se inmediato se alejo sudando.

Bien, el estupido había delatado al hombre que vendió la historia, unas monedas y estaba seguro que le dirían quien era.

-"Es el de la capa roja, lleva días alardeando sobre lo que hizo…"- murmuro una chica y después le dio un largo trago a su bebida.-"matalo por fanfarron…"-

Draco sonrió, eso mismo le hubiera pasado al chico si el Dark Lord estuviera vivo, pues no existían los logros personales, ni mucho menos la gloria personal, todo se hacia en equipo, y si alguien llevaba la victoria, ese era Lord Voldemort, sus seguidores eran simples sombras con mascaras blancas.

Dejo las 10 galeones de oro sobre la mesa, y la mujer los tomo con apuro, pago su cuenta y se marcho por la chimenea lo mas rápido posible. Draco se levanto de la mesa donde la mujer, una chismosa de primera, le había dicho quien era su victima.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, parecía tener 18 o 19 años, cabello pelirrojo, con la cara rosada como un bebe gigante, parecía contento bebiendo con unos amigos. Y volteo molesto para ver quien lo llamaba, pero se quedo quieto al verle.

-" Steven Bonson"-

-"eh…no….bueno si…"- la voz le temblaba.

-"sabes, leí algo muy curioso en el periódico, me preguntaba quien seria el peculiar narrador"-

-"Por favor señor Malfoy, déjeme ir, déjeme ir, estoy casado, y mi esposa esta embarazada!. Ella vive de lo que yo trabajo, por favor, por favor déjeme vivir….quiero ver a mi…"-

-"Callate!"- dijo molesto, el bar quedo en silencio, pero el cantinero se acerco rápidamente con la varita en la mano.

-"Largate Malfoy, no quiero mas problemas con el Ministerio….ya han mandado a sus Aurores, y esos nada mas roban el licor, además, no quiero que me investiguen por ser tu cómplice…"-

Draco se soltó a reír, mientras el muchacho lloraba en silencio. Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, y lo llevo ante la chimenea. Se arrojo con el por la chimenea, y llego a la casa de Zabini, quien aun continuaba en el trabajo. Margarett se sorprendió de verlo con su peculiar invitado.

-"llevate a este niño y enciérralo en una habitación…"- ordeno sentándose en el acostumbrado sillón verde. Blaise llego justo en ese instante.

-"hay un relajo muy grande Draco…"-

-"que esperabas….otra persona murió…"-

-"tenias que poner la marca oscura!"-le reclamo.

-"es una pequeña firma, para que se vayan dando una idea de con quien tratan…"-

-"estas loco Malfoy, pueden entrar a esta casa en cualquier momento, y todo por esa estupidez caprichosa…"-

-"no me gusta ser un cobarde, si mato gente, que mínimo sepan que soy yo…"-

-"suicida…y de paso me llevas a mi!"- se sirvió una copa llena de Brandy y la bebió de golpe.-"Esos estupidos de la oficina, los amigos de Weasley, se la han pasado haciendo bromas, sobre que soy el mortifago de la marca, mira que son solo chistes, pero me pone los pelos de punta que los hagan!"-

-"tranquilo Blaise, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no podemos actuar tan indirectamente, eso no es digno de un Mortifago…y si te hace sentir mejor, hay un regalo encerrado arriba…te agradara…"-

Zabini lo miro con expresión confundida, y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Draco lo siguió de cerca, y cuando alcanzaron a Margarett, la encontraron amarrando al chico, con los ojos vendados…

-"es el delator?"-

-"asi es, eh ido esta tarde a buscarlo"-

-"te importa, si lo golpeo un poco, antes de matarlo?"-

-"no, adelante, en cárgate tu…"-

Draco regreso al salón. Se sentó en el mullido sillón. Y trato de relajarse, a pesar de los gritos desgarradores que atravesaban las paredes. El chico sufría de la furia de Blaise, y estaba seguro que tratándose de un niño tan lindo, no podía negarlo. Su amigo aprovecharía para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, y a Draco le constaba que Blaise había dejado su vida sexual para encargarse de tiempo completo a su trabajo y a su hobbie de Mortifago.

Era obvio que estaban trabajando también de manera indirecta, haciendo alianzas con otros grupillos, ganando zonas, comprando protecciones, reclutando chicos. Y Blaise no había parado de trabajar en eso, siempre al pendiente de la magnifica empresa que puede resultar una mafia, además de dedicarse a su trabajo de 7 am. A 7 pm, en el ministerio.

Definitivamente Blaise necesitaba vida sexual…,

un desgarrador grito lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos. Había algo en lo cual no había podido pensar con claridad. Aquella extraño recuerdo que había recuperado.

Cuando su padrino le había dicho que cambiara...y luego la aparición de Potter en sus sueños. Tan tonto como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo tan lindo….a pesar del brillo maniático que a veces puede reflejar el color verde de sus ojos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, justo cuando recordó como se habían golpeado en la mansión Malfoy. Y de que tan mal estaba terminando esto. Era extraño que a pesar de sus constante errores del presente, la vida le ofreciera oportunidades, que siempre terminaba rechazando. Ser bueno, nah…eso no va con los Malfoy definitivamente, lo trae en la sangre.


	12. Yo me invite a cenar a tu casa!

_**-Dawnfall capitulo 12-**_

Ocho horas después, había llegado a Londres, habían tomado un Tren sin ningún tipo de escala, y habían llegado en un tiempo promedio. Desde Zurich en Suiza, y habían pasado por un pedazo de Alemania, otro de Francia y incluso por Bélgica. Donde de nuevo tomaron el Ferry de Calais, y llegaron a Dover.

Derrotados moralmente por el cansancio. Entraron al ministerio a pasos lentos, Los Auorores sujetaron a la mujer, y de inmediato los llevaron a una asamblea del Wizengamot, que a pesar de ser las 10 de la noche estaba repleto. Unos aplaudieron su entrada, otros mas bien los abuchearon.

-"Señor Potter, señor Weasley, felicidades por la captura de la sospechosa, sin embargo, dado que ustedes no han tenido gran contacto con la comunidad mágica, me es una pena avisarles de la muerte de mas personas aquí en Londres, lo que nos ah llevado a formar esta junta a pesar del horario, gracias a la carta urgente que el señor Anthony Unitt me hizo llegar sobre su exitosa captura, y su inmediato regreso.…"-

-"Traigan a la acusada…"- dijo un hombre de barba larga y blanca. Era uno de esos magos viejos eh importantes que había sido elegidos el año pasado en las elecciones.

Morllong entro, despierta y lucida, les gritaba de groserías a todos mientras entraba, y escupía de ves en cuando. Harry miro a Ron con fastidio, y ambos se sentaron a pesar de todo. Aun que Harry interiormente deseara dormirse de inmediato, le había prometido a Malfoy que lo "vería"…

Un oficial del ministerio le dio Vitaserum a la mujer, que por un segundo se callo, quedo aturdida sentada en la silla, peleando con su interior.

-"Eliza Morllong, es usted la acecina de Tomas Calburi?"-

-"no…grrr"- se quejo la mujer.

-"conocia al fallecido?"-

-"si…"-

-"por que lo conocía?"-

-"es el primo de Markus Rigettrg"-

una exclamación general se escucho en la sala, los testigos, los del jurado, el congreso parecían desconocer la información.

-"sabe por que murió?"-

-"no….ni si quiera sabia que había muerto…"-

Otra exclamación se dejo escuchar.

-"si usted no esta implicada en la muerte del chico, por que escapo de esa manera tan precipitada del país?"-

-"Markus Rigettrg me dio la orden…"-

-"orden de que?"-

-"de reunir a su hermano Franz Rigettrg, Truk Deton y Van Lcarce"-

-"para que propósito?"-

-"matar…matar..a…"-

-"Objeción…"- grito alguien dentro de la sala. Era Stuart Nofton

-"cual es el problema Stuart?"-

-"la acusada, podría darnos los nombres de las victimas ya ejecutadas tanto como de las posibles victimas, sugiero que esa información sea manejada de manera privada, y se le de especial atención de protección…"-

-"Objeción aceptada, continué por favor…"-

-"logro encontrarse con estas personas?"-

-"si…"-

-"donde, y cuando…"-

-"Hace unos días en un Bar, en suiza…"-

-"Estos hombres aceptaron la participación?"-

-"si…deben venir en camino…"-

de nuevo se hizo escándalo, pero los murmuros no se detuvieron.

-"Silencio en la sala, Silencio…"-

-"Señor, pido la palabra…"- dijo un chico castaño, delgado, llevaba un traje gris, muy elegante. Su acepto era diferente, pero Harry no sabia de donde…

-"Dan Jackson toma la palabra…"-

-"señoria, esto es obvio, se trata de una concentración masiva de Mortifagos en la ciudad, quizás deberían tomarse medidas extras, el servicio secreto tiene fichadas a las personas mencionadas, como personas de índole peligroso, y como enviado de mi país me gustaría que se me incluya en el caso…"-

la gente comenzó a gritar, el ministro se levanto de su lugar, de donde no se había movido.

-"Ejem…atención…de acuerdo con el párrafo **_344643226632113. _**del Decreto internacional de Magos….el señor Dan Jackson, de los Estados Unidos de América, queda oficialmente matriculado en el ministerio de Magia, con el acceso libre a la información que le sea necesaria…"-

-"mas gritos por parte de la gente, y Harry se levanto para ver mejor.

-"Atención, silencio, aun hay otros asuntos que discutir…"-

-"Con referencia al caso, la muerte de Marina Abicc, se clasificara como asesinato premeditado, y el culpable será también acusado por conjurar la marca tenebrosa. Oficialmente prohibida. Y se le dará por ese simple echo 10 años de prisión.."-

-"Tambien hay que aclarar que el Señor Weasley, y Sr. Potter, continúan oficialmente en el caso, y cualquier declaración por parte de los medios de comunicación sobre la destitución de sus puestos, es Mentira."-

-"Aclarados estos puntos, la asamblea se da oficialmente por terminada, hasta su próxima reunión, donde se les dará aviso con anticipación, para evitar las inasistencias"-

la gente comenzó a salir de la sala y se dirigió a las escaleras. Harry y Ron se quedaron sentados unos minutos mas, seria imposible salir en ese momento.

-"eh Potter …"- dijo el chico castaño.

-"si?..."-

-"me preguntaba si tendrías algo con que trabajar, alguna pista?"-

-"ninguna…"- murmuro robándose la cabeza. Ellos no tenían ni idea de las demás muertes. Descubrirlas implicaba mas horas de arduo trabajo, y desagradables altercados.

-"ah bien, eso era todo, por cierto chicos, espero que no se lo tomen a mal, pero yo trabajo solo….fue un placer, nos vemos pronto, recuerden, soy Dan Jackson…"- dijo tendiéndoles la mano, después saliendo apresuradamente.

-"se nota que es un maldito pretencioso…"-

-"viene a investigar la muerte Laura Darlian"- dijo Anthony aun lado de ellos, Que durante la sesión había estado sentado con sus compañeros de oficina que de alguna manera lo pusieron al corriente.-"parece que era una extranjera…"-

-"me duele la cabeza…resulta, que la mujer que investigábamos no es la acecina de Tomas Calburi…., pero si resulto la reclutadora de los mas violentos Mortifagos de Europa…y que para variar, los invito a una fiesta del Te en Londres…"-

-"pero, que motivos tienen?"- se pregunto en voz alta.-"digo...Tomas Calburi era su familiar…."-

-"y Laura Darlian la novia de Markus"- dijo Anthony.

-"como lo sabes?"-

-"eso piensan los de mi oficina, ella también era sospechosa de movimientos oscuros, nada corfimado…por supuesto, y sin pruebas, ella esta limpia de todo caso."-

-" bien, eso es algo, Ambos estaban bien involucrados con Markus"-

-"Y eso definitivamente es una pista…"- dijo Ron, luego miro a Harry -" vienes a cenar conmigo Harry?"-

-"gracias pero no…tengo prisa por llegar a mi departamento, quiero ver si Hedwing esta bien"- fingió mientras salía apresurado junto con ellos.-"nos vemos!"- grito antes de que el "PLOP" se escuchara en el vestíbulo.

Cuando Harry apareció en su cocina, una lechuza negra entro por la ventana. Le arrebato el mensaje de inmediato.

"**_Querido señor Potter, le recordamos que aparecerse dentro de las oficinas del ministerio esta prohibido. Le agradecemos su compresión, y se le invita a pagar la multa de 10 galeones, en la ventanilla de cobros y multas, en el segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia. _**

_**Att. Jolka Swalt. **_

_**Jefa del departamento de control y seguridad del Ministerio de Magia."- **_

Harry rodó los ojos, y tiro la multa sobre la mesa, se apuro a ir hacia su cama, y cambiarse apresuradamente. Volvió a maldecir al Ministerio, y se pregunto por que rayos seguía trabajando ahí?...bien podría poner una tienda de mascotas. Y jubilarse de las aventuras y etc.

Ah que va, por eso mismo seguía trabajando ahí, las "aventuras"... cosa normal en su vida, no podría vivir sin ellas, verdad?. Le pregunto a su cómoda almohada. Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en ese blanco, y nebuloso espacio.

Busco a Draco, pero no lo vio en ningún lado.

-"llegas tarde Potter….estaba por despertar…"-

-"lo siento, el trabajo del ministerio me tiene muy ocupado…"-

-"ese no es pretexto, son casi las 5 de la madrugada…"-

-"eh, como lo sabes?"-

-"ya me desperté dos veces en toda la noche…"-

-"lo siento, supongo que no podía soñar, estaba muy cansado…"-

-"continuas en el caso eh?...te diré la verdad Potter imaginario… es obvio que por tus propias conclusiones nunca te vas a dar cuenta."- dijo Draco moviendo las manos, y sonriendo con tristeza.

Harry miro escéptico a Draco, continuaba con esa pendejada del Potter imaginario, quizás si le daba un golpe y sintiera que es muy real lo que pasaba.

-"sabes quien mato a Tomas Calburi?..."- pregunto ingenuo.

-"claro que si!. Fui yo…"- dijo Draco señalando la gran pantalla. Que apareció ante ellos. Checa este recuerdo, es muy nuevo…

El recuerdo se veía nítido, tan claro como si estuvieran ahí, **_Draco peleando con un Tomas Calburi vivo, el joven le lanza una maldición color rojo, y Blaise se interpone parándola con un brazo, sangre, Zabini se tira al suelo, Tomas Calburi intenta correr, gran error, darle la espalda a Draco. El rayo verde salio de su varita. Y eso era todo. El chico estaba muerto. _**

-"eso no puede ser…"- murmuro confundido.

-"ah si, si puede. Admito que al principio no quería matar al muchacho, fue algo que simplemente paso….y esa fue la declaración de guerra a Rigettrg."-

-"pero por que?..."-

-"por que?...por que tenia que hacerlo, es obvio…"-

-"no, no tenias!..."-

-"Eres tan necio como el Potter real…"-

-"yo.."-

-"cumple tu palabra, ayúdame a encontrar mis recuerdos…en especial el de la ultima noche…"-

-"te enseñare los míos…"- murmuro Harry confundido, mientras forzaba a su propia mente a trabajar.

Y ahora la pantalla mostró sus propios recuerdos.

**_-"Harry…"- dijo una chica, Hermione como una jovencita, sus ojos brillaban en preocupación, y aun que Harry no quiso preocuparla mas, por que quizás jamás se volverían a ver. Ron estaba a su lado, frunciendo el seño. Queriendo parecer duro, pero al igual que el, temblaba como una gelatina. _**

_**-"no se preocupen…me asegurare de ser yo el sobreviviente.."- **_

**_las siguientes imágenes, lo mostraban saliendo hacia la noche, sus amigos justo detrás del, internándose en lo profundo del bosque, de echo, no solo había amigos con el, si no gente que ni conocía bien, y que podrían quizás no regresar. _**

**_Se internaron cada ves mas en el bosque, los murmullos de la gente se hacían obvios, y en realidad nadie sabia en que momento había comenzado la feroz y mortal lucha, la gente se disperso generando pequeñas batallas separadas._**

**_A Harry le dolía la cicatriz, y sabia a donde dirigirse, sabia perfectamente hacia que lado del campo Voldemort le esperaba, seguramente, también podía sentirlo._**

**Draco se revolcaba sobre la cama, con los recuerdos de Harry Potter en su mente, demasiadas sensaciones de parte de lo que pensaba tan solo una alucinación, tanto que se asusto de lo que las imágenes le pudieran mostrar. **Despertó!. Exaltado y sudado miro el reloj mágico de la mesita de noche.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana. Asustado decidió que ya era tiempo de levantarse. Se arreglo como todas las mañanas. Y se apresuro al desayuno. Blaise ya le esperaba. Que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, separo la mirada y lo miro. Aun enfado por lo de la marca oscura que habia alzado al cielo estrellado aquella noche.

-"buen día.."- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba.

-"buen día.."- le respondió murmurando.

Draco comió de su plato de avena. Completamente en silencio.

-"Hoy vendrán unos viejos amigos…"- le anuncio Blaise sin mirarlo.

El no dijo nada, y cuando termino de desayunar se encerró en su despacho. Hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde, la hora oficial para una comida puntual. Cuando bajo de nuevo al salón principal, Blaise ya estaba hablando con otro hombre.

-"Ah, Draco ya esta aquí…"- dijo su compañero de manera casual.

El otro hombre volteo la mirada, a pesar de los años que los atropellaban, pudo reconocer aquel fulgor juvenil de Theodore Nott. Jr.., Sonrió con verdadera alegría. Y se apresuro a estrecharle la mano.

-"Como estas viejo Nott?"- le pregunto mientras le guiaba al sillón. Y ambos se sentaban.

-"bien, que tal tu Draco, realmente a pasado mucho tiempo"-

-"ahh, estoy bien"- dijo Draco con informalidad, dándole de palmadas en el hombro.

Theodore Nott, era el hijo de un Mortifago viudo, que fue encarcelado al igual que su padre Lucius en la batalla del Ministerio, durante el 5° curso en Hogwarts. Draco ya le conocía de antes, como un compañero de Slytherin, pero este echo los había unido los últimos años en la escuela.

Era un chico inteligente, lo suficiente como para no unirse a su banda colegial, a decir verdad era muy solitario, y siempre le impresiono su astucia, además, era tan arrogante y con tanta posición como el, entonces era obvio que se trataran con cierto respeto. No era lo mismo que Blaise, por que aun entre ellos había diferencia de jerarquías y se daba el lujo de tratarlo como inferior, así como de darle ordenes. Y Blaise Zabini sabia exactamente cual era su lugar, por que lo aceptaba.

Eran ese tipo de tradicionalismos radicales que se debían mantener. A veces las personas, olvidaban cual era su lugar. Y eso le disgustaba a Draco.

-"Zabini, me ah dicho que se están reformando…"- dijo volteando la mirada Blaise, que se había sentado en otro sillón.

-"asi es, intento poner un poco de orden, en honor de los viejos días…quien sabe, quizás me convierta en el nuevo Dark Lord, si logro terminar las diferencias entre los grupos..después de todo. "El poder"… es nuestro verdadero Lord.."-

-"me agrada la idea Draco, veras me interesa tu proposición, pondré a mis Mortifagos a tu disposición"-

Draco sonrió, Claro, Nott ofrecía a sus hombres, pero no se ofrecía a si mismo, bastante inteligente, no cabía duda, entonces supo que Nott le ayudaría, pero de ninguna manera seguiría una orden que el le diera. El rubio le ofreció la mano, que el otro acepto.

-"pero, creo que ya sabes que estoy esperando a cambio.."- murmuro Nott.

-"Si, imagino que, esperas elevados beneficios comerciales"-

-"tu lo sabes Draco"- sonrió

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-"Draco, si me permites enviar una lechuza, necesito informarle a mi ayudante Kingston sobre esto, mientras mas rápido mejor, recuerda que el tiempo es dinero."-

-"adelante…pasa como en tu casa."- señalo Draco la salida.-"Blaise, llevadlo a la lechucearía"- ordeno.

Draco se sirvió una copa. Había personas que tenia que atender personalmente, como Nott, que no aceptarían tratar con un subordinado. Y como le había avisado Blaise, seguramente este día se la pasaría negociando. Miro por la ventana, y unos Muggles pasaron de largo por la calle, era un sábado y la brisa de invierno levantaba las hojas secas, le hubiera gustado salir a dar un paseo, pero tendría que quedarse en casa y atender los negocios…

Harry miro el reloj de la repisa, llevaba un par de horas viendo los minutos pasar. No tenia nada que hacer, bueno podría pensar en el caso, y todo eso, pero en realidad ya estaba harto, y lo ultimo que quería era saturar su mente con eso.

Camino a la chimenea y cogio la bolsa de los polvos flú, la miro unos instantes, inseguro, pero una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro. Como cuando un niño sabe que no debería hacer aquello, pero de todos modos lo hace, simplemente por el placer de portarse mal.

-"Y entonces el Muggle pregunta…. "que es esa ramita?""- dijo una voz rasposa, apenas conteniendo la risa.-"y entonces se me acerca mas, y le lance un Crucio!"- grito explotando en carcajadas.

-"por que serán tan idiotas!"- pregunto otro hombre, sujetándose la barriga de la risa.

-"asi es la naturaleza.."- dijo Draco con una sonrisa bebiendo de su copa.

-"ciertamente, nos ah tocado estar arriba en la escala evolutiva.."-

-"que remedio"- se quejo Blaise y todos los demás hombres rieron abiertamente.

-"hijo, has pensado en ocupar el puesto de tu padre en el ministerio?"- dijo uno en especial viejo. Con el cabello completamente blanco.

-"no me hace falta ahora, señor Macson. Suficiente tengo con mis cruzadas personales…"-

-"ah si, naturalmente.."- dijo el anciano acomodándose en su lugar

-"eh tenido ciertos problemas con Markus Rigettrg"- dijo Draco un poco tenso, los hombres que hacia unos momentos habían estado riendo y sonriendo, se quedaron momentáneamente serios.

Los hombres se miraron entre si.

-"el año pasado Goldcci lo enfrento"- dijo otro con una pinta elegante.

El mencionado, Goldcci se levanto. Miro fijamente a Draco y sonrió. Continuo paseando entre ellos sin decir nada. Hasta que absolutamente todos le miraban.

-"es un gran problema, Draco Malfoy., pero con debida organización, no dudo que le venzas, cosa que no pude lograr, por cuestiones estratégicas.."-

Draco asintió con profundo respeto hacia Pirita Goldcci. Un italiano, de gran importancia que manejaba negocios sucios, pero además su nombre siempre fue muy conocido por proporcionarle armas al ejercito del señor oscuro. Toda una leyenda.

-"Me encargare personalmente de ello, si me lo permite Joven"- pregunto con su sonrisa impecable. Las arrugas de su rostro se delinearon.

-"todo un honor Señor Goldcci"- se apresuro a decir. Y Blaise dejo escapar una palmada de alegría.

-"ahora, caballeros. Seria un honor si nos acompañan a la mesa."- dijo Blaise con su sonrisa en pleno.

Todos los hombres fueron saliendo y se dirigieron al comedor, que a la vista de tantas personas, parecía mas pequeño. Pero no menos acogedor. De echo la simple alegría de Blaise parecía alumbrar la habitación.

La cena se sirvió como cualquier otra noche, la platica era simplemente amena, y el tintinear de los cubiertos no parecía terminar.

-"que delicioso filete…"- murmuro un hombre de cabello negro y túnica. Levanto su copa y miro a Draco. Todos se detuvieron a brindar.

-"Por Draco Malfoy., y el progreso."-

Todos asintieron repitiendo las palabras, y Draco levanto su copa con agradecimiento. Apenas bebió el contenido. Una explosión interrumpió. Miro nervioso a Blaise, que de inmediato se levanto a ver que sucedía en el Salón.

-"No se preocupen caballeros, continúen por favor…"- dijo el señalando la charola del centro, que contenía una magnifica pieza de carne rodeada de una guarnición humeante.

Murmullos sobre el pasillo, y el sonrió nervioso, mientras que sus invitados lo miraban cuestionantes. Que puto escándalo era ese!.

Harry Potter entro de golpe, demasiada sorpresa para todos. Incluso para el mismo, que miro detenidamente a los hombres sentados en la mesa, en el silencio que se cortaba con un cuchillo. La boca la sentía demasiado seca como para poder hablar.

Draco se levanto, lentamente recuperándose del Shock.

-"ahm…"- se aclaro la garganta, y sus invitados lo miraron.-"Por favor…continúen…debe ser del ministerio, cierto Potter?"-

-"ah?.."- dijo el mencionado Harry Potter confundido. Que miraba a Pirita Goldcci, Uno de los hombres que había acompañado a Lord Voldemort la noche en que sus padres habían muerto, Era el hombre que había reído cuando James Potter callo al suelo con los ojos bien vacíos. Y también era el hombre que como cucaracha había corrido de la escena cuando Voldemort perdió sus poderes. Y Harry no podía despegar la mirada llena de odio de aquel hombre.

El silencio continuaba tensado, peor que la cuerda de un violín esperando a ser cortada, y sacarte el ojo en la primera oportunidad. Incluso el sonido del Reloj de péndulo era mas potente y mas cortante.

Continuara…….

Pos si, mis Lectores, de nuevo me disculpo por los retrasos, pero pues, son épocas de fiesta, difícil concentrar la mente en el trabajo!. Y pues bien, decidí regresar al formato anterior, de 10 hojas por aproximadamente actualizaciones de dos semanas. Por cierto, a la querida **Serena (si me parece que era ella),** que dijo algo sobre causar molestias con los Reviews!.

Le digo lo siguiente!. ESTAS LOCA!., LOCA; LOCA, ejem….Los Reviews, NUNCA, son molestia. Pero si la falta de Reviews!. Así que.

DEJEN REVIEW, por favor, que sea mi regalo de Navidad, y de año nuevo, y pos también el de Reyes Magos, y el de Papa Noel, y de todos los monitos navideños que traen regalos, por que en mi casa, No me dieron Ninguno!.

Felices fiestas a todos!.

Att. Mariana.


	13. Mentes Violadas

**_-Dawnfall capitulo 13- Violando Mentes. ( Mismas advertencias, del capitulo Uno.)_**

"si, si debió mandarte Weasley, Discúlpenme, esto es parte de la libertad condicional …"- Sonrió nerviosamente, y busco apoyo en Blaise, que comenzó a reír mas como si estuviera fingiendo.

Los demás hombres, a pesar de la tensión, sonrieron y los siguieron por cortesía, aun que no lo encontraran realmente gracioso.

Sujeto a Potter del brazo y se apuro a sacarlo de ahí, lo llevo al despacho con Blaise siguiéndole los talones.

-"Blaise, que haces, regresa con ellos…regresa!"- le dijo muy tenso manoteando para que volviera al salón. Blaise lo obedeció enfadado.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, los nervios en punta, y una completa confusión, se quedaron quietos, no sabían que decir.

-"bueno…siéntate"- dijo Draco ofreciéndole el sillón. Harry se sentó aun parpadeando.

El perturbador silencio que había hacia que Harry trabajara la mente mas rápido, mil cosas se le ocurrieron, pero cada una mas improbable que la anterior, quizás si solo preguntaba.

-"agh…Malfoy?...por que hay Mortifagos en tu mesa?"- pero que ingenuo se había oído, deseo regresar en el tiempo y decir algo mas inteligente, Malfoy lo miro sorprendido.

-"no, no te importa Potter…son negocios familiares…"-

-"negocios familiares?"- repitió, la sangre se le calentó de inmediato, y toneladas de insultos se acumularon en su garganta, con todo el deseo de gritar. -"NEGOCIOS FAMILIARES, si, claro con Goldcci, Nott. Y Macson"

-"Macson trabaja en el ministerio.."- dijo Draco con calma, ignorando el posible ataque que amenazaba con salir de Potter.

-"ya me doy cuenta, en que diablos estas pensando, toda esta gente esta fichada…"-

-"vamos Potter, quien te crees, mi Padre, te apuesto que el estaría orgulloso, de que contacte a sus viejos amigos."-

-"nada bueno deben estar planeando, dímelo ahora Draco, dime que planean.."-

-"calma Potter, es una simple cena…"-

Harry se levanto de golpe, se acerco a el, lo miro, respirando exaltado, levanto el brazo, y Draco cerro los ojos, esperando un posible golpe, que no evitaría, por que en el fondo, se lo merecía..

Pero Harry no le pego, que hubiera sido mucho mejor que la caricia que se resbalo lentamente desde su mejilla hasta su mentón, a Draco una cachetada le hubiera dolido menos.

-"en que te estas metiendo.."- murmuro Harry de manera lastimera, como si realmente le doliera.

Pero Draco alejo esa tibia mano de el.

-"deberia arrestarte….estas en libertad condicional, y contactar Mortifagos es parte de las condiciones."-

Draco guardo silencio, si Harry le arrestaba en ese momento toda esa locura que había comenzado terminaría, un sórdido golpe se escucho en el pasillo, Harry se alejo del rubio y lo miro interrogante.

Y Draco se pregunto que mierda pasaba ahora, salio al pasillo con su indeseado invitado detrás, y en el filo de las escaleras, el bulto de un hombre se arrastraba amarrado de pies y manos, quejidos escapaban de la mordaza.

-"que demonios!"- pregunto Harry alarmado. Dirigiéndose al hombre.-"se encuentra bien?"-

-"No, por favor, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí…"- dijo con voz débil cuando Harry le quito el trapo de la boca.

-"Potter…"- murmuro Blaise, dejando la varita mágica justo sobre su nuca, el desprevenido Harry volteo nervioso la mirada.

-"asi que ya conociste a mi amante de ocasión, el señor Steven Bonson"- dijo Blaise inclinadote junto a el.

-"Cenar con Mortifagos es una cosa Draco, secuestrar gente es otra"- murmuro enfadado

-"ah pero, el señor Bonson esta aquí por deseo propio, me debe un favor."-dijo Draco sonriendo sarcásticamente.-"estoy seguro que la señora Bonson también estaría encantada de pasar una temporada aquí.."-

El hombre atado en el suelo, miro a Draco suplicante, pero asintió. Su voz quebrada llena de nerviosismo dijo.-"Ah si…no, no se preocupe, esto es un juego…"-

-"un juego?"- pregunto Harry mirando al hombre, lo desamarro pero no se movió del suelo.

-"si, si un juego!..."- dijo levantándose de golpe, y comenzando a subir las escaleras por propia voluntad,-"disculpe la molestia señor…"-

-"Potter…"-

-"claro señor Potter, no se preocupe, estoy bien, ah Blaise, te espero en la…..cama.."-

-"ya basta!"- dijo Harry frunciendo el seño. -"Experlliarmus"-

La varita de Blaise salio disparada de su mano, y aterrizo en las escaleras.

-"Desmaius"- dijo Harry, Blaise y Draco cayeron al suelo inconscientes, mientras que Steven Bonson sonría con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"gracias, gracias, señor Potter…"- y el hombre desapareció con un "plop".

Harry escucho al grupo de hombres en el comedor, que parecían preocupados por el desorden, tomo el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

"plop". Se desaparecieron.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, salto de sorpresa, varios pares de ojos azules y cabelleras rojas le miraban con adoración, miro confundido el entorno, y de nuevo maldijo a los Weasleys y su sentimiento hogareño!.

-"que rayos hago aquí?"- pregunto confundido, y todos los niños comenzaron a gritar y correr a su alrededor.-"Callados, niños salvajes, donde están sus padres!"-

pero estos no se detuvieron, y lentamente hacían enojar al rubio, se levanto, busco la varita en sus pantalones, pero no la encontró, estaba desarmado.

-"Basta, Basta ya!"- grito desperado.

-"Ah, Draco, por fin despiertas…"- dijo la consoladora voz de Ginny, mientras les daba palmadas y sacaba a sus sobrinos de la habitación.

-"que hago en la madriguera!"-

-"Harry te trajo…"- murmuro la chica.

-"bueno, pues muchas gracias, pero me voy…"- dijo con desprecio, caminando en busca de la salida.

-"No!"- dijo ella sujetándolo de un brazo.-"Tenemos que hablar Draco, Harry me contó todo lo que paso en casa de Zabini, y hemos decidido que no debes volver ahí…"-

-"tu y quien mas?"- pregunto enfadado.

-"bueno…pues, Harry y Hermione, a Ron le da igual lo que te pase…"-

-"uhm.."-

-"de todos modos, yo soy tu consejera, y estoy en todo mi derecho de ordenarte que te quedes aquí!"- se apuro a decir ella, mostrando un serio semblante, y toda la valentía Gryffindor

-"Pues me vale un comino, tu y tus decisiones Weasley, ultimadamente, si quiero arrojar mi vida al caño, lo hago!."-

-"No me obligues Malfoy!"-

-"me estas amenazando!"-

-"Si!"-

Draco se acerco a la chica, con intención de poner sus manos alrededor del cuello y dejarla sin vida, las ansias maniáticas de escapar, hacían que el corazón le latiera con fuerza en la garganta, en realidad no sabia con seguridad, si realmente quería matar a la pelirroja. Pero quería salir urgentemente de ahí, y si tenia que hacerlo, lo haría…

-"**_Mocomurcielago!_**"- dijo Ginny apuntando de lleno con su varita, y el callo al suelo por la fuerza de la maldición.

De inmediato su rostro se lleno de un desagradable y pegajoso liquido espeso, de color trasparente, sumamente asqueroso. Intento desesperadamente quitárselo del rostro, con las mangas de la túnica, pero esto solo lo embarraba mas, y comenzaba a ensuciar su cabello.

-"lo siento Draco, pero me obligaste a hacerlo…"- dijo ella apenada saliendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se quedo largo rato tumbado sobre el suelo, incluso la sustancia babosa termino secándose y ahora parecía tener una rígida mascarilla o algo así, que se llenaba de grietas cuando se movían los músculos de su rostro.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era Potter, llevaba consigo una bandeja.

-"Diuk…Malfoy!"- dijo Harry apenas lo vio.-"Hiciste enfadar a Ginny cierto?"-

Se quedo en silencio, con el rostro fastidiado.

-"si, ella es experta en el mocomurcielago."- comento distraído mientras le enseñaba la comida

-"por que me has traído aquí?"-

Harry suspiro…-"ya es hora de que se aclaren las cosas, no crees?"-

-"asi que vamos a hablar directamente!"- dijo Draco frunciendo el entrecejo, y quitándose la costra que le dejo la maldición. Callo al suelo y se hizo trizas.

-"ah si…..veras…"-

-"al grano Potter, ¿por que me ayudaste en el juicio?"-

-"yo no fui, emm…bueno, enteramente solo…"-

-"que dices?"-

-"fuiste tu Malfoy, yo no hice gran cosa, si, solo dije la verdad!"-

-"que verdad?"-

-"sobre lo que paso esa noche, en el bosque, en la batalla final…"-

-"sabes que no recuerdo eso!"- grito en reproche, totalmente desperado.

-"es como lo que te enseñe en los sueños…"- murmuro Harry sonrojado.

-"los ….sueños…"- el rubio miro confundido, hasta que recordó repentinamente aquellos sueños con Harry Potter..-"Como sabes que sueño contigo?"- dijo nervioso.

-"pense que lo sabias Malfoy, después de todo has sido tu el que estableció el conducto, Son sueños de Legilimancia"-

-"no puede ser, yo no voy por las noches buscando establecer contacto contigo!"-

-"bueno, puede que sea inconscientemente…"-

-"me estas tomando el pelo!"- dijo enojado.

-"no, y ahora Draco…ya no hay motivo para que me mientas….yo se que mataste a Tomas….pero, primero que nada, quiero arreglar el pasado"- murmuro de nuevo.

-"me vas a llevar de nuevo a Azkaban, ¡¡¿ya lo sabe Weasley, ¡¡¿dime se lo dijiste, se estaban burlando de mi, tu y tus estupidos amiguitos, verdad Potter, verdad, ¡¡¡que estas muy sonriente!"-

-"¡callate Draco!"- grito Harry sujetándolo de los hombros.

Pero Draco seguía temblando, se imagino a si mismo entrando por las puertas de Azkaban. De nuevo el frió en su interior le hizo saltar de miedo, y a pesar de que Potter lo zarandeaba para hacerlo reaccionar, el seguía interno en sus horribles pensamientos.

-"¡Nadie lo sabe!...no se lo eh dicho a nadie…"- dijo la vos distante, en su odio, Draco miro confundido dentro de los ojos verdes, sinceros.

Poco a poco recupero la compostura, se aclaro la garganta, y miro nervioso a su enemigo.

-"calmate, nadie lo sabe…"- murmuro de nuevo Harry, sujetándolo fermenté, ¿dándole consuelo?.-"quiero que te tranquilices, ahora, usare la legimancia, para terminar de enseñarte lo que sucedió."-

Draco asintió, ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos, mientras, respiraban pausadamente, y Harry atrapado por el mar gris que tenia a la vista, olvido que tenia que hacer el conjuro.

-"legeremens"- dijo por fin sujetando a Draco por las orejas, y obligándolo a mirarlo muy fijamente.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron ante los ojos de ambos, mezclados sin sentido, y Harry caminaba por la nieve con el uniforme, riendo y acompañado de sus amigos, Luego su primo gordo y horrible le daba de puñetazos y Harry intentaba cubrirse el rostro.

Hasta que la maraña de imágenes se detuvo, de nuevo el bosque, el viento soplaba y los gritos se escuchaban como ecos por todas partes. Las luces de colores, el pasto húmedo y la tierra lodosa.

Las siluetas de las personas, eran como manchones negros corriendo por el contorno, y una maldición azul ilumino por unos segundos, Lord Voldemort y su mejor cara de maniaco lo esperaba.

-"Ya lo sabes Potter.."- dijo aquella silbante voz.

**Y Draco simplemente del susto intento soltarse del agarre, pero Harry no lo dejo, y lo obligo a mantener la mirada.**

-"No te queda salida"- dijo Harry firmemente, a pesar del temor y la adrenalina, el dolor en la cicatriz era terrible, y punzante.

-"te crees muy valiente….pero ahora que Dumbledor esta muerto, no podrás vencerme"-

-"conosco la profecía…, y el dio la vida para destruir los Horcrux, que te aseguro, No queda ninguno!"-

Voldemort tembló de rabia,-"NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA"-

El rayo de luz verde que Draco conocía tan bien, salio disparado de la varita de Voldemort, pero Harry, se arrojo al suelo. Mientras Harry disparaba uno color rojo.

Severus Snape salio de la maleza, acompañado de un muchacho rubio, Draco se reconoció a si mismo. Corriendo hacia la escena. Con una valentía, que el mismo desconocía que tenia.

**_-"Experlliarmus!"- _**dijo Draco., pero a aquello no le hacia nada a Lord Voldemort que le regreso la maldición con un simple movimiento de mano. Y Draco cayo unos metros mas atrás.

-"Severus….así que, vienes a salvar al chico Potter?"- dijo mirándolo con desprecio.-"vienes a salvar al vástago de la persona que arruino tu vida?"-

**_-"Langlock"-_** dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido, pero de nuevo Lord Voldemort retuvo el ataque, como si se tratase del vuelo de una mosca.

-"Severus, Severus….quieres húsar tus jueguitos eh?..."-

**_-"Sectusempra"-_** grito Harry desde su poción en la tierra. Voldemort agacho la cabeza y la maldición dio contra un árbol, rebotando como loca, hasta desaparecer detrás de los matorrales, de donde una voz grito de dolor, pero jamás vieron al herido.

-"Ah pero que veo, ¿Has estado jugando al profesor verdad Severus, ¿tu le enseñaste eso a Potter, por que debiste enseñarle a apuntar, en primer lugar.."- dijo Voldemort con sorna, y la desagradable sonrisa que adorno su rostro.

**_-"Zancadilla"-_** grito Draco mientras se levantaba furioso.

-"Draco…que haces, quieres morir, pensé que tenia un buen discípulo contigo. Taskk….mala suerte."- le apunto con la varita y **_.- "Avada Kedravra"-_**

El rayo viajo veloz hacia el rubio, que instintivamente cerro los ojos, y sus últimos pensamientos eran, el haber muerto como un Héroe…o como estupido.., por haber seguido a Severus Snape a la muerte.

Pero bien sabemos que el golpe jamás llego, Draco abrió los ojos aun asustado, y el hombre de cabellera negra y grasienta, con su nariz ganchuda caía al suelo delante de el. El lo sujeto, pero era muy tarde, el hombre había muerto.

-"No!"- dijo Draco asustado.

-"Si, si!"- le respondió Voldemort. .-"Ahora antes de que te mueras…te enseñare el precio de la traición Malfoy….recuerda siempre, el que traiciona paga con la muerte….bien lo sabe tu querido padrino no?...SUFREEEE **_Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, JAJAJAJA, Crucio!_** "-

Draco se revolvió en la tierra, el lodo cubriéndolo por completo, mientras la risa de Voldemort en el trasfondo de la imagen. Pero el Rubio no enfocaba bien, la poderosa sensación de dolor le había dejado aturdido, al grado de olvidar su presencia en el campo de batalla, como si hubiera olvidado los pasados minutos.

_**Lodo….su cuerpo cubierto de lodo, arrastrándose para llegar a su objetivo, había dolor en su cuerpo, confusión, el olor del pasto húmedo, donde estaban sus padres!**_

_**-"Madre…Madre, Madre!"- grito con todo sus pulmones, pero nadie detuvo la batalla, y el encontró el cadáver de un muerto con el rostro de alguien familiar….**_

**_Severus Sanape, con aquella horrible expresión de inmenso dolor, su cuerpo tieso y frió, al igual que el cubierto por lodo._**

La realidad lo golpeo fuerte, Severus estaba muerto…, Voldemort ahora reía mas escandalosamente, había sido cobarde, había llamado a su madre.

-"Quieres a tu **_mamita_**, Malfoy!...ah si…espera a que te mate…así podrás alcanzarla"-

-"Mi madre no esta muerta!"-

-"Oh si, ella….se..rrt…"- Comenzó diciendo pero jamás termino,

el aire se lleno con la voz rasgada de Harry. **_-"Flipendo"- _**

Tan simple hechizo, pero tan efectivo, Voldemort salio varios metros despedido, de inmediato se levanto y miro desafiante a Harry, definitivamente enfadado.

-"Me olvide de ti Potter de mierda"-

-"**_¡¡Avada Kedravra!"- _**dijo Voldemort**_; -"Experlliarmus!"- _**le contesto Draco****

La varita de Voldemort salio disparada unos metros adelante**_.-"Accio Varita!"-_**, y la recupero…

-"Haber si ya terminan de jugar, Potter, Malfoy….de todas maneras van a morir…"- dijo con voz Ronca. **_.-" Desmaius"- _**y la maldición dio directo al rubio, que se desplomo inconsciente, En tanto Harry, lleno de un profundo Terror, que por supuesto no mostraría.

Dijo con voz temblorosa impactado por lo que pensaba hacer, pero las ordenes eran claras. _Solo **uno sobrevivira**.. _

**_-"A…A…a..a A..¡¡Avada Kedravra!"- _**

_**-"Experlliarmus!"- **_

Y si, esa varita que salio volando era la de Harry Potter, que también se cayo cuando tropezó con el frió y rígido cuerpo del ex -profesor de Pociones. La palabra Pánico es poco para describir lo que Harry sentía en ese momento, con el alma hasta los pies, y el sudor llenadote rostro. El estomago recordándole que no aguantaría mucho antes de vomitar. Voldemort se acerco unos pasos, demasiado cerca como para que el estuviera a su merced en el suelo.

Intento levantarse, correr por su varita, pero Voldemort le dio una patada que le saco el aire, indefenso intento recuperar el aliento.

**_-"Crucio"-_** dijo la silbante voz, y Harry se revolcó en el lodo, los sentidos atrapados en el inmenso dolor, ya no podía pensar en nada, solo la muerte, que pudiera detener su agonía.

Pero que clase que cobardía era esa, se pregunto a si mismo en un momento de claridad, **NO, dijo fermenté, NO,** y se ¡¡levanto! a pesar de las convulsiones que en el provocaba la maldición, ante los atentos y sorprendidos ojos del señor oscuro.

Draco regreso de la inconciencia, para presenciar la Valentía Harry en todos los sentidos, el dominio perfecto del dolor. Por que había logrado levantarse y estar derecho ante tal sufrimiento, era casi admirable, era sorprendente, y supo que debía ser así!.

Algo debía hacer, era una guerra, el estaba tan cerca de la varita de Harry, si pudiera moverse un poco, dolía, es verdad, su cuerpo amoratado, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que afrontarlo!.

Se arrastro hasta llegar a ella, se sujeto del árbol mas cercano eh intento mantenerse en pie. Mientras Harry continuaba su lucha personal, mientras el señor Oscuro aumentaba sus poderes, desquiciado escupiendo mientras gritaba cosas que Draco no entendía.

Y Harry le contesto en ese idioma indescriptible, en parte por sus gritos de dolor, pero supo de inmediato que era Parcel, la lengua de las serpientes.

**_-"HARRY!"-_** grito para llamar su atención, dándose cuenta que era la primera ves que le llamaba por su nombre**_.-"¡¡Harry, ¡¡Harry!"-_** le llamo con insistencia, no podía gritar muy alto, su cuerpo recién maldecido no le dejaba.

Entornes Paso, Un rayo de luz, El grito de Voldemort, Harry cayendo al suelo de rodillas agotado, y el, intento de nuevo**_.-"¡¡HARRY!"-_**

El volteo con los ojos apenas abiertos, su rostro lleno de heridas, y el sudor empapándolo, Draco le mostró la varita, y con un solo gesto de entendimiento lo acordaron.

Sumamente extraño tomando en cuenta su historial, lleno de odio y rencores, recuerdos de batallas y sangre, dos sujetos desconocidos entre ellos, como era tan si quiera posible que con solo un gesto del rostro, y el brillo de los ojos se entenderán tan bien

No había palabras que decir, ni mucho menos podían ser dichas.., Draco arrojo la varita. Y Harry la atrapo.

**_-"Avada Kedravra"-_** dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos. Voldemort se retorció varios minutos, y eso era todo…, Había sucumbido igual que Harry, débil por pelear en el cruciatus, que había terminado aturdido y sin defensas, Harry soltó las palabras desesperado, y…ya, eso era todo…

El cuerpo delgado y escamoso, cayo sobre las rocas, dejando escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo hueco y sin vida que Harry, aprecio con satisfacción a pesar del ajetreo a su alrededor. La adrenalina recorriendo sus brazos y piernas , y provocándole escalofríos, su respiración agitada, y las gotas de sudor que se enfriaban de inmediato sobre su cuerpo, gracias al frió aire. Mas escalofríos…

De su garganta escapo un grito eufórico, que sonó igual que un aullido lastimero, dado que su misma felicidad, no le permitía hablar correctamente quebrando su voz.

-"ESTA MUERTO!"-

las demás batallas se detuvieron, las varitas dejaron de apuntar, los rostros de total sorpresa, y confusión, nadie dijo nada, solo se apreciaban las respiraciones agitadas rompiendo el silencio.

Un sujeto de túnica negra, y malévola mascara blanca, se acerco hasta los dos cuerpos sobre el suelo, reviso cuidadosamente a uno de ellos, después alzo su mirada aterrorizada.

-"oh mierda…"- dijo el sujeto dando a conocer su terror a sus compañeros, de inmediato el hombre aventó su varita lejos de el, y alzo las manos cobardemente.

Nadie parecía salir de su asombro todavía, hasta que la voz de alguien les devolvió a la realidad

-"ESTAN TODOS ARRESTADOS…"- entonces de nuevo se hizo la confusión, la gente corría, tratando de escapar, lanzando de nuevo las maldiciones que les llegaban a la mente. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, el señor oscuro había caído. Y no existía ningún hechizo ni mago suficientemente poderoso para traerlo de nuevo a la vida. Eso era todo. La profecía estaba cumplida.

Harry Potter se dejo caer en el suelo, en un maravilloso desmayo. El eclipsar del miedo, la llegada de la felicidad.

Todo fue negro por unos instantes, hasta que Draco se dio cuenta que estaba en un piso de madera. Los dolores, colores eh incluso los olores habían sido muy reales. Podía sentir la debilidad en su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Harry lo miraba, mojado en sudor, se veía pálido y cansado igual que el.

Se toco el pecho y la camisa helada le hizo saber que también estaba bañado en sudor. De repente un malestar horrible le hizo levantarse del suelo y correr hasta el cubo de basura, donde vomito todo lo que pudo, dando arcadas sin control. Harry quiso ayudarlo, pero lo arrojo lejos con una mano.

-"Sera mejor que….te des un baño, cenes y duermas…"- le dijo Potter,.-"Mañana….mañana terminaremos esta platica"- dijo saliendo y dejándolo solo en esa habitación.

**Continuara….**

Hola, mis queridos lectores, bienvenidos a la primera actualización del 2006. Debo decir que esta fue un capitulo bastante difícil de escribir, espero ante todo, que la caída de Lord Voldemort haya cumplido sus expectativas, y que responda las preguntas de los curiosos que en capítulos anteriores imaginaron.

Simplemente por eso, DEJEN REVIEWS, díganme si les gusto, o no les gusto.

Ahora si, les dejo con las dudas. Y espero que puedan pillar las respuestas que hay aquí. No se pierdan los próximos episodios. Por que el romance comenzara aflorar entre Draco y Harry. Mientras el rubio esta aprisionado en la madriguera. De nuevo!.

Sexo, Drogas, y Rock And Roll!-

Att. Lady Une Barton.


	14. la tragedia de la familia Bonson

Este capitulo se lo dedico a unas cuantas personas. En especial a **Akasha Himura Noami, que le digo un saludable, y bien entendido, en super buena onda. ¡VETE a la mierda, jajaja, yo se que entiende mi mensaje..,** y a **Taro15.**

_**-Dawnfall capitulo 14-**_

-"Sera mejor que….te des un baño, cenes y duermas…"- le dijo Potter,.-"Mañana….mañana terminaremos esta platica"- dijo saliendo y dejándolo solo en esa habitación.

Cuando termino se encamino con rapidez al baño, se metió en la ducha, y la abrió dejándose caer en la tina. La tibieza del agua le hizo sentir mejor. Pero solo un poco considerando que acaban de entrar en tu mente, y te han hecho recordar mas cosas de las que estas preparado para saber.

Mientras tanto Harry, había salido tambaleándose de la habitación, tenia los mismos malditos malestares, fiebre, ganas de vomitar, debilidad. Se encamino a la recamara de Ron, donde estaban sus amigos.

-"Que tienes Harry?"- pregunto Ron cuando entro y se sentó en el sillín.

-"nada…solo un poco de…Legimancia…"-

-"Quedate esta noche"- Dijo Hermione sujetándolo del rostro para revisarlo como una madre protectora.

-"me parece buena idea…"- le dijo el. Ahora con una sonrisa.-"y que hacen ustedes?"-

-"Ah…nada, Hermione esta loca…"- comento el pelirrojo.

-"Eso siempre lo hemos sabido!"- dijo Harry con una risa débil.

-"si bueno, pero ahora mas, Diablos, ya sabia que las mujeres enloquecían con las bodas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, pero Merlin, no sabia como se sentía el novio!"-

-"Oye!"- se quejo la chica indignada.

-"Por cierto Harry"- dijo Ron .-"te gustaría ser nuestro padrino?"-

-"Eso ni se pregunta, les aseguro que si hubieran escogido a alguien mas, le echaría unas cuantas maldiciones, jajaja, claro que si.."- dijo ahora abrazando a Hermione muy fuerte, y la chica comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

-"ahora que te pasa!"- pregunto el

-"nada…nada..es…que…todo esto, la boda…ustedes…"- dijo ella entre las lagrimas

-"ves a lo que me refiero…"- dijo Ron echándose a la cama.-"deberiamos empezar a buscar los trajes pero, con todo lo del caso…"-

Harry dudo por varios minutos si debía contarles a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo lo que sabia de Draco Malfoy. Entonces no dudo en hacerlo, ellos siempre entendían las cosas, pero, ahora parecían demasiado felices como para que Harry hablara del trabajo, decidió seguir platicando trivialidades.

-"¿trajes, no piensas húsar una túnica de gala, por que, yo vi que la que tienes, la usan los niños para jugar con el perro"- dijo Harry con una carcajada, la dichosa túnica de la que hablaba era la misma que Ron había usado en 4° grado, en el baile de navidad.

Su amigo se sonrojo, y le aventó una almohada. .-"muy chistosito no?.."- pregunto sarcástico.

-"mira Harry, estuvimos pensando, sabes, tengo un montón de tíos del lado de mi padre, y sin mencionar los del lado de mi madre, y decidimos tener una boda no mágica, una boda típica Muggle, y unos meses después casarnos de manera mágica"- dijo Hermione al parecer muy emocionada.

-"ah eso es genial!"- dijo le respondió con una sonrisa.-"yo puedo llevar a Ron al Londres Muggle a comprar un traje, y por supuesto no pienso perderme cuando encontremos un traje de novia!"- se ofreció el con ojos brillosos,

la verdad es que desde que se había casado Bill, y luego Charlie, y Fred, y George, descubrió que en cada boda se emocionaba mas, y cada ves disfrutaba de cada mínimo detalle. Las bodas mágicas le encantaban, y ahora que sus amigos tendrían dos diferentes!.

-"Harry, suenas como una madrina eufórica, no seas maricon amigo…"- dijo Ron a modo de burla, Harry le regreso la almohada antes lanzada.

-"hay dios…también hay que buscar los anillos, y los arreglos florales, las invitaciones, el pastel, los centros de mesa, las zapatillas, el peinado!."- comenzó Hermione anotando en su libreta.

-"Diablos, todo eso va ser extremadamente costoso…Herm, mejor invitamos a todos a una misma boda, y a los de tu familia les borramos la memoria al final de la noche, que te parece?"-

Pero Ron recibió de su novia, la peor mirada en el mundo, luego ella continuo escribiendo indignada, y Harry se echo a reír.

-"Miren, yo soy el padrino, así que, si me dejan patrocinar una de esas bodas, yo seria feliz.."-

-"no tienes que hacerlo Harry; Ron solo esta jugando, hemos estado ahorrando dinero …y.."-

-"Nada eso, Yo quiero hacerlo, y si no me dejan, los hechizare"- amenazo sacando la varita.

-"en serio Harry, estaba jugando.."- dijo el pelirrojo

-"Si pero yo hablo en serio!"- respondió firme alzando la varita.

-"no lo harás!"- dijo ella, entre divertida y preocupada.

-"pruebame!"- dijo el.

Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando, luego se miraron entre si, y Ron asintió lentamente.

-"No se que decir Harry, yo ….es decir….nosotros…te lo agradecemos mucho…pero en serio no tienes que hacerlo…es mucho dinero y es algo que.."-

Harry le mando un hechizo silenciador, y su amigo se quedo sorprendido.

-"Lo voy a hacer"- dijo seriamente, luego sonrió.-"amenos que quieras ser el novio mas mudo en su luna de miel"- comenzó a reír de nuevo

y Hermione exploto en lagrimas, se abrazo a el, colgada de su cuello, y el la volvió abrazar. Entre lagrimas le decía "gracias", o eso pensaba escuchar. La levanto en el aire, cargándola, y se arrojo a la cama, junto a su amigo.

Ahora los tres sobre la cama, en silencio se abrazaron con Hermione en medio llorando a lagrima viva. Después de un rato, Harry le quito el hechizo a Ron.

-"Por cierto Harry….que paso con Malfoy…"-

Harry se tenso.-"Le hice ver….lo que paso aquella noche…"-

-"ah pasado mucho tiempo y aun no entiendo por que lo hizo"- dijo su amigo

-"tampoco yo…"- dijo para el mismo,.

¿Por qué lo hizo, ¿ por que lastimo gente, por…que…por que mato a Tomas?. El ultimo recuerdo de Draco había sido aquel, donde sin motivos aparentes aparecía de entre los arbustos, Sin miedo. Solo para defenderle. Solo para ayudarle….¿por que lo había ayudado, ¿Por qué traiciono a sus padres esa noche, seria por Severus Snape, ¿o seria el mismo?

Mientras Draco no recordara aquello de su historia personal, Harry nunca podría saberlo, pero mas tarde, cuando abandono a sus enamorados amigos y se fue a su habitación. Aun pensando sobre Draco, Se dijo con seguridad, que el había echo lo correcto…

Quizás demasiado tarde, pero por fin lo había echo…, el verdadero Draco que recordaba, no había matado a nadie, y ahora, el Draco que dormía unas habitaciones mas haya, era un acecino. ¿Eso había cambiado algo en el?. ¿O el cambio para eso?...

Se recostó en su cama, indeciso y confundido, sin saber por que a pesar de saber que Draco había matado a Tomas Calburi, ¿no había ido corriendo al ministerio a decírselos, y que lo arrestaran?...¿por que seguía creyendo que no lo merecía?.

Esa ultima pregunta rondo su cabeza como ultimo pensamiento antes de dormirse.

---------

Blaise Zabini despertó muy avergonzado, en el suelo de su casa, el grupo de magos le hacían preguntas que no podía responder. Y cada momento se ponía peor.

Después de muchas mentiras, por fin se pudo deshacer de los hombres, se sentó en el diván verde, recostó medio cuerpo y le dio un largo trago a la botella de escocés que tenia en la mano.

Tenia un dolor agudo de cabeza, regla numero uno, JAMAS te fíes de Harry Potter!. Diablos, pero que estupida maniobra, y ambos habían caído como dos pequeñas colegialas, pero esto no se podía quedar así, no, claro que no!.

-"me llamaste?"- pregunto la voz de la chica desde la entrada del salón. Blaise dejo sus pensamientos y asintió.

-"vamos a salir de cacería…"- dijo simplemente, señalándole a Margarett las túnicas negras y las mascaras blancas que estaban acomodadas en un viejo maletín.

-"que hay de Draco?"- pregunto ella, desdoblando la maravillosa tela negra.

-"no vendrá…"- dijo en un gruñido causado por el alcohol quemando la garganta y la ira.

Ella no se atrevió a decir otra palabra, el semblante de Blaise demostraba lo alterado que se encontraba. Caminaron a la chimenea y el hombre grito la dirección con los puños apretados, las llamas verdes se los tragaron y desaparecieron del salón. Que quedo iluminado por las luces de la calle.

-"dejame en paz…"- murmuro Harry, tratando a toda costa que el movimiento en su hombro se detuviera. No había abierto los ojos, con la esperanza de que si los mantenía cerrados volviera a caer dentro de ese sueño calido que tenia momentos antes.

-"vamos Harry, no me hagas traer un balde de agua.."- dijo Hermione

Harry suspiro, se puso las gafas y miro a su amiga confundido. El reloj de la pared decía las 4 de la madrugada.

-"Es Miller…"- dijo ella contestando la pregunta que nunca dejo los labios de Harry.-" esta en la sala esperándolos.."-

-"¿por que?..."- pregunto con un fastidiado interés, se sentó en la cama y se puso los pantalones.

-"no lo se…Ron esta hablando con el.."-

-"vuelve a dormir…debe ser alguna mierda de la oficina.."-

ella asintió regresando a la recamara compartida, y Harry se deslizo por entre las escaleras tratando de no pisar aquellas maderas que crujían. Encontró a los dos hombres susurrando aun lado de la chimenea ya prendida. Y Harry tomo una chaqueta de la percha anticipando una salida.

-"vamos, vamos Potter, no pueden esperar toda la noche"- dijo Miller, un mago al que le faltaban varios dientes.

-"a donde vamos?..."- pregunto confundido cogiendo los polvos.

Los tres entraron a la chimenea y Miller grito el destino, momentos después, Harry se barrio por el piso de piedra de alguna casa. Miro confundido a su alrededor, varios magos que reconoció del ministerio hablaban con excitación.

-"Hey Potter!"- dijo Dan Jackson, aquel mago extranjero de cabello castaño, el hombre a pesar de la hora, llevaba un traje color negro, y un abrigo largo.

Harry se sonrojo de inmediato, el llevaba unos pantalones jeans sucios que había tomado a la carrera, y la playera blanca que tenia una gran mancha de salsa. Se dieron las manos con cortesía.

-"¿no son de los que madrugan verdad Potter?"- dijo señalando a Ron que llevaba los pantalones azules de la pijama. después comenzó a reír disimuladamente. Harry frunció el ceño.-"¿te molesta que te llame Harry?..toda esta formalidad inglesa me tiene ya enfermo.."-

Harry no contesto y prefirió abordar a Vincent Wett que pasaba apurado aun lado de el.

-"¿de que se trata todo esto?"-

-"ah Potter, por fin, pensé que tendría que ir yo mismo a sacarte de la cama…"- murmuro mientras lo guiaba por unas habitaciones. -"es un asunto bastante desagradable…"-

entraron a una habitación, y para el completo horror de Harry. Se encontró con el peor espectáculo de toda su vida.

Las paredes completamente cubiertas de sangre, y los cuerpos tendidos sobre las sabanas que alguna ves fueron de color rosa. Harry a pesar del rostro distorsionado del cadáver, lo reconoció de inmediato.

Steven Bolson y su esposa embarazada. Cortados brutalmente por el hechizo cuchilla. Las evidencias eran obvias, los cortes era muy finos. Y se leía la brutalidad, el odio, el coraje en cada corte.

No se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta del espanto, hasta que escucho el alarmado grito de Ron que acaba de entrar junto con Stuart.

-"pero que demonios!"-

-"una verdadera barbaridad…"- dijo Stuart cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, el espectáculo era demasiado para sus ancianos ojos, y salio nervioso del cuarto.

-"pobre Stuart, ya no esta para esto…"- comento Wett. -"en fin…ahora Potter, si por favor vienes de este ….lado…"- comento el hombre caminando por la habitación intentando por todos los medios no tocar nada. Harry le siguió hasta una ventana alumbrada por el color verde.

Harry se asomo y justo encima de la casa brillaba la marca del señor tenebroso.

-"esto fue obra de nuestro amiguito el señor soy un Mortifago…"- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry aun perplejo no supo que decir. Y Ron contesto por el.

-"fue echo por un verdadero Pervertido!"-

-"O un verdadero genio…"- dijo una voz melosa y sarcástica.

Harry había olvidado que Macson, aquella rata asquerosa trabajaba en el ministerio.

-"hey Potty…cuanto tiempo de no vernos…"- dijo Macson mostrando una sonrisa, puso una mano en su mentón, acariciando lentamente su bigote blanco.

-"que haces aquí?"- pregunto Wett.

-"ah alguien me paso el dato…de que algo muy curioso había pasado…"- le dio una mirada a Harry, y luego se dirigió a la cama. Tomo la mano fría y delgada de la mujer, le dio unos tirones, luego fingió saludarla. Y la ira de Harry se encendió.

-"DEJALA"- grito furioso

-"vamos Potter….ya no le duele nada…alguien se aseguro de cortarle la garganta…"-

Harry corrió hacia el, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un puñetazo, el hombre callo al piso.

-"largate de aquí…"- dijo Harry con voz ronca.

-"por ahora…por ahora…"- dijo levantándose del suelo. se acerco a Harry y le murmuro al oído. -"saludame a Malfoy…"- después se fue con una risa sarcástica.

-"que tipo tan curioso.."- dijo Dan Jackson que entraba a la habitación, se había cruzado a Macson en el pasillo. -"umm…les importa si tomo unas muestras?..."-

-"no tiene sentido, pero adelante…"- dijo Wett. .-"es imposible reconocer las impresiones de estas varitas…ya lo hemos hecho en el ministerio, pero lo mas extraño es que en todos los casos han sido varitas sin registro completamente diferentes. Lo que quiere decir que no tratamos con una persona, si no un grupo…"-

-"ajale, entonces es mas serio de lo que parece"- dijo Ron

-"no importa señor Wett…, en America tenemos otros métodos de identificación criminal.."- Dan los miro como una bola de ignorantes, se ajusto el abrigo, y saco las muestras con la varita, dejándolas como un liquido rojo en un frasquito.

-"hay que revisar la escena…"- dijo de repente Wett. Levemente molesto por el americano, le tendió a Ron una cámara fotográfica .-"por favor Ron…"-

a Harry le pasaron unos guantes y con suma delicadeza se dedico a revisar los cuerpos. Interiormente se sentía perturbado, Steven Bonson estaba vivo hacia unas horas, cuando lo había ayudado a escapar de la casa de Zabini…

y la lógica le gritaba de nuevo, que Zabini había cometido este crimen. Que debía hacer?...inculparlo así nada mas…, ¿Quién le creería?..., Zabini era jefe del departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas. El segundo departamento mas grande en el ministerio de magia. Zabini tenia a su mando al menos a unas 90 personas, y tenia muy buenas relaciones con el mismo ministro.

En cierto sentido el hombre era una figura publica!. Al igual que Macson sus buenas amistades le protegían de la cárcel. Además el era simplemente un Auror sin mucho poder político. Su palabra desgraciadamente valía menos. Y además, no tenia las pruebas necesarias para inculparlo.

Draco Malfoy podría por supuesto testificar en su contra, nadie dudaría de aquello. Pero si hacia eso, Malfoy también se iba a Azkaban por asesinato. Y el por algún extraño motivo no quería que eso volviera a pasar…

La lógica, la razón, lo que es correcto, y lo que queremos. Decía su mente, mientras con cuidado levantaba el brazo de Steven. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Dos horas después habían terminado el examen, Wett los mando a casa, mientras el se quedaba a supervisar la limpieza de la escena. (lo mas desagradable de la noche).

Cuando entraron por la chimenea de la cocina, los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por las ventanas. La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno con apuro.

-"vayan a dormir, pobrecitos…ese trabajo los esta matando…"- dijo jalándole la mejilla a Ron.

-"mamáaaaa….."- se quejo el.-"yo no tengo sueño, de echo me muero de hambre, que preparas?"- se encamino a las hoyas sobre la estufa

-"deja, aun no esta listo, ¿y tu Harry cariño, te quedaras aquí?..."-

-"si señora Weasley.., no tengo sueño…además, Ron si me acompañas, tengo unas cosas que discutir"-

-"claro.."- dijo su amigo saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, caminaron por entre las hiervas y subieron la colina, Harry se recargo en el árbol que ahí descansaba vigilando la casa.

-"es sobre el caso…"- dijo Harry viendo la preocupación de Ron.

-"ah…¿te diste cuenta de algo?"-

-"fue Zabini…"-

-"¿Zabini?..."

-"Si, Zabini mato a Steven Bonson!"-

-"como lo sabes?"- pregunto el pelirrojo escéptico.

-"ayer…estuve en su casa, ellos tenían a Steven secuestrado, yo le ayude a salir!..."-

-"quienes ellos, Harry!"-

-"Draco…"-

-"¿Qué?..."-

-"si…mira…Draco y Zabini son los asesinos, todas estas muertes…han sido ellos.."-

-"y por que rayos trajiste a Malfoy a mi casa, Harry me estas diciendo que un maldito acecino…un, un pervertido, esta durmiendo placidamente junto a las habitaciones de mis sobrinos!"-

-"calmate Ron.."-

Ron suspiro, lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y poco a poco su rostro se ponía rojo de ira. Quería gritarle. Es mas, Ron quería golpearle. Podía verlo en sus expresiones.

-"Harry…es la misma mierda de hace unos años…de nuevo estas confiando en Malfoy…y mira, yo no me trago ese cuento de que te ayudo, es mas ni si quiera sabemos por que putada lo hizo, y ahora sale de Azkaban a matar gente, y tu!...y tu! Sigues confiado en el ciegamente…"-

-"no entiendes Ron…"-

-"si entiendo Harry, mi familia esta en peligro, mis hermanos, mis padres, mi novia, y….y mi mejor amigo…"-

-"mira, el no va hacer nada…lo juro!"-

-"no se Harry…., y no se por que debo confiar en ti…"-

Harry bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzado.

-"pero lo hago…"- termino de decir el pelirrojo..-"te advierto que lo tendré bien vigilado, que intente cualquier cosa, y te juro que lo mato…"-

-"no tiene varita…, Ginny y yo lo desarmamos.."-

-"esta bien…, ahora…te importaría contarme todo aquello que no me has dicho, que sospecho es mucha información…te conozco Harry, siempre te guardas tus secretitos.."-

Harry le contó todo, se sonrojo varias veces durante la charla, pero su amigo no se burlo, ni lo juzgo, simplemente lo escucho atento mientas las aves salían del nido a calentar las alas. O mientras el fresco de la mañana les hacia estremecer.

Cuando termino de explicarle, sintió un poco de seguridad, y el peso que cargaba a la espalda se aligero.

-"diablos Harry…, sabes lo difícil que va ser inculpar a Zabini.."-

-"lo se…"-

-"es mas factible que crean que Malfoy lo hizo…que…después de todo, si lo hizo no?.."-

-"las impresiones mágicas son diferentes en los casos…podemos asegurar que la de Tomas Calburi pertenece a la varita sin registro que le quitamos a Malfoy…"-

-"entonces hay que compararlas, ahora que tenemos la de Zabini, y si hablas con Malfoy quizás nos diga quien es el otro sujeto"-

-"ya es hora del desayuno…"- dijo Harry mirando hacia la casa. Su amigo asintió. Y ambos bajaron la colina.

Cuando entraron saludaron a Hermione que ya se había levantado y bebía una taza de café con leche en la mesa de la cocina.

-"que tal estuvo anoche?"- pregunto ella.

-"horrible.."- contesto Harry.-" seguro te enteras en el profeta"- murmuro cuando vio las lechuzas acercarse a la ventana.

Los tres cogieron el periódico al mismo tiempo, y a tropezones lograron abrirlo, la pagina principal tenia aquel ya tan conocido amarillismo pero desde la muerte de Mariana Abicc. Ya no lograba lo mismo. El nuevo columnista era mas discreto en sus criticas, seguramente por temor a las represalias.

-"dios mío!"- dijo Hermione asustada leyendo la crónica de la noche. Harry regreso a su lugar casadamente.

-"creeme que fue mucho peor verlo…"- le dijo Ron-

-"te ves cansado Harry…"- insistió la señora Weasley sirviéndole una taza de Té.

-"estoy bien.."-

-"buenos días.."- murmuro Ginny entrando. Y poco después de ella entro Draco. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y la cara mas pálida de lo normal. Tenia una expresión perdida. Y a Harry se le encogió el corazón.

-"te…te sientes bien?"- le murmuro en voz baja.

El rubio lo miro confundido, y luego asintió. -"tu te ves peor"- comento

-"claro que si, se ve peor por que no ah dormido, ¿Por qué son tan testarudos Harry?"- dijo Hermione enfadada.-"vayan a dormir…y dejen de jugar a los machos trabajadores.."-

Harry se rió pero negó con la cabeza.-"ya les dije, estoy bien…"-

El señor Weasley entro sosteniendo una carta en las manos, les dio una sonrisa a todos y luego se sentó junto a su hijo.-"Me acaba de escribir Miller,….Terrible lo que paso, pero también me ah dicho que se pueden tomar el día libre. Lo ordeno Wett. Así que se quedan hoy en casa…"-

-"Vincent Wett…jaja estaba furioso anoche…"- comento Ron

-"hay un sujeto en la oficina…es..este…Dan Jakcson"- les comenzó a contar Harry-" vaya tío….es súper pesado, ayer le insinuó a Vincent que la oficina estaba atrasada"-

-"ah ya me imagino, y con lo orgulloso que es Vincent"- dijo Ginny.

-"oigan a podrían explicarles a todos los que NO trabajamos en el Ministerio de Magia que es lo que pasa?"- pregunto Hermione disgustada, mirando la cara de desconcierto de Draco y la señora Weasley.

-"ah bien, Vincent Wett, es el jefe de la oficina de Aurores, por eso estaba anoche dirigiendo todo, el acudió con unos compañeros a investigar la llamada de auxilio"- les contó Ron

-"los vecinos oyeron cosas y vieron la marca en el techo.."-

-"la…la marca?"- pregunto Draco.

-"oh Merlín….mataron a alguien!"- dijo Ginny con sorpresa.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Harry continuo la historia.-"fue un asesinato horrible…el peor de todos, si me lo preguntan.., en fin Vincent le ordeno a Miller que viniera a buscarnos, por que nosotros tenemos el caso ahora."-

-"pero también ese tipo americano llamado Dan Jackson., es un pedante.."- comento Ron.

La platica continuo sobre Vincent Wett. Que nadie noto la expresión del rostro de Draco, que durante el relato había cambiado varias veces, el rubio tomo el periódico sobre la mesa, y le leyó la nota rápidamente, varias veces hasta que algunas palabras quedaron guardadas en su memoria.

Tampoco nadie noto que no probo ni un bocado. Bueno nadie excepto Harry. Que de echo llevaba varios minutos estudiándolo.

Continuara…

Hola, lectores si volví después de todo, a pesar de avergonzarme a mi misma, total que hasta mi propia hermana (la señorita Valentina Zavala.), me regaño, pesst, me dijo irresponsable y otras horribles palabras que no se pueden escribir. En fin…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en lo personal, el capitulo me gusto mucho, y los Betas en servicio de esta noche, la señorita **Terry Maxwell**, y a **The angel of the Dreams** que dieron sus mas agradables opiniones. Y bueno a unas horas tengo examen extraordinario, no eh estudiado nada, pero me sacrifico por la humanidad!.

Att. Lady Une Barton. Dejen reviews, y deséenme suerte.


	15. ¿los malos son buenos?, y los ¿buenos?

Siento el retardo de este capitulo, pero las primeras semanas del colegio, siempre resultan las mas duras, quizás por acostumbrarse a hacer tareas de nuevo, o el cansancio de pasar todo el día en el asiento.

Respecto a la política barata del fic, solo puedo decir que son básicos los conceptos, y que no me dedico a estudiar nada de ello, por que simplemente me da flojera.

**_-Dawnfall capitulo 15-_**

_**¿Los malos son los buenos, y ¿los buenos en realidad los malos?.**_

-"oh, oh….se me hace tarde!..."- dijo el señor Weasley tomando su sombrero de la percha.

-"espera papá, me voy contigo.."- le dijo Ginny siguiéndolo hacia la chimenea.

La señora Weasley subió las escaleras para despertar a sus nietos. Mientras ellos se quedaban solos en la mesa de la cocina.

-"ah…voy a salir.."- dijo Draco repentinamente.

-"a donde?"- pregunto Ron

-"no te importa…"-

-"si no lo dices, no puedes salir!"- dijo Harry

-"eso se llama secuestro"-

-"llamalo como quieras..de todos modos no te dejare ir con Zabini…"-

Draco se sorprendió, pero se apuro a recuperar el semblante. Se volvió a sentar en la silla.

-"ya no tienes tanta prisa, verdad Malfoy?"- pregunto Ron sarcásticamente.

-"vete a la mierda Weasley!"- dijo Draco indignado.

-"son mis mejores amigos podrías tenerles respeto si quiera…"-

-"A una sangre sucia y un pobretón?"-

-"y tu un maldito convicto"- dijo repentinamente Ron

el rubio camino a la puerta diciendo maldiciones. Salio la jardín y comenzó a caminar rápido por los senderos, Harry se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

-"espera,

-"vete al carajo.."- dijo el rubio comenzó correr.

De repente se sintió como en la escuela, persiguiendo a Malfoy como un chiquillo, en los jardines de Hogwarts, intento detenerlo, pero era muy rápido. Pronto le falto el aliento, y como ultimo esfuerzo lo tomo del antebrazo y comenzó a detenerlo, se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo.

-"eres un pendejo.."-

-"escucha, aun no hemos terminado…."- dijo Harry sentándose en pasto.

-"no me importa, quiero ir con Blaise…!"- _y detenerlo_

-"ya te has enterado lo que ese cabron hizo anoche mientras dormías…"-

-"hizo lo que le dije!"- dijo Draco dándose cuenta de que no era verdad, quizás estaba perdiendo el poder sobre Blaise Zabini…

¿Qué pasaría si comenzara a ignorar sus ordenes, que si lo traicionaban…, pero no le demostraría a Potter que tenia razón

-"tenian que matar a la mujer?..."- pregunto en un murmullo..

Draco sintió vergüenza, no, la mujer no tenia que a ver muerto…

-"Bonson puso en peligro nuestros intereses…"-

-"me vas a decir cuales son?"-

-"Mira Potter….¿tu crees que todos creíamos en Voldemort, por todas sus bonitas y nacionalistas ideas de racismo?"-

Harry asintió confundido, durante la guerra se había topado con muchos locos que dieron la vida por su señor.

-"quizas los ignorantes Potter…, sabes que también hay familias sangre pura tan pobres como los Weasley, ese tipo de gente creían que realmente hacían algo, tu entiendes, defender los valores mágicos, y continuar existiendo…., pero la gente con dinero no veía a Voldemort como una idealista, si no como una gran y puta inversión"-

-"todo aquello por oro?"-

-"Montones de oro ..."- dijo Draco sonriendo.-"si eras listo podías obtener poder…"-

-" bien, todo esto no explica tus motivos, y comienzo desesperarme.."-

-"mi padre era un figura importante y solo Merlin sabe cuanto oro saco de la guerra, pero te aseguro que alcanza para las siguientes diez generaciones de Malfoys…"-

-"entonces admites que no es por el dinero"-

-"Nah, en Azkaban aprendí a no ser materialista…creme que mi único objeto personal, era la bola y el grillete que sujetaron a mi pierna"-

Harry abrió la boca, pero era obvio por el rostro de Malfoy que a pesar de decirlo a modo de broma, le traía malos recuerdos, y se quedaron en silencio.

-"en fin…hace unos meses me contre a Blaise, nos echamos una copa, y discutimos sus intereses…., Blaise lleva trabajando en esto durante años, y no obtiene muchos resultados"-

-"por que no?"-

-"por quien es…"-

-"pero Zabini tiene mucho Oro, y tiene buenas amistades en el ministerio…si el quisiera podría ser político"-

-"quizas pero, el problema no es el, si no su pasado…veras, Zabini viene de una familia grande, son 5 hermanas y 6 hombres, la madre de Blaise era sumamente hermosa y su padre un viejo sangre pura de media clase"-

-"y eso que?"-

-"Blaise es un bastardo, su padre no era realmente su padre, Anglo Zabini tenia 85 años cuando Blaise fue concebido, y por lo que se el viejo tenia muchos años sin si quiera levantar su…. "tu sabes..que" …"-

-"no decías que no eran idealistas, ¿Zabini no progresa por que es un bastardo?"-

-"ahhh….así es…no importa si es un puto mestizo!"- enfatizo Draco dando manotazos en el aire.-"pero aquí entra al juego la confianza.."-

-"ahora me dirás que tienen mas valores!"-

-"asi es Potter, tu apellido habla de ti, por ejemplo tu familia, "los Potter", ustedes tienen ese especial "don" para morirse como mártires en las guerras contra magos tenebrosos"-

Harry gruño, pero lo dejo continuar.

-"entonces pongamos que Tu me pides dinero para un proyecto que nos puede o no, dar dinero y otras cosas. Pero entonces yo recuerdo que los Potter suelen morirse…entonces me digo, ¿Qué si Potter se muere a la mitad de todo, y yo pierdo mi dinero?"-

-"por eso la importancia de la pureza de sangre?"-

-"la importancia de tener una apellido que respalde lo que dices, eh incluso si fracasaras, una familia que paga tus deudas, en fin, Blaise tiene el apellido, pero sigue sin pertenecer a la familia, y digamos que después de todo alguien se interesa en el y le da dinero para progresar…"-

-"me estas confundiendo.."- se quejo Harry.

-"es mi culpa que tengas retrazo mental, mira te lo diré de la manera simple, ellos no confían, y no piensan perder su dinero por un estupido que quiere ser algo mas que el puto bastardo que siempre ah sido!"-

-"pero tu confías en el.."-

-"y estoy invirtiendo en el…"-

-"¿te olvidaste de todos tus principios, o estas ayudándolo por que es tu amante…"-

-"para la desgracia de Blaise, no, no es mi amante, y creedme que eso lo lanzaría de inmediato a nuestra burguesa sociedad.., "- Draco se recostó en la hierva. -"las inversiones no solo son de Oro, si no de personas, y propiedades….y aun que no lo creas, nosotros nos preocupamos por nuestra gente, y no le entregas a tus hombres a alguien en el que no confías…"-

Harry se recostó también, ahora se sentía mas insignificante que nunca, todo esto que le contaba Draco, pasaba en la oculta sociedad elitista, mucho mas arriba que el. Incluso mucho mas arriba que el ministerio de magia.

-"Aun así, Potter; Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficiente privilegiado para evitar la cárcel, en ciertas ocasiones, digamos que Nott matara un Muggle en medio de una calle repleta de Muggles, vemos que hay mas de 10 testigos…"-

-"el ministerios no hace juicio cuando hay 10 testigos.."- completo Harry.

-"exacto, lo mandan a Azkaban, pero en cambio si lo hubiera asesinado una noche con neblina, y solo hay un testigo, Nott, en este caso, podría comprar al sujeto, amenazarlo, o desaparecerlo"-

-"Bonson fue testigo de algo entonces?"-

-"ah claro…tuvo la desgracia de estar presente esa noche en el Bar la resistencia, y el valor para contárselo a una reportera…"-

-"la reportera, Marina Abicc, ahora entiendo…"- dijo Harry distraído.-"asi que es verdad lo que dicen de Rigettrg…"-

-"si, tuvimos una linda charla esa noche…"-

-"no quiere estar de tu lado?"-

-"algo así…."-

-" pienso que Zabini te esta utilizando…"-

-"eso piensa el también…, pero no es así…, ya te dije, si yo dejara de estar al mando, Zabini se queda solo, nadie lo seguiría."-Draco siguió pensando unos minutos en silencio.-"apenas había salido de Azkaban, ya sabes, con las ideas cambiadas..pero, Zabini me ofreció lo que tiene, es lo que me agrada de el, ¿me entiendes?. El es buen amigo a pesar de la avaricia que ahora siente. Me a cuidado todos estos meses a cambio de lo que obtenemos en los negocios, dado que no me importa el dinero…pienso que es un buen trato"-

-"matar es un buen trato…"- dijo Harry con enojo.

-" la gente muere todo el tiempo, Potter…, acéptalo y sigue viviendo.."-

-"voy a detener a Zabini…"-

-"mejor detén un segundo tu complejo de Héroe. Y piensa lo que dices…"-

-"y quedarme ahí mirando mientras que tomas el poder de Inglaterra!"-

-"es mejor que este en mis manos…que en las de la oposición, además es puro nacionalismo lo que hago, que prefieres que Rigetterg, o la familia Deton nos gobiernen!"-

-"no quiero que ninguna puta banda Mortifaga este en el poder!"-

-"entonces deberías empezar quitando al pendejo Ministro"-

Harry se quedo en silencio.

-"ohh Potty…, no me digas que no conoces al buen Walter Colta Lcarce…"-

-"algo que ver con Van Lcarce?"- pregunto escéptico

-"por supuesto, son primos segundo o algo así…"-

-"debes estar bromeando…"- dijo Harry con sorpresa.-"el ministro esta completamente enterado de esas investigaciones"-

-"ya debe saber de mi…"- dijo Draco acomodando su cabello.

-"pero entonces….entonces el podría detenernos la investigación, si pusiera "sus intereses en peligro", y lo eh visto muy tranquilo"- dijo imitando a Draco.

-"llegamos al punto Potter…., de verdad crees que significas algo para el, tu no eres nadie!"-

-"y que hay del Americano, el también esta en el caso…"-

-"no tengo respuesta a eso…"- Draco se quedo en silencio mirando a su alrededor.

-"no lo puedo creer…."- dijo Harry.-"no sirvió de nada…."-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Draco confundido.

-"No sirvió de nada……absolutamente de nada…"-

-"de que hablas!"-

-"de la guerra…., de Matar a Voldemort…de sacrificar vidas,….si tiempo después descubres que los Mortifagos siguen ahí controlando tu vida…"- su tono de vos estaba alterado, era enojo, o quizás frustración……bien podría ser la combinación de eso y otros miles de sentimientos, hacían que Harry sintiera dolor y vació en su pecho.

-"te equivocas Potter…"- dijo Draco poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.-"sirvio de mucho…, entiende que a pesar de todo, Voldemort era un loco…y un sádico…, el mataba por que era fácil…"-

-"y me dirás que lo que ustedes hacen es diferente?"-

-"en cierta manera lo es…."-Draco se mordió el labio

-"claro, ustedes lo hacen por dinero…, el lo hacia por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer!"-

-"ya basta Potter, no eres el único que sufrió en la guerra…"-

-"no lo parece!"-

-"dije ya basta"-

-"vete a la mierda, tu habías dicho que no eras un acecino como ellos…y si lo eres!"-

-"carajo ya!"- dijo Draco dando por terminada la platica.

Harry se levanto furioso y regreso a la casa, el rubio lo seguía en silencio. Draco ya no intento marcharse, pero se quedo encerrado en la habitación toda la tarde pensando ¿Qué lo hacia diferente de Voldemort y su cruzada?.

Claro que había diferencia!..., Voldemort los había llevado a la guerra; con la única meta de destruir el orden social, y la seguridad. Todo aquello fue caos sin sentido. Una guerra para destruir ambos putos bandos. Voldemort jamás protegió a las familia Sangre limpia. Le eran completamente indiferentes.

Además, las grandes familias inglesas habían sido completamente debilitadas, y perdieron el poder del gobierno después de la guerra, lo que llevo a la completa dominación de las familias extranjeras.

¡¿Quien le regresaría al pueblo ingles lo que les pertenecía!.

La gente muere todo el tiempo en las transiciones de poder de un país, casi como en las revoluciones y las independencias. Era completamente lógico el querer tomar el poder!.

Los Malfoy, de nuevo en el poder. ¿Que nadie recordaba a sus antepasados, no habían traído ellos la estabilidad, y el progreso?. ¿Por qué no podía Harry entender eso?.

Cerro los ojos cansado y se dejo caer en sus sueños. Un tanto inquietos sobre el futuro. ¿Zabini había matado a sangre fría, o ¿es que sacrifico una familia por el cambio?.

Los sueños dejaron de tener coherencia en su mente.

Mientras que los de Harry Potter, habitaciones mas alejado, comenzaban a tomar una forma extraña y sin sentido.

Harry Potter entrando a una tienda de hamburguesas, entonces el pan y la carne lo intentan comer vivo, y el le grita por ayuda a la lechuga. El mismo sueño de hacia semanas, solo que ahora podía ver claramente los detalles de la cocina.

Las caras asustadas de los dependientes, mientras el usaba una mostaza para defenderse. Y de repente frente a sus ojos, apareció una mujer de cabello desarreglado, muy parecida a la cara calcinada de Marina Abicc.

"Te vas a morir Draco Malfoy, vas a morir!"-

-"No si uso la botella de salsa"- el le respondió.

-"Mejor usa la mayonesa Harry!"- le gritaba Hermione.

-"Si amigo, usa la Mayonesa!"- esta ves era Ron el que le gritaba.

-"nesecito la saeta de fuego…"- grito desesperado.

Y de repente aquel sueño se perdió de nuevo. Ahora estaba solo en la neblina. Draco se apareció metros alejado.

-"de nuevo?"- pregunto el rubio desesperado.

-"ya te dije que eres tu…"- dijo Harry nervioso, .-"yo soñaba con la hamburguesa gigante…"-

-"la que?"- pregunto confundido, sentándose en la neblina, resignado por compartir otro apestoso sueño compartido.

-"la hamburguesa…, nunca has probado una?"-

-"no como nada que haya sido preparado por un Muggle…"-

-"oh vamos…"-dijo Harry sentándose también en la neblina, extrañamente pacíficos.

En sus rostros podría leerse, que no querían saber nada de lo discutido durante el día, quizás por que preferían usar el tiempo de estos extraños sueños, solo para mirarse sin remordimientos. Era un secreto que no querían compartir.

Era un sueño que solo ellos conocían…un lugar donde no eres nadie. Donde no tienes apellidos. Solo un sueño…

-"debes probar una…"-

-"que las hace tan buenas?..."-

-"su sabor por supuesto…"-

-"quizas un día de estos Potter…"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry también le sonrió. Una sonrisa que desarma.

-"Quiero hacer el bien…."- dijo el rubio de repente inspirado por las facciones de su enemigo.-" A mi manera…"-

-"de que hablas?"-

-" es lo que me hace diferente de Voldemort…"-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-"todas estas muertes…son por que quieres hacer el bien?"-

-"tu no conoces los negocios de los Lcarce…"-

-"quizas no, pero no había muerto gente desde la guerra, hasta que saliste de Azkaban.."-

-"el ministro no mata gente de esa manera, pero esta dejando que la corrupción llegue al ministerio…ve simplemente lo que paso en el Bar aquella noche…

si los Aurores estuvieran bien preparados, habrían entrando en el mismo momento en el que yo puse el pie ahí….Y no es por ofenderte Harry, pero tengo hombres en mejor preparados en mis líneas…

además, la economía es una basura, especialmente por que el país aun reciente los problemas que trajo la guerra, mas, y mas familias se van a la quiebra…

y no pretendas que Tomas Calburi era un buen muchacho, por que era un maldito drogadicto de una familia protegida, la americana era una loca ilegal metida hasta el cuello, Marina Abicc demasiado involucrada en la política, y si hay un poder mas grande que el dinero, ese es la prensa!."-

Harry no replico aquello, el gobierno de Walter Colta, era algo que siempre se había criticado. Era algo de lo que Marina Abicc se reía cada lunes en la mañana. Y los viernes siempre salía su caricatura robando oro. Y por supuesto, el famoso escándalo que sostenía con su secretaria.

-"y es tu intención tomar el poder?"-

-"te admito que al principio no me importaba, de echo me considero un Júnior Anarquista., pero tengo mucha gente a la que beneficiar si así fuera…"-

-"y que hay de todos los prejuicios"-

-"es basura, eso es "Voldemort". Y sus ideas para Auto destruir el país, ahora debemos estar unidos para su restauración, y deshacernos de los corruptos.."-

-"estas desatando otra guerra!..."-

-"no si me dejas terminar con Rigetterg, Deton, y Lcarce"-

-"¡¿no me convences Draco, que hay de la basura que esta en tu propio bando, ¿que hay de Macson, ¿y de Nott?"-

-"Macson es un anciano, y Nott, nunca ah sido un problema…"-

-"como se, que no me estas engañando?"-

-"ponme a prueba…"-

-"desaste de Zabini…"-

-"estas loco!"-

-"No!"-

-"es mi mano derecha!"-

-"tu no viste lo que le hizo a la mujer embarazada…"-

-"es un golpe muy bajo Harry…, pero esta bien…si es la única manera de ganar tu confianza…"-

Harry asintió un poco culpable, pero si Draco decía la verdad sobre todo aquello, entonces debían deshacerse de Zabini que podía interferir.

Además, aun que le doliera admitirlo, Harry nunca podría ir en contra de las mafias.

El no era nadie….Y nunca podría hacer nada.

Y Draco era, Draco Malfoy….el heredero de una familia con poder milenario.

Una banda de Mortifagos que bien guiados podrían llevarlos a una medianamente estable sociedad.

¿Funcionaria todo aquello?. ¿Que riesgo corrían si colocaban a otros Mortifagos en el lugar de los anteriores?. Era su imaginación, o ¿el se había unido a los Mortifagos?...

¿Y por que rayos confiaba tan ciegamente en Draco Malfoy?

Ahora si, ya no se dijeron nada. Dejaron que la noche pasara rápidamente, y cuando la neblina desapareció, Harry se encontraba abriendo los ojos a un nuevo día al cual para su desgracia tenia que volver al trabajo.

Ron, Ginny, y Harry salieron muy temprano en la mañana acompañados por el Señor Weasley. En un viaje apresurado al Ministerio.

Esa mañana las oficinas estaban calmadas, y algunas personas se paseaban por los corredores saludando amablemente. Mientras Harry, aun alterado miraba con paranoia a sus compañeros, preguntándose, ¿de que lado estaba toda esta gente?.

-"que tal , Harry!"- pregunto Anthony sujetándolo de los hombros.

-"bien…y tu?"-

-"fantastico…aun que ayer no vinieron al trabajo, pero me entere que tuvieron una incursión por el caso, estoy esperando que me cuentes los detalles"-

-"claro, de echo…quería ver si podrías hacerme un favor…"-

-"el que quieras"-

-"vamos a la oficina"- dijo Harry tomando a Ron y a Anthony.

Harry puso un hechizo silenciador en las puertas, y se sentó en el sillón.

-"Anthony…quiero que investigues al Ministro de Magia…"-

-"Que?"- pregunto Ron confundido..-"para que?"-

Anthony parecía sorprendido también, luego el rubio frunció el ceño.-"¿que es lo que sabes Harry?"- pregunto muy serio.

-"nada, estoy esperando que tu investigues y me digas…"- replico con una voz helada

-"alejate de eso Harry…"- dijo con voz mas dura y diferente, a su cotidiano tono alegre.-"te puedes meter en líos muy grandes…."-

-"no me asustas.."- dijo Harry tomando su varita y apuntándola al rubio.

Para su sorpresa, la teoría de la conspiración en el ministerio, era verdad…..

Continuara!...

Notas de A.:

Ajale, que tal, ya podemos leer los principales motivos, por los cuales nuestros personajes llegaran al romance. La alianza y la conspiración crecen, asi como las tensiones, y si, por que no asegurar, tensiones sexuales, cuando comiencen a trabajar por el mismo fin.

Dejen Reviews por favor.

Att. Lady Une Barton


	16. Empezando una difícil convivencia

Bueno, decidí adelantar a publicación del capitulo 16, Gracias a la pedrada ¬-¬, que recibí en mi **Mucho menos popular** fanfic **Fucking high**. (Lean! Lean!), dado que una señorita me dijo que No dejarían de leer este fanfic si publicaba mas rápido, no prometo nada gente.

Soy la escritora, no la maquina de escribir, no es 100 mi culpa el no tener tiempo para dedicarlo a esto, o el que mi mente se vaya al **_caos informático_**, (se preguntaran que diablos es eso, pues es cuando tienen la tarea de filosofía cruzada con la evolución genética del hombre, y los bocetos del trabajo de Expresión Grafica en la cabeza.)

Pero no se preocupen……, o mejor si deberían preocuparse, El final se asercaaaaaaaaaa.

**_-Dawnfall capitulo 16- Empezando una difícil convivencia. _**

-"no me asustas.."- dijo Harry tomando su varita.

-"no pretendo asustarte…."- Anthoy suspiro pesadamente. esas preguntas harás que te maten…"-

-"entonces es verdad…"-

-"no se quien te lo dijo, y no se hasta que punto…pero, Harry, como tu amigo…no te metas en eso…."-

-"que es todo esto?"- pregunto fastidiado Ron.

-"que es lo que sabes Anthony?"- le exigió Harry..-"estas con ellos?"-

-"No, no estoy con ellos, pero por dios, trabajo en la agencia de investigación de movimientos oscuros….claro que los conozco!"-

-"con quien estas Anthony…"-

-"con nadie, lo juro!..."-

-"entonces?"-

-"entonces, no quiero arriesgar mi cuello, y tu no deberías arriesgar el tuyo!"-

-"eres un cobarde!"-dijo Ron oportunamente. El rubio se entristeció.

-"no soy un cobarde…solo…solo que esto esta mas arriba de nosotros…"-

-"pero hay que detenerlos"- le dijo Harry .-"antes de que la cosa vaya peor.."-

-"mira, me ordenaron guiarte hacia Markus Rigettrg….para enviarlo a Azkaban, Pues en un año el ministro Walter, piensa sacarlo, y integrarlo en el sistema de libertad condicional…"-

-"muy conveniente…"-

-"es todo lo que yo se…"- dijo el rubio acomodando desesperado su cabello.-"no me mires así…..esta bien tu ganas, meteré las narices hasta donde pueda, pero al topar con la primera barda, me detengo, ¿vale?"-

Harry le sonrió.-"gracias Anthony.., así que….Seguimos a Morllong por todo Europa, cuando en realidad ustedes sabían perfectamente donde estaba?"-

-"algo así…, la información llegaba de arriba, aun que como vieron, era muy precipitada"-

-"voy a ayudar a Draco Malfoy a tirar el ministerio.."-

**-"¡¡¡ahora que carajo es eso Harry!**, ¡¡¿En que puto momento te enteres de todo esto?  
!"- grito Ron exaltado.

-"escucha Ron, piensa con lógica…, El ministro de Magia, esta controlando el país de una manera inadecuada. Y de repente la condena de Draco Malfoy se cumple y lo dejan salir completamente de acuerdo como lo estipulado en su juicio.

Draco comienza a tener poder y manejar las cosas, aun que mata a Tomas Calburi accidentalmente mientras trataba de advertirles que el esta entrando al juego; así que ellos le mandan a Markus Rigettrg al Bar un noche,

Otro de sus hombres Steven Bonnson intenta culpar a Draco, así que usa a Marina Abicc, y la prensa, para culparlo ante la comunidad mágica."-

-"estas loco Harry"-

-"si, esta loco, pero tiene razón…."- dijo Anthony, sorprendiendo a Ron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-"Hey Malfoy, por fin te apareces…"- dijo Nott. Señalándole un sillón..-"Zabini a estado como loco"-

-"escuchame Nott….estoy arreglando unos asuntos, así que quiero que tomes el cargo de Zabini…"-

-"por que?"-

-"esta estorbando…deshazte de el"-

-"claro…déjamelo a mi.."- contesto el desconcertado amigo

-"no lo mates…solo deshazte de el…"- se apresuro a especificar.-"enviale lechuzas a los socios, no olvides asegurarte que los lideres, y los encargados se enteren también…

que no sigan ni una orden mas de Blaise Zabini…, y por favor…pon a salvo a Margarett."-

-"mandare a Kingston por ella…"- dijo Nott sintiéndose nervioso.-"que es lo que pasa Draco?"-

-"nada, todo esta bajo control…"-

Nott le sirvió un vaso de Vodka. Y lo bebió desesperado.

-"Debes mandarme reportes continuos….quiero saber todo lo que sucede, se que Zabini no me dijo algunas cosas…y sinceramente no me importaba, pero ya basta de jueguitos, aquí el jefe soy yo!"-

Nott asintió. -"siempre me opuse a que dejaras a Zabini casi al mando de todo..."-

Draco se sintió incomodo. Blaise Zabini era su mejor amigo…y lo estaba traicionado por Harry Potter.., por que era hacer lo correcto…¿verdad?.

-"te enviare instrucciones continuas…, no te preocupes si no me muestro en persona, ¿quedo claro?"-

-"si Draco…"-

-"y Tedd…."-dijo Draco indeciso.-"no seas duro con Zabini"-

-"esta bien.."-

-"me marcho…, estamos en contacto, quiero un reporte en dos horas, y espero, ya hayas mandado esas lechuzas…"-

-"bien.."- respondió Nott con fastidio.

Draco salio rápidamente y se fue por la chimenea, para cuando llego a la casa de los Weasleys, se sintió incompleto. Se sintió frustrado, nervioso y con miedo.

Lo que no le había dicho a Harry, es que, Zabini tenia sus créditos, y tenia hombres que desertarían de inmediato por el.

Y que Theodore Nott. Era digno de desconfiar. ¿O que pasaría cuando comenzara a preguntarse, en que Lugar se escondía?. Que si sospechaba de Harry, o de Weasley. ¿O de alguien?...

¿Que si en realidad nadie lo seguía?..., se dio cuenta entonces, en que no debió dejar todo en manos de Zabini todos estos meses.

Draco paso la tarde caminando desesperado de un lado al otro, la incertidumbre se alojaba en cada poro de su piel. Hasta que una lechuza negrea entro por la ventana y le extendió la pata.

Tomo el mensaje con manos completamente temblorosas.

_**Zabini fue capturado llegando a su casa, opuso resistencia, pero ahora esta bajo control en una mazmorra de la fabrica de escobas de carreras…**_

_**Hice lo que me pediste Draco, pero el parecía confundido, me ah dicho que Potter te había secuestrado, y que estaba alegre de saber que estas bien, **_

_**Margarett esta ahora en mi casa, por si quieres verla, y le eh impuesto a Kingston como guardaespaldas, así que despreocupate, ella esta segura..**_

_**Espero tengas una explicación a esto.**_

_**Att. Tedd Nott. **_

Lo siento Blaise…pensó Draco, mientras escribía su respuesta a Nott. No le explico mucho por que no había necesidad, prometió ponerse en contacto de nuevo.

Harry entro a la habitación. -"¿que haces?..."-

-"ah Potter…, espero tengas razón…si no….acabo de encerrar al mejor amigo que eh tenido…"- Draco le entrego la nota de Nott.

-"de verdad lo hiciste…."-

-"¿que esperabas?..."-

-"no lo se…"-

-"Tenemos que irnos de aquí…"- dijo Draco.-"ponemos en peligro a los Weasleys…"-

-"¿que?"-

-"lo que escuchaste Harry, ahora estas metido con la mafia, de ahora en adelante recibiré lechuzas todo el tiempo. Y muchas de ellas son rastreadas."-

-"vayamos a mi casa entonces…"-

-"es lo mejor.."-

Harry asintió confundido. Se despidió brevemente de sus protestantes amigos, que no estaban de acuerdo en dejarlos ir-

La pequeña casa de Harry Potter, estaba en un barrio típico ingles. En el centro de Londres. Rodeados por negocios comerciales y cadenas de comida rápida. No era el mejor lugar para "no llamar" la atención.

Pero la ajetreada vida londinense que los rodeaba no tenia el tiempo para detenerse a distinguir la diferencia entre las palomas que destruyen los edificios, y las misteriosas lechuzas que de repente salían o entraban a la casa.

Cuando llegaron, a Draco ya le esperaban tres aves diferentes. Leyó cuidadosamente los mensajes.

_**Me entere de lo de Zabini, una lastima que nos traicionara…, solo espero que sea bien castigado. Y te recuerdo donde están mis lealtades. **_

_**Att. Evert Garber. **_

-"es bueno tener a Evert de mi lado…"- dijo Draco sentándose en un sillón. Acomodando las notas sobre la mesa del centro.

_**Draco, estoy creyendo que estas haciendo lo correcto, o eso espero, por que justo ahora acabo de mandar a 40 hombres a calmar a los 25 que están protestando por Zabini. **_

_**Fredi me dijo que vio a Alfonso Zabini entre los revoltosos, así que, ordene que todos los hermanos sean capturados también. **_

_**Att. Tedd. Nott.**_

-"me lo esperaba…en realidad…"-

-"¿el hermano de Zabini?"- pregunto Harry leyendo la nota.

-"si, se llama Alfonso…, fue el ultimo en deshonrar a la familia…, me parece que tiene problemas de apuesta y perdió la casa de sus Padres.."-Draco se levanto, abrió la ventana y mas lechuzas entraron. .-"venga Potter, primero hay que poner protecciones sobre la casa."-

Harry y Draco, pusieron escudos en todas partes, incluso una trampa para la chimenea. Y un hechizo anti aparición.

-"¿por que toda esta seguridad?"-

-"las cosas van a estar caldeadas por los próximos días…, estoy seguro que hay unos cuantos mas revoltosos, espero que no se vaya a mayores, por que entonces estaríamos en problemas…"-

Harry estaba nervioso, Nott había comenzado a enviarles una nota cada hora. Incluso una cada media hora cuando pasaba algo alarmante. Y para cuando dieron las ocho de la noche.

Draco decidió ir en persona.

-"no puedes ir, no has leído que están en media batalla?"-

-"tengo que detenerlos Potter, si uno muere, todo lo que formo Zabini se va a caer como naipes"-

-"entonces voy contigo!"-

-"no seas estupido, si vas, te mataran apenas te vean"-

-"a ti también te mataran"-

-"no todavía.."- dijo Draco sujetando su capa negra y tomando los polvos Flus"-

Draco desapareció por la chimenea, y reapareció en la chimenea que había en la oficina de la fabrica de escobas, donde Nott estaba encerrado con sus hombres, como estación de operaciones.

-"que haces aquí!"- le grito Nott.

-"voy a detenerlos.."- dijo Draco saliendo por las puertas, con todo un sequito detrás de el. Los hombres de Nott, estaban listos para recibir maldiciones por el.

Abajo, entre las maquinarias, corrían mujeres y hombres, y se lanzaban todo lo que podían. El conjuro un Sonorus.

-"Ya basta…"-

las peleas se detuvieron, la gente lo miro expectante. El subió a una maquina para que le vieran mejor.

Draco vio por primera ves a esa gente, todos reunidos mirándolo con varitas en la manos, algunos comenzaron a gritarle.

-"que sucede aquí?"- pregunto como si se acabara de enterar.

-"queremos a Zabini!"-

-"si!"- gritaron otros.

-"Ese hombre nos traiciono…"- dijo Draco.-"y todo aquel que lo siga, es un traidor también…"-

otros grupos aprobaron aquello.

-"mas sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus quejas…y a cumplir sus peticiones…, pero Repito que Zabini no volverá a hacer negocios en mi nombre…, pero pueden confiar en Theodore Nott"-

la gente se quedo callada.

-"que esperan, estoy esperando oír sus quejas…"-

nadie dijo nada.

-"se están matando unos a otros por un hombre que no vale la pena?"-los miro con una fastidiosa superioridad

-"señor, que hay de usted, nosotros nunca le habíamos visto"-

-"yo manejo las cosas, pero le puedo asegurar que los conozco a cada uno de ustedes, Tu eres Martha Ralft."-

hubo una exclamación general.

-"que es lo quieres?"- le pregunto Draco

-"nesecito….necesito un préstamo señor…para mis hijas…., el señor Zabini me prometió…me prometió.."-

-"entiendo…"- dijo Draco. Llamo a Nott.-"denle el préstamo…"-

unos hombres le dieron una bolsa de galeones a la mujer, ella comenzó a llorar. Y toda la gente comenzó a mirarlo con aprobación.

¿Populismo?...

Ja, que acaso existe otra manera, ¿para engatusar a la gente?...

-"Sus quejas serán recibidas a partir de mañana, vayan a descansar…"-

la gente que se había reunido para la batalla, se fue dispersando, Draco regreso con Nott a la oficina de la fabrica.

-"debo cumplir lo que les prometiste?..."- pregunto Nott.-"No se como manejaba los fondos Blaise, pero no creo que alcance para cumplir tu estupida promesa"-

Draco se detuvo en seco. -"Ve con un duende llamado Gurbick, toma todo lo que puedas de ese otro Fondo…y si necesitas algo mas…tomaremos dinero de mi propia cuenta…"-

-"por que Draco?"-

-"solo esta ves, necesito ganarme su confianza.."-

-"¿Por qué sigues en la casa de Potter?"- pregunto Nott repentinamente.

Draco sonrió perezosamente .-"sabia que rastrearías las lechuzas…"-ya no dijo otra palabra, y abandono la oficina.

Harry le esperaba ansioso, ferviente de nuevas noticias…

-"todo esta bien…"-

Harry se relajo un poco.

-"es cuestión de días que se cuente lo que paso hoy, y las cosas se arreglaran"- Draco se dejo caer en el sillón. Mientras revisaba unas listas, tenían que pasar un cargamento de varitas no aprobadas por el ministerio, que venían de china en unos contenedores Muggles. Se jalo el cabello nervioso.-"estoy cansado…Por que no vas y preparas algo de comer…"-

Harry estaba punto de quejarse, pero en realidad el tenia hambre igual, así que resignado se retiro a su cocina. El no era muy bueno cocinando, de echo era terriblemente malo.

Y lo peor es que no tenia muchas alternativas en su nevera, así que quizás un estofado de huevos podría quedar.

Extrañamente motivado, saco el recetario que la señora Weasley le había dado, y no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la felicidad…., claro que seguramente no tenia nada que ver el que estuviera cocinando para Malfoy, si no mas bien era la emoción de cocinar para alguien mas.

Después de todo era la primera ves que lo hacia, y eso quería pensar, por que no había otra explicación lógica para lo que sentía.

Prepare la salsa de tomate, hierva las verduras, fuego lento. La cocina era casi como un poción, y Harry sabia que si pones atención te salen las cosas bien. Así que se concentro al máximo. Cortando, picando y mezclando.

Ni si quiera se percato que su extraño invitado rubio lo miraba con interés desde la puerta. Y se fue tan rápido cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierto.

Cuando estuvo listo, arreglo la mesa y dejo la cacerola en el centro sobre una tablilla.

-"puedes venir…"- le dijo a Draco cuando fue a buscarlo a la sala.

Harry se sentó nervioso y sirvió proporciones iguales, mientras Draco tenia aquella cara de eterna aburrición en su rostro frió. Y el no se percato que quizás esperaba el juicio de Draco sobre la comida, con demasiado interés.

Pero así fue, Draco le dio una probada al estofado, luego frunció el ceño y lo escupió. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco por la sorpresa, y sintió que todos sus esfuerzos no habían valido la pena, o simplemente que había cocinado para la persona equivocada.

Claro, había cocinado para una persona que lo odiaba, así que, ¿por que esperar algo bueno?.

-"Esto sabe a mierda, ¿que no sabes cocinar!"- pregunto Draco furioso.

Harry no dijo nada, quizás si decía algo la furia que ahora comenzaba a sentir le cegara por completo, y terminaran a golpes, como usualmente pasaba.

Draco se levanto furioso, arrojo la servilleta a la mesa, y se fue.

Harry miro el plato humeante que tenia delante , así como el plato abandonado en el otro puesto de la mesa. Su mano automáticamente tomo la cuchara, y le dio una probada a su esfuerzo.

Quizás no sabia cocinar, pero el estofado no estaba tan horrible….

El problema era Draco, y sus gustos refinados. Y si aquel era el motivo, Harry nunca podría preparar algo para impresionarlo, aun que Harry definitivamente no quería impresionarlo!.

Comió en silencio y solo. Cuanto termino y salio a la sala de nuevo, encontró que su sillón había sido transfigurado en una cama, y que en ella Draco dormía, no hizo ningún ruido y se encerró en su propia habitación.

El sueño comenzó en el mismo punto. La hamburguesa quería tomarlo del cuello con sus manos de pan. Y Harry le arrojaba la salsa de tomate. La gente a su alrededor gritaba cosas para ayudarlo, pero en realidad nadie se atrevía a tocar al pan.

-"Harry?..."- dijo aquella vos en el lejanía, el sueño se desvaneció de inmediato.

Reconoció aquella neblina blanca y espesa. Frunció de inmediato el sueño.

-"que quieres…"- murmuro buscando a Draco entre el lugar.

-"nada, simplemente paso de nuevo…"- comento Draco por fin saliendo de una espesa nube justo a su izquierda.

-"pues me caga la madre que te metas en mis sueños.."- dijo Harry enojado, recordando cada detalle de su fracasada primer cena, y claro, reviviendo todos los sentimientos.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-"vete a la mierda, voy a bloquear mi mente, y esta noche dormiré tranquilo…"-

-"espera…¿que tienes?"-

-"no te importa, ahora largate.."- dijo Harry.

Justo entre ellos, y ante la sorprendida mirada de Draco, un grueso muro de ladrillos, comenzó a emerger del suelo. Alzándose lentamente y con estruendo. Draco intento saltar la barda cuando aun era posible. Pero Harry lo empujo de la cabeza, y Draco callo del otro lado.

-"Harry, Harry!"- gritaba Draco desesperado, pero la pared de ladrillos llego a interminables alturas, y ahí se quedo. A pesar de los esfuerzos por quitarlo. -"mierda…"-

Draco no podía entender lo que ahora sentía. Así que se sentó enfrente de la pared, y espero con la esperanza de que esta desapareciera en algún punto.

Desgraciadamente, no fue así, la pared se mantuvo hasta que Draco despertó de su sueño. Queriendo aclarar las cosas, aun que no muy seguro de que decir, fue al cuarto de Harry.

Pero Harry no estaba. Eran las once de la mañana y Harry ahora estaba en el trabajo.

Continuara, oh si lectores, ya puedo ver el final ante mis ojos, ya puedo verme escribiéndolo, Ohhhhhh si, si….Harry y Draco, ohhhhhh señor, ayúdalos a superar sus problemas!.

XDDDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, jajajajajaja, Son las Dos de la mañana, llevo meses sin dormir bien, no se asusten por mis ataques de locura JOJOJOJO.

X…………Dejen Reviews.

Att. Lady Une Barton


	17. Lagrimas del pasado

Hola a todos, siento el retrasarme por unos días…pero, andaba arreglando unas cosas de Lazos de Sangre, que no pude terminar rápido este capitulo.

Disfruten leyendo.

-Dawnfall capitulo 17- lagrimas del pasado.

v

-"que te pasa Harry, hoy vienes raro…"- comento Ron que sujetaba una revista.

-"el caso me mantiene pensativo…"-

-"a estas alturas, ya no es un simple caso de asesinato…"-

-"cierto…"-

------------

-"no puedo creer que no hay inconformidades…"- dijo Draco

-"pues así es…, hoy las cosas amanecieron muy tranquilas…"-

-"si claro, para ti…"-murmuro enojado

-"Potter te hizo algo, o mas bien, no quiso hacerte algo?"- dijo Nott con una sonrisa.

-"de que hablas!"- dijo indignado.-" no entiendo que tiene que ver en esto"-

-"te quejas de la mañana.."-

-"no, piensas mal, yo decía que la tranquilidad me hace sospechar…"-

-"si clarooo"- se burlo.-"como digas…"-

-"vete a la mierda…"-

-"no se, me lo pensare, y después te digo, ¿vale?"- Nott abrió una carpeta.-"que hay de lo del embarco…"-

-"usaremos la bodegas de Burck"-

-"son dos contenedores Muggles.."-

-"¿dos, no podremos vender tanta mercancía…"-

-"de mercancía es un contenedor, El otro tiene un cargamento de Ilegales chinos…"-

-"no estoy de acuerdo con los ilegales…"- comento Draco enojado,.-" y yo no cerré trato con Yungs por un cargamento de ellos.."-

-"me ah dicho que es un favor que te pidió"-

-"pues no lo pidió, hunde el barco, desaparécelos, o has algo…pero esos chinos no entran…"-

-"considéralo un momento…"- comento Nott.-"deja aun lado tus ideas, piensa en los beneficios de tener a 500 chinos trabajando a nuestro servicio…"-

-"Los chinos tienen su propia mafia"-

-"pero nosotros controlamos las calles de Boston, y los podemos contratar en la compañía pesquera, y además ese trabajo nadie lo quiere…"-

-"pues entonces, contratadlos, Carajo! …."-ordeno Draco

-"esta bien …"- comento Nott divertido

Draco le sonrió. -"como esta Blaise…"-

-"bastante bien, no parece alterado…"- respondió

La chimenea dio una llamarada, y Harry salio a tropezones por ella. Nott, y Harry se vieron fijamente.

-"Potter, por que no traes unas tazas de Té…"-dijo Draco

-"pudrete…"- contesto caminando de largo sin volver a mirarlos, haciéndoles señas obscenas con la mano.

-"y piensas vivir con ese vulgar…"-comento Nott de nuevo riéndose. Draco frunció el ceño.

-"permiteme…"- Draco se levanto del mar de papeles que tenían sobre el sillón, fue detrás de Harry hacia la cocina, y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Harry se preparaba un emparedado.

-"¿que te pasa?"-

-"nada…"- contesto con brusquedad.

-"podrias mostrarme respeto?"-

-"No…"- respondió vagamente mientras cerraba el frasco de la mayonesa.

-"No quiero tales demostraciones de vulgaridad y estupidez a mi alrededor…"-

-"Como te atreves a ordenarme comportamiento en mi propio Departamento!"- grito Harry.-"Quien te crees?"-

-"No entiendes, Pudo haber sido cualquier otro el que viera tus babosadas"-

-"pues fue Nott!"-

-"y no me molesta de Tedd, pero que tal si fuera un socio, y viera que el sujeto con el que vivo no me muestra respeto!"-

-"No me importa tu pendejo comportamiento social"-

-"pues te importara de ahora en adelante!"-

-"Yo no soy tu criado, yo no soy Blaise Zabini!"- grito Harry con furia.

Draco se quedo un momento en silencio, luego contesto en un tono mas calmado.-"Que tiene que ver Blaise en esto…"-

-"todo con una mierda!"- se quejo Harry.

Draco se jalo el cabello.-"no te entiendo, me deshice de el como me pediste…"-

-"no es eso…, Es que yo no me pienso convertir en tu perrito faldero, yo no voy a traerte el Té y el periódico cuando truenes los dedos, yo no voy a prepararte la comida, para que luego la escupas en mi cara…"-

Draco no dijo nada, Harry tenia razón, por un momento pensó que tendrían una convivencia igual a la que tenia con Blaise. Sin darse cuenta había tratado a Harry igual, de la misma manera despreciable

-"yo soy Harry…., y te quiero ayudar…pero no pienso seguir tus ordenes…"-

-"si, lo siento, tienes razón…"- comento Draco

Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir gritando, Draco salio de la cocina para reunirse con Nott.

El rubio tomo su chaqueta y invito a cenar a su amigo.

Cuando Harry salio de la cocina con tristeza, se encontró solo.

Harry veía la televisión completamente aburrido. Ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada, y Draco no llegaba, así que Harry se había quedado esperándolo.

De un momento a otro, Draco entro por la chimenea tambaleándose y murmurando cosas.

-"que haces despierto?"- pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

-"nada…no podía dormir…"-

-"intentalo de nuevo…"-

-"de donde vienes?"-

-"de un Bar…, fui a tomar unas copas con Nott después de cenar"- saco una bolsa de de su bolsillo .-"te traje comida…"-

-"Gracias…"- comento Harry recibiendo la bolsa. Se levanto el sillón que al anochecer se transformaba en cama y camino a la cocina, puso la comida en un toper y la guardo en la nevera, Draco lo había seguido.

-"eh….Harry…"- Draco lo miro diferente a como siempre hacia, con ¿preocupación?.-"podrias……podrías quitar la pared esta noche…"-

Harry lo miro sorprendido, pero se compuso con rapidez .-"No…"-murmuro volteando la mirada.

-"Por que?"-

-"es lo mejor para los dos…"-

-"no es verdad"-

-"no lo voy a discutir…"- Harry se encamino a la salida de la cocina, pero se detuvo en la puerta.-"lo siento…"-.

Aquella fue una noche terrible para ambos. Draco en sus sueños se la paso sentado enfrente de una interminable pared de ladrillos rojos. Mientras que Harry sufría de su pesadilla recurrente.

era desesperante a cada momento, por que se la paso esperando que en algún momento Draco entrara a escena y detuviera la pesadilla como siempre lo hacia.

Draco se volvió a despertar tarde, así que aprovecho que se encontraba solo para tomar una ducha. Cuando termino fue a revisar la cocina. El no sabía ni si quiera hacer un emparedado y tenia tanta hambre. Busco incluso una lata pero no había nada.

Desesperado por alimento salio con dirección del callejón diagon. Tuvo una almuerzo decente en el caldero chorreante y por la tarde aprovechando el viaje y decidió hacer unas compras.

Doce cajas de vino elfico. Un jamón francés. Frutas frescas de importación, latas de conserva. Especias y quesos. Pago los cheques y dio la dirección de la casa de Harry.

Satisfecho consigo mismo caminaba por las calles, aun tenia algo que comprar antes de irse, pero se dio cuenta que un sujeto bastante alto y de abrigo le seguía.

-"Que quieres…"- pregunto deteniéndose sin volver la espalda.

-"Mi señor quiere verlo…"-

-"que quiere…"-

-"dialogar.."-

-"dile a tu señor que me mande una invitación y no un mensajero.."- siguió caminando mientras el hombre del abrigo se desaparecía.

-"Harry has considerado que quizás…."-

-"si, lo se…"-dijo cortante.-"pongo en peligro mi vida…"-

-"bueno, no hay que ser fatalistas…"-

-"pero es lo que querías decir no?"-

-"si, si algo parecido"- dijo Ron.-" de todos modos Hermione quiere decirte que nosotros estamos detrás de ti, ¿vale, si pasa cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos…"-

-"yo preferiría que planearan la boda, tomate estos días Ron, de todos modos no hay nada que podamos hacer en la oficina.."-

-"aburrirnos es la opción…"-

-"jajaja, así es…"-

-"y cuéntame, que hace Malfoy todo el día?"-

-"no lo se, planea cosas, va a reuniones….manda cartas…"-

-"y todo desde la comodidad de tu sillón…"-

-"puedes hacer cualquier cosa sin mover un dedo. Es el poder del dinero.."-

-"no puedo creer que alguien tenga mas dinero que tu…"-

-"Joder, hay un buen de gente con mas dinero que yo"- Harry sonrió.-"yo tengo una pequeña fortuna heredada. El dinero de mis padres se termino hace tiempo y solo sirvió para mantenerme estudiando, y tengo solo lo que quedo del dinero de los Black.

La mayoría de las arcas de Sirius se terminaron cuando apoyaba financieramente a la orden del fénix antes y incluso durante la guerra"-

-"sera mejor entonces que no pagues esa boda…"- comento Ron apenado.

-"eso ya esta decidido, así que por que no vamos a recoger a Hermione y comenzamos a pedir presupuestos.."-

-"y salirnos así de la oficina.."-

-"si, diremos que estamos investigando en algunos lugares.."-Harry tomo su chaqueta, Ron lo siguió y ambos salieron.

-"mira Harry, ¿no es Malfoy?"- pregunto Hermione, y los tres se detuvieron a mirar.

-"si, me parece que si…"-

-"que estará comprando, vayamos a ver…"- dijo Ron.

Harry se quedo rezagado. Estaba molesto, y no quería ir, pero sus amigos ya habían entrado a la tienda así que…

-"Hey Malfoy!"-

Draco volteo confundido, y luego frunció el ceño.-"Weasley King and Queen"-

-"jaja, que haces, que compras?"-

-"no tengo que darles explicaciones de en que gasto mi dinero, ¿o si?"-

-"dado que vives con Harry…si, si tienes que darlas.."-

-"¿y crees que te diré?"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa divertida.-"tu eres Weasley el Rey de la pelota…y yo no escuche a Potter preguntar…"-

-"¿Señor son cien mil galeones…"- dijo el encargado de la tienda.

Draco saco su chequera y firmo rápidamente, le entrego el papel al hombre y este asintió.

-"Que compraste?"- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-"algo…"-guardo la chequera y le dio las gracias al hombre, salio sin si quiera despedirse, pero los tres lo siguieron curiosos.-"y ustedes que rayos hacen, no están en horas de oficina…"-

-"no tiene sentido estar encerrado…."- comento Harry poniéndose al mismo paso.-"venismos a ver presupuestos de la boda."-

-"¿no te molesta que los acompañe, Su majestad pecosa?"- pregunto Draco dirigiéndose a Ron.

-"eh…no.."- contesto Hermione.

-"vengan, conozco un par de tiendas…"-

El rubio los guió hasta una tienda muy elegante de vestidos de novia, Hermione se volvió completamente loca cuando los vio, y es que eran de una telas hermosas y finas.

Una señora encargada insistió en que se probara uno, y cuando salio del vestidor, los tres se quedaron mirándola encantados.

-"te ves…hermosa…"- comento su novio por fin recuperado de la impresión.

-"la señorita tiene una excelente figura, y este es un corte italiano, el arreglo del cabello por lo general es sencillo, y el maquillaje se hace solo para resaltar un poco las facciones."-

-"se ve genial.."- murmuró Harry.

-"estoy de acuerdo.."- comento Draco con una sonrisa muy leve.

-"cual es el precio?"- pregunto Hermione apenada.

-"50 mil galones…"-

Hermione y su boda de en sueño se callo al piso, el rostro de desilusión de ambos jóvenes era notable.

-"seguro tiene algo mas económico…usted sabe.."- comento Ron avergonzado.

-"ah claro, tenemos unos de mil galeones hechos en América, también pueden resultar lindos y de buen precio…seguro querrán verlos"-

-"no"- dijo Draco.-"no queremos, nos llevaremos este…"-

-"¿Que?"- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, la chica se quedo en silencio completamente sorprendida.

-"Ah no, Malfoy….50 mil galeones es el presupuesto de toda la boda, no podemos gastarlo todo en el vertido…"- dijo Ron apurado

-"es verdad, lo siento señora, no podemos pagarlo.."- dijo Hermione entregándole el velo.

-"tonterias, es justo lo que necesita la futura Reina sangre sucia…"- dijo Draco.

Harry le dio un pisotón cuando lo escucho decir aquello.

-"Hey!..."- se quejo el rubio.-"empaquelo mujer, lo vamos a llevar, no importa que digan estos dos"-

-"Pero no tenemos dinero!"- dijo Ron ahora enojado

-"Pero yo lo voy a pagar!"- le contesto Draco del mismo modo.

Ron se sorprendió aun mas.-"¿Qué?"-

-"no tienes que hacer esto…"- dijo Harry

-"es un regalo de bodas…."- Draco saco de nuevo su poderosa chequera, escribió la cantidad, y luego lo firmo. Se lo paso a la mujer.

-"el vestido lleva alguna joyería especial?"-

-"Oh si señor….déjeme le muestro…."- la mujer se llevo a Draco a otro mostrador. Mientras que Hermione aun con el vestido puesto, Ron y Harry se quedaban atrás sorprendidos.

-"espero…espero que no piense arrepentirse…"-

-"señorita, venga, el señor quiere verla lucir estos pendientes.."- les llamo la encargada, y ellos caminaron hacia ellos.

Harry y Draco llegaron cansados, En la sala había una gran águila. Era un ave sorprendentemente grande. Que cuando extendió las alas se vio aun mas majestuosa, ella tenia un caja grande atada a la pierna.

Draco le quito un papel y lo firmo. El ave salio por la ventana a gran velocidad.

-"¿que es eso?"- pregunto Harry señalando el paquete.

-"un regalo…"-

-"¿para uno de tus socios?"-

-"si para uno de mis socios…"-

-"¿Qué es?"-

-"es una sorpresa"-

-"si, pero dime que es…"-

-"No puedo, es una sorpresa; por que no lo abres?"-

-"Yo?"-

-"claro, es para ti…"-

-"dijiste que un socio!"-

-"no eres mi socio?"- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry no dijo nada, camino al paquete y comenzó a jalar los cordones. De la caja salieron un par de orejas grandes y de murciélago. Unos ojos amarillentos se asomaron de la caja. El elfo salio lentamente.

Llevaba un camisón azul con rayas blancas. Y dijo con su vos chillona -"Harry Potter es el nuevo amo…¿Quién es el señor amo?"-

-"Boby, el es Harry Potter, tu nuevo amo.."- Dijo Draco con vos autoritaria mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.

-"me compraste un elfo domestico?"-

-"claro, así no tendrás que cocinar para un ingrato.."- comento Draco con una sonrisa.-"Boby, yo soy Draco Malfoy, y soy ….emm…yo..vivo con Harry Potter…"-

-"El señor Malfoy también es Amo de Boby, señor.."- dijo el elfo mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia hasta que sus orejas tocaron el suelo.

-"muy bien Boby…queremos tomar la cena…"- dijo Draco.-"en la cocina deben estar unas cajas, prepara algo con lo que hay adentro.."-

-"si señor.."- dijo el elfo y después desapareció.

-"no tenias que molestarte"-

-"no es molestia, era necesidad, ahora que viviré aquí un tiempo…"-

-"y que planeas, por que le compraste el vestido de novia a Hermione?-

-"tranquilo Harry…"- dijo Draco .-"es solo un regalo.., además, le quedaba muy bien ese"-

-"ella es muy linda…"- Harry encendió el televisor.

-"la próxima ves que salgan a ver los preparativos, puedo acompañarlos?"-

-"claro..si no tienes trabajo que hacer…"-

-"hay mucha gente debajo de mi, que saben lo que tienen que hacer, así que si tengo tiempo…"-

-"pues estaremos en eso estas semanas, después de todo, no le veo el caso asistir a la oficina.."-

Draco asintió. Tomo el paquete de cartas y pergaminos que estaba en la mesa, y se dedico a leer todos los informes, mientras Harry veía el televisor.

Media hora después, Boby el bien educado elfo domestico les llamo a cenar.

-"Boby destapa el vino.."-

-"¿Qué celebramos?"-pregunto Harry con incredulidad.

-"nada en especial, es la costumbre…"-

-"esa de ahí es una "papaya"?"- pregunto Harry señalando un tazón de fruta

-"asi es…, Es una Papaya tipo "solo" de Brasil…"-

-"tipo solo?"-

-"es la que tiene mas carne y dulce…"-

-"Eres siempre tan excéntrico?"- se quejo Harry no evitando probar la fruta.-"ummmm, deliciosa"-

-"vivi 5 años en una celda…, me daban de comer una especie de avena gris, un pan duro y un vaso de agua con tierra…"- Draco le dio una probada a la sopa delante de el.

Harry se sorprendió, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquellos comentarios de Draco. Siempre los decía con tanta frialdad, y su rostro ni se movía, como si hablar de ello fuera poca cosa. Pero no era poca cosa, el tipo tenia un gran trauma.

-"lo siento…"- dijo por fin viendo al rubio comer.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por que no pude evitar que te mandaran a ese lugar…"- Harry volteo la mirada apenado.

Draco dejo la cuchara aun lado, y miro al hombre delante de el. Harry se dio cuenta que el rubio no decía nada, desesperado y evitando la mirada, quiso borrar el silencio entre ellos.

-"después….después de la batalla…"- comenzó a contar.-"hubo caos…

la gente corrió en todas direcciones intentando escapar de los Aurores o intentando atrapar a los Mortifagos, yo me había desmayado así que cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, cuando me levante, y me dedique a pensar lo que había pasado y decidí que tu habías echo tu parte para detener la guerra…

Cuando comencé a buscarte por el campamento, me di cuenta que no estabas entre la gente. Pregunte por ti a varias personas, pero estaban demasiado ocupadas creo…

En fin, pasaron unos días, y los juicios comenzaron rápidamente, dado que había un campo lleno de Mortifagos esperando una sentencia. Me entere por un amigo, que tu familia no recibiría juicio. La gente consideraba que era demasiado obvio que ustedes participaron en todo…

Nadie me quiso ayudar, Los Weasleys estaban en luto, y lo que menos querían saber era sobre un Malfoy. Hermione me ayudo a llegar al campamento de prisioneros. Pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

El campamento se trataba de una porción de campo rodeado de rejas y guardias, el sol les pegaba durante todo el día, y en la noche no tenían donde refugiarse, o cuando la lluvia los empapo ni si quiera les echaron una manta.

Recuerdo a la gente caminando en círculos y con las ropas desgastadas. Tu estabas ahí, con tu rostro aburrido, recargado a la reja. Intente hablar contigo, pero me mandaste a la mierda…"- Harry detuvo su relato para soltar una carcajada.-"decias que si volvió a visitarte de esa manera, lograría que los demás prisioneros te mataran…"-

-"que esperabas; Harry Potter visitándome a la vista de todos?"- comento Draco.-"definitivamente suena lo correcto, el haberte mandado a la mierda, ¿dime si funciono?"-

-"no…"- sonrió Harry..-"los días siguientes hable con el ministro, le dije la verdad, le dije que tu me habías ayudado.

Dijo que no había tiempo para una investigación, así que retrazarían tu caso unos meses, yo acepte por supuesto, con la condición de que te cambiaran de lugar…

El también acepto los términos, así que en pocos días te transfirieron al reclusorio 23 de Londres, es el lugar a donde mandan a los infractores de delitos menores, Ron paso una noche ahí hace unos años por una pelea de Bar…

Así que, desde ese día te fui a visitar a diario…"- Harry se sonrojo así que le dio un trago profundo a su copa de vino..-"te llevaba libros…"-

¿Por qué Draco no recordaba aquello?...¿por que su mente bloqueaba aquellos recuerdos?.

-"platicabamos de la escuela, hablamos de lo gorda que se puso Pansy Parkinson antes de que la mataran…"-

dolía, dolía profundamente el recordar….era casi como hablar sobre un Draco que murió hace años. Es como hablar de una persona a la que creías conocer. El Draco delante de el, no era aquel Draco, mas sin embargo, lucia como el, y de ves en cuando aparecía esa personalidad encantadora.

Aquel Draco que compro un Vestido de novia para su mejor amiga. Era el mismo que hacia unos años le había tomado la mano a través de un barrote. El hombre que le escupió la comida, ese….¿ese quien era?

¿Quien era el hombre que lo visitaba durante las noches, ¿quien era el hombre que lo ayudo en su batalla final, ¿quien era el hombre que acecinaba gente, (no importaba que Tomas Calburi fuera un desgraciado, al final de cuentas era un ser viviente.)

¿Quién era el Draco de rostro frió, y ¿Quién el Draco de rostro sonriente?.

-"pasaron unos meses, y tu juicio comenzó, fue bastante tedioso, pues, intentaron encontrar toda prueba que te inculpara, y el abogado que te defendía no parecía muy alegre de hacerlo…"-

-"No…supongo que me querían mandar lo mas rápido posible"-comento Draco con un resoplido

-"Yo insistí demasiado sabes, testifique varias veces, pero parecía que aquel relato no servia de nada…

un día, llamaron a testificar a un sujeto que había pasado meses contigo…., yo no sabia de que testigo se trataba, pero cuando lo vi entrar por las puertas y sentarse delante de ti…"-

Me revolqué de rabia…se dijo en pensamientos.

-"quien era?"- pregunto Draco con interés…

-"Blaise Zabini…"-

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

-"Zabini testifico en tu contra…., alego que la noche de la caída de Lord Voldemort, tu cometiste el asesinato en defensa propia, de Percy Weasley…"-

-"¿Que, yo no mate a Weasley….no, yo no pude haberlo matado, no lo recuerdo…"-

-"Nadie te culpa de ello, Percy estaba desequilibrado…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"El testimonio de Zabini, a pesar de quizás sus "buenas" intenciones, te hundió tres metros, No importaba lo que yo dijera, El Jurado deseaba mandarte sin peros a Azkaban, ellos querían mandarte a la fuerza, y eso les dio motivos de mas"-

-"no lo entiendo…"-murmuro confundido.

-"En mi ultimo esfuerzo desesperado, les rogué que no te mandaran, pero solo logre bajarte la condena, en ves de irte de por vida, te sentenciaron a 5 años…"-

-"pero…"- Draco se jalo el pelo con desesperación.-"no lo recuerdo…"-

-"no.."- murmuro Harry desilusionado. Se apuro a comer su cena. Dejo que Draco asimilara la verdad por lo mientras.

Gente, la misma pregunta sigue en el aire! ¿Qué paso en los juicios, y ¿antes de los juicios, sentimentalmente hablando, entre Draco y Harry?...

Ahh ya lo verán, estos incautos ya tienen su pequeño historial, siguen leyendo!.

Y dejen Reviews.

Att. Lady Une Barton


	18. Memorias, Bailes y Besos

**_-Dawnfall capitulo 18- _** **_Memorias, Bailes, y Besos._**

Esa noche se fueron a dormir apenas terminaron de cenar. Draco se revolvía inquieto en el colchón , buscaba y buscaba pero nada aparecía en su mente, después un terrible dolor lo detuvo.

Maldito dolor de cabeza, se levanto y bebió un vaso de agua, espero atentamente hasta que el dolor desapareció y se recostó de nuevo. Por fin dormía.

ññññññññññ

-"no tienes miedo?..."-

-"No realmente…"- contesto el joven Rubio. -"Snape me dijo que….quizás deberíamos cambiar de bando…"-

-"es un pendejo Mestizo…"-

-"si, claro, pero el tiene chanses de sobrevivir.."-

-"Draco, me das un beso?"- pregunto la chica tomándolo de un brazo

-"No, estas muy gorda Pansy…."- le contesto.

Los demás jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

-"Oye Nott, que harás si matan a tu padre?"- pegunto Blaise.

-"correr…, correr como si me siguiera el diablo…"-

-" Vicent, Gregory, yo se que son unos tarados, pero creo que incluso ustedes entienden, que esta es una noche importante"- les dijo Draco dándoles palmadas en los hombros,.-"Asi que por favor, corran si tienen que hacerlo, no duden en salvar su trasero, no se detengan a recogerme, no intenten defenderme….Por favor no se mueran…"-

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

-"bien.."- dijo, volteo a ver a los demás .-"Pansy…cuídate, Nott siempre tuviste cara de pendejo, Blaise todos sabemos que eres Maricon…"-

Los demás rieron. En ese momento entro un sujeto pelirrojo y de gafas.

-"Ahhhh-Atención!"-

Todos los jóvenes en la habitación se cuadraron de inmediato, formaron tres largas filas.

Un cansado hombre envuelto en una túnica negra entro.

-"Hoy, mis niños….será la noche en la que comenzara nuestro reinado…., tengo grandes esperanzas en ustedes, que son el futuro limpio, ustedes son los que continuaran con mi noble misión mis niños…"-

Voldemort camino entre las líneas. .-"Kaison, Tu padre murió, pero es un orgullo para la causa…"- dijo dándole una palmada, llamo al pelirrojo que le acompañaba

Aquello duro varios minutos, Draco incluso se aburrió

-"Atención!"- grito de nuevo el pelirrojo, y Voldemort se fue. .-"Rapido, salgan, salgan, es hora de ir al campo."-

-"maldito Pecoso…"-murmuro Draco. Mientras caminaba derecho detrás de un amigo con los nervios de punta, y preocupado, pensando molestamente aquello que le había dicho Snape hacia unas horas.

Y ahí estaban, habían llegado por translador. Era un bosque húmedo y oscuro, caminaron varias horas entre la maleza, las varitas estaban firmemente alzadas.

Percy Weasley era un Mortifago, a Draco no le importaba absolutamente nada sobre el, ni de sus motivos del por que estaba ese día con ellos. Pero algo era obvio, El pelirrojo los estaba alejando del lugar.

-"Comadreja Asquerosa, este no es el camino….aquí no hay nadie…"-

-"Nadie te pregunto Malfoy, sigue marchando…"-

-"no entiendes tarado, Voldemort ordeno que la batalla seria en ESA, dirección"- señalo Draco con su varita.

**-"CRUCIO!"-**

Draco callo al suelo revolcándose furiosamente, los demás jóvenes estaban demasiados sorprendidos para hacer algo.

-"Detente!"- grito una chica llamada Alicia.

-"el futuro!"- grito Percy.-"ustedes no llegaran ahí, yo los voy a vencer , Malfoy eres el hijo del diablo y te voy a matar!"-

-"Es una trampa!"- grito un joven de acento francés.

Varios de ellos intentaron hacer algo para detener al pelirrojo. Pero este grito fuerte y claro un "**Avada Kedravra"-**

Pansy Parkinson callo al suelo fulminada. Draco grito horrorizado, y corrió al cuerpo de la joven tendida en el suelo.

-"no te gusta lo que ves, Malfoy!"-

-"que dirías si te dijera que fue una orden de mi Señor!"-

Los muchachos gritaron asustados, y sorprendidos.

-"No le crean, No le crean, la comadreja esta loca"-

-"Callate, **Avada Kedravra"-**

Vicent Crabbe callo al suelo muerto. Los jóvenes estaban demasiado asustados para hacer algo. Y ninguno de ellos querían morir, eran muy jóvenes!.

-"Expelliarmus!"- grito el hijo de Macnair,

-"** Avada Kedravra"- **grito el Weasley,

el muchacho callo al suelo, los demás ya no quisieron arriesgar sus vidas.

-"Vincent…"- murmuro Draco caminado hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-"lo siento por tus gorilas…pero no puedo permitir que te protejan.."-

Gregory no lo pensó al momento que tomo a Draco firmemente en un abrazo.

-"Matame si quieres Weasley…"- dijo con aspereza.-"yo haría cualquier cosa por Draco.."-

-"no tienes que rogarme mucho…"- respondió el histérico pelirrojo, sus mejillas bañadas en sudor, -"cuando termine con todos ustedes, el ministerio me nombrara **MINISTRO!"-**

-"Todos saben que eres un Mortifago, tienes el tatuaje!"- dijo Blaise.

-"Pero yo soy de los Weasley, y me perdonaran, además le estoy haciendo un bien al mundo matándolos demonios…** Avada Kedravra**"-

Alicia, la joven aquella se fue directo al suelo. Los demás jóvenes alterados comenzaron a correr, empujándose unos a otros intentando escapar, Nott cumplió su palabra y corrió sin mirar atrás.

Hanzel, un muchacho callado que corría por su vida, fue fulminado por el rayo verde. Muchos escaparon, otros solo encontraron la muerte.

Draco seguía en el suelo sosteniendo a su amigo del colegio, no había lagrimas que derramar, el impacto de su muerte había sido tan rápido que no terminaba de asimilarlo. Gregory le cubría como una manta tibia, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, y una valentía que no cualquiera puede demostrar.

-"Mataste a Vincent…"- murmuro Draco de nuevo.-"y Pansy, pansy.."-

-"Deja tus lloriqueos Malfoy, de todos modos morirás, Y todos me recordaran como un Héroe, Yo seré Ministro, Ministro, Ministro"- repetía Percy en su locura.

Blaise dio media vuelta con intención de correr, pero era muy tarde, Percy se había dado cuenta.-"Ahhhhhhh Zabini…., no te preocupes Alfonso no te extrañara…."-

Gregory soltó a Draco, se levanto de un salto, y se arrogo hacia Percy que estaba distraído, pronto estaban peleando por la varita, las maldiciones escapaban de ves en cuando,

Ninguna atino correctamente, pero Percy afilo la punta de la varita con un hechizo y la enterró en el estomago del muchacho.

Gregory sufría y gritaba, mientras Percy la enterraba con crueldad demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta que Blaise había cogido una piedra grande.

Un golpe seco. Y Percy Weasley callo muerto.

-"lo mataste…"- murmuro Draco.

-"si…"- respondió Blaise lleno de sudor.

-"Queria matarnos…"- Draco se levanto nervioso.

-"si…"-

-"¿Qué haremos?..."-

-"Venir conmigo tal ves…"- Comento una vos conocida para ellos.

-"Profesor Snape…, yo no quería matarlo!"- dijo Blaise gritando.

-"Lo se…, sospechaba que Weasley haría algo así, por eso lo estaba vigilando, me descuide un segundo, y ya los había traído aquí, estuve buscándolos en medio de la batalla pero…llegue tarde…."-

-"los mato.."- dijo Blaise señalando los cuerpos tendidos de los muchachos mientras lloraba.

-"Zabini….por que no te escapas a tu casa?"- pregunto el profesor.

Blaise asintió y se fue corriendo por entre los árboles, su sombra se perdió de inmediato.

Draco seguía demasiado impresionado para moverse. Nada tenia sentido, nada…

Como pudieron morir, sus mejores amigos habían, habían muerto…

-"Draco, se cuanto te duele sus muertes, pero no es tiempo para que te quedes aquí, Ven conmigo…"-

el rubio volteo la mirada de sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo y vio desconcertado a su profesor.

-"Ven conmigo Draco…o cualquier otro Mortifago intentara matarte"-

Draco asintió ausentemente. Y una fuerte corazonada le indicaba que debía ir al oeste. Comenzó a correr mientras el hombre detrás de el le hacia preguntas.

-"Es en esta dirección!"- le grito mientras seguía corriendo. Unas punzadas extrañas se batían en su interior, su cuerpo temblaba por los escalofríos pero eso era lo correcto, el debía ir en esa dirección, el lo sabia!.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar plano, rodeado de arbustos y árboles. Harry estaba ahí tendido en el suelo, pero su mente era un caos para entender aquello. De repente su mente se aclaro con el solo grito de venganza. Lord Voldemort, y no otro, era el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos.

De no ser por el desgraciado, ahora estarían en casa, disfrutando de la vida. Voldemort tenia que morir, Voldemort debe morir.

**_-"Experlliarmus!"- _**dijo Draco., pero a aquello no le hacia nada a Lord Voldemort que le regreso la maldición con un simple movimiento de mano. Y Draco cayo unos metros mas atrás.

Draco despertó bañado en sudor, la casa estaba oscura, y no había otro ruido mas que el de su propia respiración. Se levanto furioso y temblando, trato de calmarse y de respirar profundamente. Se acerco a la ventana.

Afuera, una lluvia tenue bañaba la calle, las gotas de agua que caían debajo de una farola brillaban como pequeñas perlas y las demás se perdían en la oscuridad.

Un hombre de abrigo miraba atentamente hacia la ventana, Draco intento identificarlo, pero no veía su rostro. El hombre no se movía, y parecía vigilarlo. Abrió la ventana y la helada noche le hizo temblar el cuerpo.

-"Que estas mirando!"- le grito al hombre.-"quien te mando aquí?"-

el hombre no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Draco resoplo enfadado. Cerro la ventana.

La casa tenia protecciones muy firmes, difíciles de romper, pero por supuesto No imposibles. ¿Qué mas podía hacer para mantenerse seguro?.

Miro el reloj de pared, las 4 de la madrugada. Y el ya no podría recuperar el sueño. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y se levanto apresurado.

Desapareció, y Reapareció. En una mazmorra. Las risas de los hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa, se interrumpieron cuando dio apenas unos pasos. Los vigilantes le señalaron con la varita. Pero después le reconocieron.

-"Señor Malfoy…"-

-"Donde tienen a Zabini?"- pregunto despacio

-"Ah….eh…Por aquí Señor…"- dijo uno de los hombres soltado las cartas en su mano y colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Las celdas estaban calidas, contrario a lo que el concepto de mazmorra tipo edad media. Esta tenia un bonito suelo de mármol de carrada. Las paredes eran de un blanco sucio, y las luces eran tenues. Quizás lo único que desentonaba eran los barrotes que separaban una serie de habitaciones.

Llegaron hasta la más alejada, Blaise estaba dormido tapado por unas sabanas gruesas. Tenía un sillón grande para leer, y una repisa con sus cosas, incluso los muebles adentro eran lindos y sencillamente elegantes. Draco sonrió.

-"dejenos solos.."- murmuro.

-"quiere la llave señor?"-

-"si dámela.."-

-"si necesita ayuda grite.."- comento el guardia alejándose a pasos inseguros.

Blaise se revolcó unos minutos y abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-"mmm, Draco…vete al carajo…"- murmuro el hombre dándose la vuelta.

Draco comenzó a reír, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el sillón.

-"Mataste a Percy Weasley…"- dijo el de repente. Y Blaise salto sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y lo enfrento.

-"si…., ¿pero dime si por fin estoy en una celda, debido a eso?"-

-"Potter cree que la muerte de los Bonson fue algo …..digamos violento…"-

-"Pues, no me importa lo que piensa de mi Potter…"-

-"lo se, pero aquí mi opinión si importa, y creo que no te dije nada de matar a la mujer…"-

-"No podías darme ordenes si te habías ido de campo con los Weasleys, tenia que tomar una decisión rápida…"-

-"Pues fue una estupidez. Además estoy molesto, muy molesto contigo…."-

-"sospecho por que, pero déjame decirte mis motivos primero, antes de que me mates…"-

-"adelante, te escucho…"-

-"Yo mate a Percy Weasley, por supuesto….fue en defensa propia, y tu estabas ahí también!"-

-"casualmente, el que pago la condena fui yo…y eso es algo que no logro entender…"-

-"Por dios Draco, tenia que hacerlo, mis padres me dijeron que lo hiciera, mis hermanas me lo ordenaron, de echo yo ni si quiera sabia bien…"- Blaise comenzó a alterarse.

-"no sabias?"-

-"SI, yo no sabia lo que mi testimonio valía para tu juicio, Mi abogado dijo que la corte estaba dispuesta a aceptar los galeones para comprar mi libertad, si negaba el asesinato de Weasley….

Se que piensas que soy un cobarde, pero no es así. Esa noche cuando fui a buscar a mis hermanos y no los encontré, me decidí a entregarme al primer Auror que pasara!.

Y así fue, le confesé todo, le dije todo, y me trajo a Londres por la mañana. Estuve encerrado hasta que mi familia apareció. Ellos arreglaron el trato, ellos me dijeron que debía acusarte a ti, y que testificaría en un juicio!"-

-"no era obvio que era el mío, tarado de mierda?"-

-"No, no era obvio"- Blaise comenzó a llorar.-"No sabes lo horrible que fue sentarme enfrente de ti totalmente sorprendido, y Mentir mientras me mirabas, NO sabes lo horrible que me sentí, no me despegabas la mirada, sentía que deseabas que Percy me hubiera matado, yo pude leerlo en tus ojos!..."- el hombre se tallo los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas, pero continuo llorando.

-"Dime Draco….dime por que, ¿cuando te subieron al estrado…..después de mi testimonio, y te preguntaron si tenias que decir algo en tu defensa…..no les dijiste la verdad, dime por que no les dijiste que fui yo!...ellos te preguntaron si lo habías matado, y dijiste que si!"-

Draco se quedo en silencio, no había respuesta a eso en su mente. No la había, por que había aceptado ir a Azkaban en lugar de Blaise, ¿Por qué?.

Blaise continúo llorando por un buen rato mas.

-"no lo se…"- dijo por fin. El se levanto pero Blaise lo abrazo de inmediato llorando aun mas fuerte

-"No me dejes aquí….yo, yo te extraño, No eh dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces, yo pense que me amabas y por ello aceptaste Azkaban!"- decía desesperado.

-"lo siento Blaise, pero te tienes que quedar aquí…"-Draco lo empujo y lo regreso a la cama con delicadeza.-"Si necesitas algo, puedes escribirme, de acuerdo?"-

el hombre asintió. Draco salio de la celda, y la cerro. Camino de regreso intentando no mirar hacia atrás. Sabia que Blaise estaba con la cara pagada a los barrotes mirándolo irse. Y no quiso mirarlo.

En la entrada, los guardias continuaban jugando cartas con ruidosas carcajadas. Se pusieron serios cuando se acerco de nuevo a ellos, y les tendió las llaves.

-"todo bien, señor?"-

-"si…ya debo irme…"- les dijo y ellos asintieron.

Cuando reapareció en la casa de Harry, este ya estaba sentado para desayunar. Pensó la posibilidad de irse a la cama de nuevo pero tenia mas hambre que sueño. Y quizás si dormía podría recordar cosas en las que ya no quería pensar.

-"donde estabas?"- pregunto Harry de forma casual.

-"arreglando unos asuntos…"- le contesto vagamente mientras revisaba su ya normal correo matutino.

-"tan temprano?"-

-"asi es…."-

-"hoy voy a ir a la casa de los Weasleys, ¿quieres venir?"-

-"ummm…"- contesto leyendo un pergamino especialmente largo.-"No puedo…tengo que ir Bristol"-

-"y cuando regresas?"-

-"no se, espero que esta noche…"- comento Draco tomando una tostada del plato. .-"aun que es lo mas seguro, Tengo una reunión aquí a las ocho"- Draco mordió la tostada y miro fijamente a Harry.

-"bueno…"- contesto el regresando a su desayuno.

-"¿Sabes, por que no, me acompañas esta noche?...es una cena con los Calaharth"-

-"no se si deba ir…"-

Draco sonrió .-"Vendre a recogerte aquí a las ocho, ponte guapo…"-

Harry se sonrojo y se sintió incomodo, intento no mirar la sonrisa de Draco por mucho tiempo. -"pero, que debo ponerme?"- se sonrojo mil veces mas al darse cuenta que parecía una muchachita.

-"un traje estaría bien…"- Draco se tomo el café de un trago y se levanto apresurado.-"sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que recoger a Donovan y Nott"-

Harry le sonrió y asintió, Draco se fue por la chimenea.

-"Que hago si hay demasiados cubiertos en la mesa?"- pregunto Harry frustrado.

Ron comenzó a reírse como loco junto a Hermione.

-"JAJAJAJA, Harry eso solamente pasa en las películas"-

-"si, si en esas donde la pobre chica se casa con el rico, y no sabe usar los cubiertos"- le continuo Hermione

Harry frunció el seño.-"es en serio!...podría pasar.."-

-"Harry yo estaría mas preocupado si fuera a sentarme con unos Mortifagos…"- le dijo Ron cuando pudo calmar su risa.

-"supongo…pero quiero ver por mi mismo, si los negocios de Draco funcionan; Aun que no lo parezca, aun dudo de que sea algo bueno por lo que trabaja…."- contesto preocupado.

-"yo creo que estarás a salvo con Malfoy…"- le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa .-"y que piensas ponerte?"-

-"me dijo que un traje…"-

-"no vayas a usar tu traje negro…"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- pregunto Harry

-"ese parece de funeral, mejor ponte el traje azulado"-

-"no tengo un traje azulado, es como morado, o lila…oscuro"-

-"Ese, ese siempre me ah gustado como se ve…"- dijo su amiga.

-"oigan, Harry va a una cena, no una cita!"- se quejo el pelirrojo.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y Harry sonrió con un sonrojo.

Harry regreso a su departamento a las 7:00, y comenzó a arreglarse. Se baño, e incluso intento peinarse, pero su cabello como siempre, no cooperó en lo mas mínimo, así que mejor lo dejo así.

Justo a las ocho, Harry estaba batallando enfrente del espejo, decidiendo si debería ponerse la corbata. Justo cuando Draco se apareció.

Draco llevaba un traje negro con diminutas rayas verticales de color blanco, y una camisa blanca de una textura que Harry deseaba tocar. las mangas blancas separadas exactamente 3 centímetros, y el traje se ajustaba en Draco perfectamente.

-"estas listo?"- le pregunto mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba, abajo

-"crees que debo ponerme la corbata?"- le pregunto mostrándosela.

-"no, no la pongas…"- le dijo Draco, mientras le acomodaba la camisa.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir sin sentido a una velocidad alarmante.

-"sujetate a mi…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"nos vamos a aparecer…, no podemos llegar por la chimenea"-

-"ah…si"- dijo nervioso mientras sujetaba el brazo de Draco.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo. Ya no estaban en la sala de su departamento, si no en un gran salón rodeados de gente.

-"Señor Malfoy!"- dijo la vos encantada de una mujer que se acerco a ellos de inmediato.

-"señora Calaharth…"- le dijo Draco sujetando su mano y luego besándola.

-"que gusto tenerte aquí"- le dijo la mujer antes de voltear a mirar a Harry.

Marieta Calaharth, era la esposa de Ben Calaharth, un ganadero muy rico que se encargaba de la crianza de Varios animales magicos y Muggles. Ninguno de los dos tenían relación con el partido de Voldemort, por que Ben cambio su residencia a Estados Unidos durante la guerra.

-"oh dios, es realmente usted?"-

-"eh…no se, quien cree que soy?"- pregunto Harry apenado

-"Harry Potter!"- dijo ella emocionada dándole la mano, y apretándosela firmemente.-"Yo soy la condesa Marieta Pulvens Harrison Frusky Von Calaharth…"-

-"mucho gusto…"- le dijo Harry, y Draco le sonrió.

-" donde esta el señor Calaharth?"-

-"esta en su despacho, es la segunda puerta de la derecha…"- dijo la mujer señalándoles el pasillo

-"vamos Harry…"-le dijo Draco

ambos atravesaron el gran salón ante la mirada sorprendida de la gente elegantemente vestida, y salieron por las grandes puertas de color blanco seguidos por el cuchicheo de la gente.

El tapiz del pasillo se veía hermoso bajo la luz de las lámparas de cascada, y la alfombra bajo los pies de Harry que le hacían sentir que caminaba sobre pétalos de rosas, los diseños eran complicados y los patrones no se repetían con frecuencia.

El estudio de Ben Calaharth estaba custodiado por dos grandes y completas armaduras medievales. La puerta de fino roble estaba abierta y las risas de las personas adentro se escuchaban claramente.

Draco entro con su paso elegante y de mucha pompa, extendió los brazos y un hombre de bigote le sujeto la mano con efusividad.

-"Eh Malfoy…te esperaba…"- dijo el hombre.

Harry se percato entonces que el estudio era gigantesco. Las estanterías se extendían a varios metros sobre sus cabezas, una escalera de caracol llevaba al primer balcón, mientras que un sistema de escaleras mas modestas y móviles se desplazaba mágicamente mientras describía la forma del estudio, que era redondo.

Había un escritorio grande y brillante, sobre el que relucía un tintero de oro puro y a su lado un bonche de plumas de águila. Calaharth no estaba solo en la habitación.

Había otros 4 hombres fumando y sosteniendo grandes copas de Brandy. Sus manos llenas de anillos relucientes, que hacían juego con los pisa corbatas y las mancuernillas. Ellos sonreían y los saludaban de forma efusiva.

-"Harry, este es Ben Calaharth"- dijo Draco presentándolos con cuidado.-"el es Don Quintero de la Rocha y Castilla, el señor Gomé Mortins, Peter Paterson, y…"- dudo Draco por que no reconocía al otro muchacho.

-"Richard Calaharth…"-se presento el muchacho.

-"Harry Potter"- les dijo el con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Si los hombres estaban impresionados, no lo demostraron. Y Harry no sabia si se sentía menos, por que lo miraban como a nadie, o agradecido que de que por primera ves, no se echaran al suelo a alabarlo.

-"Es un placer tenerlos a ambos esta noche, espero sea de su agrado…"-

-"oh, si agradecemos su hospitalidad…"- le dijo Harry apresurado.

Ben sonrió, y Harry pudo leer que era un hombre bueno, o por lo menos no del mismo tipo de gente que Harry podía esperar para una cena con Mortifagos y Draco.

-"Señor Calaharth…"- comenzó Draco

-"Dime Ben"- contesto con sencillez el hombre.

-"Ben, ah pensado en lo que le pedí?…"-

-"claro, claro, por eso están aquí los señores, les comente de tu propuesta y nos ah parecido maravillosa"-

-"me alegra escucharlo"- dijo Draco con una sonrisa .-"eh ido a Bristol esta mañana con mis socios, y nos a parecido que el puerto puede acondicionarse a las necesidades…"-

-"por supuesto que si"- respondió Ben. Harry pudo notar cierto acento sureño americano, la verdad era como escuchar de repente que rasgaban un pizarrón con las uñas.

-"pero las cosas no son tan fáciles Malfoy…"- dijo el español con cierto sarcasmo

-"No es necesario hacer inversiones arriesgadas en un país en recuperación …"- dijo Ben

-"lo se señor Calaharth, pero esto representa una gran oportunidad…."- dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras llevaba al elegante hombre hasta el sillón y comenzaba un discurso adornado estilo politico.

Harry se quedo en silencio mirando el ritual que los otros 3 hombres repetían sin cesar, le invitaban un puro a Draco y este lo acepto, mientras gesticulaba con las manos y hacia ademanes de grandeza, ¿Qué tanto les diría Draco?. Richard Calaharth se acerco a el en silencio.

-"Señor Potter, usted trabaja en el ministerio, verdad?"-

-"Eh…si, en el departamento de Entrada en vigor de la ley mágica, escuadra de Aurores…"-

-"vera, yo estudie en el instituto de las brujas de Salem, ahí existe la carrera de Defensa Mágica y accesoria legal, pero me ah dado muchos problemas el pedir trabajo en el ministerio de Magia."-

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunto Harry de manera ingenua.

-"por que no existe tal departamento aquí en Londres, mas sin embargo escuche que un programa que pretende la mejoría de las condiciones sociales y integras de los reos en Azkaban…."-

-"cierto, es un programa que parte de programa de libertad condicional que lleva dos años trabajando…"-

-"me encantaría estar dentro de ese proyecto, vera que en América aprendí muchas cosas relacionadas, y creo que Inglaterra trata de manera barbarica a sus presos!"- dijo el muchacho de manera indignada.-"pero me resulta sumamente difícil conseguir la matricula en el ministerio, ellos son gente muy medieval y no aceptan los certificados de estudio americanos…"-

-"Yo conozco a dos personas que quizás…"- comenzó a decir Harry, pero el otro no lo dejo continuar.

-"Oh señor Potter, estaría muy agradecido!"- el muchacho el estrecho la mano una ves mas,.-"le enviare mañana mis certificados"-

Harry miro confundido al chico. ¿acaso estaba conectado gente al ministerio?...quiso aclararlo, pero aquel joven elegante sonreía con emoción.

-"claro…, pero no te prometo nada, de acuerdo?"-

-"claro señor Potter…"- dijo el chico con su notable acento americano.

El acento americano era molesto en verdad, pero no se comparaba con el tono pretencioso "yo-lo-se-todo" que empleaba Jack Jackson. Aun así, la simpatía por los Calaharth no era muy grande tampoco.

Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos sujetándolo del brazo.-"listo…acabo de convencerlos para un trato muy bueno…"-

-"cual?"- le pregunto el.

-"vamos a explotar la bahía de Bristol para la crianza de Kelpies…"-

la carne de Kelpi era una carne deliciosa, Harry estaba seguro que existían mas de mil métodos de prepararla y constituía un 60 del consumo ingles, mas sin embargo, con la segunda guerra, los Kelpis emigraron gracias a su sentido de la supervivencia. Así que su precio en el marcado se volvió sumamente alarmante, y solo se servia en las mesas como un platillo excéntrico.

Así fue como uno de los productos de la canasta básica había desaparecido durante y después de la guerra, Harry entendió entonces el plan de Draco, al persuadir a aquellos ricos rancheros de volver al país y impulsarlo.

Harry le sonrió a Draco, justo cuando una doncella muy hermosa entraba arrastrando un largo vestido y les anunciaba que la cena seria servida.

Ben los guió por los pasillos de su mansión, hasta un comedor alargado y gigantesco, donde había una mesa, quizás mas larga que las del gran comedor de Hogwarts, cada lugar disponía de su juegos de cubiertos de plata y sus porcelanas.

Las largas ventanas estaban semi cubiertas por unas cortinas de velo blanco, que dejaban ver un poco del exterior, y largos jardines iluminados se observaban.

A Harry le entraron unas ganas locas de reír cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente había mas cubiertos de los que se podía pensar, de diferentes tamaños y formas. Pero la gente estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando y participando en las conversaciones múltiples sobre la mesa, como para percatarse de que Harry había tomado al azar el tenedor.

Draco a su lado, charlaba animadamente con Nott, que llevaba un traje color gris, y el cabello bien arreglado. Ellos estaban muy cerca de la familia anfitriona. Y cachaba algunas conversaciones de los demás invitados.

-"volvimos a Londres hace pocos meses, el pequeño de mis hijos (Calaharth tenia 9 hijos), cumple once años, y hemos pensado que seria lindo tener otro Hufflepuff"- dijo la señora de la casa.

-"a Richy le gusta jugar al Ravel…"- dijo una chica unos asientos mas alejada, llevaba un vestido color azul

-"si en América, el Ravel es un juego que se usa con 23 martillos y 3 pelotas…, en principio es parecido al …….."-

-"Fulster quiere vendernos su mercancía, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena inversión, amenos que consigamos un Muglee que sepa algo sobre eso…"- le decía Nott a Draco, mientras el rubio asentía y llevaba un pequeño tenedor lleno de ensalada a su boca.

Harry termino de comer, y la mesa ahora se llenaba de conversaciones y risas mas ruidosas, probablemente debido a las múltiples botellas de vino que caminaban por la mesa.

Se sintió tranquilo y relajado mientras se aletargaba y comenzaba a sentir sus parpados pesados.

-"Por favor, si pueden acompañarnos a tomar una copa mas (risas), estaríamos muy agradecidos"- dijo Ben mientras guiaban a la gente de nuevo al salón.

En el salón habían dispuesto una mesa larga llena de bebidas y pequeños canapes (aun que Harry dudo que alguien todavía tuviera hambre).

Una música suave inundo el salón, mientras una banda de músicos sonreía a la gente, algunas parejas se concentraron en la pista, y Harry regreso su mirada a Draco que seguía a su lado discutiendo con Nott.

-"señor Potter, se que sonara un poco extraño, pero en América es completamente aceptado…y.."- decía el joven Richard, Harry no se había percatado que estaba junto a el.-"le gustaría bailar esta pieza?"- pregunto por fin el joven.

Harry sonrió apenado. Pero asintió. Richard era un joven apuesto por supuesto, pero resultaba quizás demasiado joven para Harry. Aun así aquel muchacho era mucho mas alto que el, y ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que lo habían tomado de la cintura, y lo guiaban suavemente por la pista.

-"bailas muy bien.."- le dijo

-"mi madre me enseño…"- le dijo el joven

Harry se pregunto si a Draco le habían enseñado a bailar desde pequeño.

Danzar sobre la pista parecía lo mas normal, y fácil que jamás hubiera echo en la vida, el vino le había dado soltura a sus pies, y sus movimientos ya no tenían nerviosismo.

Se mantuvieron así durante varias canciones, hasta que durante una vuelta, Harry se percato que la mano que lo sujetaba ya no era aquella húmeda y sudorosa mano de muchacho, si no la firme mano de Draco.

-"hey.."- le saludo el rubio mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.-"te la pasas bien?..."-

-"los Calaharth son gente agradable.."-

-"la señora Calaharth es del Club americano para la protección de sangre sucia…"-

-"entonces esta gente me agrada mucho mas…aun que no sabia que existía tal cosa…"-

Draco le sonrió. -"fui a ver a Blaise en la madrugada…"-

Harry frunció el ceño rápidamente, pero continuaron bailando junto a la gente.

-"yo no mate a Weasley…."- le dijo Draco inseguro .-"fue Blaise.."-

-"mintio en tu juicio…"- dijo Harry irritado.-"si alguna ves me molesto su existencia, ahora me molesta mas…"-

-"solo quería aclarar esto contigo…y los Weasleys…"- le dijo Draco mientras esquivaban a una pareja que bailaba alguna especie de Tango entre risas escandalosas (nada que ver con la música).

-"no quiero hablar de eso ahora, de acuerdo?"- le dijo Harry, cuando se percato, seguían bailando y la música se había detenido. Se separaron de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta. Mientras que la gente aplaudía a los músicos por terminar la pieza.

La siguiente pieza, del mismo estilo romántico comenzó y con sus notas que hacían sentir a Harry perdido en el tiempo. Sin pensarlo se tomo del cuello de Draco y dejo que algunos sentimientos ocultos salieran.

El vino se dijo irritado, es el vino!..., pero su cuerpo se lleno de escalofríos, cuando el rubio le tomo la cintura de nuevo, y lo guiaba lentamente por la pista.

El humo de los puros, las risas suaves de la gente, la música encantadora, las luces, el esplendor de las copas y sus contenidos. El delgado y firme cuerpo que lo sostenía. Incluso aquel calorcito que despedían ambos era irresistible.

Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible mientras que su tonto corazón seguía latiendo con emociones ya conocidas, y desconocidas. Alzo lentamente el rostro, y cruzo mirada con aquellas pupilas grises. El reflejó de las luces brillaba en esos ojos cansados, y dolidos por el tiempo. Harry quiso borrar esa expresión abatida de un rostro bonito.

Dejo de pensarlo, por que pensaba firmemente que era lo correcto, cerro sus ojos lentamente, y dejo que Draco se acercara aun mas a su cuerpo. Unos labios tibios sumamente suaves, carnosos y de sabor a vino le hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza.

Abrió con deseo los labios, invitando al otro hombre a explorar mas atrevidamente, mientras que su mano jugueteaba con la mejilla de Draco, en un gesto inseguro que pretendía detenerlo si este se arrepentía.

Su sabor era dulce, no como un caramelo, ni empalagoso como un terrón de azúcar, mas bien como el sabor de un agua muy dulce y pura. Que solo podías encontrar en ese especifico manantial.

Pronto se apresuro a unir los labios con el de nuevo, y mordiendo después el labio inferior, deseando tocar cada textura y regreso al interior para beber mas de el. La música parecía mas lenta, mientras Draco continuaba meciéndolos con cuidado.

Y sus manos cada ves mas vivas recorrían las partes mas cercanas, como por ejemplo la espalda de Harry, donde las blanquecinas manos de Draco, dibujaban lentos círculos. Y las de Harry trazaban caminos por el cuello del rubio, hasta llegar un poco mas abajo del cuello de la camisa.

Se separaron con perezosamente, por que no querían darse explicaciones falsas que cubrieran sus verdaderos deseos, se miraron de nuevo. El tiempo que pareció una eternidad.

Harry llevo su cabeza al hombro de Draco, y se quedo el silencio relleno solo por los ruidos de los demás invitados.

El mundo regreso a la normalidad de nuevo, con la sonora carcajada de Ben Calaharth. Y el tintineo de unas brujas que hacían un brindis. Recostado sobre el hombro del rubio, pudo oler su fragancias y escuchar sus latidos , observo que a su lado, bailaba Nott, con su esposa, una mujer muy hermosa.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y cerro unos momentos los ojos, noto que su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado y cansado.

-"Vamos a casa…"- le dijo Harry al rubio.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Genteeeee, me hacen falta 6 reviews, para tener por primera ves en mi vida, y como escritora, los maravillosos 100 Reviews! De DAWNFALL!. POR FAVORRRRRR DEJEN REVIEWS EN ESTE CAPITULOOOOOOO**

**POR FAVORRRRRRR, además, HAY QUE FESTEJAR, HARRY Y DRACO EN SU PRIMER BESOOOO!. **

**Att. Lady Une Barton. REVIEWSSSSSS, PLIIIIIS!.**


	19. Llamas ardientes de pasion

La casa estaba oscura cuando entraron con el súbito "pop", y seguían abrazados. Así que Draco comenzó a bailar con una inexistente música, que hizo que Harry riera suavemente.

Dieron una vuelta, y uno, dos, tres, ahora a la derecha…., de nuevo pero a la izquierda, Draco entonces empezó a tara rarear una canción en su oído. A Harry le resultaba tan familiar aquella canción. Que se sonrojo.

Draco sabia cada movimiento que era fácil imaginarse a los músicos. Harry cerro los ojos encantado. Era casi como volar al ritmo que solo dos conocen. ¿pero Draco sabia por que de esa canción, ¿realmente lo sabia?.

Harry alcanzo su varita en el interior de su chaqueta. Dio un latigazo en el aire. Y la música resonó en toda la casa. Draco se separo de el lo suficiente para intercambiar una mirada y una sonrisa.

Siguieron bailando. El rubio tomo su mano súbitamente y entrelazo sus dedos con seguridad. A Harry le corría tanto el corazón que pensó que pronto estallaría. Suspiro intentando calmar los nervios.

Repentinamente el vecino de abajo golpeo la pared desperado y grito un "Callen esa mierda…"-

Ambos se rieron y continuaron bailando. Draco le dio un beso, pero Harry se separo.

-"no hagas eso…"-

-"¿Por qué no?..."-

-"por que me gusta, y si continuas no podré detenerme…"-

Draco sonrió, y le dio de nuevo un beso largo, lento y provocativo.

-"en serio Draco…"- repitió Harry.

-"es en serio Harry…"- el rubio movió su mano lentamente por toda su espalda, y comenzó a desabotonar el saco por el frente.

El saco quedo aventado sobre el sillón, y Draco se apresuro a quitarse el propio. Pronto les siguieron las camisas. La canción en el aire resultaba interminable y guiaba sus movimientos.

Draco toco el cuello, luego el hombro, admirando lo tersa de esa piel. Lo tibia que era, lo hermoso, lo magnifico. El cuerpo firme y delgado.

Harry cerro los ojos sintiendo las caricias, y busco desesperado un beso que confirmara que el mundo se había vuelto loco, y que el era real. Que Draco realmente estaba ahí, tocándolo, besándolo, siendo tan tranquilo, tan considerado.

Su miembro estaba ya completamente excitado, deseando salir de la prisión de tela en la que estaba, gritando por la atención de las manos de Draco. Pero este le torturaba tocando incluso sus nalgas y no acercarse ni un poco.

Gimió tan fuerte que incluso se sorprendió a si mismo, apretó el abrazo en el que se encontraban, y busco contacto mas intimo con su compañero, por que pronto se volvía loco de deseo.

Draco parecía demasiado ocupado con sus pezones, que el se desespero al grado de despojarse el mismo de los pantalones. Justo cuando se bajaba la ropa interior y Draco hacia cosas maravillosas con su lengua.

Una ventana se rompió. Ambos voltearon sobresaltados. Una pelota en fuego había caído exactamente en medio de la sala.

-"que rayos…"- murmuro Draco. Tomando su chaqueta y corriendo a sofocar el fuego. Desgraciadamente su bonito saco no sirvió de mucho, por que el fuego parecía embravecido. La chaqueta pronto se incendio y el rubio la alejo rápidamente.

Una segunda pelota entro por la ventana de la cocina. Harry había corrido a tropezones para comprobarlo. Y justo ahora incendiaba el mantel de la mesa. El se apresuro a llenar un jarra de agua y la arrojo de golpe sobre las llamas. Pero el agua se evaporizo antes de tocar las llamas.

Harry volvió a la sala desesperado, en busca del extintor que guardaba en el librero. Draco por su parte peleaba con la primera bola de fuego que había ya encendido el sillón y la alfombra.

Draco había sacado la varita y intentaba todos los hechizos que podía recordar de ayuda. Convoco agua, hielo y tierra, pero nada servia. No importaba que hiciera o intentara. Las llamas estaban decididas a quemar todo el lugar.

Harry probo con el extintor pero su suerte fue parecida. No sirvió. Comenzaban ya a preocuparse, cuando el sonido del vidrio roto volvió a escucharse, esta ves en la habitación.

El humo negro empezaba a nublar su visión, y la garganta les ardía, los ojos lloraban. El rubio tomo una lámpara y la estrello contra otra ventana, rompió las mas que pudo y el humo negro escapo desesperado por esas salidas.

Pero el departamento continuaba casi oscurecido.

-"Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí!"- grito buscándolo a pesar del ardor que sentía al hablar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar del intenso calor.

Las llamas parecían vivas, por que se extendían con rapidez.

-"Hay que apagar el fuego!"- le contesto Harry, de nuevo corriendo a su baño y mojando trapos, lleno cubetas y de nuevo interno apagarlo. Pero nada.

-"Tenemos que salir!"- dijo Draco enojado, tomando a Harry del brazo y arrastrándolo por el desastre.

Abrió la puerta de una patada. Pero justo cuando puso un pie afuera, una serie de maldiciones y hechizos inciertos los recibieron. Se arrojaron al suelo, pero a Draco le había dado un rayo amarillo en una pierna.

Harry lo sujeto como pudo y lo arrastro de nuevo hacia adentro. Por que irónicamente estaban mas seguros de las maldiciones en el infierno que se desataba en el interior.

Como era esperado, los rayos que intentaron atravesar el umbral de su puerta, salieron rechazados de inmediato.

-"estas bien?"- pregunto alarmado viendo al rubio.

-"no lo se, me duele…"- contesto intentando demostrar calma.-"vamos, hay que salir por una ventana…"-

-"hay escaleras de emergencia"-

llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Y Harry abrió la puerta de emergencia del edificio, salieron a las escaleras metálicas, y al aire frió del exterior.

La noche estaba inundada por el humo que escapaba del infierno, al igual que la noche anterior, una lluvia tenue bañaba la calle. El sudor de sus cuerpos se fundió de inmediato por aquel roció.

Draco alzo la varita y murmuro enojado _-"Alarmed Ac…"-_

Harry ayudo al rubio a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo al recordar algunas cosas. Dio media vuelta eh intento regresar sobre sus pasos, pero Draco lo sujeto firmemente de la muñeca.

-"es peligroso regresar!"-

-"pero adentro estas mis cosas, se esta quemando mi departamento, y no puedo dejarlas ahí, no puedo!"- grito Harry furioso soltándose a la fuerza del agarre, y entrando de nuevo al departamento.

Draco gruño con furia, miro el final de las escaleras que estaba tan solo a unos pasos, volteo la mirada hacia arriba donde las llamas iniciaban mas furiosas, como si celebraran la entrada de Harry.

Se sujeto firme del barandal, dio un salto y comenzó a subir las escaleras a tropezones, lo mas rápido que su pierna lastimada pudo. Entro de nuevo y busco con desesperación, pero no veía nada.

-"HARRRY!"- grito.

Pero nada, el no respondió. Maldijo Internamente y recorrió las habitaciones atravesando y brincando las llamas.

Aquella habitación que solía ser la de Harry, estaba iluminada por la cama, y ahí vio la figura fantasmal de su cuerpo. Corrió sin detenerse.

Harry estaba desmayado, llevaba en los brazos una manta húmeda, y adentro una serie de cosas que abultaban. Lo cargo en brazos, ignorando totalmente la maldición y el dolor. Camino de regreso a la salida deseando que Harry siguiera vivo.

Bajo las escaleras y dio un ultimo salto para bajar, pero tropezó y callo al suelo con el cuerpo inconsciente en brazos, respiro profundamente para recuperar el aliento perdido en el esfuerzo.

Por la esquina de la calle apareció un hombre encapuchado, jamás se había sentido tan impotente y débil. Tenia que defender a Harry, tenia que hacerlo. Saco la varita temblando y apunto listo para defenderse.

Aparecieron varios sujetos de capa verde. Que miraron la escena sorprendidos pero se recuperaron para alzar la varita y dejar inconsciente al hombre de la capa negrea.

-"Señor, se encuentra bien?"- pregunto uno acercándose con preocupación.

-"Hay mas hombres arriba, no duden en matarlos…"- dijo el aun respirando agitado.

-"si señor!"- el hombre les dio instrucciones a los otros, y se fueron corriendo en varias direcciones. Tres de ellos se quedaron con el, y cargaron a Harry.

Nott apareció en medio de la lluvia, aun llevaba el bien arreglado traje gris, y los zapatos limpios, apenas regresaba del baile. Miro alarmado el fuego. Y luego corrió hacia ellos.

-"¿estas bien Draco, Por Merlín, ¿esta bien Harry? ¿Qué rayos paso?"-

-"hacia frió así que incendiamos la casa, ordene que unos enemigos me atacaran, y decidí correr con el torso desnudo en medio de la calle en lluvia….¿tu que crees tarado?"-

-"enemigos?"- pregunto Nott con el ceño fruncido mirando en todas direcciones.-"sera mejor que los saque de aquí, vamos, los vecinos comienzan a salir de sus casas. Y no tardara en venir la Polecia y los Bombarderos Muggles"-

Draco se colgó de cuello de uno de sus hombres y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, ante la mirada interrogante de la gente.

-"Dios mío, es Harry, mi niñooo"- grito una señora que llevaba un batín color rosa, su cabello estaba lleno de tubos de peinado, y incluso tenia puesta una mascarilla de crema verde.-"ah donde lo llevan"- grito la chismosa siguiéndolos unos pasos.

Nott estaba tan bien arreglado, que los muggles solían mostrarle respeto cuando les hablaba, -"todo esta bien señora, lo llevamos al hospital…"-

La mujer ya no pregunto, depositando toda su confianza en ese hombre buen mozo de traje gris. Sonrió y regreso a darle las noticias a los vecinos.

-"Creo que no respira…"- fue lo primero que dijo Nott, cuando dejaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry Potter encima de la mesa de su comedor.

Su elegante, y muy bonita esposa grito-"Y que esperas para hacer algo estupido!"-

-"y que hago?"- pregunto torpemente.

Pero Draco arrojo a Nott de su camino. Y apunto con su varita al pecho del inconsciente. -"Respiro!"-

Harry dio aspiraciones exageradas, iguales que las de un pez cuando se le saca del agua, y pareció recuperar la conciencia brevemente.

Draco se dejo caer en una silla con cansancio. La pierna le dolía terriblemente.

-"fue un ataque…"- murmuro el rubio enfadado. Uno de sus hombres, se acerco a el, y le ayudo a deshacer la maldición, la pierna dejo de dolerle pero el moretón quedaría ahí por un tiempo.

-"Clara ordena las habitaciones…"- dijo Nott a su esposa. Ella asintió nerviosa, dedicándole una ultima mirada a Harry Potter lleno de hollín, sin camisa, y mojado totalmente.

**L/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-7**

Harry despertó unas horas después. Desconcertado totalmente, por que despertó en una cama gigantesca y suave. Asomo la cabeza debajo de la sabanas y encontró un gran calentador de cama, echando un calido vapor.

Sus pantalones no estaban, y traía puesta una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Parecía tan solo un crió con esa camisa.

Lentamente recordó las llamas consumiendo su departamento, las llamas quemando su vida. Su patrimonio, su completa existencia!.

Que había sido de los recuerdos en ese lugar, ¿Qué hay de los recuerdos de la gente, que jamás regresaría para reponerle los perdidos?. Se embargo por una completa mísera. Que incluso deseo que aquel hubiera sido su ultimo momento.

Aun podía ver con claridad las llamas consumiendo su cama, cuando el ardor en los pulmones era tan terrible que termino por perder la conciencia.

Sobre la silla, estaba aquella sabana en la que había echado todas sus pertenecías mas preciadas, y las que mas rápido pudo agarrar. Se levanto para revisar lo que trajo consigo.

Su álbum familiar, un poco chamuscado, pero gracias a Merlín completo. Incluso con las ultimas fotografías de Sirius. Una de las tantas copias de la carta de Hogwarts que había recibido hacia ya muchos años, de regreso cuando no conocía nada de este mundo.

Una brillante medalla de oro, con el rostro de un mago, su Orden de Merlín primera clase. El espejo que Sirius le había dado. El envoltorio de una rana de chocolate de las tantas que le dio Remus. Un mechón de la cabellera de Hagrid…

Pero que había pasado con sus demás cosas, como el sombrero que perteneció a Dumbledore, ese no lo había sacado, y ahora seguramente no existía.

Quiso llorar. Desesperación, tristeza. Soledad. Se levanto de la cama tembloroso. La garganta le dolía. Podía sentir la presión en su mandíbula. Los músculos tensos para evitar si quiera derramar una lagrima.

El cuarto en el que estaba tenia dos puertas, una de ellas estaba abierta. Camino despacio inseguro de lo que hacia. Confundido.

-"Draco?"- le llamo con debilidad.

El mencionado rubio estaba sentado en un sillón de estudio. Estaba en playera y interiores, con apenas una bata negra sobre los hombros. Su expresión estaba vacía, mirando a la nada.

Tenia en la mano un vaso con liquido ámbar. Justo a su espalda había un mini bar de roble con una completa colección de licores.

-"si quieres tomar una ducha…el baño esta cruzando esta habitación…"- le indico con frialdad.

Harry no sabia que esperaba, pero estaba seguro que no esperaba aquello. Quizás una explicación estaría bien. Frunció el ceño.-"que le paso a mi departamento?"-

-"se quemo…"- murmuro el rubio dando un trago a su bebida.-"bañate y ve con los Weasleys…"-

que clase de respuesta se suponía que era esa!. No podía si quiera apoyarlo en su desgracia?.

-"donde estamos?"-

-"en la mansión de Nott, pero tu te iras cuando amanezca…"- Draco miro su reloj.-" que será en dos horas…"-

-"pero que le paso a mi departamento!"- volvió a preguntar.

-"Ya te dije que se quemo!"- respondió enfadado. -"fue fuego Mágico Harry, incapaz de apagarse. Solamente hasta que el que lo provoco lo terminara…"-

a Harry le dolió muchísimo mas la confirmación. Tenia quizás esperanzas de que los bomberos hubieran rescatado algo.

-"Quien lo provoco!"-

-"alguien que intento matarme…"-

-"quien!"-

-"mucha gente me quiere muerto…"- contesto Draco mirando a Harry a los ojos por primera ves, su vos llena de amargura. Suspiro .-"sera mejor que te vayas ya…"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"que te vas…"-

-"pero, por que?"-

-"Por que si, ahora, ven iras por polvos Flus…"-

-"No, ahora odio el maldito fuego…"-

-"Aparecete entonces…"-

-"no quiero…"-

-"Largate!…¿que no entiendes!"-

El mundo de Harry se descompuso…, ¿Qué se largara, había dicho, jamás pensó volver a escuchar aquellas palabras, en el mismo orden, de la misma manera, y de la misma persona…

Comenzó a reír con amargura, pero inesperadamente termino llorando. Espectáculo mas patético, pensó para si mismo, mientras las lagrimas y los sozollos salían.

-"por que lloras?"- pregunto Draco alarmado. Viéndolo retumbarse en el suelo.

el no contesto, ¿acaso seria tan estupido parea no ver lo obvio, que esperaba ¿Qué sonriera?. Draco se arrodillo en el suelo. intento abrazarlo, pero el lo alejo de un puñetazo. El rubio se sujeto el labio.

-"que rayos te pasa!..."-

el no contesto mas que, bueno llorando…

-"maldita sea…has lo que quieras…"- termino diciendo el rubio mientras salía azotando la puerta.

Harry regreso a la cama después de su intensa sesión de lagrimas. Se volvió a quedar dormido. Y despertó un poco antes de medio día. cuando un par de orejas de murciélago y unos ojos amarillos lo miraban, se sorprendió muchísimo.

-"Boby!"-

-"Boby intento apagar las llamas amo…, pero era fuego mágico señor…, Boby debe castigarse, señor?"-

-"No Boby, me alegra que estés vivo…"-

-"gracias señor, Boby es feliz."- el elfo dio una larga reverencia.

-"como saliste Boby?"- pregunto sonriendo.

-"Boby señor, sabe lo que le enseñaron en la escuela para Elfos domésticos de raza pura…,la tercera regla señor, Boby debe preservar su vida, a toda costa, amenos de que el Amo deseé la muerte de Boby…señor.."- el elfo lo miro con miedo.

-"Ahhh"- contesto Harry maravillado. En realidad Boby era un Elfo domestico de primera clase. Hacia cualquier cosa, y por supuesto Harry solía no verlo muy seguido a pesar de estar ahí. Había valido cada galeón que pago Draco.

Draco…

Se lleno de tristeza.

-"Boby, por que no vas a las cocinas y le traes algo a tu amo?"- pregunto una mujer, Harry volteo su mirada para buscarla.

Era la esposa de Nott. Clara., Boby busco su aprobación con la mirada, Harry asintió.

-"te encuentras bien?"- pregunto ella entrando y sentándose junto a el.-"si te falta algo yo haré que te lo traigan…"-

-"estoy bien, gracias…"- el trato de sonreír, aun que no sintiera los ánimos de hacerlo.-"Donde esta Draco?"- pregunto.

-"Oh, el se fue con Teddy, están arreglando lo que paso anoche…., lo siento mucho"- murmuro ella con verdadera pena.

-"gracias…"- murmuro. Tratando de ignorar lo horrible que se sentía

Paso todo el día encerrando en esa grande y bonita habitación. Boby le trajo las tres comidas, pero no sentía ánimos para comer ninguna. Ya mas tarde, cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido de nuevo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Draco entro distraído, leyendo un pergamino, que no lo vio acostado en la cama. Hasta que se sentó eh hizo ruido, el rubio frunció el ceño.

-"Sigues aquí!"- pregunto como saludo. -"que no piensas irte?"-

Harry no contesto. Sintió su estomago hacerse un nudo. Se levanto despacio, arrojando las mantas de lado. Tomo sus cosas envueltas en la chamuscada sabana, y salio de la habitación lentamente. Draco lo siguió con la mirada.

Theodore Nott. Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Harry Potter. El hombre no sabia leer mentes, pero si el rostro lleno de emociones delante de el.

-"hola Potter…"-

-"Nott….donde esta la salida de aparición?…"-

-"Piensas irte, tan pronto, yo esperaba que aceptaras cenar con nosotros…., dado que anoche fue…un encuentro terrible…"-

-"no lo se…"- comento Harry dudoso, mirando hacia atrás en busca del rubio.

-"nada, nada, venga es por aquí…."- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo por las habitaciones .-"mira, este es mi estudio, Oh, y este es mi sala de exposición….sabes que recibí un premio por servicios especiales al colegio?"- decía mientras caminaban y pasaban puertas.

El comedor de Nott, era tan bonito y elegante como los que Harry había visto en los últimos días. Mas grande que el de Blaise Zabini, pero mucho mas pequeño que el de los Calaharth, el comedor de los Nott brillaba por el detalle del intenso brillo de los candelabros de oro puro, que para impresión de Harry, funcionaban con energía mágica.

Un mueble de madera hermosa y de color vino, tenia encima varios porta retratos mágicos, con escenas de la vida familiar de Nott, lo que a pesar de que Harry conocía las historias de mala muerte, depravación, y engaño. Le hacían fácil imaginar, a un Nott cariñoso, buen hombre, y normal.

Clara entro con un vestido muy bonito, bastante decente para una mujer tan joven. No tendría mas de 20, ella venia acompañada de un niño muy hermoso, con ropa que le hacia parecer mas que un muñequito. Tenia unos profundos ojos azules, que brillaban llenos de sorpresa.

-"ahhh Ven Paul…"- dijo Nott con una enorme sonrisa. -"el es el señor Potter.."-

el niño miro a Harry atentamente, como si le hiciera un análisis muy complejo, deteniéndose en el echo de que Harry llevaba puestas las ropas de su padre, y que tenia un cabello muy desarreglado, pero lo que realmente impresiono el niño, fue la cicatriz en forma de rayo, que tenia en la frente.

-"hola señor Potter, me llamo Paul…"- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.-"es un sangre limpia?"-

¿Qué?...se pregunto Harry de inmediato. De repente el niño dejo de ser hermoso ante sus ojos, ahora era una copia exacta de Draco Malfoy y los de su clase. Llenos de arrogancia. Llenos de impertinencia. De burla en sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño y echo una mirada a Nott, que soltó una carcajada muy sonora, como si su hijo acabara de hacer una graciosidad. El hombre lo cargo en brazos, y sonrió juguetón.

-"Jajaja, que muchacho…"- dijo el padre. De nuevo como si no hubiera echo nada mas que pedir un dulce antes de la cena. -"venga a sentarse todos…"-

los platos y las fuentes estaban ya servidas, comida deliciosa y humeante. Acompañadas del ya conocido vino, y agua. Nott chasqueo los dedos y un elfo domestico apareció de inmediato.

-"quiero que llames a Draco, para empezar la cena."-

el elfo se desapareció. La pareja, y el niño no tocaban los cubiertos, por que estaban esperando a Draco, que apareció momentos después con su rostro de eterna aburrición. Como si el ritual de la cena (muy común en las familias tradicionalistas), no fuera mas que otra de las mierdas en las que trabajaba.

Repentinamente Harry se sintió lleno de monotidad, tan arrogantes aquellos cuatro. Tan cuadrados. En que momento había perdido el control, no solo eso, donde había estado todo este tiempo, con que tipo de gente había estado…..

Esto era completamente en contra de sus principios. El Harry Potter cenando en la mesa de un conocido Mortifago, mientras que fingían con caras hipócritas, como si manejar una mafia no fuera mas que un negocio cualquiera.

Quiso vomitar. Todo en la escena estaba mal!. Absolutamente todo. Draco tenia razón, el debía irse, irse con los Weasleys. Debía arreglar las cosas, debían hacer justicia a quien la buscaba.

Y si se quedaba, ya no seguiría los juegos de Draco. Pasaran un buen tiempo en el departamento en el que ahora ya no existía, y el rubio no le decía ni una palabra de lo que pasaba, ni de lo que pasaría, pensó que tendría participación mas activa.

Accion, algo que hiciera cambio. No simplemente jugar al político con los ricos. Hay que tomar las riendas, negocios son negocios, Los sentimientos no interfieren absolutamente en nada.

El estaba sentado aquí por meros principios, por que querían quitar la ministro, no para apoyar a los Nott, ni a los Calaharth. Mucho menos a los Zabini, los Yorks, o cualquier otro.

Frunció el ceño inconsciente, molesto, y frustrado. Dejo que su cena se arruinara por pensamientos amargos. Tan amargos que incluso los demás ocupantes lo miraron preocupados. Al terminar, muy elegantemente (como todo lo que hacían), lo invitaron a pasar otra noche.

Harry descubrió que si, que el necesitaba quedarse y tomar un poco del control que perdió, se recordó así mismo quien era. Y que debía hacer. Asintió con una sonrisa forzada mientras Clara, la joven esposa, lo guiaba de regreso a su habitación.

Se echo a la cama bien afelpada. Y suspiro con pesadez. Se quedo de inmediato dormido. Cansado moralmente por las cosas y las desgracias que le habían retorcido las tripas todo el día.

_**---/-/-/-/-/-/- Años Atrás, cuando creíamos querernos….**_

_**-"le dije al ministro, pero ya se iba…, hoy es el juicio de Macnair…"-**_

_**Draco se levanto, camino presuroso a la reja. Y miro en ambas direcciones.**_

_**-"Shhh….escucha…"- murmuro el rubio **_

_**-"yo no escucho nada…"-**_

_**-"si no te callas no escuchas…"-**_

_**Harry estaba apunto de replicar, cuando una música suave y romántica inundo el lugar. Miro confundido. Mientras Draco sonreía.**_

_**-"¿de donde viene?…"-**_

_**-"de la radio del guardia…, la pone todo el tiempo…me parece que le recuerda a una mujer, quizás la mataron….o se fue con otro…"-**_

_**-"¿Cómo sabes eso!"- pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**-"no lo se…..simplemente lo imagino, esa canción es diferente para quien la escucha…"-Draco cerro los ojos y se meció con la música.-"para el, puede significar el recuerdo, la amargura……, Para ti y para mi, sin embargo, puede significar otra cosa…"-**_

_**-"otra cosa?"- pregunto Harry con incredulidad. **_

_**Draco paso sus brazos a través de los barrotes, lo sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a moverlo con dificultad, intentando que sus cuerpos se tocaran lo mas posible. **_

_**-"Si….otra cosa…."-**_

AAAAA

Hola gente,

A partir de ahora, veremos recuerdos y momentos de lo que Draco, en realidad no recuerda.

Por cierto que quiero decirles, que me retrazo con las actializaciones, por que, bueno tengo muchos problemas en mi vida diaria…muchos….muchos…

Comienzo a desesperarme de la vida, pero ¿Qué remedio?. Verdad…

Dejen Reviews…


	20. Dias soleados, I

_**Capitulo 20-Dawnfall.- Días soleados parte uno. **_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se termino de bañar, y se ponía una muda de ropa limpia. Salio firme y lleno de decisión en busca de sus objetivos.

Draco y Theodore. Estaban sentados en el estudio, murmurando y hablando de cosas que a Harry quizás no le importaban, se planto ante ambos, que lo miraron despectivamente, como si cualquier elfo hubiera entrado, lo que le calentó los ánimos, aun mas si ya los traía quemándole las venas.

-"Quiero que me digas lo que has hecho estos días…"-

Draco le miro fijamente .-"eso no te importa…, yo me encargo…"-

-"si me importa, ese era el precio por el que vivían es mi puto departamento…"-

-"te pido que no grites en mi casa…"- murmuro Nott con el ceño fruncido.

-"esta bien Nott….déjalo, ya sabes como es de exhibicionista…, venga, si de verdad quieres saber…"- el rubio se encogió de hombros. Camino a la mesa del escritorio, y tomo unas fotografías mágicas.

Se las mostró a Harry, que a su ves mostró una cara de profundo terror. Y todo su enojo se desvaneció.

-"Es Jim Donelly…"-

Harry quiso buscarle forma a la fotografía en la que solo se distinguía la sangre.

-"lo mataron la semana pasada…en Francia…"- Draco señalo otra fotografía que mostraba un auto destrozado.-"quisieron hacerlo parecer un Choque de autos muggles. Pero Jim no solía usarlos, ¿Sabes que era un amigo mío, ¿el manejaba mis negocios en Irlanda, lo han matado este mismo jueves, a la misma hora en la que incendiaron tu departamento…"-

Harry no supo que contestar. El Shock de las imágenes era demasiado.

-"Este otro, es Peter Sanders, muerto en Alemania, se encargaba de los negocios de Nott…"-

-"joder, ya entendí, están matando a tus hombres…"- dijo Harry tirando las fotografías de nuevo en el escritorio de Nott.

-"Potter, espero que entiendas que el incendio de tu departamento, no es solamente un simple atentado…"- Nott camino preocupado por el estudio.-"Todos nuestros socios muertos, han sido acecinados en diferentes partes de Europa…, eso es debido a que en Inglaterra tenemos un excelente control de las calles, y de la seguridad…"-

-"Pero nos intentaron quemar vivos, en tu departamento del centro, en medio de Londres, donde quizás tenemos mas gente postrada en las calles que en cualquier otra ciudad. Fue prácticamente como si violaran mi espacio personal…"-

Harry se mostró sorprendido. -"que piensas hacer?"-

-"que mas, responder a los ataques, asegurar la vida de mis demás socios, atacar fuera de Inglaterra…"-

-"ya veo…"- Harry se sentó conmocionado absorbiendo información, igual que una esponja, cada ves surgían mas preguntas en su mente, quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

-"por ello debes ir a casa de los Weasleys…"- sentencio Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"si me disculpan, revisare a Paul, me parece que va corriendo en dirección del establo…"- comento Nott que había estado viendo por la ventana. Se quedaron a solas en el estudio.

-"No puedo irme, es ahora cuando debería ayudarte…"-

-"no seas tonto Harry"- comento molesto.-"intentaron matarme, y tu estabas conmigo ahí, Casi te mueres asfixiado, por Merlín, No me sirves de nada, solo estorbas…"-

Claro, Draco no quería llevar su muerte en la conciencia. El mal nacido. Se acerco muy enojado y le dio un puñetazo. Draco retrocedió varios pasos sujetándose el rostro.

-"ahora que?"- pregunto fastidiado .

-"Por pendejo…"-

-"espero que no se te este haciendo costumbre el golpearme…"- murmuro el rubio. Enfadado sentándose en otra de las sillas del escritorio. Harry continuaba alterado, respirando con fuerza. -"Sabes que recordé el otro día?"-

La respiración se le corto de inmediato, abrió los ojos y miro expectante al rubio. Olvidando por completo. Bueno al menos de momento.

-" recuerdo una celda color gris, una canción, y un muchacho de ojos verdes, llorando con las manos aferradas a mis barrotes…"-Draco se levanto y se arrodillo frente a Harry, recargando la cabeza en su regazo .-"dime Harry…….¿recuerdame, por que llorabas aquel día?"-

-"Deja de burlarte de mi…., deja de burlarte de lo que paso, por que comienzo a pensar que lo recuerdas absolutamente todo, y lo usas para manipularme…"- dijo Harry lleno de odio, completamente tensado.

Los ojos grises lo miraron preocupados.-"tan malo fue lo que ocurrió?"-

Harry lo sujeto, arrojándolo fuera de su regazo y tirandolo al piso. No contesto, se sentía horrible, quiso salir de inmediato de ahí. Camino dando fuertes pisadas, y llego a la chimenea, predio unas brazas, y admiro confundido el fuego que tanto odiaba.

Pocos minutos después llegaba con Polvos flu a la madriguera.

-"Harry, por merlín, por fin te apareces, estas bien?"- pregunto Ron sujetándolo de los hombros, y guiándolo por la casa.-"de quien es esta ropa, te queda muy grande…"-

-"Harry!"- grito Ginny sujetándolo firmemente del cuello.-"Que bueno que estas bien, comenzabas a asustarnos…"-

-"si amigo, después de lo del departamento, te apareces dos días después, ¿Dónde has estado?"-

-"escuchen, no quiero hablar ahora, si no les importa, deseo irme a la cama…"-

-"claro…"- murmuro Ron acompañándolo hasta la pieza.

Harry tenia guardada ropa limpia en la casa de los pelirrojos por lo que se cambio con sus propias pijamas, y se tiro de inmediato a la cama. Ron lo miro varios minutos.

-"sabes Harry, te dije que era peligroso…"-

el no contesto, pero frunció el ceño ante tal reclamo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a tiempo como todos los habitantes de la casa. Desayuno en un eterno silencio, para preocupación de los pelirrojos. Y subió al Corvett volador como un autómata.

Fue aun peor cuando llego a su oficina. Por que mucha gente lo creía muerto, incluso el jefe le dio dos horas de platica acerca de lo peligrosa que era la misión, que debía cuidar su espalda. Y etc.etc.

-"Harry…"- murmuro Anthony tomándolo del brazo.-"ven conmigo…"-

ambos se encerraron en el cuarto de baño, y pusieron un hechizo sobre la puerta. El rubio lo abrazo desesperado. -"Por dios Harry, pensé que te habían matado!..."-

-"yo lo pensé también…"- murmuro deprimido.-"fue un atentado…"-

-"Lo se, lo se!...lo escuche en una conversación telefónica, fue Dave Ferbert el que ordeno el ataque"-

-"el secretario del ministro!"- completo Harry sobre excitado.

-"si, el tipo contacto a un tal Lous Marino para hacer el trabajo, por que Markus y Franz Rigetterg estaban en Francia haciendo otro trabajo…"-

-"matando a Jim Donelly…"-

-"eso no lo se, pero Lo siento Harry, no pude avisarte, no sabia donde estabas, y mis cartas no te llegan, además, llame por teléfono ese mismo día, como loco, pero no contéstate."-

-"ese día no estuve en casa…hasta en la noche, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, y esta información será de gran ayuda.."- se apresuro a decir Harry con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, recordando aquella maravillosa velada, y su no tan agradable final.

el rubio suspiro cansado.-"cuidate Harry…..van detrás de Malfoy, y ellos saben que estaba contigo…"-

Harry asintió. y salieron minutos después del baño. El rubio se fue echando chispas por el otro lado. Mirando a todas partes como un paranoico.

Cuando el regreso a su escritorio, una lechuza parda le esperaba atentamente, atada a la pata llevaba un paquete lleno de papeles. Que cuando examino con atención, descubrió que era el portafolio de Richard Calaharth.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que aprovecharía para recoger a Ginny a su departamento, y darle los papeles a Luna.

Ron y el, como esperaba fueron por las chicas al departamento del segundo piso. Donde ellas trabajaban en una oficina implementada llena de papeles y expedientes. Como solo trabajaban ellas dos.

-"hola Harry, escuche lo de tu departamento….cuídate quizás fue una salamandra de fuego…"-

Harry rodó los ojos automáticamente pero sonrió. -"oye Luna, un chico quiere entrar a este departamento, pero no ah podido por tramites burocráticos que tienen que ver con sus papeles universitarios."-

Luna dejo vagar sus ojos soñadores por la habitación llena de cajas de archivos, meditando quien sabe que cosas, Harry se preguntaba si era lo que le acaba de decir.

-"si, yo le contrato…, nos hace falta una mano…."- murmuro la chica señalando a Ginny que era ayudada por Ron para no ser aplastada por las cajas.

-"gracias, aquí tienes sus papeles…"-

Harry entrego los susodichos papeles, y los cuatro salieron a comer a un restaurante del callejón Diagon. Era un lugar frecuentado generalmente por los que estaban en la nomina del ministerio, por alguna extraña tradición que había empezado hacia siglos antes.

Pero a ellos les gustaba la comida, y por ello asistían ahí. Estaban sentado bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla y bromeando mientras disfrutaban de un almuerzo totalmente informal, hablando con la boca llena eh incluso comiendo con las manos, que Harry pensó que si Draco entraba por la puerta, le diría lo vulgares que eran.

Pero en ves de Draco, entro Edwin Rowwell por la puerta, vistiendo su muy tradicional traje de cuadros escoceses, y las mejillas se le encendieron de inmediato cuando vio a Luna, dejo a sus acompañantes varados en el umbral, para sentarse frente a la soñadora, que lo vio apenas.

Edwin había venido junto a el jefe de Ron y Harry, Vincent Wett, que a pasos resignados también se sentó con ellos, el otro era Matt Martman, un hombre del que Harry sabia poco, por que trabajaba en la oficina de cooperación mágica internacional.

-"Oye Ed…."- comento Luna recogiendo los corchos de las botellas y los guardaba en su bolso.-"Harry me ah recomendado a un chico…"-

-"aha…"- respondió el hombre embobado.

-"y quiere trabajar en el programa de rehabilitación y libertad condicional…"-

-"si…"-

-"quien es ese chico Harry?"- Pregunto Vincent dándole un sorbo a la botella.

-"ah es un chico que conocí hace unas noches…el estudio en el Instituto de las brujas de Salem.."- comento como si le restara mucha importancia.

-"que paso con su solicitud?"- pregunto el extraño Martman.-"su hoja debió pasar por mi departamento…"-

-"si, quizás…"- murmuro Harry.

El hombre frunció el ceño, lo que le dio mala espina a Harry.

-"cual es su nombre?"-

-"ah no recuerdo…Calah algo…"-

-"Calahart?"- pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa, y su demasiado interés.-"Se negó su solicitud, se la negamos, no puede entrar…"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- pregunto Luna .-"sus papeles están en orden, y sus conocimientos son muy adecuados…"-

-"pero!..."-

-"tu que opinas Ed?"-

-"lo que quieras Lunita…"-

-"ah pues, entonces el chico si puede entrar?"-

-"claro…"- murmuro Ed mirándola aun mas enamorado.

Matt Martman se levanto furioso, y les echo una mirada de muerte, antes de salir apresurado y enojado.

Harry sonrió. Y sus amigos lo vieron confundidos. Ron le dio una mirada significativa, y el asintió a su muda respuesta. habían encontrado a uno de los involucrados y sucios socios de Walter Colta.

Esa tarde regresaron al trabajo solo para llenar las típicas formas 325°, que en realidad eran registros, y mas registros, y muchos registros, de las excursiones diarias, y anteriores.

Los demás Aurores, salían a llamadas de urgencia todo el tiempo, y se traían varios casos en las manos, como el ataque de un vampiro. O la revuelta de una sirena. Se repasaba el caso, se daba un informe rápido, y las hojas pasaban a otro departamento, de entrada en vigor de la Ley mágica que procedía con arrestos, multas, etc.

Ron y Harry habían dejado varios casos sin sus formas 325°, en muchas ocasiones, para sacarlas en momentos como este para, hacerse tontos en el trabajo.

Ya por la noche, regresaron a casa, Harry mucho mas animado, les platico a sus amigos toda la historia del incendio, aun que omitiendo la parte en la que peleo dos veces con Draco en la casa de Theodore Nott.

Los días siguientes fueron aburridos, por que de nuevo, Ron y Harry no podían hacer mucho en la oficina, mas que fingir que seguían una pista. Por lo que el viernes durante la hora del almuerzo dieron una escapada fenomenal, y recogieron a Hermione para buscar las flores, y contratar los servicios de unión.

-"por que estas no?.."-

-"por que morderían a los invitados, es una Flor de lago negro.."- contesto su amiga con obviedad.

-"pero es bonita"- insistió Harry-

Ella rodó los ojos, y Ron soltó una risa. El frunció el ceño

-"vale, vale…hay que alejarse de las plantas carnívoras…."-

La florería "Petali e mirto" estaba sobre la avenida de Callejón Diagon, era una casa bastante grande, con unos invernaderos en la planta superior, y en la inferior una pequeña caseta con salida a la calle. Justo a la entrada varios cestos llenos de flores, algunas en costosos arreglos. Y maseteros con arbolitos de colores variados. El sol caía esplendido sobre la callejuela, por lo que el color blanco de las maderas del local brillaban con intensidad y hacían contraste.

Ellos estaban en la caseta, que bien servia de aparador. Pero Harry salio de nuevo a la calle sofocado por el atrapante calor en el interior de la tienda, que no tenia ni un lugar que hiciera sombra, era casi como estar en una jaula de vidrio.

Se limpiaba lentamente el sudor de la frente, aun distraído por los atragantes colores que no se percato del hombre que apareció justo delante de el.

Dio una mirada corta, que no le dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que su cerebro proceso que aquel hombre lucia un semblante amenazador, y claro!...tenia la varita apuntándole al pecho.

Regreso la mirada con terror, reparando en los pocos segundos que tenia para desfondar su propia varita y salvar su vida!. Cuando un ruido de explosión el retumbo en los oídos.

Fue bastante borroso lo que paso en cuestión de segundos, pero sabia que el estaba en una sola pieza. De nuevo razonando con lentitud, se dio cuenta que su atacante, y otra persona caían aparatosamente sobre los botes de basura que se encontraban al doblar la esquina.

El ruido de los botes de basura fue tan estrepitoso que atrajo a mucha gente, mientras que aquellos individuos comenzaban una pelea salvaje en el suelo, dando puñetazos a mano limpia, y salpicando sangre sobre la acera caliente.

Otra explosión y ahora estaban rodeados de hombres de capas verdes. La batalla en el suelo se detuvo.

Un maltrecho rubio se levanto sujetando del brazo al otro sujeto alto, de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, y cejas pobladas, de rostro alargado, con gran capa de invierno, desarreglado y sucio.

-"ya entendí Malfoy…"- dijo la vos rastrera del otro hombre.-"sueltame hijo de puta…, ya veras cuando vengan, tu marica, y tu morirán en nuestras manos…."-

-"callate…"- murmuro Draco mientras se sujetaba la nariz sangrante. Los hombres de capa verde sujetaron al mugroso enemigo y se lo llevaron súbitamente. Draco quedo solo con su guardia personal.

-"estas bien?"- le pregunto mientras se arreglaba el cabello con la mano sucia.

El asintió inseguro.-"que fue eso?"-

-"Franz Rigetterg…"-

Harry se acerco a Draco preocupado y le quito la cáscara de una banana que traía atorada en el bolsillo de la camisa. Saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que escurría del rubio por el mentón del rubio.

-"como sabias que estaría aquí, y me atacaría…"-

-"no lo sabia, simplemente te seguí…"-

Harry frunció el ceño. -"que hay de tus hombres?"-

-"conjuro convocador…"- murmuro el rubio

-"Ya, ya gente fuera de aquí…"- murmuro uno de los hombres embestidos de verde.

-"Harry!"- grito Ron que intentaba acercarse a ellos.

-"dejalos Evert……"- murmuro Draco-"Weasley, Granger…un placer verles…"-

los chicos miraron confundidos la escena, Draco lleno de sangre, Harry limpiándolo, hombres uniformados. Los botes regados, y la basura por todas partes.

-"estas bien Harry?"- pregunto su amiga.

-"si…no se preocupen…"-

-"no…"- contesto el pelirrojo sarcástico.

-"vamos, hay que movernos de aquí…"- dijo Draco sujetando a Harry y arrastrándolo por la calle, sus preocupados amigos los siguieron, mientras que los hombres de Draco se perdían en la multitud. De ves en cuando se rezagaban, o adelantaban, pero rara ves el que caminaran a la par.

-"estan vigilando la calle…"- le dijo el rubio al ver su preocupación, -"mira esa tienda…"-

El rubio los introdujo en una tienda repentinamente. y ellos lo miraron confundidos aun mas. Draco no hacia mas que mirar por la ventana de la vitrina.

-"que pasa Draco?"-

-"ah?"- respondió distraído, el rubio que les dio una mirada rápida, y sorprendida, luego tomo lo primero que encontró de la tienda y comenzó a examinarlo, cuando claramente sus pensamientos estaban afuera, en la calle.-"mira este sombrero…es lindo, no creen, por que no te lo pruebas…"- lo puso sobre la cabeza de Harry, y luego siguió mirando por la ventana.

Harry estaba punto de protestar cuando entro un hombre a la tienda, Harry no lo conocía muy bien. Era un sujeto negro, muy alto y de cabello rizado. Tenia un arete en la parte izquierda.

-"limpio…"-

Draco asintió. y suspiro aliviado.-"bien Kingston…"-

-"que pasa Malfoy?"- pregunto Ron, que no había querido decir nada, estaba demasiado preocupado cuidándole la espalda a su mujer. Por la que el daría su propia vida.

Draco liberado de sus preocupaciones, esta ves los miro con atención, y por supuesto miro la tienda como si acabara de entrar.

-"ah perfecto.."- murmuro caminando a los ganchos de donde colgaba una variedad de trajes. Rebusco entre la ropa, y saco algunos conjuntos..-"si, esto…"- decía mientras elegía.

-"que haces?"-

-"busco…"-

-"me estas haciendo enojar…"- murmuro Harry.-"dime que pasa…"-

-"eh…"- dijo Draco dudoso, lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y lo condujo al vestidor. Entro junto a Harry al cubiculo, que protestaba alarmado. Y sin avisarle comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

-"espera que haces!"- se quejo Harry sonrojado.

-"te la tienes que probar!"-

de pronto Harry estaba solo en interiores, frente a Draco, en un muy pequeño cubiculo. El rubio se dio su tiempo para admirarlo. Así que Harry le arrebato los pantalones y se los probo el mismo.

Draco sonrió. Luego le paso la camisa, el chaleco y la chaqueta. El rubio salio antes que el, y el salio disgustado y sonrojado de ahí.

-"vine…"- dijo Draco mientras lo ayudaba a ponerle la corbata al traje.-"para…"-

-"para que!"-

-"para comprarte ropa…"-

-"que, no necesito tu caridad!"- dijo Harry enojado mirándose al espejo. Inconsciente de que estaba posando.

-"Oh Harry, se te ve muy bien…"- dijo Hermione cuando se acerco para mirarlo.

-"Lo se Granger, Yo tengo un buenísimo sentido de la estética y la elegancia…"- comento Draco con una sonrisa.

-"para que querría una ropa tan incomoda, y tan innecesaria?"-

-"para esto.."-Draco saco de su chaqueta un pergamino doblado, y se lo enseño a Harry.

Era una carta de Ben Calaharth, invitando a Draco Malfoy, y su acompañante Harry Potter. A un día de campo en la mansión Calaharth, este sábado. Harry se sorprendió no solo de ver su nombre claramente escrito en la invitación, si no que especificaba que le esperaban a el.

-"quien te dijo que, yo quiero ir contigo a otra fiesta estirada?"-

-"Yo no fui el que ayudo al hijo de los Calaharth a entrar al ministerio Harry, de echo, eso lo has hecho tu solo, y ellos quieren agradecértelo, me lo ah dicho el mismo Ben, me hizo prometerle que irías!"-

-"pero!"-

-"pero nada, venga, ahora pruébate este…"-

4 trajes completos, 3 pantalones, 16 camisas, dos sombreros, 23 corbatas, y una sombrilla después, Draco termino de probarle ropa, no pudo evitar sentirse como un muñeco que Draco vistió a su antojo por aproximadamente dos horas. Hasta que termino eligiendo lo que mas le había gustado. Contrario a lo que a Harry le había gustado, pero el no pensaba pagar ni un centavo. Así que, no dijo nada.

-"perfecto.."- murmuro Draco cargándole la ultima bolsa de ropa, mientras pagaba con un cheque al anciano hombre que atendía el local.

-"Harry, debemos irnos…"- murmuro su amiga apenada.-"tenemos cita de platicas sobre matrimonio esta noche a las ocho.."-

-"genial, el mago que hará la unión les lavara el coco por las próximas 4 semanas acerca de lo que el matrimonio significa, uff como perderse tanta diversión…"- murmuro Draco sarcástico.

-"vendras a casa, cierto?"- pregunto Ron ignorando al rubio, que hacia gestos para burlarse.

-"No, lo siento Weasley, pero se viene conmigo, así podré levantarlo temprano…"-

-"Harry…"- dijo Ron ignorando de nuevo.

-"no lo se, quizás sea mejor irme con Draco.."-

-"oh bien, pero ya lo sabes, Ten cuidado.."- dijo su amiga, el asintió, y se despidió de ellos.

-"si, si, adiós, que tengan buen fin de semana…"- dijo Draco apresurándolos, luego tomo a Harry y lo saco a la calle. -"te va encantar el nuevo lugar…"-

-"de que hablas?"-

-"ya lo veras…"-

Ambos caminaron rápidamente hasta la salida que conducía al Londres Muggle. Y Draco paro un taxi. Le indico una dirección. llegaron apenas pasadas unas calles. Y Harry frunció el ceño

-"pudimos a ver caminado…"-

-"que si nos seguían, no, esto fue mucho mas seguro"- el rubio se detuvo ante un edificio victoriano que se alzaba en medio de la avenida. Su apariencia era desarreglada, pero se trababa de un gran monumento del siglo pasado. Harry lo admiro unos instantes de que Draco abriera la puerta principal.

Como es de esperarse en estas casonas, lo primero que encontraron fue un recibidor amplio y bonito que conducía a diferentes habitaciones de la planta baja.

-"Compre todo el edificio…"- dijo Draco con orgullo guiándolo hacia los pisos superiores, de donde provenía el ruido de conversaciones.-"ahora viven 75 personas…"-

-"Tantas, estoy de acuerdo con que es un lugar bastante amplio, pero tener a toda esa gente es demasiado…"-

-"le hice unas ampliaciones, por supuesto sin dañar la estructura original de la casa, pero las necesarias para adaptar el lugar, por supuesto se trata de gente que se encuentra a mis servicios o protección"- explicaba el rubio mientras lo guiaba todavía mas arriba, hasta llegar a una puerta.-"sin embargo, pensé que te gustaría tener tu propio espacio…"-

-"que pretendes con eso?"-

-"que vivas conmigo, que mas?"-

-"yo no pienso vivir contigo de nuevo!"-

Draco conciente de que la gente miraba con adoración la pelea de su líder, y no queriendo dar espectáculos, decidió seguir la charla en el interior de sus habitaciones seleccionadas.

Cerro la puerta de golpe, mientras que la gente abajo comenzaba a reír. Miro a Harry con enfado.-"de nuevo con tus jodidas exhibiciones, que no puedes mantener nuestra vida privada en secreto?"-

-"nosotros no tenemos jodida vida privada!"-

el rubio se sintió débil ante aquel echo tan obvio, que automáticamente se sonrojo, y el vació lleno su interior. Que vergüenza el demostrar sus deseos íntimos, pero aun peor darse cuenta de que Harry no opinaba ni remotamente igual. Respiro agitadamente varios minutos por el coraje que sentía a si mismo, pero trato de recuperar la cordura y la razón.

-"es verdad.."- admitió derrotado.-"aun así, nuestras disputas…como…como compañeros…"-

-"No somos compañeros.."- interrumpió Harry.-"somos algo parecido a unos aliados.."-

-"bien, no es correcto dejarles saber a los demás, que nuestra alianza esta forjada con disputas, y malas palabras…"- murmuro Draco rebuscando cada palabra, para recuperar la frialdad y la diplomacia con la que solía tratar al mundo. Pero Harry no era como el demás mundo.

-"quizas sea mejor volver con los Weasleys…"-

-"no puedes!"- dijo Draco desesperado.

-"Tu me corriste de la casa de Nott!"-

-"Por supuesto que si, mientras buscaba un lugar para protegerte, que no ves, quieren matarnos!"-

-"Ya lo se, lo vi esa noche cuando mi departamento ardió en llamas!"- respondió con coraje.-"aun peor esta tarde…, por cierto que hacías siguiéndome el día de hoy?"-

-"escucha, sus objetivos cambiaron…, lo de hoy es clara señal de que van en serio hacia ti"- quiso guiar el tema, lejos de la pregunta inicial.

-"desgraciadamente mi nombre si aparece en su lista ahora, y creo saber por que…"-

-"cobraste importancia para ellos, después de que nos han visto juntos en estos últimos días, suponen que significas algo valioso, que si pierdo me debilitara…además de que reafirmaste sus sospechas al contratar a Richard"-

y cuanta maldita razón tenían…., Draco no entendía sus propios comportamientos, pero cuando se entero de que no solo querían matarlo a el, si no a Harry a su ves, tuvo que re-organizar sus movimientos, sus estrategias, y comprar un edificio que abarcaba el tamaño de una avenida, solamente para mantener al moreno bajo sus protectores ojos, y los brazos de su completa guardia.

Supo que si tocaban un pelo de aquel hombre, sus convicciones se vendrían abajo. Lo alejo por una semana, el máximo tiempo que logro mantenerlo alejado de si mismo, pero a la primera oportunidad y con el pretexto de la invitación , había corrido a verlo a donde quiera que Harry estuviera.

Había quedado embobado, mirándolo a través de los vidrios, y cuando reunía el valor para plantársele enfrente y decirle "hola".

su peor pesadilla hasta el momento estuvo por cumplirse, Franz Rigertterg apareció en medio del callejón, sus intentos mortales fueron señal de alarma para que el, simplemente se lanzara en su contra, en una desesperada defensa.

Nada había pasado afortunadamente, y Harry ahora estaba en el edificio seguro, junto a el, de donde no saldría, mientras el pudiera evitarlo. No había reparado en lo aliviado que ahora se sentía, de tenerlo en el mismo techo.

Y la maravillosa sensación de Victoria que tenia al atrapar a Franz en su propio juego, por supuesto, el hombre ahora era su prisionero, al cual esperaba sacar provecho muy pronto.

-"ahh eso es genial….pero ellos no cuentan con que tu me abandonarías en medio de un callejón cuando te lo propusieras…por que es obvio que tu no me consideras parte de tu circulo interno"-

El interior del rubio se retorció. Camino lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la barra de bebidas. Se sirvió un trago que bebió de golpe. Harry sintió que era mentira lo que acaba de decir, pero no dijo una palabra mientras se sentaba en el sillón y estiraba los pies sobre la mesa.

-"Y que hay de Nott?"-

-"en su casa, con su mujer, y su hijo…"-

-"y quienes viven aquí?"-

-"75 personas…, 5 familias, los demás son voluntarios para la guardia de seguridad…"-

-"por que viven aquí esas familias?"-

-"Ayer mataron a los Resta, a las afueras de San Marino, otro "accidente muggle..", y amenazaron a los Etoermer, así que, ellos acudieron a mi…"- las respuestas de Draco perdieron el tono alegre que había tenido al principio, ahora contestaba con monotidad, con cansancio, con frustración.

Harry sintió que el ambiente pesaba mas con su actitud atacante, que con la ligera felicidad que había tenido el rubio, y se sintió responsable de su actitud.

-"sabes algo de Matt Martman?..."-

Draco dejo de mirar el vaso en su mano y miro a Harry con interés, los anillos en su mano resplandecieron al igual que el vaso de fino cristal

-"no se nada, Debería saber algo?"-

Harry asintió.-"y Dave Ferbert…, el otro sujeto era…Lous Marino, pero Martman fue el que se ah negado rotundamente a contratar a Richard"-

-"obviamente Ferbert….., escuche hablar de Marino…, pero el primero, Martman…no se nada, lo investigare…pero estoy casi seguro que ah sido el, quien te apunto con el dedo como nuevo objetivo de ataque"-Draco se masajeo la frente.-"me voy a la cama…, construir un cuartel en una semana no es fácil, estoy agotado.."-

Harry miro a Draco alejarse hacia unas escaleras, el área que había escogido el rubio como vivienda se trataba de un departamento completo, incluso con su propia planta superior a la que solo se podía acceder por sus habitaciones. Harry supuso que estaban ocupando la parte del ático, pero el elegante gusto de Draco se dejaba sentir haciéndole olvidar que estaba en un espacio pequeño.

Siguió de inmediato a Draco, que silencioso lo condujo hasta lo que seria la habitación, y para horror de Harry, solo había una cama matrimonial..

-"donde esta mi habitación"- pregunto con simpleza y arrogancia mientras Draco se ponía la pijama.

-"esta también es tu habitación"-

-"ahhhhhh no…"-

Draco frunció el ceño.-"si quieres dormir con los guardias, hay un catre vació allá abajo, con los 50 guardias, la mayoría sacados de las calles, mendigos, ladrones y violadores. Adelante, ve con ellos, dado que no quieres compartir la cama con el hombre con el cual compartiste casa…, date cuenta de tu maldita terquedad, y de lo amable y confiado que soy"-

-"de que pendejadas hablas…"-

-"Analizalo Potter, yo en mi casa, te ofrezco compartir mi cama, pero cuando estábamos en la tuya, me mandaste a dormir al sofá…, pero esta bien, puedes largarte de mis aposentos si el trato de un animal quieres…"-

Harry frunció el ceño. Y camino con decisión al otro lado de la cama, pero el rubio lo tomo del brazo con violencia, y lo saco, literalmente por la fuerza, cerro la puerta en la cara de Harry.

Regreso a la sala preocupado. Eran las 7, aun era demasiado temprano para que el durmiera. Así que comenzó a registrar el lugar donde estaba.

La habitación era cómoda para dos personas,. Tenia naturalmente un mini bar y una biblioteca. Había un baño amplio debajo de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio. Y a la izquierda había una pequeña cocina. Con una nevera repleta.

Camino a la puerta y salio de las habitaciones. Ellos había subido por las escaleras alfombradas que llegaban al vestidor. Pero en cada piso había un rellano y corredores que conducían a otras partes de la casa.

Justo en el de abajo, no había habitaciones, si no que era un gran salón. Iluminado con grandes ventanas sin cortinas. Y tenia una terraza que los dejaba admirar la locura de las calles, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, que se sentaba en sillones, mesas y sillas.

Algunos jugaban Poker, otros bebían con felicidad. Al centro había una gran mesa. Que seguramente serviría de comedor, o mesa de conferencias, pero la gente la usaba en este momento para cualquier cosa.

Se trataba de una sala coman, donde la gente venia a recrearse, el se sentó en un lugar vació, admirando la alegría que parecían contener todos los habitantes.

-"No, No, eso es trampa!..."- grito un muchacho indignado, sobre la mesa tenían un tablero de juego.-"Señor, Señor, usted lo vio, es trampa!"-

Harry volteo a su espalda para encontrar a quien hablaban, pero sorprendido se dio cuenta de que era el. Así que se acerco a la mesa e inspecciono aquel juego. Los muchachos lo veían atentamente esperando su veredicto.

-"Es verdad eso no esta permitido.."- dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos estallaron en risas y gritos, que hicieron a Harry sonreír.

-"Vamos, vamos hazle sitio!"- dijo uno de ellos mientras que arrastraba una silla y lo animaban a jugar.-"quiere jugar?"-

el los miro divertido mientras asentía y los chicos le daban las piezas con las que entraba en la jugada.

-"dale, dale Jony"- decía un moreno con insistencia. Su amigo movió la pieza e inmediatamente perdió, por una jugada experimental que Harry había echo.

-"Jajaja, eso es jugar!"-

-"Vale, hay que empezar de nuevo"- dijo el otro lanzando los dados.

-"Que le han parecido las habitaciones, señor?"- pregunto uno rubio.

-"ah…"- dijo Harry.-"agradables.."-

-"yo eh construido el escritorio!"- le respondió emocionado.-"el señor Malfoy me pago muy bien por el"-

-"en serio?"-

-"claro, y Jony me ayudo a hacer el librero, la verdad fue todo un reto, por que el señor Malfoy quería todo preparado en una semana…, naturalmente solo hemos terminado sus habitaciones, y esta sala común…"-

-"cierto, pero las habitaciones de la guardia están habitables, así como los departamentos de las familias.."- decía el otro.

-"El señor Malfoy es muy perfeccionista, en especial por que aguardaba su llegada.."-

-"el me esperaba?"- pregunto sorprendido mientras veía al muchacho avanzar la pieza.

-"Oh, si, Vamos, si este complejo esta diseñado para su seguridad, aun que mata dos pájaros trayendo a otras personas aquí…"-

-"Hey, hay que apostar…"-

-"si, si, entra?"- le pregunto el moreno.

Harry asintió mientras buscaba en su pantalón los galeones. El dinero brillo sobre la mesa en pocos minutos. Y cuando el estaba seguro que ganaría. El muchacho rubio saco el numero mas alto.

Era una jugada astuta, que no esperaba en especial de ese muchacho, cuando en las partidas anteriores había perdido consecutivamente por errores llenos de estupidez. Comprendió lentamente que ellos le habían estafado de forma maestra.

Comenzó a reír divertido, mientras que los chicos ponían caras angelicales y retiraban el dinero de la mesa.

-"digame, el señor Malfoy esta ocupado?"-

-"se fue a la cama…"- dijo Harry distraído.

-"ahhh si, pobre….en realidad ah trabajado muy duro estas semanas, con todos esos atentados…"-

-"hey, no le tengas lastima al Jefe…"- murmuro Jony.

-"No es lastima, es admiración, pero yo esperaba que bajara esta noche…después de todo atraparon a Franz Rigertterg en el callejón Diagon, y pensé que estaría contento…"-

-"bien, me voy…"- anuncio Harry, ellos se quejaron pero después de muchos argumentos, el logro regresar a las habitaciones.

La sala estaba igual que cuando se marcho, sepultada del silencio, sintió frió nocturno, y lamento lentamente el no haber aceptado dormir en la cama. Se recostó en el sillón y trato de descansar, de inmediato se dio cuenta cuan incomodo era dormir en una sala.

Al día siguiente se despertó sobresaltado, por la mano que lo movía con insistencia.

-"vamos, tienes que arreglarte…"- le ordeno el rubio.

Perezosamente y sin ganas de alegar se marcho al baño, se dio un baño de tina que le recupero las energías con el burbujear del agua, y se vistió con la ropa que le había elegido Draco.

El rubio ya le esperaba atento sentado en el sillón. Mientras leía la edición matutina del Profeta, y veía las noticias de la Tv. Draco lo miro largos minutos antes de levantarse y tomarle del brazo.

Harry cerro los ojos ante la sensación asfixiante de una aparición. Y cuando los abrió, se encontró con un hermoso jardín de vista interminable.

-"Ah Malfoy…a tiempo como siempre…"- decía Ben Calaharth. Estrechándoles las manos amablemente.-"Harry!. Gusto verte muchacho…, vengan, vengan…"-

Ben Calaharth los condujo por la terraza de su casa. La mansión por supuesto tenia un desayunador al aire libre, de donde se apreciaba el interminable campo de árboles y flores. El sol estaba radiante, por lo que dispusieron de sombrillas para proteger las mesas circulares.

-"Señor Potter!"- decía Richard alegre cuando se acercaron. El se levanto y los invito a sentarse.-"Muchas gracias señor, me ah llamado la señorita Lovegood y empiezo este Lunes!"-

-"me alegro mucho…"- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-"Si, gracias a usted ahora podremos quedarnos seguros de que Richard no tiene que volver a América…"- decía Ben encendiendo un puro. El hombre le extendió uno a Draco que se había mantenido callado.

-"por cierto Malfoy…hijo, sobre el trato maravilloso del cual me hablaste…"- comenzó el hombre.

Draco se inclino sobre la mesa, con mucho interés, mientras sujetaba su mentón una mano.

-"Lo eh pensando muy en serio, es demasiado arriesgado esas inversiones que me propones. .."-

el rostro del rubio se ensombreció, Harry pensó de inmediato que presenciaba una elegante negativa, y una derrota para el rubio.

-"sin embargo…, Dado que Richy tiene un buen puesto en el ministerio…."- Ben miro a Harry significativamente. -"seria una lastima rechazar la oferta si de todos modos pensamos quedarnos…"-

Draco sonrió demostrando cuan alegre se sentía. Harry lo admiro embobado.

-"asi que, dispuse que los papeles estuvieran listos para esta mañana, Richard por favor.."-

Richard busco un maletín que descansaba a sus pies debajo de la mesa. El muchacho saco un tintero y un bonche de pergaminos.

-"estan esperando tu firma hijo…"- dijo Ben extendiéndole los pergaminos a Draco.

El rubio comenzó a firmarlos aun con esa sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-"Por cierto, Harry….mi muchacho….me entere de lo de tu departamento…, lo siento hijo.."- decía Ben mientras le pegaba una palmada en la espalda.-"no te preocupes, son cosas materiales, lo bueno de la vida aun lo tienes, ¿cierto?..., Si uno tiene buena salud, y alguien a quien querer…"- de nuevo Ben lanzo otra mirada significativa, esta ves a Draco, que seguía concentrado firmando los pergaminos.-" todo lo demás regresa…"-

Harry se sonrojo. Preguntándose hasta que punto su relación con Draco estaba siendo malinterpretada, no solo por los aliados, si no, por los enemigos.

-"supongo que esto seria todo, señor…"- dijo Draco revisando los pergaminos ya firmados.

-"si, si, solo los sellaremos, pero eso mas tarde…"- Ben extendió una mano a Draco, que sujeto.

-"Gracias…"- dijo Draco emocionado.

-"de nada, de nada, Ahora, vengan, mis hijas deben estar en el establo…"-

Ben se levanto, y los otros tres lo siguieron por los inmensos jardines de la familia. Los establos eran muy grandes y muy bonitos. Como había predicho el hombre, todas sus hijas e hijos, se encontraban jugando animadamente sobre los corceles.

-"sabes montar hijo?"- pregunto Ben a Harry, que negó de inmediato.

En realidad a Harry le asustaban los caballos, hacia algunos años, cuando a Dudley lo habían invitado a una fiesta infantil en un rancho, y sus tíos no habían encontrado quien lo cuidara. Su odioso primo le había arrojado dentro del corral de un semental enfurecido, que bramaba y alzaba sus patas para aplastar al aterrado muchacho.

-"No es tan difícil…"- insistió Ben mientras su hijo mayor traía caballos para ellos.

-"Preferiria quedarme aquí…"- musito apenado.

Draco lo miro fijamente. Mientras se acercaba enojado.-"Que pasa contigo, tienes que aceptar…"-

-"no quiero, me…me…me asusta!"-

-"'¿Qué, venga, eso no importa, el hombre me acaba de regalar millones de galeones, y ayudara a los desprotegidos de este país, y tu intentas ofenderlo, no aceptando cabalgar junto a el!"-

-"pero me asustan!"- dijo mirando por detrás del rubio, donde Ben reía junto a una de sus pequeñas.

-"rayos…Harry…"- susurro Draco frustrado. El rubio camino al establo y tomo al corcel que le ofrecían. Regreso rápidamente junto a el, pero Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"es un animal hermoso…"- dijo el rubio acariciando la grupa. Era un corcel negro, de carácter tranquilo. Harry se acerco inseguro, y puso una mano junto a la de Draco, lo acaricio unos instantes y luego se alejo.

-"Por Merlín, es solo un caballo…"- dijo Draco mientras subía al animal. Que relincho y atemorizo a Harry hasta hacerlo retroceder mas. Pero el rubio lo siguió para inclinarse, y tomarlo firmemente del brazo.

Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta, ya estaba encima del animal, Draco lo había subido rápidamente, y el asustado, se aferro a lo primero que le diera la seguridad de que no caería. Así que abrazo a Draco firmemente de la cintura.

-"Ves…no pasa nada.."- el rubio guió al animal, así que dieron un rodeo a unos árboles y regresaron al mismo punto.

Richard se acerco a ellos montado de un animal castaño. Y su padre cabalgaba uno color vino. El hombre se puso a la cabeza de todos, y Draco lo siguió por la derecha, mientras que sus hijos parloteaban y gritaban atrás.

-"Ves estos árboles Malfoy, los ah plantado mi abuelo…"- decía Calaharth señalando los árboles que rodeaban el sendero por el cual avanzaban.

-"son esplendidos señor.."-

-"recuerdo que en ese entonces mi abuelo venia a cabalgar con sus invitados…, ya es una tradición familiar, me gustaría que Richard la continuara, pero los tiempos cambian, y ahora los hijos no quieren seguir en los negocios de sus padres…"-

-"a mi me parece bueno que Richard haya estudiado una carrera…"- comento Draco con el ceño fruncido. Sabia a que punto quería llegar el hombre.

-"al claro, no le reprocho eso, de echo, estoy muy orgullos…, pero apuesto a que a tu padre lo llena de gloria el que sigas sus pasos…"-

-"de echo señor….mi padre esta en Azkaban…"-

-"ah.."- comento el hombre.-"que infortunada noticia…, hacia algunos años.. justo el día en que me marche, lo vi….yo le comente que todo lo que hacia Voldemort no estaba justificado…pero, usted vera…uno arriesgaba mucho en su partido, uno arriesgaba a la familia….yo no puedo imaginarme a Richard en medio de una guerra"-

-"fue terrible…en especial los últimos días…"- murmuro el rubio.

-" invite a Nott esta mañana…"- dijo Ben cambiando el tema..-"pero no podrá venir hasta la tarde…"-

Harry escucho la conversación en silencio todo el camino, mas preocupado de los saltos que daba el animal cuando el camino era irregular. Pero estaba atento a todo lo que oía.

-"Hey, hay que correr!"- dijo uno de los niños de Calaharth, el hombre rió ante la propuesta.

-"vale, vamos.."-

-"¿Qué?...no, no, Draco, por favor…"-

Los niños los arrebataron, y su padre los alcanzo, pronto lo único que quedo de ellos fue el polvo levantado por los animales, Draco salio del sendero inundado de la nube de tierra, y cambio la dirección.

El camino era mucho mas irregular afuera del sendero, por lo que Harry se sujeto con mas firmeza al cuerpo de su compañero. Llegaron una planicie que seguía el camino de un rió, y Draco los hizo bajar del animal a ambos.

-"tranquilo Harry…"- el rubio ato al animal a un árbol.-"se darán cuenta de que nos perdimos, muchos kilómetros mas tarde…"-

Harry camino por el pasto, admirando las cristalinas aguas que corrían por el rió. Mientras Draco se sentaba bajo un árbol. El volvió la mirada para verlo.

Draco llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos y una camisa. Sus zapatos eran brillantes y del mismo color. No traía puesta una corbata, por lo que dejaba su pecho descubierto por los tres primero botones. Descansaba tranquilamente sobre el pasto.

Harry camino y se sentó aun lado. El traía puesto un traje similar, solo que el suyo llevaba un chaleco ajustado, que le hacia lucir delgado y estético. y un sombrero de ala ancha.

Era casi un paisaje irreal, evocador de un pasado glorioso. Tan tranquilo, tan eterno.

-"pienso ir a Irlanda…, Ahora que Donelly esta muerto…, necesito un sustituto, y después quizás viaje a Francia.."-

-"¿No es peligroso?"-

-"Si, lo es…pero me estará esperando Goldcci, además llevare mi gente de confianza, Kingston, Nott, Pall, Zabini…"- decía Draco de manera casual

-"Zabini!"- pregunto enojado.

-"se que no te agrada, pero…es de mucha utilidad, me esperan batallas difíciles en los demás países…"-

-"¿después de lo que te hizo confías en el?"-

-"hay algo que…no se explicar…"-

-"tienes sentimientos por el"- aseguro Harry

-"de nuevo con eso, deja los celos infantiles…"-

-"yo no tengo celos por ti!"-

-"como sea, lo que trato de decirte es que, me preocupa que te quedes solo, pensé que prefiero tenerte a mi lado…"-

-"quieres que me vaya contigo?"-

-"si.."-

-"No puedo, no tengo vacaciones en el ministerio.."-

-"pues deja tu trabajo.."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"dejalo…ven conmigo Harry….por favor"-

-"esto es una locura.."-

-"sera solo una temporada"-

-"esta bien…"-

-"iras?"- pregunto el rubio con sorpresa.

-"claro…"-

Draco sonrió, se deslizo lentamente por la hierva y abrazo a Harry, un simple, y calido abrazo. Se mantuvieron así varios minutos, escuchando el agua corriendo por el rió. Mirando los rayos solares iluminar las hojas de los árboles.-

Harry regreso el abrazo, por lo que el rubio le dio un juguetón apretón, y recargaba cómodamente la cabeza en su hombro.

-"Asi que aquí están!"- dijo una vos conocida. .-"Par de tortolos…"-

Harry se soltó con brusquedad e intento ponerse de pie.-"Richard…"-

-"el señor Nott acaba de llegar…"-dijo el muchacho mientras conducía a su corcel hacia el rió, el animal bebió con desesperación..

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola gente, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ya saben, tengo el mismo modo depresivo con el que me despedí el capitulo anterior, y eso, me distrae un poco. Sin embargo, me siento muy feliz de decirles, que este fanfic sigue trabajando, no eh dejado de escribir todas las noches, a veces no duermo bien, pero aun que no escribiera, no podría dormir…**

**En fin, es un placer avisarles, y creo que ya lo notaron, que los capítulos ahora serán de 20 paginas, en ves de 10, ¿si tienen quejas sobre esto, ¡díganlo!.**

**_Dejen Reviews, att. Lady Une Barton_**


	21. Dias soleados II

_**Sinceramente debe estar muy desesperado para leer este fic, es lo mas aburrido que existe en aun así, me parece sorprendente que guste tanto, algo taaaaaaaaaan aburrido como esto.**_

_**Le recuerdo que no estudie política, aun que le pregunte a todo el mundo como funciona el parlamento ingles, y el ministerio. Incluso me agarre un libro, al que NO ENTENDI NADA. Así que, si encuentra poco creíble, y nada real esta parte de la historia, no lo culpo. **_

_**AHHHHHH, y no revise la ortografía...**_

**_Mi querido lector, déjeme primero, le recuerdo la historia._**

_**¿Qué pasa con el ministerio?**_

Duh, ni yo lo se…, ja, broma.

Hay tres grupos tratando de manejar las cosas dentro del ministerio.

1.-El ministro. Y su mafia.

2.- Los aurores honestos, y los agentes infiltrados de la orden del fénix.

3.- Los agentes que investigan los movimientos oscuros, en conjunto con los "que no hablan", cha, no me acuerdo como se llaman en español…inefables, creo que eso era…bueno, luego les digo…,Y sus intenciones no son claras aun.

_**¿Qué pasa con las mafias, que no entiendo?. **_

Vale, antes solo había dos tipos de mortifagos mafiosos

1.-Los que no estaban con el ministro, generalmente desorganizados.

2.- los que si estaban con el, y manejaban todo. Todo.

3.-los que no sabian que pedo. Y al final decidieron irse con Draco.

De esta manera la gente quedo repartida en dos bandos, que tendran que confrontarse tarde o temprano.

_**¿Qué onda con los ricos?.**_

Pues, Son tan asquerosamente ricos, que es como si ellos nunca hubiera vivido la guerra. No les importa, no les importo, y no les importara. O amenos de que Draco, logre algo con ellos.

¿son necesarios?.

Sie, son los únicos con dinero. Jaja.

_**Ya, le dejo leer el capitulo, por el que espero, unos 6 meses…., o una eternidad.**_

**_-Capitulo 21- días soleados II.-subTi-nuevas alianzas. _**

-"el señor Nott acaba de llegar…"-dijo el muchacho mientras conducía a su corcel hacia el rió, el animal bebió con desesperación..

-"pense que tenia ocupada la mañana…"-Draco también se puso de pie. Desato a su animal y subió a el. -"vamos Harry…"-

Harry se sujeto de la mano que le tendían, y el rubio lo subió de inmediato.

-"Podemos acortar camino si atravesamos el rió…"- murmuro el anfitrión viendo con deseo la corriente.

Draco asintió a sus palabras, y condujo al animal al agua. Harry se sujeto como maniático por los movimientos bruscos en el agua que les mojo las piernas, y un poco mas arriba de la cintura.

Richard también entro en las aguas, y salpico lo poco que les quedaba de seco en las ropas. Dejando estelas cristalinas brillando sobre sus cabellos.

-"Ahhh diablos, Como tenia ganas de hacer esto…"- murmuro Richard alborotando su cabello con emoción. Era ya un día caluroso.

Los caballos literalmente navegaron por la corriente, hasta que llegaron a la rivera, los cascos retumbaron y hicieron música con las piedras húmedas y redondas del rió. Harry se sacudió las mangas de la camisa, que escurrieron, eh intento vanamente ayudar a Draco a secarse, el rubio reía acompasadamente, divertido sacudiendo la cabeza para salpicar a su acompañante.

-"tengo mojada la ropa interior…"- comento molesto.

-"Pues, ¿Por qué no te la quitas?"- le dijo Draco.

-"Si clarooo"- Harry le dio una palmada sobre la ropa húmeda, Draco salto de dolor.

-"Auch"-

Harry estaba mas tranquilo y acostumbrado al bamboleo del caballo, pero le era extraño y cansado el tener las piernas abiertas de una manera tan incomoda. Que agradeció el momento en que regresaron a la terraza de la mansión.

-"Malfoy!"-

-"Nott!"-

-"ya tengo lo que me has pedido…"- señalo Theodore con una sonrisa.

-"vale, gracias.."-

-"que le has pedido?"- dijo Harry interesado

-"Dinero, Nott tuvo la amabilidad de lavar dinero para nuestro viaje…"-

-"Que?"-

-"sabes Harry, tengo algo llamado "libertad condicional", técnicamente no puedo salir del país"-

-"y para ello necesitas el dinero?"-

-"claro, ya lo veras…"-

-"Malfoy, Potter, Nott, no se unen a una partida de Ravel?"- decía el viejo Ben arremangándose la camisa.

Draco salto del caballo, y ayudo a Harry a bajar, de inmediato un sirviente se llevo a los animales, -"sera un placer ganarle…"- dijo el rubio con pretensión, a la que Calaharth solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry no sabía jugar aquel juego de 23 martillos, pero el espíritu competitivo era algo que llevaba desde Hogwarts, así que valientemente camino hacia un campo circular donde ya no crecía la yerba, sospechaba que ahí jugaban generalmente.

Se dividieron en dos equipos, Draco, Nott, Olga, Edson contra Richar, Harry, Ben y Carlus . Edson tenia 17 años, y Carlus 16 parte de los muchachos menores de Calaharth. Olga era una muchacha vivaracha de la misma edad que su hermano Richard, era una chica muy hermosa, y muy alegre, a la que, la impotente complexión de Theodore Nott, no asustaba.

Nott no era del tipo de gorilas de los cuales Draco solía rodearse, pero definitivamente era una persona con la que Harry prefería no pelear. Daba lo mismo con Ben Calaharth que inflo el pecho para impresionar a sus enemigos de competencia.

-"este juego es parecido al Críquet, Al Football, Al americano…y un poquito de Golf…"-

-"interesante mezcla"- murmuro Harry, mientras se quitaba los anteojos, y los dejaba junto a su sombra y su chaleco en una parte alejada del juego. Clara, la esposa de Nott, y el pequeño Paul, cuidaban las pertenencias de su marido.

La señora Calaharth también se encontraba ahí, bajo una sombrilla, que sostenía una muchacha, seguramente su dama. Y un sirviente trajo desde la mansión una mesita con una Jarra de Té helado.

-"Cada uno de nosotros, tiene un martillo"- dijo Draco enseñándole el palo alargado con cabeza de martillo. -"con el debes pegarle a Esa pelota amarilla que esta ahí, aquella que se parece a la Quaffle, Esta otra pelota Roja, se lanza sobre las cabezas de todos, y debes golpearla hacia arriba, y con el mango del martillo…"-

-"esta bien…"- Harry tomo su varita y se hizo un hechizo sobre las retinas de los ojos, Draco le ayudo sosteniéndole la cabeza, y Harry recupero el 100 de su visión por las próximas dos horas. Cuando esperaba tener de regreso sus lentes.

-"La pelota Verde, es como el balón en el americano…, esa la puedes tomar con las manos, y lanzarla entre los jugadores, pero la idea es llevarla a los postes marcados del enemigo, Por supuesto que para obtenerla esta permitido el contacto físico, que algunas veces puede ser un tanto violento, así que ten cuidado"-

-"En especial de Olga.."- dijo Richard con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba su reloj de oro y se lo pasaba a su madre.

Harry soltó una carcajada, -"bien, lo tendré en cuenta…, pero díganme, ¿Dónde entran los 23 martillos, si nosotros solo usamos uno por persona?"-

-"ohhh si…"- recordó Draco regresando al campo de tierra.-"los martillos….bueno veras, los martillos restantes flotan sobre los alrededores, están encantados para golpear a cualquiera, no importa de que equipo sea."-

-"diablos… debí suponerlo…"- murmuro Harry.

Los ocho jugadores entraron al campo. Los martillos encantados se elevaron en el cielo, de inmediato ya expectantes a que alguien diera la señal de inicio. Las tres pelotas descansaban en el suelo.

Calaharth tomo la pelota roja. Era pequeña por que podía rodearla con toda su palma. Todos miraron expectantes al hombre, que repentinamente, camino unos pasos antes de lanzar la pelota como si jugara Críquet.

Pero mientras aquella emprendía su vuelo, los demás jugadores ya habían comenzado a moverse. Draco se arrojo al suelo y se tiro encima de la pelota verde, sujetándola firmemente entre sus brazos.

Mientras que Olga la muchacha ya había golpeado la Quaffle amarilla que botaba a grandes velocidades, sin salirse del campo. Theodore, que estaba parado detrás de Draco, golpeo la pelota Roja con el mango de su martillo.

Harry la vio acercarse hacia el, así que hizo lo mismo, mientras que Carlus, el muchacho saltaba encima de Draco para arrebatarle el balón. Harry que estaba cerca pudo apreciar con claridad como el muchacho le daba codazos al rubio.

A pesar de que el y el chico, eran del mismo equipo, Harry no pudo evitar golpearlo discretamente con la punta del martillo.

Draco liberado del chico comenzó a correr y esquivando los martillos voladores, su grito de gloria pudo ser apreciado por todos, a pesar de las carcajadas de felicidad que daba Harry.

-"bien eso fueron tres puntos…"- dijo Ben

las mujeres y los niños aplaudieron desde sus puestos bajo las sombrillas, sentados en los manteles. Uno de los sirvientes marco el puntaje en una pizarra.

-"venga de nuevo…"-

Volvieron a sus posiciones, y esta ves en el turno de Draco de lanzar la pelota Roja al extremo del campo. Harry fue el que obtuvo la pelota verde, y antes si quiera de poder avanzar 4 pasos, Olga la muchacha ya le tenia sujeto del brazo.

Luchaba para soltarse que no vio los dos martillos que se acercaron a el. Uno le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y el otro en el estomago. De inmediato callo desmayado al suelo.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con Draco, que lo ayudo a levantarse.

-"te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Olga…"- murmuro Richard con una sonrisa.

-"estas bien Potter?"- pregunto Calaharth

-"si, me perdí de algo?"-

-"si, Olga anoto 5 puntos, después de saltar literalmente sobre tu cadáver…"- dijo Draco señalando a la chica que reía estridentemente.

-"veras Potter, mientras tu te entregabas a Morfeo, Olga te arrebato el balón, lo lanzo a través de la cancha, con el mismo le pego a la pelota roja, a su ves pegándole a la amarilla, y todas rebotando por los extremos del campo, terminaron en la portería…"- explico la jugada el paciente Nott limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Harry comenzó a reír, no estaba seguro si aquello era realmente gracioso, pero a el le recorría una extraña y excéntrica felicidad. Disfrutaba enormemente estar con ellos, aprendiendo cosas que normalmente no vería., como ser de un club muy exclusivo, al cual, Hermione y Ron, por primera ves en sus vidas, No podían seguirlo.

. -"Quien lo diría…"-

-"no te dejes engañar por su facha de niña buena…"-

-"tiene razón mi querido hermano bebe…, señor Potter…pero no tengo nada en contra de usted, mas que estaba en mi camino…"- decía la chica.

Harry asintió, mientras se sacudía las ropas aun húmedas por su viaje en el lago. Ahora llenas de lodo y tierra. Todos regresaron a sus lugares de nuevo.

La pelota fue lanzada, pero Harry, sentía la necesidad de demostrar que una chica como Olga no podía ganarle, y que el podía aprender cualquier cosa, fue como si quisiera llamar desesperadamente la atención de Draco, y impresionarlo, para que supiera, que el podía ser como los suyos.

Así que cuando Richard le paso el balón verde, corrió como loco, empujando a Edson, esquivando 5 martillos, dándole un puñetazo a Nott, burlando a Olga, y tan cerca de la portería, tan cerca de su gloria, Draco apareció de la nada.

Primero le intercepto el camino, Se hizo aun lado cuando unos martillos le golpearon la espalda, pero Harry también tuvo que retroceder por los mismos martillos. Luego, cuando Draco se deshizo de ellos con un golpe, Harry intento pasar de nuevo.

Pero ahí estaba el rubio tapándole la portería. Así que comenzaron a bailar entre el polvo que levantaban sus pisadas. Draco lo tomo los antebrazos y lo acerco a el para quitarle el balón, así que Harry se soltó y se dio la vuelta.

Por lo que el Draco lo sujeto en un abrazo por la cintura, uniendo sus caderas que se acoplaron como especialmente hechas. Esto hizo sonrojar al moreno de inmediato. Pero Draco continuaba queriendo obtener el balón, así que, forcejearon unos minutos más. Y aun que Harry nunca lo admitiera, lo estaba volviendo loco aquella feroz, y sexy fricción en su trasero.

Podía sentirlo claramente a través de la ropa húmeda pegada a ambos como segunda piel. Estaba seguro que pronto tendría una enorme erección, que tendría mucha vergüenza de mostrar especialmente entre estas personas, cuando.

Draco lo arrojo al suelo, y un martillo golpeo directo en la cara del rubio. Harry enterró la cara directo en la arena, mientras que Draco caía de espaldas, sangrando de nariz y boca. Harry se levanto momentos después, para lanzar el balón verde, ahora que no había obstáculos.

Anoto por supuesto, justo cuando del otro lado del campo, Nott, anotaba la pelota roja, y Olga lanzaba la amarilla. Que para suerte del equipo de Harry, Carlus intercepto.

-"estas bien Draco?"-

-"argg…"- murmuro el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta y escupía grandes cantidades de sangre.-"estare bien…"-

-"estas seguro, eso se ve…grave…"-

-"nada que un hechizo no quite…"-

-"venga, te ayudare a ponerte de pie…"-

El Ravel era un juego violento, como aprendió Harry de inmediato, era un juego que intentaba satisfacer la necesidad de los ricos por sentir adrenalina en sus vidas, algo que fuera peligroso, anormal, en sus perfectas y despreocupadas vidas.

No era muy conocido en las clases bajas, y mucho menos un deporte muy apoyado. En especial por que los torneos eran elitistas y solo se admitían jugadores de familias acomodadas.

Así era como esa tarde, después de 4 narices rotas, una muñeca torcida, un pie aplastado, una costilla salida, y una ceja abierta. Los muchachos dejaban el juego con un marcador de 50 a 43 para beber ávidamente de los vasos de Té helado.

El equipo de Draco había ganado, por que resulto que Nott, Olga y Edson eran unos despiadados apasionados del juego, y el señor Calaharth era renuente a levantar las manos contra sus propios hijos, mientras que Richard era demasiado lento, y Carlus demasiado joven. Y Harry sin experiencia.

Así que los otros se llevaron la victoria entre risas. El medico de cabecera los atendió de inmediato, así que ningún daño fue realmente echo. Después se sentaron aun en la terraza para tomar el almuerzo.

Resultaba un día agradablemente soleado, y Harry descubrió que su estomago aclamaba desesperado por el alimento. Así que sonrió cuando los elfos y los sirvientes servían un festín delante de ellos.

Las mesas estaban dispersadas, y los asientos fueron cuidadosamente escogidos, así que Harry termino siendo sentado junto a Clara, y la señora Calaharth, Richard, quizás para hacerlo sentir bien, jalo una silla y se sentó con ellos.

Mientras que Nott, Calaharth y Draco se sentaban en otra mesa circular, que de inmediato se sumergieron en una charla política económica, de la cual solo obtenían negativas de todo tipo.

Las señoras por supuesto tenían platicas ligeras y apropiadas para su genero, como, el maravilloso vestido que lucían ese día, o la joyería especial con la que se acompañaba, así que Harry intento distraerse con su comida, cosa que logro con facilidad, tratándose de un exquisito banquete.

-"y dígame señor Potter, a usted no le interesa la asistencia social?"-

Harry dejo el tenedor con el cual estaba tomando la salchicha, y miro a las señoras con cara sorprendida.

-"ah…emm…claro..pero, no eh tenido oportunidad de…dedicarme a ello.."-

-"la señora York tendrá una cena de caridad dentro de unas semanas, Será en su palacete en Praga, seria un placer que se nos unieran…"-

-"oh…"- dijo Harry con sorpresa, no espera que al rodearse de estos ricos, le consideraran uno tan pronto…, y que muchos menos, lo invitaran a sus "reuniones".-"eh..no se si esto interfiera en los negocios de Draco…"- dijo apenado,

-"ah por supuesto…"-sonrió la señora Calaharth.

-"es importante señor Potter…"- comento Clara.-"yo por mi parte, llevo semanas recordándoselo a Theodore, pero parece que tendrán una jornada ocupada en su viaje de negocios, sin embargo, yo estoy deseando ir…"-

Harry asintió. Apenado por supuesto, por la clara petición de Clara, que esperaba que Harry, al convencer a Draco, Nott terminara cediendo a la petición de su mujer…

-"se lo diré a Draco.."- contesto esperando que las mujeres regresaran a sus "asuntos" de mujeres. Pero no fue así. Las señoras parecían demasiado dedicadas a involucrarlo en sus pláticas.

-"y dígame señor Potter, piensa en un matrimonio oficial?"-

¿tenia necesariamente que contestar a aquello?. Y que intentaba decir, se refería a ¿quien?.

-"No lo se….imagino que…si, eventualmente…"- respondió cuidando que su respuesta fuera lo suficiente vaga para alejarlas del tema.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, les trajeron un postre, y trancándose de un día caluroso, les sirvieron dos bolas de helado de vainilla que Harry disfruto con mucho esmero.

Sin embargo, los caballeros recibieron una generosa copa de brandy. Que, sospechosamente Richard, también recibió.

Pasado un rato, los lugares rompieron sus posiciones, y Harry ahora se sentó con Draco. El rubio ahora hablaba de la importancia de la seguridad de Londres, y de lo detestable que le resultaba para sus negocios, lidiar con la gente del ministerio. Y discretamente puso una mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

-"bueno señor Calarth, ah sido un placer, pero Harry y yo, aun tenemos que atender un negocio antes de regresar a casa…"-

-"ahhh si, si, hijo…, adelante, se que tienes tus negocios, fue un placer que nos acompañaran…"-

Draco se levanto, se despidió de las señoras, con un calido beso en las manos, y cuando Harry estaba apunto de imitarlo, la señora Calaharth se levanto, lo abrazo con fuerza, y le plantó dos besos en cada mejilla.

Demasiado sonrojado recibió la misma despedida de Clara.., Draco soltó una risilla mientras caminaban al punto de aparición de la mansión.

-"que es tan gracioso?"- pregunto Harry sospechoso.

-"nada…"- comento inocente.

-"nada, no mientas, dime que es tan gracioso.."-

-"bien…, parece que la señora Calahrt te ah recibido en su "grupo".."-

-"su grupo?"-

-"si…son etiquetas de nuestra sociedad, ¿no te das cuenta, te consideran algo así como… "**_mi esposa_**"…"- Draco comenzó a reír al ver la cara de Harry.-"no es mal visto que un hombre, tenga un hombre como amante, es algo normal, siempre y cuando se sigan ciertas reglas, ellos tienen algo así como sus propias leyes y códigos morales, cosas que no rigen sobre todos, y son de ningún país, después de todo, estamos hablando de gente, a la que no toca la ley, y es natural que estén esperando un casamiento si nos ven juntos"-

-"Por eso me invitaron a la cena de caridad de la familia York, en su palacete en Praga?"- dijo Harry imitando el acento ligeramente estirado y engreído con el que hablaban las mujeres. Molestia impresa en su vos.

Draco lo miro sorprendido. -"te invitaron?"-

-"si, a ambos.."- respondió palmeando el aire, restándole importancia.

-"de los York…"- quiso saber con seriedad.

-"si, eso dije…"-

-"es importante que asistamos Harry…"- respondió el rubio.

-"nunca, estos creen que soy tu maldita esposa Marica!..."-

Draco frunció el ceño.-"bueno…si…, eso parece, Pero a ese tipo de cosas, no se invita aun hombre soltero-amenos que este comprometido, que como dije, seguro esperan de nosotros-, y representa una magnifica oportunidad de acercarme a los York…"-

-"una lastima…por que no iré a representar ese papel…"-

-"vamos Harry, habías dicho que querías ayudar, bueno, aquí hay una oportunidad excelente, para demostrarme que después de todo, no estorbas del todo, además esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, si te llevo conmigo a eventos sociales, como los de la noche del baile. A este tipo de cenas, no llevas a tus amantes de ocasión, son cosas mas serias"-

Harry también frunció el ceño, cuando llegaban al punto de aparición y se tomaba del brazo de Draco. Alejo sus pensamientos de su platica y pregunto curioso.-"por cierto, a donde vamos?"-

-"a hacerle una visita a los Weasleys…"- fue lo ultimo que escucho Harry antes de la presión en su cuerpo, y la falta de sonidos de la aparición.

Cuando Harry se recupero, se encontró enfrente de la madriguera, y Draco lo jalaba para entrar. Ambos tocaron a la puerta. Y Ron les abrió sorprendido.

-"Weasley!"- dijo Draco con su tono amistoso, igual al que usaba con sus socios. -"esta Granger contigo?"-

-"eh…Hermione, si, esta…esta platicando con Gin.."- comento el pelirrojo, pidiendo una explicación a Harry, con la mirada.

-"excelente.., entonces, vamos adentro.."- Draco después de estrecharle la mano a Ron, lo empujo ligeramente y se abrió paso.

-"¿por que esta….tan… "amable..?"- pregunto Ron con la ceja levantada, cuando se quedo con Harry en la entrada.

-"no tengo ni idea…, no sabia que vendríamos.."-

los dos sorprendidos chicos entraron también, mirando al rubio que ahora, saludaba efusivamente a las chicas.

-"Granger….que tal los arreglos de la boda?"-

-"eh…acabamos de contratar el banquete.."- contesto confundida.

-"oh"- dijo Draco con fingida sorpresa, eh interés.-"eso es genial, y que tal tu trabajo?"-

-"bien, le pedí al profesor Bins si podría darle su asesora antes de presentarlo ante el consejo…"-

-"perfecto.."- el rubio sonrió.-"podria tener una "charla", contigo en privado?"-

-"eh…pues…supongo.."- dijo ella, alejándose.

Ron y su hermana, invitaron a Harry a tomar algo, pero el ya había comido suficiente, que hasta sentía el pantalón apretándole la cintura. Si seguía comiendo de esta manera tan excéntrica, podría engordar peligrosamente. Eso jamás le importo, pero, tampoco deseaba ser una copia de Neville, que durante los años había aumentado tallas tanto como Dudley.

Draco y Hermione regresaron pasados minutos, el rubio con su siempre sonrisa de autosuficiencia, rostro que Harry identificaba como el que ponía cuando cerraba buenos negocios.

Su amiga, por otro lado, no parecía molesta, ni incomoda, como había salido de la habitación, y una mirada sospechosa, como si Draco le hubiera dicho un secreto.

-"vamos Harry, hora de regresar al edificio…"-

-"Que te ah dicho?"- pregunto Ron de inmediato.

-"oh, no es nada…, de todos modos, te lo digo mas tarde…"- dijo ella regresando al sofá donde había estado con Ginny.

-"Hey Draco, como has estado, no eh tenido tiempo de hacerte una visita…"- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

-"no te preocupes, aquí viene el espía…, apuesto a que les cuenta todo.."- comento Draco señalando a Harry antes de tomarlo del brazo.-"nos quedaríamos mas tiempo, a disfrutar de su hospitalidad, pero, tenemos cosas que hacer…"-

-"Nos vemos chicos…"- dijo Harry de manera resignada mientras Draco le llevaba a afuera.

Una ves mas se aparecieron, esta ves, directamente dentro de una de las habitaciones del edificio recién remodelado. Y mientras se encaminaban a sus habitaciones, Harry se topo con lo muchachos que le habían estafado la noche anterior.

Ellos trabajaban en uno de los pasillos, estaban poniendo un alfombrado color verde, con mucho cuidado, y el rubio se detuvo también a recomenzarlos por su buen trabajo.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, una vos conocida, y alegre les recibió de inmediato.

-"Draco!"- dijo el hombre, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-"Hola Blaise…"- contesto Draco quitándolo de sus brazos.

-"Zabini…"- murmuro Harry disgustado entrando sin echarle otra mirada.

-"Potter también esta aquí?"- pregunto el ofendido buscando una explicación.

-"escucha Blaise, necesito que me des la lista de contactos, es urgente que lo hagas, así que, por que no vienes aquí…"- Draco le señalo el escritorio.-"y nos encargamos de eso…"-

-"claro…lo que digas…"- Blaise obedeció de inmediato, sentándose en la silla de brazos altos, y comenzando a escribir en un pergamino.-"ya le has escrito a Abraham?"-

-"si, esta mañana….me respondió de inmediato, y para mañana ya tiene todo preparado.."- contesto Draco, mientras se echaba al sillón junto a Harry y se quitaba los zapatos.

-"Por cierto, explícame como viajaremos…"- dijo Harry recordando de repente.-"si no puedes salir del país…"-

-"Mañana tendremos una junta importante con la Orden del Fenix."-

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. -"¿Qué?"-

-"Le pedí a Granger que convocara a una reunión, se que ella puede hacerlo, aun mas si esta es de carácter urgente."-

Harry lo miraba aun atónito. Luego rebusco en su bolsillo y saco un galeón que ahora estaba caliente. La fecha de mañana, y la dirección del edificio seguro, aparecieron en el borde. Draco sonrió de inmediato.

-"siguen usando esas cosas, por lo que veo.."-

-"para que quieres a la orden del fénix.."- demando Harry molesto.

-"escucha, las cosas se van a poner muy feas…, vamos a salir del país, es como quitar la pila de libros que sostiene la mesa, a falta de una de las patas. Eh estado poniendo mucha fuerza en esta lucha, tuve que convertir a gente de mi lado, forjar alianzas y librar pequeñas batallas, pero se, que el ministro, va a poner un alto, y no querrás que todos se queden desprotegidos aquí y se derrumbe."-

-"quieres convencer a la orden de pelear de nuevo?"-

-"algo así…, llámemelo una ultima batalla, mientras, nosotros, nos libraremos de los aliados de Colta en el extranjero. Y vamos a conseguir capital para una campaña política…"-

Harry suspiro…-"Crees que no se darán cuenta si sales así?"-

-"No se darán cuenta…"- respondió Blaise.-"comprendo que sean muy…"tradicionalistas" en el ministerio, y que ignorantemente le resten importancia a todo lo que implique gente no mágica, pero la verdad, eso es el resultado de su incompetencia. Como ellos no investigan ni tienen relación, no se enteran de las salidas y entradas de las fronteras.."-

-"asi entraron los Rigerterg a este pais, y ahí vamos a salir.."- completo Draco hundiéndose mas en el sillón.

Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron y de repente apareció el misterioso hombre negro. Que Harry solo conocía de vista. Llevaba a los hombros varios bultos grandes, y en las manos unos maletines…

-"Kingston.."- murmuro Draco señalándole el sillón para que dejara los paquetes.

El hombre lo obedeció, y no dijo ni una palabra, era sin dudas un hombre muy serio, y con apariencia peligrosa. Pero ni Blaise, ni Draco parecían asustados.

-"me entere de que Margarett esta con el.."- murmuro Blaise dejando su trabajo y alzando la mirada.-"pense que querías mantenerla cerca.."-

-"Kingston es su guardián secreto, alguien tenia que sacarla de estos negocios…"-

el negro se sonrojo, (si, se le notaba, por que fue un sonrojo terrible). Y su rostro pareció ablandarse. Blaise comenzó a reírse.

-"en serio?"- pregunto alzando una ceja divertido.-"debe estar en buenos brazos entonces…"-

Draco asintió.-"es mejor que este oculta, y el la cuide.."-

-"si Draco, lo que digas…"-

-"que hay en las bolsas?"- pregunto Harry interesado, había un paquete grande justo a un lado de el. Draco se encimo sobre el para alcanzarlo, y Blaise reflejo una mirada dolida, y celosa.

Harry por lo mientras era aplastado por el rubio, que luchaba para cargar la bolsa. Harry comenzó a reírse juguetón.

-"que inútil eres"- dijo antes de aventarlo y cargar el mismo la bolsa, poniéndola en medio de ellos en el sillón.

Draco la abrió de inmediato. Y Harry se sorprendió de encontrar una fortuna en billetes, en Euros para ser exactos.

-"uh, estos papelitos.."- murmuro Draco jugando con un fajo en su mano.

-"es dinero!"- grito Harry sorprendido. -"todas estas bolsas contienen dinero?"-

-"si, lo cambio Nott, en el banco…espero sea suficiente para cubrir los gastos, por que en realidad no tengo idea clara de cómo se usan"-

Harry bufo aun sorprendido por la cantidad, mientras veía a Draco que jugaba con unos.

-"son mucho mas ligeros que el oro…"- dijo Blaise regresando al pergamino.-"Draco, Tobías Devar…puede alojarnos en un hotel de su propiedad en Dinamarca…"-

-"Devar?...pensé que había muerto en la guerra…"-

-"no, no…el sigue en pie…., tiene mucho tiempo que no le veo, pero nos carteamos algunos años, cuando hicimos un trato, el necesitaba un unicornio, y yo se lo conseguí en la oficina…"-

-"te debe una entonces…."- contesto Draco con tono aburrido.-"dale, contáctalo…antes de mandar gente"-

-"escucha, no estoy seguro de querer pasar por Alemania…"-

Draco arrojo el dinero a la bolsa, y mando una mirada fastidiada a su amigo, luego volteo a ver a Harry, que se había comenzado a dormir en el sillón. Sonrió de inmediato al verlo tan tierno acurrucado.

Era una tarde calida, que les daba sopor y los adormecía, además de que el cansancio de la mañana había terminado por vencer a Harry. Draco lo movió con cuidado, y con cariño que los demás trataban ignorar. .

-"Harry…..ve a dormir a la cama…aquí estas todo torcido, venga te llevo"-

Draco lo cargo con dificultad, y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el en brazos, Harry tenia tan cerrados los ojos que ni se molesto en protestar. Mientras que Blaise fruncía el ceño y miraba al hombre negro, que estaba sentado en silencio.

El rubio recostó a su compañero en la gran cama, y le quito los zapatos arrojándolos aun lado. Acomodo al moreno sobre las almohadas, y le recogió los brazos sobre el pecho, Harry soltó un suspiro cansado.

Draco se sentó del otro lado de la cama, miro a Harry unos minutos sintiéndose contagiado de la tranquilidad, y las ganas de recostarse también lo invadieron. Se apresuro a quitarse la camisa, por que hacia calor en la habitación.

El rayo de una ventana los cubría a ambos con su luz ámbar y dorada, Draco se recostó sobre las mantas con el pecho descubierto, y cerro los ojos.

De inmediato se quedo dormido como su compañero. Rendidos ante una jornada ocupada.

----------

-"¡Draco.., Draco…, despierta!"- decía Blaise desesperado desde la puerta.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises y cansados y miro al intruso con recelo. De su garganta salio una vos rasposa -"que quieres?"-

-"Macson vino a verte…"- Blaise cerro la puerta de inmediato, no podía soportar la vista del amor de su vida, durmiendo con otro sujeto. Enojado bajo las escaleras a pisotones.

Cuando Draco recupero la noción de quien era, y que hora era…., esto ultimo por que cuando despertó el atardecer de cuando se acostaron ya no se asomaba por la ventana, si no que ahora el paisaje era la inmensidad oscura bañada de estrellas.

Harry se levanto al sentir que su compañero abandonaba la cama. Miro confundido la acción.-"a donde vas?"- aun dormido como para razonar por lo que preguntaba.

-"ah venido Macson a verme, debe ser importante…"-contesto Draco buscando en la cómoda una playera blanca.

Harry miro atento el delgado cuerpo del rubio. Y luego desapareció bajo la tela de algodón, Draco busco unas pantuflas aun lado de la cama.-"duermete de nuevo, mañana tendremos otro día ocupado"-

Harry volvió a hundir el rostro en las almohadas y suspiro, cerro los ojos de inmediato.

Draco bajo perezoso las escaleras, Macson murmuraba algo a Blaise en el sofá. Y Kingston permanecía impasible en una silla.

-"señor Macson.."- saludo Draco

-"ahh mi muchacho…"- dijo el alegre anciano.-"vengo apurado hijo, vayamos al grano.."-

Draco asintió mientras se dirigía al mini bar y servia 4 vasos generosamente servidos.

-"vengo de una reunión "especial" con Colta…"- el anciano suspiro .-"estoy impresionado por tu jugada…, Poner a Richard Calaharth en el ministerio, es algo que no me esperaba, y por supuesto no lo apruebo en su totalidad…"-

-"No eh sido yo…., fue Potter.."- dijo Draco dándole el vaso, el hombre le retuvo la mano y lo miro fijamente. Luego lo soltó y el anciano sonrió.

-"Potter!"- comenzó a reír.-"si, eso tiene lógica…pues entonces, felicitare a Potter…, aun que pensé que su papel no era mas que el de un estorbo…"-

-"es un estorbo.."- se quejo Blaise frunciendo el ceño. Draco le dirigió una mirada.

-"de todos modos, fue un buen golpe…."- Macson le dio un profundo trago a su vaso.-"no pensé que estaba jugando de nuestro lado.."-

-"yo mas bien pienso que fue un golpe de suerte, seguramente el idiota no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo.."- dijo de nuevo Blaise.

-"pues entonces hay que darle las gracias a Merlín, por su buena suerte.."- el anciano saco una caja de cigarros y les ofreció a los hombres.-"esucha, Martman esta furioso, fue directamente al ministro, Ellos consideran muy peligroso que Calaharth tenga carrera en la oficina, y por ahora, ellos no tienen el control de su avance…"-

-"podriamos aprovechar mejor esto.."-dijo Draco dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro.

-"por supuesto!"- dijo Macson alegre.-"y eso no es todo, Potter puso a Calaharth bajo la protección de Rowwel"-

-"el gordo idiota que esta a cargo de la oficina de vigilancia, mantenimiento y papeleo de Azkaban, el que esta loco por Luna Lovegood?"-

-"el mismo!"- contesto

-"esto no pone en peligro su vida?"- pregunto Draco consternado.

-"si, y no…., podrían mandarlo matar, pero seria su ruina, por que Rowwel es parte del jurado del Winzegamot y de la Orden del Fenix, y su muerte podría llevar a una investigación mucho mas seria, y mejor dirigida, probablemente por el mismo jefe de aurores, Vincent Wett."-

-"se les caería de inmediato la estructura"- comento Blaise.-"por que no mejor matarlo nosotros, y hacerlo parecer que lo hicieron ellos.."-

-"no"- contesto Draco de inmediato..-"tengo un mejor plan.."-

-"cual es ese?"-

-"Harry esta muy bien parado ahí, conoce a Rowwel y parece de su grupo de amigos, dado que es el jefe inmediato de Lovegood, y Ginny Weasley, y si nosotros tenemos ahí a Richard"-

-"por lo tanto tenemos acceso a Wett y toda la oficina de Aurores…."- completo Macson con una sonrisa.

-"esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé…"- comento Draco con una sonrisa. Se levanto del escritorio, y comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino..-"le escribiré a Granger, ella y su prometido pueden favorecernos esta tarea…"-

-"conosco a unos de otras oficinas, que quizás puedan ser … "convencidos.."-

-"muy bien señor Macson, entonces podría encargarse de eso mientras nos marchamos.."-

-"por supuesto.."-

-"seria bueno si pudieran poner un reemplazo en los puestos de Blaise y Harry…"- dijo Draco serio.

-"Ah si!. Podemos poner al hermano de Roger…"-

-"el muchacho de los Pall?"- pregunto Blaise interesado.

-"El mismo.."- contesto Draco.-"y si todo va bien, ellos entraran de plaza permanente una ves volvamos, y con ese numero ya tendremos aun que sea un pedazo del ministerio.."-

-"sera difícil, pero es posible.."-Macson se termino el vaso de un golpe.-"me marcho…pero una cosa antes…"-

los miro fijamente.-"Richard Calaharth corre peligro en ese puesto…."-

-"Kingston puede echarle el ojo a Richard…"-

El hombre negro que había presenciado en silencio la conversación, asintió de inmediato.

-"en cuanto a Harry…..el ira con nosotros.."-

-"eso es bueno, mantenlo cerca…, Martman tiene especial odio hacia el.."-

-"si, gracias señor Macson.."-

-"hasta luego.."- dijo el hombre entrando a la chimenea y desapareciendo.

_**OOOOOOO**_

La noche siguiente Remus Lupin tomo asiento junto a su joven esposa, mirando nervioso a trabes de la larga mesa en la que se encontraban.

El joven y altivo Draco Malfoy sonreía complaciente a su mano derecha eh izquierda . Mientras Harry Potter, sentado completamente del otro lado, reía junto a sus entrañables amigos. Estaba de mas decir que la escena era surrealista, algo que difícilmente sucedía en sus mas locos sueños.

Aun mas extraño fue cuando Vicent Wett tomo asiento junto a su sequito y sonrió tenso. maniática era ya la naturaleza de la reunión. Pero de nuevo. Remus estaba sentado junto a su joven esposa. Que le daba sentido a la realidad, y le hacia esperar impaciente por cualquier cosa que Draco Malfoy pudiera decir o hacer.

No es que el desconfiara del chico, pero era algo difícil de entender ya que recordaba como solía comportarse el chico en sus años de colegial, aun cuando el daba clases en Hogwarts. Cuan desagradable podría ser con sus comentarios, y lo serio que hablaba sobre sus creencias.

Era un joven indescifrable, del que no se puede confiar por lo que enseña su rostro. Un hombre lleno de falsas alianzas, y cuerdas sociales a las que tirar cuando quiere algo.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba sentado seriamente en su lugar, sonriendo gentilmente a sus invitados, y claro en sus facciones cuan centrado y determinado era en sus acciones.

Los miembros excitados de la orden del fénix se saludaban con placer, hasta que poco a poco guardaron silencio, expectantes antes las palabras de su anfitrión. Fue entonces que el rubio alzo las palmas y señalo la larga mesa repleta de rostros curiosos.

-"La orden del Fénix.."- murmuro complacido y atónito.

Remus echo una mirada a través de la mesa, y sonrió con tristeza, apreciando los lugares desocupados en los que debieran estar, toda una maraña de nombres que acudían a su mente, gente que lentamente fue muriendo durante los años duros de guerra que vivió la orden. Pero también todos aquellos, que ya demasiado viejos para la acción, habían rechazado atentamente la invitación una nueva aventura.

Aun así, la orden llena de rostros alegres y jóvenes, que asintieron orgullosos ante las palabras del Joven Malfoy.

Remus tuvo que admitirse que el estaba ya viejo comparado con la siguiente generación de la orden, y aun que su lugar en la reunión era fuera de lugar. No pudo negar la citación dado a su joven esposa. Que sin duda no era lo bastante vieja como para dejar de asistir a reuniones de esta naturaleza.

Sintió comprensión por los rostros arrugados que encontró en la mesa, que aun que eran escasos eran importantes.

-"es un placer tenerles esta noche.."- termino diciendo.

Algunos miembros se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos, echando miradas acusadoras a los acompañantes de Malfoy. Theodore Nott, y Blaise Zabini. De los cuales, quizás se sabia mas de sus apellido que de si mismos.

Pero el prefería no hacer caso como la demás gente, antes los rumores que se esparcían alrededor de ellos.

-"Como saben"- dijo dejando una pausa.-"esta guerra no ah terminado…"-

Los asistentes explotaron en comentarios, Harry se levanto de su asiento y podio tranquilamente el silencio. La gente de la orden dejo continuar al rubio.

-"Gracias, como decía, esta guerra no esta terminada, y sus esfuerzos son requeridos en otro campo de batalla. Inglaterra no encontrara paz de nuevo, hasta que pueda reinarse por si sola, sin el control de dictadores maniáticos, o gobiernos corruptos, y para ello, hay que librar una batalla contra este gobierno manipulador…"-

La gente asintió impaciente.

-"Walter Colta Lcarce, es el enemigo de la nación…, Polaco de nacimiento, y residente del reino unido, fue electo ministro desde hace 5 años, cuando la ultima noche del reinado de Voldemort, murió nuestro ultimo ministro…"-

-"Fue electo por el Wizengamot…"- dijo una bruja entre la multitud.

Draco asintió amablemente.-"Pero cuan extrañas fueron estas elecciones…"-

Vincent Wett frunció el ceño y asintió.

-"en junta no oficial, con el mayor numero de inasistencia de miembros.."- completo Draco.

Murmullos reinaron la mesa.

-"Asi es mis queridos amigos, Lacarce fue electo por miembros activos del partido de Lord Voldemort"-

La gente se retorció nerviosa ante la mención del nombre.

-"sin si quiera el 100 de miembros del jurado, como es posible que este hombre fuera electo sin el conocimiento publico"-

-"es verdad…"- dijo Por fin Wett.

La gente se le quedo mirando. Era el miembro mas importante de la reunión, junto a Alicia Tifwitt. Jefa del departamento de accidentes mágicos y catástrofes. Jolka Swalt Jefa del departamento de control y seguridad del ministerio de magia, y Edwing Rowwell, jefe del departamento de libertad condicional y director general de Azkaban.

Su opinión altamente valorada, fue aceptada por los miembros.

-"Y que propones al respecto?"- pregunto Edwing muy serio.

-"La creación de la coalición, por supuesto…"-

-"Una nueva plataforma política, juego sucio, donde no necesitas a la honorable Orden del Fénix, estoy seguro que tu puedes lograrlo solo, Malfoy…" -Dijo Wett. Por el tono en el que le hablo, daba a entender que sabia cada uno de los pasos que el rubio había dado desde que salio de Azkaban.

Probablemente Wett sabia cuantos exactos pasos, Draco camino hacia el baño, esa misma mañana. Después de todo, estos hombres no eran nada tontos. Remus sabía vagamente sobre el tema. Hermione, le había mencionado al llegar. Y si el jefe de aurores no había detenido los pasos tempranos de lo que Malfoy hacia, se entendía que no estaban tan aberrantes con sus acciones.

-"Se equivoca señor Wett. Necesito mas aliados dentro del ministerio, de lo que se imagina. Pero es verdad, la creación de una nueva plataforma es necesaria…"-

-"seguro piensa que usted puede lanzarse…"- comento Swatl

-"contrario a lo que todos piensan madame, de echo, ahora mismo, mis acompañantes y yo, dejaremos la sala, para que decidan al nuevo líder de la orden.."-

La gente se quedo muda ante tal afirmación.

Solo había un líder de la orden del fénix. Y ese siempre había sido y será, Albus Dumbledore, por respeto, nadie había tomado oficialmente el cargo, a pesar de que algunos miembros había tomado la batuta en las decisiones, sin embargo, siempre se trataban de juntas como esta donde se decidía el futuro de la orden. Nadie había osado llamarse el líder. Y Malfoy les exigía un nombre.

Draco salio acompañado de Blaise y de Theodore, dejando un silencio terrible que exploto poco después de que se cerrara la puerta.

-"Pero que insolente!"- dijo un mago anciano, quizás el mas grande de todos.

-"tiene razón en sus puntos, aun así, la elección de un líder no fue necesaria en la Orden desde…la muerte de…."- la mujer no continuo.

-"Nesecitamos no solo la elección de un nuevo líder, si no la de un candidato que pueda competir por las elecciones a Ministro…, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que Malfoy imponga su voluntad en esto.."-

-"no creo que Draco quiera lanzarse como ministro…"- dijo Harry.

Remus le miro atónito.-"¿Draco, ¿has dicho Draco?..."-

Harry se sonrojo ante el juicio de su última figura paterna. Pero no dijo nada más.

-"y un líder de campaña…"- dijo Ron tratando de llamar la atención de Remus. Que seguía mirando a Harry atónito y en espera de una decisión..-"no creo que Malfoy sepa algo sobre esto.."-

Sin embargo, la discusión continua a través de la mesa, y los miembros de la orden entraron en batallas verbales. Las discusiones siguieron por varios minutos, hasta que Draco entro de nuevo, con su sonrisa pasiva.

-"han tomado su decisión?"- pregunto amablemente.

-"estamos contigo Draco Malfoy, pero no pensamos dejarte la participación activa…"-

-"hemos elegido miembros para vigilar tu campaña.."- comento otro mago.

-"no esperaba menos de ustedes.."- comento Draco sentándose de nuevo.

-"como líder de la orden del Fénix, hemos llamado al señor Wett. Por su buen juicio, y buena reputación como líder de la escuadra de Aurores.."-

Draco asintió complacido.

-"Como líder de campaña hemos elegido a Hermione Granger, la cual creemos capacitada completamente para dirigir cualquier campaña política.."-

-"me complace escucharlo.."- dijo Draco con una sonrisa cada ves mas alegre.

-"Y como candidato hemos estado de acuerdo en llamar a Harry Potter.."-

La sonrisa de Draco murió al instante.

-"Harry Potter no puede aceptar ese puesto!"- grito Draco de inmediato.

-"Y quien eres tu para impedírselo Malfoy?"- pregunto Tonks enfadada.

-"yo…no, ustedes no entiendes, eh estado manejando la simpatía de miembros monetarios, de esferas mucho mas altas.."-

-"estoy de acuerdo en que eres mas empata por la gente rica Malfoy, a pesar de eso, aun el 99 de la población mágica de Inglaterra es de bajos recursos, y la elección de un héroe de guerra puede ser de la simpatía de los pobres, sin mencionar que Harry mismo es un icono de esperanza…"-

-"Y sinceramente los pobres nos interesan mas.."- termino diciendo Anthony Unitt. Con rostro decidido y enojado.

-"no, Harry no va aceptar ese puesto.."- dijo de nuevo Draco enojado.

-"si no estas dispuesto, la orden no procederá contigo, además, no es tan necesaria la inversión de tus amistades Malfoy…"-

-"no tiene nada que ver, esto es personal, Harry no va aceptar ese puesto.."-

-"personal por que es tu enemigo.."- grito Neville Longbottom

-"nada de eso…yo, simplemente…yo…"-

-"Dimito al puesto…"- dijo Harry de repente, levantándose de su lugar..-"Estoy muy alagado por su propuesta al cargo, pero no puedo aceptar…"

-"Harry, si es por Draco Malfoy…o algún tipo de presión…no debes dejar que interfiera"- dijo Remus nervioso.

-"Oh, no, Remus, no es nada de eso, simplemente Draco y yo estamos trabajando juntos en otros asuntos, de los cuales no encontramos tiempo para dicho cargo…"-

-"estas diciendo que Malfoy tampoco lo quiere?"- pregunto Wett.

-"Nunca mencione que deseba ser el nuevo ministro…"- dijo Draco indignado.

-"pero, entonces por que propósito estas dispuesto a trabajar con la orden. ¿Simplemente por hacer el bien?"- pregunto escéptico un mago.

-"por que es lo correcto!"- dijo Draco enfadado.

-"vale, si seria mejor proclamar otro candidato.."- dijo Hermione

-"prefiria que el candidato fuera una persona ajena a ambas organizaciones.."- dijo Draco señalando a los miembros de la orden.-"No estamos dispuestos a arriesgar gente de nuestro lado, así como recomiendo no arriesguen a los suyos.."-

-"buscar a alguien fuera de la orden?"-

-"alguien manipulable.."- comento el rubio.

-" eso es muy bajo…"-

-"eso es algo correcto, de esta manera, el candidato será sincero, nada de razones ocultas, ¿no?.."-

La gente murmuro.

-"ademas, propongo que se imponga un estado federal.."-

-"con que propósito, si Inglaterra tiene gobierno parlamentario desde hace siglos…"-

-"para evitar que el gobierno central tome todas las decisiones, como las elecciones de ministros sin la consultación del pueblo. Lo que paso la noche de la caída de Lord Voldemort, fue una violación a la democracia"-

-"hablas muy adornado Malfoy.."- se quejo otro miembro de la orden.-"sigo desconfiando de el"-

-"parece un jodido político.."-

-"no podemos cambiar la forma de gobernar, El ministerio de Magia esta correlacionado con el muggle. Y forma parte de los estados independientes dentro del Reino Unido.."- dijo Wett muy serio.

-"y no parece estar funcionando muy bien no?"- dijo Nott de repente.

-"esta bien…"- dijo Wett. Los miembros de la orden lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-"tambien necesitamos que elijan un nombre idealista, capas de difundir la confianza.."-

-"Plataforma de la Orden del fénix"- propuso una mujer.

-"No podemos revelar que somos el grupo detrás de esto…"- dijo Wett..-"La Orden del Fénix es una organización para militar. Creada en tiempos de guerra para restablecer el orden social. La orden jamás se ah metido en la política.."-

-"pero podemos usar las iniciales…"- dijo Hermione, escribiendo en el aire con su varita mágica, las letras doradas resplandecieron en el medio de la gran mesa, donde todos podía ver.

"La Orden del Fénix.. LOF"-

Movió la varita y rescribió debajo.

"La Orden por un estado Federal - LOF"-

-"Hermione creo que eso es demasiado sugestivo…sabrán quienes somos…"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-"es perfecto…"- murmuro Draco.-"Walter Colta es un hombre difícil de engañar, de todas formas aun que se tomaran medidas para la confidencialidad, terminaría descubriendo que es la orden. Sin embargo, no queremos que sea del conocimiento publico."-

-"La Orden siempre se ah mantenido como un asunto confidencial…"-

-"no muchos sabían de ella en la guerra…"- murmuro Remus, sintiéndose de nuevo viejo.

-"Todos a favor?"- pregunto Wett a su gente. La mayoría alzo la mano. Este asintió.-"Que claro es punto entonces.."-

Draco asintió. Reviso un pergamino sobre la mesa.-"Ahora me gustaría discutir los métodos de comunicación que….utilizan…"-

-"Es confidencial…"- respondió Wett.

-"Malfoy es parte de la orden ahora…"- comento Harry.

-"Un Ex –Mortifago, no será nunca parte de la orden del Fénix.."-

-"Que hay de Severus Snape.."-

-"Harry, Severus era un espía de la orden…"-

-"No para mi…"- dijo con ira.

-"Por favor, estamos haciendo una alianza con un mafioso mortifago…"- se quejo otro.

-"Es verdad…."- dijo Draco.-"pero estoy haciendo el intento de suprimir cualquier estructura criminal que este fuera del control del Ministro, De esta manera cuando tengamos a nuestro candidato en el puesto. No habrá oposición de ningún tipo en las calles…y eso se los puedo asegurar"-

-"Que hay de Colta y su grupo Mortifago?"- pregunto Anthony.-"El ministro es un hombre poderoso, ahora no solo tiene el poder del gobierno, si no el de las calles también, para vencerlo se necesita mas que un nuevo partido y unas elecciones precipitadas."-

-"Ese es otro punto!"- grito Neville.-"Como vas a crear una elecciones en medio de un termino reelegido?"-

Todos miraron a Neville, este nervioso se encogió en su silla. Se escucharon más gritos en la sala.

-"Creo que es bastante obvio hasta este punto…"- dijo Draco tranquilo.-"Voy a matar al ministro.."-

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora.

Hello, podrían dejar Reviews, ya saben, para motivar.

Bueno, mi vida es una joda mental. Emocional, y física (llevo un mes record con TOS). También quiero decir, que alguien leyó en voz alta, la ultima línea de este capitulo, y me hizo darme cuenta, de lo estupidos que son mis diálogos…pero también me dio risa, lo patético, pobre, y con falta de emoción, que es.

Es basura. Reverenda basura. Pero ni modo, a todos gusta, y por eso hay que seguir.

Dejen Reviews.


	22. Draco Malfoy y el complejo por matar

Articulo. - Draco Malfoy y el complejo por matar.

Muchos opinan que escribo mensajes secretos entre líneas, o que hay algo mucho mas profundo de lo que realmente parece que es la historia. Aun que admito que algo hay de eso.

Creo que al principio, la trama no se suponía tan complicada, de hecho, incluso me resulta tonta, en el empiezo, no pare concordar con lo que leamos aurita. Pero se que hay gente como Liwk, que desean ver que es lo que hay ahí en el trasfondo de la historia. Ella dice.

"curioseando por tus reviews - lo siento - vi uno en el que decía que los personajes están fuera de tono, pero realmente, es ilógico decir algo así considerando toda la historia que tienes detrás; es decir no vas a ver metido un Draco Malfoy como el de esta historia en un libro de Rowling, pero es claro que sí vas a ver a un Draco de Rowling en esta historia, porque lo desarrollaste magníficamente como personaje. En tu historia, Draco es simplemente Draco y no hay más."

Como ya había mencionado antes, me gusta mas desarrollar a Draco, por que es como una hoja en blanco,

Jk Rowling solo nos dice dos cosas claras en sus personajes, pero era de esperarse si después de todo, ella esta haciendo un libro infantil. Donde estipula que hay "bien", y "mal". Por lo que hace a Harry un arquetipo heroico, melodramático, con un deseo justificado de venganza, al que nadie cuestiona por que es la luz, y la bondad, por que defiende los idealismos, pelea contra el racismo, Que nos prohíbe dudar y cuestionar. Por que Harry es bueno, y ya!.

En conclusión Harry es un personaje tipo mártir según su historia, y sus motivos que son siempre positivos durante su camino hacia su meta, cosas que ayudan a la formación moral de un niño. Cosa que respete completamente en la historia, aun que, le di defectos negativos, solo para hacerlo un poco diferente y realista. Sin destruir al personaje.

Además, utilice eso como fondo para Draco. Por que Harry será la figura moral que pelea contra Draco. Es como la Representación de lo correcto. Que se podría interpretar como "dios". (Antes de que cierren la ventana por propaganda religiosa, o por hereje, continúen leyendo). Y es el único que puede darle un juicio a Draco.

"_Draco sostuvo la varita y la miro fijamente sobre su mano, ese mismo día en la madrugada, había matado a alguien por primera ves…._

_Su mano tembló ligeramente, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo._

_Había matado a Tomas Calburi…y lo había disfrutado…"-Capitulo 4_

Draco cometió un crimen terrible, que es la el asesinato de un ser humano. Pero sin embargo, no esta nada arrepentido, disfruto de la sensación de poder que viene al arrebatar una vida.

Sus dilemas no tienen nada que ver con la moralidad, por que el no la tiene, para el, matar no fue un problema, pero aun así, tiene problemas aceptándolo, Por su preocupación de agradarle a Harry, y lo que el pensara sobre el, digamos como que es la única mirada que lo ve.

Cosa que al principio no le importa. Aun que la sombra de Harry comienza a crecer ante el. Llevándolo a la lucha emocional.

"_Rayos, la manera en que Tomas se revolcaba en el piso le trajo tantos recuerdos, sus gemidos le dieron una enferma excitación, y la adrenalina lo había dominado. No había duda que matar a una persona era….era…intoxicante._

_Y entonces tuvo que sumar a la lista de sus problemas, aquellas ganas de continuar haciéndolo. Ahora Potter jamás, jamás lo aceptaría."-capitulo 4_

Draco cree que hizo lo correcto, por que Tomas Calburi se atravesó con sus objetivos, que mas adelante, comprendemos son justificados. Y aceptados, incluso perdonados por los que saben que lo hizo, y por que lo hizo.

Draco es un hombre extraordinario según la teoría filosófica de Marx, donde se acepta y justifica que un hombre rompa con la mayor de las violaciones morales, que es el asesinato, si este es el medio por el cual llegara a la grandeza.

Se comprende que libro un obstáculo en su camino, por el cual no siente nada de arrepentimiento ante dios. Es ahí donde el hombre se separa de la religión. Aun que, nada que ver con el caso en especifico por que, sabemos que Draco no cree en un dios, Pero si esta violando lo que no es moralmente aceptado. Y es ahí donde Harry entra como única autoridad superior a Draco.

"_Blaise desayuno con el, unos huevos revueltos con jugo recién exprimido, y leyó el periódico tranquilamente, hasta que le recordaron que tenia que ir a ministerio._

_No es que se pusiera muy nervioso con eso, de echo lo había tomado con demasiada calma, pero es humano sentir, incluso un poquito de "miedo", es como si un ladrón se parara en una estación de policía cargando el bolso de una anciana. Era simplemente peligroso!."-capitulo 4_

Draco no tiene problemas aceptado lo que hizo, ni lo que los demás piensen, pero siente el temor natural de ser descubierto en su crimen. Y siente algo de rencor por haber cometido el acto por el cual cree que Harry no lo aceptara. Luego llega el tiempo en que tendrá que matar a Marina Abicc, la mujer que le esta dando problemas.

Y llega a la conclusión de que también ella es un obstáculo para su meta. Así que, tiene que volver a cometer su crimen, a finalidad de hacer lo correcto. Por que piensa que es la manera de detener las injusticias en el mundo que el observa.

"_y la mujer dejo de moverse, Draco tuvo que agradecer que llevaba la mascara de Mortifago puesta, por que de lo contrario, Blaise y Margarett, hubieran podido ver las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, una tras, otra, lastimaras bajaban contorneando su rostro._

_El corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta, y no podía decir ni una palabra, los ojos blancos y sin expresión de la mujer muerta, le dieron un escalofrió terrible. Y su cuerpo tembló. Su brazo seguía tenso, apuntando. Y su puño se cerraba con fuerza al mango. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, y como si la varita aun tuviera la fuerza acecina, que le mantenía pegado a ella._

_Cada muerte lo alejaban mas de Harry…., lo alejaban de las oportunidades, cada ves las puertas se cerraban firmemente….pero lo que estaba bien era lo que tenia que hacer cierto?...El era Draco Malfoy, heredero de los Malfoy, tras generaciones de odio hacia los media sangre, como la mujer que acaba de matar. SI CON UN DEMONIO!. Hizo lo correcto."-_

Su dilema continúa siendo su desenfrenado amor por Harry, que esta en el otro extremo. Y no duda de haber cometido un juicio incorrecto. Dando explicaciones a si mismo, para estar bien seguro que hacia esto por los demás. Sacrificando su amor _(por dios/ Harry)._ Así que **llora la pérdida que siente, y no la pérdida que provoco. **

_-"ah….si, si…lo es…, una persona menos, un éxito mas…"- dijo con voz abandonada, no queriendo mirar los ojos de ninguno de los dos, se tallo los ojos esperando que el rastro de lagrimas no adornara su pálido rostro.-"Me voy a mi habitación…discúlpenme…"-_

_Su túnica aun tenia el hedor de la muerte, la carne quemada impregnada en la suave tela, se apresuro a quitársela, y arrojarla metros alejada. Hizo lo mismo con las botas, y se arrojo en la cama, todo estaba bien….lo correcto!...dijo su mente, como hacia unas semanas. Como un mantra antes de caer en un sueño profundo._

Draco solo siente culpa por lo que Harry pueda pensar. Por que Harry es el moralmente correcto. El siempre es bueno. Y si el es el bueno, entonces a Draco solo le queda ser el malo.

Y ahí esta Draco sufriendo por el juicio que le pueda dar esa persona. Creándole un sentimiento de culpa. **Al cual pelea, por que el no debería sentirlo**. Y ahí comienza a quebrarse ante sus sentimiento, y llora por que la figura que ama lo señala con el dedo, y cree que le dice que es culpable.

Se siente asqueado, se siente derrotado,** incluso decepcionado de si mismo, por dejarse sentir de esa manera.** Por que su justificación no es suficiente para no hacerlo sentir . Sufre, y sufre enormemente. **Su camino se vuelve difícil y negativo.**

_-"cagarla es una cosa, sentir culpa por lo que tu puedas hacer o decir. Eso es una putada!..."-_

_-"culpa?"-pregunto Harry_

_-"claro, todo lo que ah pasado estas ultimas semanas es culpa tuya…, si hubiera recordado esta platica con Snape antes, no hubiera echo lo que hice hoy…"-_

Después de la primera conexión con Harry, Draco comienza cada vez más a dudar de su ideal moral. Por lo que ya no siente deseo de seguir haciéndolo, dejando que Steven Bonson sea castigado por Blaise, y no por el. Aun que continua pensando que esta juzgando bien.

Hasta que a Draco se le presenta la oportunidad de explicar sus crímenes a la voz mas influyente y poderosa. La única que le puede dar un juicio de moralidad. El cual esta dispuesto a aceptar sin problemas, si Harry le dijera que debe ser castigado.

"_-"continuas en el caso eh?...te diré la verdad Potter imaginario… es obvio que por tus propias conclusiones nunca te vas a dar cuenta."- dijo Draco moviendo las manos, y sonriendo con tristeza._

_Harry miro escéptico a Draco,_

"

Y luego, nuestro hombre excepcional, que ah pasado por un camino lleno de dilemas morales, es premiado con la redención. **Incluso encuentra la paz consigo mismo. Harry acepto sus motivos, y lo ah perdonado. Harry lo entiende.**

Ahora, que su pasado fue perdonado, recibe la mano de la moralidad. Para ser guiado hacia el buen camino.

Amenazado por la sombra de otro asesinato aun peor, uno que el no cometió, en el que ahora, con el perdón, mira con otro enfoque. Desde el punto bueno. Desde el bando correcto. Y se pregunta. Si Blaise Zabini es un hombre corrupto, o solo esta desorientado.

_se quedo encerrado en la habitación toda la tarde pensando ¿Qué lo hacia diferente de Voldemort y su cruzada?._

_Claro que había diferencia!..., Voldemort los había llevado a la guerra; con la única meta de destruir el orden social, y la seguridad. Todo aquello fue caos sin sentido. Una guerra para destruir ambos putos bandos. Voldemort jamás protegió a las familia Sangre limpia. Le eran completamente indiferentes._

Y entonces el comprende que **el es un tipo de profeta** que debe llevar la luz a los demás. El cree que debe hacer lo correcto**. Tiene justificación, y tiene el perdón. Además, la guía moral suprema para hacer lo correcto.** Ahora, nadie puede detenerlo. Por que el hombre extraordinario ahora no tiene nada que lo detenga en su pelea contra el mal.

Es donde comienza a alcanzar su punto**. Donde Matar ya no conlleva otro dilema moral**. Por que quedo comprobado que tenia razón. Sabe que ama a dios. Sabe que dios lo perdono. Ahora su deseo es que dios lo ame de vuelta.

Como mencione, en esta historia Harry es la representación de ese dios. Y como Draco ah superado sus pruebas así mismo. y ah logrado la redención, podrá comenzar sin problemas su conquista por el amor. Ya sin la misma problemática del principio.

Aun que, Nunca dije que Harry no tuviera sus complejos. El es el ser perfecto ante los ojos de Draco. De ahí su adoración, su amor, y su respeto. Aun que Harry no acepte sus atenciones.

Como dato interesante, la novela "crimen y castigo", de F. Dostoievski trata sobre la misma teoría del hombre extraordinario, donde un estudiante comete un crimen pensando que es parte de su camino a la grandeza, sin embargo, el personaje no logra superar sus problemas morales. Y termina cayendo en una depresión terrible, con sed de seguir matando. Es interesante por que el personaje no logra el cometido como supuestamente dice la teoría.

Acá Draco si lo logra. ¿o no?..., bueno, veremos si lo logra, adelante cuando me digne a escribir lo demás…

Bueno, espero haber complacido a las mentes ávidas, y sedientas de explicaciones. Para los que se preguntaban por que la historia esta estructurada. Debo decir que hay mas cosas que sostienen el argumento, este fic no se trata absolutamente sobre los dilemas de Draco.

Por que, como apuesto se dieron cuenta, este mensaje estaba mas bien escondido entre las leneas de la trama. No es nada profundo, y nada serio, después de todo.

¿Qué puede saber una escritora mediocre, de nivel bachillerato?-

Absolutamente nada. Pero bueno,

Si les agrado este articulo de especial, pueden dejar sus comentarios, para.

Contradecirme.

decirme que me ponga a leer mejor.

Contradecirme.

mencionar lo entretenido del articulo.

felicitarme.

Contradecirme.

Hacer mas preguntas, para que pueda Responderlas con otro articulo.

Dejen Reviews.

Att. Lady Une Barton.


	23. Fuego Marino

Buuuuu, soy un fantasma actualizador!..., Okay, okay, solo soy yo con las cobijas verdes de mi cama. Pero aun así, deben admitir que regrese de la misma muerte cerebral!. Pero ustedes no me creían, no me creían!.

Poca Fe en la escritora….(los mira a todos feo). Pensaban que el fic había muerto, y no creyeron que regresaría prontitoooo, pero aquí estoy. Y quedan todos perdonados, si me escriben un largoo, y merecido Review.

**Gracias a Jakito, lectora, editora, beta, amiga…, que hizo posible esta actualización, sin su ayuda me hubiera tomado unas semanas mas. **

**_-Capitulo 22- Fuego Marino. -_**

**+-1-+**

-"Ese es otro punto!"- grito Neville.-"Como vas a crear una elecciones en medio de un termino reelegido?"-

Todos miraron a Neville, este nervioso se encogió en su silla. Se escucharon más gritos en la sala.

-"Creo que es bastante obvio hasta este punto…"- dijo Draco tranquilo.-"Voy a matar al ministro..."-

La gente en la sala retuvo el aliento. Muchos comenzaron a mirarle detenidamente. Y con alarma.

-"No podemos confiar en ti…aun que quiera muerta a la rata del ministro"- se quejo Wett pesadamente, debatiendo consigo mismo.

-"Necesito que me digan una manera segura de comunicación, estoy a las puertas de una jornada difícil. Las cosas se están poniendo hostiles, por eso es esta junta apresurada, me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera, pero la situación me orillo"- dijo Draco.

Wett asintió.-"La orden del Fénix usa pergaminos encantados con hechizos de tinta dilúyete, son de manufactura privada, y usan códigos especiales, Harry puede proporcionarte uno..."-

-"En las batallas usamos Patronus para reconocernos, y mandar señales"-

-"Estoy agradecido por su comprensión señor Wett."- dijo Draco.

-"señor Malfoy…"- interrumpió un hombre de apariencia amable.

-"No interrumpas..."- dijo frunciendo el ceño, y mirando al hombre tembloroso delante de el.

-"Señor, es importante…"- insistió el hombre jugando con sus manos en forma nerviosa.

Draco rodó los ojos y dejo que el hombre le hablara en el oído. Su expresión de sorpresa fue inmediata. Y murmuraba furiosamente para dar instrucciones.

-"Nos están atacando…"-le dijo por fin a Vincent Wett. El que endureció mas su rostro.

-"tendremos que luchar…"-

-"No señor Wett. Hay agentes de prensa ahí abajo, si lo encuentran aquí, todo el respeto a la orden se vendrá abajo, Sin mencionar de que el Ministro, puede mandarnos a todos, directo a Azkaban…"-

-"Draco!"- se acercó Blaise.-"Draco, bloquearon la chimenea…"-

-"llevalos al cuarto de aparición.., en grupos controlados, Ve si encuentras alguien que nos escolte.."-

-"si, tenemos a 20 afuera, los demás están en las ventanas de los pisos inferiores contra atacando"-

Draco asintió. Su mascara de frialdad, seguridad en su rostro, el podía hacerlo, el podía tener la victoria...

Mientras que la gente comenzaba a murmurar inquieta, no parecían tan calmados como su líder, y comenzaban a querer asomar la cabeza por el balcón. Sin embargo Theodore había cerrado las cortinas, dejando ver solo el ocasional relampagueo de una maldición.

-"Haber gente, todos vamos a salir ordenadamente, tengan los ojos abiertos y las varitas listas…"- dijo Wett como si ordenara una operación militar. La gente asintió nerviosa en lo que se dividían en grupos.

-"¿Son muchos?"- pregunto Harry, acercándose a Draco, por fin, después de luchar contra el deseo de no hacerlo. El rubio le dio una mirada vaga. Antes de regresar su ceño fruncido a la mesa.

-"Estamos rodeados."- contesto por fin.

-"Pero el edificio tiene escudos, y esta diseñado como cuartel..."- se decía a si mismo Harry, para convencerse. Por alguna extraña manera, sabia que Draco en sus adentros temblaba de nervios.

-"si, esta diseñado para ataques discretos, No una maldita armada…"-

-"¡¡y por que no lo hiciste de otra manera!"- exigió Harry ahora contagiado.

-"No esperaba un ataque tan frontal, ni tan rápido…"- el rubio suspiro.-"aun que así han estado las cosas por todo Londres, quemando casas en plena noche, a la vista de Muggles"-

-"hay que ir a los pisos inferiores…"-

-"tu no vas a ir ningún lado…."- dijo Draco enojado. Y luego suspirando.-"tranquilizate, ahora todo esta bajo control.."-

-"haber, el primer grupo va a salir"- anuncio Wett. Draco asintió, tomo la varita en su mano derecha y abrió la puerta, afuera, sus hombres y mujeres miraban atentos el pasillo, que también estaba siendo iluminado por las maldiciones de afuera.

Rápidamente los guiaron hacia un piso inferior, donde abrieron la puerta. "la sala de aparición". Dejaron adentro al inquieto primer grupo de la orden. Que desapareció cuando abrieron la puerta unos minutos después.

-"traigan al segundo grupo. Theodere, ven conmigo."- dijo Draco.

Juntos bajaron por las escaleras principales. Donde los esfuerzos por mantener las barreras en pie eran más duros.

-"¿Que hay de la entrada?"- pregunto

-"la bloqueamos…"- le dijo un hombre adulto. De expresión cansada y sudorosa.

-"¿Cuánto tiene que empezó esto?"-

-"Desde que entro la orden, señor…"-

-"¿Y se han mantenido así, buen trabajo."- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano sobre el hombre.

-"¿Que hay de las ventanas?"-

-"tienen un hechizo bloqueador, deja salir maldiciones, pero no las deja entrar…, sin embargo, no durara mucho antes de que se debiliten, apuesto que será una media hora…"-

-"suficiente tiempo"- fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco, antes de volver a subir. Arriba ya solo quedaba un grupo que escoltar.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, y Vincent. El ejercito de Dumbledore. Como siempre listo para la acción.

-"vamos a ayudarte Malfoy…"- fue lo primero que dijo Neville. Ceño fruncido, mejillas rojas.

-"Nada de eso, salgan ahora, váyanse."-

-"Tenemos que ayudarte"-

-"Y quedarte viuda antes de casarte Granger?"- pregunto Draco sarcástico.-"no seas necios y váyanse. Aquí todo esta bien por ahora…"-

Hermione afectada por el comentario, tomo la mano de Ron.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- pregunto Wett.

-"si, vamos…no hay tiempo..."-

El Auror asintió. Condujo a los demás hacia el cuarto, pero Harry no se movió ni un milímetro.

-"vete Harry…"-

-"No puedo dejarte…"-

-"si puedes, anda vete…"-

-"no me iré..."-

-"no voy a discutir..."-

-"No puedo dejarte solo"-

-"no estoy solo, Theodore y Blaise están aquí.."-

Los mencionados aparecieron en el pasillo, un grupo muy grande de personas venían detrás de ellos.

-"¡¡Draco, ¡los hechizos de las ventanas! ¡Se cayeron! ¡Hay que salir!"-

-"esta bien, los demás, váyanse, rápido, no hay tiempo..."- dijo Draco tomando a Harry del brazo y apartándolo de los demás.

-"¡Harry!"- grito Hermione, que era llevada por una multitud de desordenados, y nerviosos magos, y brujas que intentaban escapar casi maniáticamente.

El desorden se hizo mas grande cuando, una explosión hizo temblar el edificio.

-"debe ser la puerta"- dijo Nott con pesadumbre.

-"¡Estaré bien, ¡No se preocupen!"- decía Harry a sus amigos.

La puerta del cuarto se cerró. Ya solo quedaban unas pocas personas. En el pasillo. Mientras que se escuchaban gritos abajo.

-"¿Cuantos quedan abajo?"-

-"hay 25 personas peleando."-

-"hay que ir abajo..."-

Bajaron corriendo. Esquivando las maldiciones que entraban por las ventanas, cada vez mas furiosas. Rayos verdes, rojos, negros, y violetas. Mientras que las 25 personas mas valientes postradas en las ventanas, contestaban con lo que podían.

-"Tienen que irse…"- les dijo Draco.

La respuesta a esa orden se quedo cortada. Cuando una gran bola de fuego entro. La alfombra se incendio. Luego la pequeña mesa pegada a la pared. El cuadro de una bruja comenzó a incendiarse, con sus horribles exclamaciones de un dolor fantasma.

-"fuego mágico, no podremos apagarlo..."-dijo Harry recordando cada momento vivido en su departamento. Draco asintió.

Otra pelota entro. El fuego Mágico más bravo que nunca. Con las llamas doradas bailando igual que fantasmas, igual que demonios con sed de carne humana. Elevadas las chispas comenzaron tocar el cableado de la luz.

El humo les hizo taparse la boca. Y les pico los ojos, caminaron en la pronta oscuridad del pasillo. Mientras que luces de fuego entraban por las ventanas. El edificio estaba siendo quemado, con todo y ellos adentro.

Llegaron al cuarto de aparición. Pero este estaba bloqueado.

-"alguien debió cerrar la puerta por dentro…"-

-"¡Rompe la puerta!"- grito Harry.

-"No, si la rompemos no servirá como punto de aparición…"-

-"Si no la rompes no tendremos oportunidad de escapar…"-

Un muchacho joven callo al piso, sus nerviosos compañeros lo ayudaron a levantarse. se estaba sofocando por el calor y los gases tóxicos.

-"no seas idiota Potter, crees que haríamos un cuartel con solo 3 salidas!"-

-"tendremos que separarnos en dos grupos."- anuncio Draco.-"yo me llevo a 13, y tu a los otros restantes…"- señalaba a Theodore. -"llevate a Potter contigo…"-

-"hey, no, no podemos separarnos..."- dijo Harry alarmado.

-"Por favor Theodore"- suplico Draco

Theodore asintió. Blaise comenzó a toser incontrolablemente.

-"No puedo dejarte Draco..."-

-"si puedes..."-

-"¡No!"-

-"¿Por que no, Harry?"-

-"por que…."-

Harry Potter no entendía por que no quería separase del rubio. Sabia que pronto las llamas alcanzarían el lugar donde estaban. Sabia que unos 100 magos lanzaban maldiciones, mientras trataban de subir por las escaleras. Sabía que podría ser la ultima vez que vería a Draco.

Y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Así que. Sin cuestionarse más, se lanzo a los brazos del rubio. Draco lo abrazo de la cintura con desesperación. Y el tuvo que besarlo en medio de un pasillo en llamas. Con las maravillosas luces verdes alcanzando las ventanas.

Un beso desesperado, lleno de promesas, que ni el podía entender. Pero su preocupación le había hecho ver una cosa.

No quería que le pasara nada malo. Y quería estar con el.

Draco rompió el momento, Lo alejo de si mismo, y lo sujeto de los hombros.

-"nos veremos mañana en el puerto. De Newcastle…"- fueron sus palabras antes de que Theodore lo sujetara y alejara del rubio.

Harry asintió mientras dejo que Draco se alejara entre las llamas, junto a los otros doce hombres y Blaise.

-"Vamos Potter. Nosotros saldremos por la cocina. Pero hay que ser rápidos, abajo ya han entrado…"-

Harry asintió. Siguiendo a Nott por el intricado laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones que tendrían el mismo aspecto para el. Doblando una esquina encontraron a un hombre de sádico aspecto que al mirarlos los recibió con maldiciones.

Pero lograron desmayarlo y seguir corriendo hacia abajo por unas escaleras ocultas dentro de un armario de escobas.

En la cocina había una chimenea conectada ilegalmente a la red flu. Nadie sabía sobre eso. Más que Nott, Zabini, y Draco.

-"Vamos todos, la dirección es el puerto de Newcastle, en la oficina de la bodega 10!"-

Los demás hombres entraron sin dudar. Uno tras otro por la chimenea. Harry entro después, seguido por Nott. Antes de escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse, y revelar a 5 magos que los perseguían.

Cuando Harry dejo de sentir el calor infernal. Y comprendió que estaba tirado en el suelo helado de algún lugar. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado en algún momento por inercia.

A su alrededor, los hombres con los que había escapado, gemían y se recostaban cansados en el suelo. Algunos de ellos tenían quemaduras. Y estaban cubiertos de una capa de hollín negro.

-"¿están todos bien?"- pregunto Nott.

Una mujer le mostró sus manos quemadas. Nott asintió mientras abría el cajón de un escritorio, y sacaba un botiquín de emergencias.

-"¿donde estamos Nott?"- pregunto Harry mirando mas detenidamente la oficina.

-"es la oficina del director de la bodega.., sabias que tenemos una gran producción de pesca, nuestros barcos navegan para encontrar el mejor Salmón noruego. "- decía Nott mientras curaba a la mujer con una pomada.-"Nos gusta hacer dinero, incluso dinero Muggle... y la pesca es uno de los negocios mas rentables... en este momento"-

Harry estaba apunto de abrir la boca cuando el grupo restante de hombres apareció de la nada, cayendo sobre los primero maltrechos hombres. Algunos se quejaban hechos bolas. Busco desperado, pero no había señales de la cabeza rubia que tanto buscaba. Ni tampoco de Zabini.

-"Donde esta Blaise y Draco?"- pregunto Nott por fin con aire preocupado a uno de los recién llegados, que respiraba erráticamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Hizo muchos gestos y respondió con voz entrecortada.

-"Nos separamos…"-

El mundo de Harry se quebró por un segundo, sus oídos zumbando la respuesta del hombre. Repitiéndola con sus propios labios _se separaron…_, en un intento por entender el exacto significado de aquella revelación.-

-"c¿Cmo diablos?"- preguntó Nott con la boca abierta.

-"bajamos al Sótano, esos malditos nos seguían muy de cerca, retuvimos la puerta lo suficiente, en lo que pasábamos por la trampilla escondida en el fondo. Entramos a los túneles subterráneos por una pequeña ventaja. Pero igual no pudimos perderlos. "-

Nott se llevo la mano hacia la barbilla donde se acaricio nervioso la fina barba. Recordando cada centímetro del túnel secreto. Después de todo, aquel había sido invención suya. Lo había hecho un laberinto parecido a una mina Muggle del viejo Oeste, sorteando las tuberías muggles de todo Londres, algunas veces conectando con los viejos túneles de la ciudad. Eh incluso un pasillo conectado a las cloacas nuevas.

Era mucho como un refugio, completamente iluminado, con habitaciones secretas y otros trucos. Y en su mente, imaginaba a los hombres y mujeres mirando desconcertados los pasillos, mientras seguían fielmente a Blaise y Draco. Brillantes de sudor reconociendo meramente las esquinas. Parecía que esos dos se habían perdido en algún momento.

-"salimos al subterráneo de Londres, y luego hacia las calles, donde nos separamos, Blaise y Draco conjuraron unas sombras y se fueron corriendo con ellas hacia el otro lado. Mientras que los del ministerio los seguían, no prestaron atención a nosotros que nos escondíamos en un callejón."-

-"ese idiota…"- murmuro molesto, Claro que esos estúpidos se habían perdido. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que el tomara al grupo por laberinto subterráneo en vez de Draco.

Pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo había mandando a la salida más fácil.

Draco los había mandando a Potter y a el a la salida segura. Sintió una inmensa gratitud, por que el rubio seguramente pensó que Paul no tenia derecho a quedarse sin un padre. Sintió un peso terrible en su pecho.

Ese estupido...

-"tenemos que ir a buscarlo"- dijo Potter de repente. Nott volteo a mirarlo.

-"nada de eso…, nos vamos a quedar aquí a esperar…"-

-"podria estar herido…"-

-"no lo esta…"- le aseguro Nott, aun que, en realidad, sintiera lo mismo. Sin embargo, Draco no hubiera querido que Potter corriera peligro de nuevo.

-"¡¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!"- grito el.

-"Potter, que dijo Draco?"-

-"que nos veríamos en el puerto de Newcastle.."-

-"mañana en la mañana…"- le recordó Nott.-"el dijo que mañana, si mañana no esta aquí, entonces…"-

_Entonces tendría que seguir las órdenes de Draco, tendrían que zarpar en un barco. Estuviera el ahí, o no…_

Pero no le diría eso a Potter. No si quería mantenerlo tranquilo. Se levanto, llamo al orden y reviso a los heridos, por suerte no eran cosas muy serias. Y una hora después apagaron las luces de la oficina, todos arremolinados en unos pequeños lugares, para hacer espacio a los demás, algunos se recostaron encima de sus amigos. Dejándolos con el suave sonido de dos mujeres platicando en murmullos.

La única fuente de luz, era la farola colocada en la calle, que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas. El ruido del mar azotando en la costa cercana, y los botes chocando unos contra otros por el viento. El aroma de un cigarrillo inundo la habitación, mientras el mago que lo fumaba lo pasaba entre sus camaradas.

Nott soltó un suspiro mientras revisaba cada rostro en la habitación. Muchos habían sido sacados de las calles. Se les alimentó, se les dio un trabajo, y por un precio tan poco... Habían ganado gente llena de lealtad.

Recordaba hacia unos meses, en retrospectiva, hablar con Draco de su ambicioso plan para ganar dinero. Fue así como pagaron Un galeón dos sickles por cada vago en la ciudad. Después de la guerra poca gente seguía viviendo como antes.

Voldemort había destruido muchas fabricas, y empresas donde esta gente trabajaba. El ministerio alegaba que el precio por la recuperación era demasiado alto para costearlo. Aun así el había pagado un Galeón dos sickles, y ya podía ver la diferencia.

Nott suspiro de nuevo, deseando estar acostado en su suave y tibia cama matrimonial, junto a su amada esposa. Tocarle los pechos debajo de las sabanas y robarle unos besos antes de dormir.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido, con la cabeza colgando sobre su pecho. Su sueño fue tranquilo, borroso.

Paul corría por los jardines de la casa, Clara reía lo llamaban para se acercara, pero el, por mas que corría no podía alcanzarlos. Y luego. Draco se aparecía en su sueño.

"Llévate a Potter contigo"- le decía Draco.-" y yo cuidare de Clara.."-

Nott asentía, pero no salían palabras de su boca. Luego despertó de golpe, con el sonido de uno de los hombres que tosía sin cesar.

Miro desconcertado la oficina, lentamente iluminada con la luz violácea del alba. Y la figura abandonada de Potter afuera en el balcón de madera, mirando soñador el horizonte.

El se pregunto si habría dormido.

Decidió ir a verlo, atravesando la habitación cubierta de piernas y brazos, de gruñidos molestos al dar la tentativa de pisotón. Hasta que logro alcanzar su objetivo. Era el balcón de las escaleras de madera que llevaban a la oficina.

Estaban en un piso alto, por lo que se veía el mar y los techos de otras bodegas. La brisa matutina era atraída tentativamente hasta ellos, con un aroma a sal y pescados crudos. Abajo un par de trabajadores muggles preparaban los cuchillos afilados para recibir las cargas de pescado fresco.

-"Te sientes bien Potter?"- pregunto amablemente.

-"si, estoy bien..."-

Nott suspiro.-"Escucha, Draco no te dice mucho, pero tenemos planes para todo… todo esta bajo control…"-

-"Muy Slytherin de ustedes…"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa diminuta.-"quisiera que me dijera mas y no tener que preocuparme como un loco."- se quejó. Nott le sonrió.

-"bah… ellos están bien, tenemos unas bodegas similares a esta en el puerto de Londres. Seguro encontraran la manera de tomar uno de los botes y alcanzarnos. De todos modos si no lo hacen, el siguiente punto de reunión es en Alrbog en Dinamarca."-

-"¿esperaban una salida así?"-

-"todo puede pasar, planes de contingencia para todo, Potter…"-

-"¿que hay de las Maletas?"-

-"Kingston…"- murmuro Nott.-"ademas, tenemos cuentas mágicas y muggles en Suecia."-

-"Señor Nott!"- gritaba un hombre que subía las escaleras corriendo.

-"este es el señor Joe, el encargado de la bodega..."- presentaba y preguntaba al mismo tiempo

-"Sí señor…"-

-"¿tienes el barco listo?"-

-"Sí señor."-

-"zarparemos a las 9…, ayuda a toda la gente que esta en la oficina. Dales un desayuno caliente, consigue sus necesidades, si alguno se quiere retirar puede hacerlo…"-

-"si…"- decía el sujeto nervioso. Entrando y observando el desorden de la que era su oficina, aun que técnicamente no era suya, el dirigía pero usualmente cuando Malfoy, Nott, O Zabini venían a inspeccionar, se sentarían Pomposamente en la silla del director.

-"Ven Harry, te llevare a desayunar, ¡hay un lugar con una langosta deliciosa!"-

**+-2-+**

-"No se han movido un centímetro."- murmuro Blaise observando por el espejo que levitaba en el techo.

-"tenemos que subir a ese bote…, quizás los alcancemos.."-

-"estas loco Draco, no llegaríamos en bote hasta Newcastle en menos de una hora…"-Blaise suspiro. Se toco el cuello sucio de la camisa eh hizo gestos de desagrado, pero siguió tendido en el suelo. -"tenemos que tomar ese bote y llevarlo a Bélgica, o Holanda, si bien nos va…"-

Draco le lanzo una mirada.-"¿Y pasar sin apoyo por Hamburgo?"-

-"¡Bueno, ¿tienes una idea mejor?"- pregunto enfadado. El rubio solo sonrió.

La oficina de Londres estaba sucia y desocupada. Había detenido labores por los mismos problemas de violencia en la ciudad. Con Todos esos Mortífagos de Colta. Era difícil seguir recibiendo contenedores. O cargas de pesca.

El director encargado no vendría esa mañana, ni la siguiente. Ahí nadie estaba esperando su llegada. Ahí no habían preparado comida. Ni revisiones médicas, Ni conteo de tripulación.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo la bodega gemela de Newcastle se llenaba de vida. Sus hombres y mujeres subirían de cajas de provisiones. Se les otorgaría camarotes, y otras cosas para su gran viaje en la gran nave que esperaba impotente en el puerto.

Aun que pensándolo, si había dos cosas esperándoles en Londres. Un bote/velero de contingencia. Preparado para zarpar en emergencias. Maletas de ropa, dinero y comida.

Sin embargo. Al llegar a la oficina, no contaban que alguien custodiara el bote. Y no preciosamente un amigo.

Llevaban toda la noche, y esos hombres con las varitas esperaban impacientes por su aparición. Como si supieran que alguien podría llegar de repente.

Por supuesto eso le hacia pensar en un traidor. Y la posibilidad de que atacaran Newcastle. Sin embargo. Siendo un puerto Muggle estaría hirviendo de gente. Y nadie se atrevería a hacer un movimiento tan descarado.

-"hay que atacarlos..."- dijo Blaise en su desesperación.

-"son 10 de ellos…"-

-"¡y que, nosotros tenemos el elemento sorpresa."-

-"al diablo con tu elemento sorpresa Zabini.."-

-"¿no te trae viejos recuerdos, todo esto?"- pregunto sonriendo sugestivamente.

-"no se a que te refieres..."-

-"ohh tu sabes, estar acostados en una oficina. Debajo del escritorio cuando tu padre no esta…"-

-"pudrete…"- le respondió Draco enseñándole el dedo.-"eso nunca paso, y lo sabes…"-

-"bueno, pero es mi fantasía, que tal si morimos, deberías aprovechar.."-

-"si, eso mismo me decía Pansy en la guerra…."-

Blaise tuvo que suprimir la mayor carcajada de su vida. Cuando pudo calmarse tuvo que suspirar para dejar ir los últimos hastiaos de risa.

-"bueno, debes admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no la pasábamos así…, tu sabes, como verdaderos amigos…"-

Draco asintió y puso ausentemente su mano sobre la herida a su costado izquierdo. Gracias a una maldición explosiva que pasó rozándole. Había perdido mucha sangre, y aquello no lo dejaría aparecerse, toda esa distancia hacia donde Harry. Probablemente moriría en el intento.

-"r¿ecuerdame por que no sirve esta chimenea?"- pregunto Blaise con el ceño fruncido.

-"para no tener conectadas las oficinas en casos como este… donde podrían seguirnos nuestros enemigos, o entrar durante la noche…"-

Blaise chásquelo la lengua.-"estupida idea en mi opinión..."-

El moreno se arrastro por el suelo polvoroso hasta llegar a una gaveta. Adentro además de las listas, había pergaminos.-"Mierdaaa, Esto es de Nott …"-

Draco volteo la mirada hacia su amigo. Blaise extendía el plano de los túneles del cuartel. Donde horas antes se había perdido.

-"te dije que era a la derecha..."- murmuraba Blaise enojado.

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero aquel movimiento lo mareo terriblemente, quizás su herida era mas seria de lo que al principio había pensado. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Como si el suelo lo sujetara y lo jalara.

Cerro los ojos apunto de caer en la inconciencia.

La siguiente vez que despertó Blaise lo veía asustado. Lo que en otro tiempo le hubiera dado risa. Junto a el, otro hombre lo miraba.

-"viejo, ya despertó…"-

Draco frunció el ceño. El mundo parecía bambolearse de aun lado a otro, cerro los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo el desagradable sabor de la bilis, y a comida tibia recorriendo su garganta. Luchando para no dejar el vomito salir.

-"estas bien Draco?"- pregunto Blaise.

-"definitivamente no…"- murmuro.

-"bueno se ve pálido..."- aseguró la otra voz.

-"¿quien es él?"-

-"ohhh, si, Draco, te presento a William Jay O'Malley., nuestro héroe..."-

-"¿Qué?..."- pregunto lentamente tratando de sentarse.

-"No viejo, mejor quédate así."- dijo O'Malley.

-"escucha, aquí el caballero, vive en la bodega desde hace una semana, es mago"-

-"asi es viejo, y sabes, no tienes que preocuparte, tengo una bomba de humo, la usaremos para escapar…"- aseguro el sujeto.

Draco lo recorrió con la mirada. William era un hombre joven, quizás de su misma edad. Tenia puesta una túnica negra, y una chaqueta. Tenia una barba rubia y crecida, aun que su rostro no dejaba de ser juvenil por la sonrisa que portaba.

El asintió, y escucho el plan de Blaise para abandonar la oficina de la bodega numero dos. Era un plan relativamente sencillo. Además, de que, entre dos hombres tenían mas posibilidades de alcanzar el bote.

El problema no nunca había sido el numero de enemigos, si no, la herida de Draco, que no lo habilitaba mucho, ahora, entre los tres, seguro lo lograban.

Así fue. O'Mally tiro la bomba, luego, entre los dos, tomaron a Draco de los hombros, y lo guiaron entre el humo, que tratándose de materiales mágicos, no se disipaba con ningún hechizo enemigo.

En pocos minutos Draco se encontró acostado en uno de los 4 catres colocados en las paredes de la pequeña habitación. Podía escuchar a Blaise darle ordenes al vagabundo, y entre los dos, sacar el barco velero hacia el mar.

**+-3-+**

-"Señor Nott…"-

-"ya lo escuche…"- respondió el agresivo.

-"si señor…"-

-"Potter…"- murmuro Nott.

-"Dame otro minuto..."- respondió Harry desesperado, mirando hacia el puerto.

-"Potter, ya han pasado 20 minutos de las 9…, tenemos que salir urgentemente de aquí, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"-

-"Señor Nott…"- interrumpió de nuevo. El primer oficial.

-"No ve que estoy convenciendo al hombre.."- se quejo Nott.

-"Otro minuto Nott…"- decía Harry alzando la mano.

-"No, no puedo hacerlo Potter, escucha, no te preocupes, se que el estará en Dinamarca para el siguiente punto de reunión.., tenemos que salir nosotros, o el llegara antes.."-

-"Otro maldito minuto Nott"- grito Harry.

-"esta bien Potter, eso fue todo, eso fue lo ultimo, Señor si es tan amable de sacar al señor Potter de la cabina, use a sus hombres…"-

-"¡¡espera, espera, el tiene que venir!"- gritaba Harry, sin embargo, entre los marineros lo sacaron a la fuerza de la cabina, donde no había dejado al capitán accionar las maquinas,.

-"esta bien, esta bien…ya pueden soltarme..."- dijo Harry frustrado.

Los marinos lo dejaron en paz. Los motores de la nave se accionaron. El barco se estremeció. Harry se recostó sobre la baranda, mirando alejarse el puerto, aun con la esperanza de ver a Draco aparecerse, pero aquello nunca paso. Dejo un largo suspiro. Y bajo a la siguiente cubierta.

La gente se paseaba de un lado a otro, hablando animadamente sobre las misiones. Unos de ellos irían de inmediato a Alemania, apenas el barco atraque el puerto. Las órdenes los llevan a unos a Kassel, a otros a Berlín, mientras que un grupo de brujas iría a Polonia.

-"que hay ahí?"- pregunto Harry.

-"oh, oh, pero si ahí vive la familia restante de Colta, nosotras vamos a ir a ver a su esposa, actuaremos como espías, diremos que somos de un sindicato de brujas productoras de calderos, y que queremos ayuda para exportarlos.."-

-"Y nosotros vamos a fijar puntos seguros en suiza..."-comentaba su esposo.

-"no piensa que es emocionante, ¡vamos a conquistar Europa!"- decía otra mujer, divertida.

Todos sonrieron alegres, y victoreando, festejando las luchas futuras.

-"Y usted que hará, señor Potter?"-

_jugar a ser la pareja de su líder…_ pensó Harry, pero en vez de eso comento -"Ah, jugar con la sociedad, jalar un par de cuerdas, aquí y allá, ya saben.."-

-"bueno, eso es también importante, si no, ¿Quien nos ayudara en establecer un gobierno nuevo, necesitamos el capital de los Ingleses "-

-"aun que estos escaparan en la guerra…"-

-"sieee…"- comento.

-"pues preferiría ir con ustedes a pelear..."-

-"vamos señor Potter, usted ya salvo al mundo, déjenos algo a nosotros..."- comentaba otro divertido.

Harry asintió. Dejó la conversación para concentrarse de nuevo en el horizonte. Hasta la tarde, cuando el mar se cubría de rojo y naranja de atardecer.

Contemplo el sol, muriendo, y ocultándose, y deseo que Draco estuviera junto a el para verlo. Quería escuchar su profunda y culta voz, decirle cosas como _"Sabes Harry tengo un negocio importante..."_

Y el asentiría, escuchando todos los pormenores de ese negocio, y Draco mencionaría nombres de personas, y luego tendrían que explicar quienes eran y que hacían, y el diría cosas en contra, solo para decirle algo.

-"¡¡Hey, miren todos, la luna ah salido, mírenla es hermosa, No es esto romántico, El sol y la luna al mismo tiempo, uno nace, el otro muere.."- había gritado un hombre.

La gente se planto en medio de la cubierta, intercalando las miradas entre el espectáculo de la derecha, y el de la izquierda, mirando la luz lunar de tono violeta y azul, fundirse con el agua. Del otro lado, en contraste el sol, rindiendo el cielo a su contrincante, que dominaba cada vez mas espacio.

Harry suspiro. Mirando como los demás. Hasta que termino con la luna llena encima, las estrellas parpadeando, y reflejándose juguetonas sobre el agua marina.

La gente se mantuvo afuera hasta que el frío de la brisa marina, los llevo a todos a abrazarse a si mismos, recordatorio de las aguas nórdicas que cruzaban. Poco a poco aburridos y helados abandonaron la cubierta para ir al comedor. Harry se unió a los magos que hablaban y reían.

-"Potter!"- grito Nott, señalándole que se sentara con ellos, junto al capitán, y los oficiales, El señor Joe, encargado de la bodega, y Kingston el negro intimidante de expresión feroz.

-"Que le parece esta noche?"- pregunto Nott al capitán.

-"ahh, una noche común en las aguas, tan tranquila como la tumba. Y tan helada como la muerte..."-

-"ya lo creo, tuve que ponerme el abrigo."- respondió una bruja.

-"Que tal tu Potter, te sientes bien?"-

-"nada de eso."- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde?"-

-"lo mismo que todos en este barco, admirar el mar, y hablar con la gente, resultan personas bastante… peculiares…"-

-"claro que si, todos aquí tienen una historia de la guerra, o de la Post guerra, que nos harían temblar, mucho mas que el clima."- dijo Nott juguetón.

La mesa era rectangular. Tenia un mantel sencillo, y cubiertos escasos, no era muy elegante, ni ostentosa, pero Nott, de alguna manera, con su gente, y los oficiales, la hacían elegante.

Incluso con las sillas plásticas, y la comida de cafetería dispersada en la charola metálica. Además era un espacio encerrado donde el aroma de la comida inundaba el salón. Estaba tibio adentro, calor humano encerrado. Los vidrios que daban al mar, las olas, y la luna se empañaban de los bordes.

-"¿Y que te contaban?"- siguió Nott, tomando la cesta del pan.

-"Sobre las misiones que tienen al llegar a tierra…"-

-"ohh, si, estos hombres y mujeres tienen cosas importantes, todos tienen un destino, incluso el capitán, que ira bajando hasta llegar a España"-

-"Si dios y el señor de las aguas me lo permiten…"-

-"dios capitán?"- pregunto la mujer.

-"Si, el capitán aquí es un…, bueno…el…, sus padres eran mágicos y todo…pero el…"-

-"Adelante señor Nott, no me molesta en absoluto, Soy un Squib, me crié con mi abuelo, que era marinero en un barco pesquero. Es ahí donde aprendí de mares"-

-"oh..."- comento la mujer,.-"ahora veo a lo que el señor Potter se refería, aquí todos tienen historias interesante y peculiares..."-

-"¿y usted mi bella señora?"-

-"ahh no, mi vida era una aburrida, mi marido tiene una fabrica en Irlanda, pero desde la muerte del negociador del señor Malfoy… nuestras vidas se convirtieron en una persecución, todo esto le da un sentido de aventura maravilloso, y me deleite corriendo como las demás brujas, por los túneles del cuartel..."-

El mago que la acompañaba encogió los hombros, seguramente el marido.-"No me parece nada divertido, los hombres de Colta destruyeron la fabrica, hacemos sombreros, ¿Me entiende, sombreros, no entiendo que daño hacia mi negocio, pero lo hicieron…"-

-"No se preocupe, Draco arreglara todo..."- aseguro Nott.-"Yo, como muchos, me dedique a hacer negocios ignorando la amenaza de Colta, hasta que era, absolutamente tarde.."-

-"es verdad..."- dijo el hombre.

Varios asintieron afligidos, ahora sin el animo de continuar hablando, cada quien encerrado en el recuerdo de sus perdidas, o en la historia que le siguió a la guerra. Con la suerte que fue tan incierta con la gente. Dejando a los individuos como hojas en blanco, sin pasado, y sin futuro aparente.

Continuara….

Ese O'Mally es mi hombre, si saben a lo que me refiero (les cierra el ojo). Pero no puedo decirles mas. (bailando de felicidad). Jajaja se la verdad, y ustedes no.

Pobre Harry, se quedo flotando por ahí, pero les prometo que la próxima vez que se encuentre con Draco, se pondrá muy "feliz", y entusiasta, incluso se le parara...

El corazón…, se le para el corazón…, (cierra de nuevo el ojo). Si saben a lo que me refiero…jajajajaa…

Draco, pobre sujeto, sangrando por ahí. No puse como exploto la maldición en su lado izquierdo, pero creedme que yo que si lo vi (en mi cabeza). Fue una escena bastante fella. Sangre por todos lados…diuk..

¿Cuándo es la siguiente actualización?...errr…no se, pronto, pronto…


	24. Mensaje de Año Nuevo

Estos últimos meses. Mis queridos amigos que me tienen en alerta de autor. Habrán notado mi falta de presencia en varias de mis historias. Y simplemente fuera del bajo mundo que es Es probable que si me buscan, ya sea por correo o otros medios. Y me preguntaran ¿Lady, por que no actualizas?. Yo respondo con toda sinceridad.

Por que escribo.

Probablemente todo este tiempo no escribí lo que ustedes querían leer. Por que siempre busco estar fuera de las expectativas. Incluso con géneros que son bastante comunes. Y al final de cuentas. Mi meta como escritora de ff. Es escribir al menos una vez!!. Cada uno de los clichés mas oídos y repetitivos. Y demostrarme a mi misma. Que la Originalidad no nace de la mera inexistencia. Si no vienen de un todo. Y solo cambia lo suficiente para ser sublime.

Y para encontrar el equilibrio perfecto es simplemente ignorar los procesos comunes. Como la manía de ir sobre la marcha. Escribiendo de acuerdo a sus maravillosas reacciones. Por que diablos!!. Yo escribo para que me lean!, Y si me importa mucho lo que dice un Review- Nunca los tomo a la ligera. Y respondo. Lo que han de ser respondidos.

En cambio. Aislarme del mundo!!. Guardar para mi todos estos capítulos .(bastante numerosos). Y las miles de ideas que me nacen. Mi pobre carpeta y archivos con ideas de trama es tan largo. Que estoy segura no podré escribir ni apenas un poco. Mis trabajos van cambiando como yo cambio.

Desgraciadamente eso hace mucho muy difícil poder terminar una historia, que quizás comencé cuando creía que era feliz. Y ahora. Hundida en mi propia mísera. No tengo ni los deseos. Ni las fuerzas para intentar aparentar que sigo pensando lo mismo que en esas épocas. Es difícil. Y en ese sentido les debo una disculpa. Por suerte. La esperanza no muere!!. De ser que si, ya hubiera borrado los fics incompletos. Pero no lo haré!.

Flores en Marzo es….un fic largo….

Muy largo!!. Y con toda una vida que contar. O querré decir! Cientos de vidas que contar!. -No diré cosas de la trama-. Ya lo verán. Si algún día termino. No pienso publicar nada por el momento que no sean One Shots. O historias pequeñas de 30 a 60 paginas. Pero cuando Flores se estrelle con Espero. De todo corazón que sea una historia que muchos recordaran como algo "Siempre visto!, Pero contado diferente!!". Y que será un clásico obligado dentro de la sección de Harry Potter en castellano!. Por que desafortunadamente no tenemos la misma cultura de lo que los buenos clásicos son para las lectoras de habla inglesa.

Se de buena fuente que varios fics que hace mucho tiempo leí. Apenas llegan ante sus ojos traducidos por personas terriblemente pacientes. Pero la lista de clásicos es simplemente tan larga y tan creciente que me gustaría que todos pudieran leer. En fin. Casi 5 años ya!! Tirándole a los 6. Desde que comencé en esto como un hobby.

Y siento que no eh echo nada aun. Así se siente mi vida. Pero continúa. Y escribir es un placer libre de responsabilidades. –Mas que las auto impuestas- Que nadie me puede arrebatar. Es mi Hobby si….Pero es también. Terriblemente importante.

**Feliz Año 2008. **

**Att. Su Pobre Perdedora, No taaaan buena escritora. **

**Lady Une Barton. **

_**Mariana C. Zavala Roldán. **_


End file.
